What's my part?
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: Daisuke Motomiya here. I thought my time in the Digital World was done, but that all changes when I get this message on my D-terminal. Who sent it? And who are these new Digidestinds that I have to help? EH! V-Mon can't be with me? Someone tell me what's goin' on! Daioji, Takumi, Takari, Sorato, Kenyako.
1. Miracles to the Rescue!

"Miracles to the Rescue!"

Hi there, my name is Dai Motomiya and I'm the leader of the Digidestinds, also known as the child of Courage, Friendship and Miracles.

It's been a month after we all defeated this baddie called MaloMyotismon and things have been pretty peaceful.

Yolei and Ken have started dating, which I find a bit of a surprise.

Everyone else found it as more of a surprise that Ken and I weren't the ones who were together because we're DNA partners.

Kari and TK are also together to my disappointment, but I'll learn to live with it.

Anyway, V-Mon and I are just hanging out right now in the park, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight and the peace that we have now that there's no evil trying to take over the world.

I looked over to my little dragon to see that she was resting peacefully as we lay under a tree.

Just then, the peace was ruined by my D-terminal beeping, so I took it out of my jeans' pocket and checked to see that there was a new message on it from an unknown number.

"Huh, well that's weird." I said as I looked at it.

_Do you want to start?_

_Yes or No_

I shrugged and clicked the 'yes' button and then a strange mark appeared on the screen.

"_Daisuke Motomiya, child of Miracles and leader of the Digidestinds. I am in dire need of your help."_ A strange woman's voice said.

"OK, that's weird. Who is this?" I asked.

"_Please, the Digital World needs your help. There are a new group of Digidestinds that are being called to the Digital World to save it as we speak. You are needed to help them. Teach them all about the dangers and how to rely on each other."_ The woman said.

Dai frowned in thought.

The woman sounded sincere and she sounded pained and like she truly did need help, so why not?

"All right, I'll do it. V-Mon and I will be there soon." Dai said.

"_I'm afraid your partner will not be needed this time, child of Miracles."_ The woman said.

"What do you mean V-Mon isn't needed? She's my partner. I need her!" Dai said feeling annoyed.

"_No, you do not. You are merely required to help, not to fight. The new Digidestinds will have a new leader and there will be new digivolutions. You are needed to help teach them about the Digital World and inspire courage, faith and friendship." _The woman said.

"So I'm basically a cheerleader?" Dai asked.

"_Much more than that. Please, you must hurry!"_ the woman said.

I sighed and picked V-Mon up, then ran off to Taichi-sempai's house and asked him to watch my digimon for a while, not telling him what I was doing because I only had 10 minutes to get to the train station.

I boarded it in record time, being thankful of my years of soccer and waited until I was given another message.

I was nearing Shibuya when the train stopped to allow some other people on and a boy with long navy hair tied back with a bandana that was blue with yellow stripes, sapphire eyes, a yellow shirt with a blue jacket with yellow stripes, black pants, white socks and white shoes with blue on them caught my attention.

The way he walked and held himself reminded me of Yamato-sempai, even the hard look in his blue eyes that could freeze a person.

I then looked over to the side when I heard a thud and saw another boy that reminded me of Taichi-sempai was sitting on the ground of the train panting as he held his cell phone.

He had messy brown hair, coffee colored eyes, tanned skin and was dressed in a backwards green hat with a pair of square goggles on his head, a yellow shirt with a strange symbol with a red opened t-shirt over it, green cargo pants with orange and red shoes.

Just then, all of the phones of the passengers on the train started going off, only blue boy and goggle boy being the ones who got the same message as me, which confirmed my suspicions of them being the new Digidestinds and if the goggles were any indication, the brunette is going to be the leader that woman was telling me about.

_"Transfer to the 6:00 pm west bound train from Shibuya station." _The message said.

"AHHH! COME ON!" goggle boy cried out standing up with his hands on his head, everyone giving him curious looks.

"GIVE ME A BREAK! I'M DOIN' THE BEST I CAN!" he cried making me sigh in sympathy.

"Stupid woman." I muttered.

"_I heard that, Miss Motomiya!" _ the woman's voice scolded making me jump with a sheepish look on my face as blue boy and goggle boy looked over at me because they had also gotten that message.

I just ignored them until the train finally stopped at the station and I got off, noticing blue boy was following me, but was being discrete about it.

"Maybe…she knows!" I heard goggle boy say and he started following me too, so to shake them up a bit, I made a mad dash for the elevators, the two boys running after me, blue boy being faster though.

I got into the elevator and blue boy ran in right after me and goggle boy was about to jump in when I turned around and quickly sprinted out, shocking the two boys and then ran into another person.

"Ow!" we said as we fell down.

"OK, this day is beginning to suck." I groaned as I pushed myself off of the boy that I ran into.

He was wearing a blue cap that covered his face with a white mark on it, a maroon long sleeved shirt with a green over shirt on, white pants and had on green and yellow shoes.

What is with the yellow with these guys today?

"Sorry about that. I was trying to shake these guys that were following me." I said as I held out a hand to him.

He looked at my hand, then took it and I pulled him up.

"It's fine. To be honest, I was sort of following someone too." He said.

When I finally saw his face, I was reminded of Ken for some reason, even though this guy clearly looked like blue boy with the same hair and eyes, only his was shorter.

"You mean you're clone?" I asked surprising him.

"You saw Koji?" he asked hopefully and the look in his eyes still reminded me of Ken.

"I was just calling him 'blue boy', but it's nice to have a name to the face. I'm Daisuke Motomiya. You?" I asked with a smile.

He looked a little wary, like he wasn't used to this type of behaviour from anyone, but he soon took my hand and a small, shy smile formed on his lips.

"It's nice to meet you. My name's Koichi Kimura." He said.

"So, you were headed with him?" I asked.

"Well, I was trying to catch him." He said.

"Well, I happen to know where he's going. Just come with me." I said confident that Koichi was also a Digidestind, I could just tell.

"All right, thank you. But why would you help me? I'm a stranger to you." He said.

"It's in my nature to help people. Ask anyone I know and they'll tell you the same. Come on!" I said taking his hand and pulling him to the stairs as we went down, being careful to not trip and then ran off to where the underground train station was that the elevator was going to bring me down to.

It was filled with a bunch of kids from varying ages like from Cody's age to Yolei's age.

"OK, this is weird. Do you see Koji?" I asked Koichi as he looked around.

"No, I don't." he said sadly.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure he's around here somewhere. Let's just check the trains and see if he's on one of them yet." I said with a smile.

He looked at me and then returned it and we split up to go look for blue boy and goggle boy while I was at it.

I stopped near a train when I heard crying and saw these two older boys picking on a younger boy, trying to shove him into a wine colored train, the boy trying to get away without any success.

I glared at that and went over to where they were and grabbed the two boys behind the collars of their shirts and pulled them away forcefully, the two gasping in shock.

"Hey!"

"Let go, you freak!"

I let go and they both fell to the floor, then they both looked at me, glaring, but I just crossed my arms, unimpressed and used one of the coldest looks that I learned from Yamato-sempai.

"Why don't you two beat it?" I said.

"And why should we?" the little punk with glasses asked with a raised fist.

"Because I said so, plus I'm not afraid to get violent. Get it? Now leave my little pal here alone before I call security to come over and take you two away and call your parents." I said as I placed a hand on the little boy that was being picked on head that had a huge orange hat on.

"We wouldn't want your parents to know that you were being mean to a little boy, do you?" I asked.

The two boys glared at me and then at the little boy, but I just stood in front of him for protection.

The two boys then left, my eyes not leaving them until they were out of my sight, lost in the crowd of kids.

I then dropped the cold look and turned to the little boy, seeing that he had these big green eyes that were filled with tears, brown hair, a white shirt, yellow pants and white shoes.

"You OK there, buddy?" I asked with a smile.

He nodded and whipped away his tears.

"Y-Yes. Than-Thank you for helping me." He said.

"Hey, if need be, I would've beat those two losers. I hate bullies. You gonna be OK now?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He nodded with a small smile.

"My name's Daisuke Motomiya. What's yours, kid?" I asked.

"It's Tommy Himi. Why are you down here?" he asked me.

"Same as everyone else, I guess. The message. But also to help my friend find his brother." I said.

He nodded at that, but then looked at the train behind him.

"I guess I should get on, huh?" he said to himself.

"If that's what you want." I said.

"But…" he said looking back up to me with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Hey, no worries. I have a feeling we'll meet again soon. Just wait and see." I said with a wink.

He smiled and then took a deep breath, gathering up his courage and then got on the train, so I then went back to trying to find, Koji, Koichi and goggles.

Sadly, all the train doors started closing and were about to leave, so I just got on the back car of the train, holding onto the rails as it started to move, trying to see if I could spot any of the boys, heck, Koichi mostly because I had a weird feeling that I shouldn't leave him alone.

Maybe it was because he reminded me so much of Ken, but who knows.

"Hey, wait!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

I saw goggle boy was running after my train, trying to get on, his hand out stretched, so I leaned forward and stuck my hand out.

He saw this and placed his gloved hand in mine and I pulled him up, ignoring the spark that I felt at the simple touch.

I heaved him up onto the train with me and he grabbed onto the rail, panting.

"You doing OK there?" I asked as he panted.

"Yeah…thanks." He panted.

He then looked over in the direction behind me and was glaring, so I turned and saw Koji was on a train that was leaving beside us.

I looked over to the other side I was looking in before and saw that Koichi was on a purple train and that nagging feeling of staying with him came back to me, so I pushed away from goggles, the boy giving me a curious look.

"Hey, what are ya-"he trailed off when I then jumped over to the other train that was a few feet away from me.

I landed on the car with ease, then turned back to the other two boys with a smile, both giving me shocked looks, goggle boy's was way more funny though since his eyes looked all buggy and his mouth was practically on the floor.

"See ya in the Digital World, boys!" I said before I walked into the train.

I really hope Ken never hears about the stunt that I just pulled or else he would freak out about it.

I waked into the car and found Koichi was sitting in one of the seats with a sad look on his face and looked close to shedding tears of frustration, but it stopped when he heard me open the door and looked up, surprise clearly written on his face when he saw me.

"Daisuke, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I thought I should give you a little heads up on where we're going. It's a place I've been to plenty of times and met my best friend, Ken Ichijouji." I said as I walked over and sat down next to him.

"You might want to listen closely because what I'm about to tell you is important, OK?" I asked with no trace of humor, completely serious.

He saw this and nodded, ready to listen to whatever it is that I had to say.

I then delved into the story of the Digital World, Digidestinds, the digimon Emperor, the digi eggs, the Crests, DNA digivolution, everything that I went through and he listened intently, taking in every word I had to say.

When I finished, the train got dark and the rails got rougher, forcing us out of our seats and I started cursing evil trains.

I looked up over to Koichi and saw that some demonic digimon figure passed over him and he started shaking in fear.

"Koichi?" I asked.

I crawled over to him as he held his head and started muttering things.

"Hate him? I hate him? I…No! Why doesn't anyone notice me?!" he cried tears falling from his eyes that were clenched shut.

"I notice you." I said wrapping my arms around him, feeling like this was why he reminded me of Ken.

"Look, some evil digimon is trying to take over you and use you for his own personal gain. But that's not gonna happen, OK You know why? Because you are way stronger than he is." I said as he looked up me and I ran my fingers through his hair, knocking his hat off his head.

"My brother…Koji…he…doesn't know me. I-I don't exist to him. Our parents, they…separated when we were b-babies a-and they didn't tell us about ea-each other. My gra-ndma told me when she was in the hospital." He whimpered through sobs.

Geez, that sounded like a soap opera that Kari and Yolei would be glued to and crying their hearts out at.

And why is it an issue with a brother that always turns someone evil?

"And that's why you were following him. To tell him." I said and he nodded, tears still falling.

"Look, I said that I would help you and I will. But you need to help yourself right now. Tell whoever it is that's trying to take over your mind to leave you alone. You don't need his help. You can do it. You're strong, Koichi. I know you are." I said and felt the digi eggs of Courage and Friendship react to my words and shone their light over us.

The demonic digimon faded away and turned into a more peaceful looking digimon with lion shaped black and gold armour and kind garnet red eyes.

Another light appeared and it transformed into what looked like Ken's D-3 only it was longer and had no antenna on it.

"_Koichi Kimura, congratulations. You have purified the Spirits of Darkness. Use them well and be safe on your journey. Never fear the Darkness, for it will lead you to the Light." _Came that woman's voice again.

"I don't feel afraid anymore." Koichi said as the image of the lion digimon disappeared and the boy looked at me with a bright smile that I returned.

"_Child of Miracles, you are doing so well already on this journey. Take care and help guide the others, please."_ The woman said again.

"Hey, you know me. I'm a sucker for helping out my friends." I said.

"_Good luck both of you. Find the Spirits and the other children."_

Koichi and I both stood up as the light returned and we walked out of the car to stand on the plat form and held onto the rails to see that we were in the Digital World all right and it had changed a lot from what I remembered.

The wind whipped our hair around our faces as we looked around and watched as the track we were on became a beam that was over the ocean and brought us over to a large metal train station that cut off into a forest.

"So, you ready to start your journey as a Digidestind?" I asked my new friend.

He looked over at me and smiled, looking more confident and happy.

"Yeah. I'm kind of scared, but I know I can do this. As long as I try." He said.

"All right, there ya go!" I said with a smile and pumped a fist making him chuckle at my antics.

The train finally came to a stop so we both got off, ready to start looking for the other kids.

"How do we find the others?" Koichi asked as he looked around as we walked over to the front of the train and I noticed that it had a face and its eyes were following us.

"Are you a digimon?" I asked it curious.

"Yep, as a matter of fact, I am. I'm Plum the Trailmon." The train said in a female voice.

"Huh, what do ya know? Learn something new every day." I said.

"Daisuke?" Koichi asked and I turned to look back at him, remembering what he had asked me before.

"Oh, yeah, well you see, in my group our digivices were able to lead us to each other, so maybe it's the same with that thing." I said pointing to the new digivice that Koichi was holding and then I noticed that I was still wearing my teal tank top, brown shorts and black shoes.

Weird, normally my clothes would change, but I guess it didn't since we didn't go through the digi port this time to get here.

"Hey, I think I got it." he said making me look over to see that a weird 3-D map thing with a green arrow had appeared and was now pointing us off in the direction of where the forest was.

"Sweet, so let's get going." I said and he nodded.

We both walked into the forest until we were led to this cave that had plenty of holes in the walls and we looked around in fascination, wondering where everyone else was.

We heard yelling and ducked down behind some large boulders, watching as Tommy and some older guy dressed in a blue jumpsuit that had yellow on it, spikey red brown hair and brown eyes were being attacked by some Pagumon.

All of a sudden, Koji swung down from one of the holes and attacked them all with a broken pole just as goggles, two digimon and a blonde girl dressed in a lavender kitty hat, vest, and skirt with a white shirt that had blue stripes, white shoes and violet socks all came into the room, watching as one Pagumon digivolved into Raremon.

"Koji." Koichi said worried, but I grabbed his hand as he went to go help, holding him back.

"Daisuke?" he asked confused.

"Just wait for a bit. I wanna see how this plays out." I said.

He looked like he wanted to protest, but shook it off and stayed hidden.

Koji picked up Tommy and ran around the room with hi, evading Raremon's nasty, yet deadly acid sludge attack.

He had them cornered at a large hole in the floor and I wanted to dive in and help, but was holding back because I could just feel that deep down something was going to happen if we just watched a little longer.

"SPIRIT!" goggles yelled as he was covered in data and we saw him become a digimon.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution! AGUNIMON!"

He tackled Raremon over into the wall far away from Koji and Tommy as the little boy got down out of his arms, and then Agunimon jumped back over to the two boys, telling them to run, but he was covered in data again and turned back into a human, puzzled by what had happened.

"Why did he turn back?" Koichi asked me.

"Maybe he already used his Spirit thing today and is still tired from it." I said.

Raremon spat his sludge at them, but goggles pushed Tommy down to the ground and accidentally knocked Koji down into the hole making me and Koichi gasp in shock.

"Oh no!" Koichi said.

"That moron!" I said as we saw he looked down into the hole at the other boy.

Oh, I'm gonna kill him if he ever does something stupid like that ever again.

There were then these lights that all shone down into the hole and then another digimon that looked like he was a humanoid version of Garurumon came out, looking all noble and gallant as the light hit off his silver and blue armour, shining all around the room as everyone look at him in awe.

The new digimon then attacked Raremon with these things that looked like light sabers and then made Raremon show his data and he pulled out a device that looked like Koichi's, only blue and white and he then scanned Raremon's…fractal code I think he called it.

Once that was done, Raremon turned into a digi egg and then floated off somewhere.

The digimon then turned back into Koji making Koichi sigh in relief.

I got up from the hiding spot and clapped, making the people in the room all turn around to see me and Koichi as we both walked out from the boulders.

"Wow, so this is what the new Digidestinds are capable of." I said with a smile.

"Hey, you're that girl from the train." Goggles said pointing at me, Koji giving me a curious look as Tommy smiled and ran over to me.

"Daisuke!" he cried as he threw his arms around my waist, making me laugh at him.

"Whoa, easy there, kid!" I said as I placed a hand on his head and he looked up at me.

"Told ya we'd see each other again soon." I said with a wink.

"Right." He giggled with a nod of his head.

"How do you two know each other?" the blonde girl asked as she, the heavy set boy and the two digimon that looked like a white chicken and a yellow bunny came over.

"Daisuke saved me from these bullies in the train station before I got on the train." Tommy said turning back around to face the others.

"Hey. I'm Daisuke Motomiya." I said and the white chicken yelled loudly in shock freaking us all out.

"Yow! What was that about, Bokomon?" the heavy set boy asked.

"You…You're the leader of the Digidestinds? The Chosen Child of Miracles, successor of Courage and Friendship? That Daisuke Motomiya?" the white chicken, now identified as Bokomon asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said with a shrug as everyone looked at me in curiosity except for Koichi since I already told him about my past.

"Oh, it is a pleasure to meet you, my dear. I am Bokomon, the Keeper of the book at your service." The chicken said.

"And I'm Neemon, keeper of my pants." The bunny said making Bokomon frown at him and snap his red pants.

"Please ignore him." He said as the bunny yelled in pain.

I chuckled at that as the girl of the group came over to me.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Zoe Orimoto." She said and I couldn't help but be reminded of Yolei and Kari when I looked at her.

"Nice to meet you. What about you guys?" I asked looking at the other three boys.

"I'm JP Shibiyama." The heavy set guy said.

"And I'm Takuya Kanbara. By the way, what were ya thinking pulling a stunt like that before?" he asked looking annoyed at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Jumping from my train onto the other one while it was still moving. Are you crazy?" he said his voice rising as everyone gasped in shock at that.

"WHAA! Are you insane?" JP asked with his mouth hanging open and eyes bugged out.

"You really could have gotten yourself killed!" Zoe yelled looking very much like Kari would if she were scolding me with her hands balled up in fists in front of her chest with a concerned look on her face.

"Why would you do something like that? It's really dangerous and who knows what could have happened." Koichi said making me think of Ken because I knew that he would be reacting the same way as him, only worse.

"Well, it was a good thing I did. Because that train was yours and you were almost taken over by an evil digimon and I wasn't gonna stand by and let that happen ever again." I said making him sigh and back down slightly.

I shook my head and then looked over to where Koji was and saw that he was starting to leave and frowned at that.

"Hey!" I called running over to him, the others watching me as the lone wolf stopped.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"Where do you think you're going? You can't just walk around in the Digital World alone. If you think Raremon was bad, let me tell you that there are worse, stronger and uglier guys than him that could kill you instantly. And I'm speaking from experience." I said as I stopped beside him.

He looked back at me, his face set in a permanent scowl.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"She is a Digidestind. She's saved the world already from many foes, such as the Digimon Emperor, BlackWarGreymon and Malomyotismon. She knows best right now." Bokomon said and I couldn't help but think that he was sucking up to me.

"It's safer to stay together. Besides, all of us are Digidestinds and you're a part of this team whether you like it or not. You don't have to like it, but you do have to deal with it because it's your destiny. Believe me, I didn't like the people I was put on a team with either, but I learned to cope and now we're all great friends. I mean, Yolei and I still try to kill each other at times, but we get over it later on." I said with a smile.

He kept quiet as he stared me down, hoping that he could get me to back off and leave him alone if he continued, but that won't work on me since I was very much accustomed to the Ishida Death Glare that could freeze even molten lava and had even learned to copy it.

"Look, either you come along with us or I follow you. Without your permission. Take your pick." I said with a challenging look as I crossed my arms.

He growled in annoyance as his scowl turned darker and then he turned in head away from me in a huff as he began walking away again.

I rolled my eyes at that and then looked over to where the others were, my eyes landing on Koichi.

"Let's go, Koichi." I said and he nodded as I took off after Koji, my new friend close behind me, leaving the others behind, not even noticing the look of longing or jealousy as I went.

Koichi and I found the exit and walked out into a forest and found Koji lying down on the ground under a tree, looking like he was relaxing until he saw us and glared.

"I thought you were joking." He said.

"I never joke about this sort of thing. You really need to learn about the Digital World and the dangers here. So do Takuya and his group, but they have Bokomon and I'm sure he can manage that just fine until we meet up again and I can smooth out the details even more." I said, unaware that the chicken was puffing up in pride at the moment, sensing that I was saying this about him and he soon deflates as the others doubt him.

Koji just groaned and stood back up; eyeing both me and Koichi, looking shocked when he sees him clearly.

"Hey, wait! How do you…Why do you look like me?" Koji asked the boy looking freaked out.

A tense moment passed between them and I saw some Poyomon close by and decided to go over there and play with them while these two work it out.

"You know what? If anyone needs me, I'll be over there." I said pointing to where the baby digimon were and then shot off like a rocket to where the babies were.

**(An hour later…)**

Right now I'm in the middle of a small soccer game with the Poyomon, each cooing happily as we all played with a make shift ball that was out of leaves and vines that we have made and was able to see the two brothers talking to each other under a tree.

I wonder how everything is going with them, but decided to leave things alone.

This was a matter between brothers and I did not need to meddle and make things worse by accident.

"All right, great work!" I said as these two Poyomon worked together to kick the ball over to the two stones that were used to mark the goal and they both cooed with smiles at the praise.

"Daisuke!" I heard my name being called and turned to see Koichi waving me over.

"Coming!" I said to him.

"Sorry guys, but I gotta get going." I said making them all making sad noises.

"Keep practicing, you guys are really getting the hang of it. See ya!" I said waving to them as I ran over to the twins, the Poyomon all bouncing around saying goodbye in their own way as I went before they went back to playing.

I ran over to the twins and stood in front of them, seeing a smile on Koichi's face as Koji had a small, hardly noticeable grin curving his lips.

"Wow, you sure are popular." The long haired twin said.

"Jealous?" I asked poking the tip of my tongue out playfully making him roll his eyes as Koichi chuckled.

"So, you guys OK?" I asked referring to whatever they had talked about.

It would really be better and safer if I didn't know what had gone on.

"Yeah. We're great. So where do we go from here?" Koichi asked.

I looked around and saw that the sky was changing colors as the sun began to set.

"I guess we should find a Trailmon to hitch a ride on and see where we go from there." I said.

"Works for me." Koji said as he turned and started walking away.

Koichi and I shared a look, his being amused and a bit apologetic while mine was annoyance and amusement.

I'm either gonna be great friends with this guy or strangle him.

We'll just have to see as this crazy new adventure goes on.

Still, I wish I was able to bring V-Mon with me, she would have loved to help and go on an adventure, she lives for this stuff.

Hope she'll forgive me when this is done.

Koichi and I both followed after Koji to go look for a Trailmon to rest on, the sun slowing setting behind us as we went.

To be continued…


	2. Learning to Work Together

"Learning to Work Together"

**All right, here is the next chapter and it is dedicated to DigitalMG for being the first to update it. Hope you enjoy this. Well, I've wasted enough of your time here, please enjoy!**

OK, so Koji, Koichi and I found this blue train and boarded him to get a ride just as the sun finally went down and we just sat there, in silence, resting a bit.

Koji finally asked me what Bokomon was talking about and I told him the exact same story I had told his twin brother, who had fallen asleep during it and was using my lap as a pillow, but I didn't really mind, which was weird because I only let two boys I know do that, which would be Ken and Willis, but I guess I'll make an acceptation for my new friend after the day he had.

Finding out he's a Digidestind, Warrior of Darkness, almost being turned evil, telling his brother about how they were separated after their parents' divorce, oy, what a day.

After I finished the story of my adventures, I saw that we were heading to a canyon that's Fractal Code was being returned and the tracks were back, letting us go over.

I looked out the window to see Tommy, Zoe, Takuya, JP, Bokomon and Neemon were down there with all these Candlemon, staring up at our train as it went on the tracks.

I yawned as I felt drowsy from today's events and rested my head back on the head rest as Koji's D-tector went off and he checked the new message he had got.

"_You must go to the Forest Terminal."_ The woman's voice said.

"The Forest Terminal? Sure. Why not?" Koji asked himself as he looked out the window.

I closed my eyes as I felt my body get heavy from my sleep clouded mind and soon felt myself drift off into a peaceful darkness, one filled with security and fun dreams.

I groaned when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, shaking me awake as a soft voice called my name.

"Daisuke? Daisuke, it's time to wake up." The voice said.

"I think she's out." Another voice said.

The hand went away and just left me.

"What do we do now, Koji?" the first voice asked.

It silent was a minute or so until I felt two strong arms wrap around me and scoop me up into them, carrying me bridal style.

Normally I would freak and punch the guy who even dared try it, but I'm too tired.

I mean, I've been running around all day and just found out that kids can now transform into digimon.

I wonder if I could do that too.

Oh, wait; no I don't have one of those D-tectors.

Damn it, that sucks!

I groaned a little as Koji carried me out of the train and heard the hiss of the train as it yawned.

"Just call me the nap time express." The male Trailmon said before he started snoring.

"We better catch a snooze too." I heard Koji say as he walked over somewhere and set me down on what felt like a bench.

I was able to feel the twins both sitting on either side on me, the three of us being cuddled up together.

I hope Yolei never finds out that I was sleeping together with two hot twins because she would throw one hell of a fit and probably kill me for it.

Not my fault, like I even planned this?

Whatever, I really need some sleep, so I just leaned my head on who I assumed was Koji and felt Koichi lean his head on my shoulder and we all soon dozed off, going back to sleep.

It was a while later until I was woken up again, but this time it was from the warm sunlight that was beating down on me.

I groaned and opened my eyes, lifting one of my hands to cover my eyes as I looked around me to see that Koji was already up, just sitting there casually with one leg crossed over the other and one arm resting on the back on the bench we were on.

Plus, the Trailmon had ditched us.

"Morning." I yawned to him, stretching my arms up over my head and didn't even notice that Koichi was still using my shoulder as pillow until he was flung back by my movement and he hit the ground, fully awake too.

"…Ow." He said as he picked himself up.

"Oops. Sorry about that." I said with a sheepish smile.

He looked at me and shook his head with a grin on his face.

"It's fine, really. Don't worry about it." he said.

We then heard footsteps and looked over to the side of the track across from us and saw Zoe, JP, Bokomon and Neemon has appeared, so the three of us just kept quiet until they realized that we were here.

I wonder where Tommy and Takuya went off to.

"That's one huge tree." The blonde said as they stared at the tree that had a sign on it.

"So then, this is the Forest Terminal, right?" JP asked.

"It's called Breezy Village." Bokomon said.

"It's called the what, now?" Zoe asked.

"Welcome tourists." Koji sniped making them turn around to look at us.

"So this isn't it then." Koji said with a frown.

"You're right, it's not." Bokomon said.

Zoe giggled and had a friendly smile on her face as she looked at us, making the heavy set boy pout jealously.

Oh, he was so totally into her.

"Hey Koji, Daisuke, Koichi. What's up?" She greeted us.

"Hello." The kinder of the twins said.

"Sup." I said with a two finer salute making the lone wolf twin roll his eyes at me.

Speaking of him, he just got up and jumped down to walk along the tracks.

Koichi and I shared a look, mine being exasperation while his was apologetic again and we followed him.

Hey, I'm not the one who's supposed to lead these guys, so I'm not gonna tell him where he can and can't go, just follow him and make sure he doesn't get killed.

"Uh, where ya going?" Zoe asked confused.

"Where we go is our own business, thanks for askin'." Koji said as he continued his walk and I was the one who rolled my eyes next.

"Oh, you're so anti-social!" Zoe called to him and I got the feeling she wasn't used to guys who acted like this and she was starting to remind me of Yolei.

"He reminds me of white chocolate; it may look good, but no taste." JP said making me laugh at that comparison as Koichi's shoulders shook in silent laughter and his brother gave us one nasty look.

I wasn't looking where I was going, so it was no surprise that my foot got caught by the track and I started falling forward, only to have Koji quickly turn and catch me, our faces being only a few centimetres apart.

He looked down into my crimson brown eyes with his sapphire ones before he then helped me stand up properly and turned away in a huff, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Watch where you're going next time." He said.

"Geez, sorry." I said as he walked away.

"Come on, let's get going." Koichi said with a grin as we both followed after him.

**(An hour later…)**

We found some Mushroommon and over heard them talking about some humans being in this village and about how they were going to attack them, so the three of us began searching for the village to help out.

We were pretty lost and only found the right path to take when we heard and saw the explosions.

I ran there faster than the boys and came into a clearing that had this huge tree that looked like a house with a large group of Floramon around JP, Zoe, Bokomon and Neemon with the Mushroomon brothers.

Zoe looked annoyed and walked up to the middle brother, slapping him across the face.

"Hey now, that's my brother! Why'd you slap him?" one of the brothers asked as the held his brother that had been slapped.

"You need to learn how to get along!" Zoe said confusing them.

"Just because you feel like you're getting the short end of the stick, that doesn't give you the right to just go around destroying things." She said as she stood up straight with her hands on her hips.

"She's right you know." I said making everyone turn to look at me.

"Daisuke!" Zoe gasped.

"you really need to chill out and try to solve things in a better way." I said as JP marched over to stand beside Zoe with a confident look on his face when he saw the brothers were starting to understand.

"Yeah, now listen up, you toadstool heads can't just come barging in here with your purple mushroom caps, 'cause they're just plain ugly, right?' he asked crossing his arms and looking at us girls.

I walked over and stood by Zoe as the blonde looked at him in a disapproving manner.

"Dude, you just insulted them." I said.

"That's totally wrong." Zoe said.

JP blanched as he cast a wary glance over to the angered Mushroomon brothers.

"You shouldn't have said that. You're gonna get it!" the middle brother said.

They then chased after him and he ran away as us girls watched.

"Should we help him?" I asked.

"I say he deserves it." the blonde shrugged and I sort of agreed, I mean, I made a similar mistake when I jokingly suggested that we could cut off Shogunmon's hair so we could get the dark spiral off and the Gekcomon freaked out while Kari yelled at me, the others scolding me.

That all soon changed when the Mushroom threw these bombs at him and he jumped around trying not to get hit and I felt worried about him.

"Oh no!" I said.

"JP!" Zoe cried.

The tree then pulsed as some weird pink light came from it making us all look to see a totem thing.

"Yeah, my Spirit. Spirit Evolution!" JP cried as he stood up holding out his D-tector that was blue and yellow.

"JP's Spirit Evolving!" Bokomon gasped as the pink light hovered over the heavy set boy.

"Uh, I don't think that's his." I said sweat dropping as the Spirit flew over his head.

Zoe's D-tetcor started beeping, so she pulled it out and the Spirit rushed over to her, being downloaded into the device.

"_It is time."_ The woman's voice said.

Zoe was then covered in bleu data and I heard her voice from inside as she evolved.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"Kazemon!"

The data disappeared as a lavender fairy flew up in the air, her violet hair blowing slightly in the winds as her large wings sparkled in the sun light, making us all stare in awe.

"Man, humans becoming digimon. I can't wait to see the look on Izzy's face when he hears about this." I said shaking my head in amusement.

"Wow, she's a big butterfly!" Neemon said.

"She's not a butterfly; she's one of the Legendary Warriros. She has bonded with the ancient Spirit of the Wind. She is Kazemon!" Bokomon said.

"Evil creatures, be purified by the wind!" Kazemon said.

"Nice try, butterfly!" the Mushroomon said as they went to attack, but Kazemon evaded it with these small hurricanes she threw at them from her fingers tips.

She also started dancing around, moving her body gracefully through the air as she fought them.

"Think what she could do with vegetables." Bokomon said.

"And that could have been me!" JP said making me get a very disturbing image of him in that outfit that the Warrior of Wind was wearing.

"Ah, dude! I did not need that image in my head!" I said disgusted making him look at me with a bright blush as Bokomon and Neemon thought up the image too and the top halves of their faces turned blue.

"Oh…" they groaned.

"That wasn't what I meant!" JP yelled.

The Mushroomon then piled on top of each other and digivolved to Woodmon and I almost thought he was about to say; "I am Woodmon and cannot be defeated!" just like the one Flamedramon beat said.

"How about a little Love Tap?" the fairy digimon asked.

Kazemon then bumped her hip against his side and his eyes turned into hearts, but it ended when she started kicking him and then jumped away, making JP and I cheer her on.

Woodmon then bashed Kazemon sending her flying over to where I was standing and I caught her as she turned back into a human.

I fell to the ground as her body fell on top of mine, dulling the fall, but it hurt me.

"You OK?" I asked as I helped her stand up.

"Yeah, I'm good." She said and JP ran over to Woodmon with a shovel.

"You can't do that to my friend!" he said smashing it on Woodmon, who then turned and started to go after him.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I yelled to the Champion as I felt my D-3 and D-terminal acting up, probably from my digi eggs.

"Hey, cut it out!" I heard someone say and looked over to see Koji and Koichi running over just in time to save the day.

They both shared a look and nodded before they pulled their D-tectors out and both Spirit Evolved.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!" they yelled.

"Lobomon!"

"Lowemon!"

I gasped when I saw the two Warriors, Lobomon being the humanoid wolf from before and Lowemon was that lion I had seen on Plum the Trailmon when she brought us here and I helped Koichi fight the darkness.

"Shadow Meteor!" Lowemon said as the lion head on his chest plate opened its mouth and shot out this purple and black energy ball, sending Woodmon flying back a few paces as Lobomon raised his arm that had a laser.

"Howling Laser!" he cried firing it off at the center of Woodmon's forehead where a hole was made.

We all watched in slight horror as Woodmon then began to rot and his bark began to break away.

"Obvious you've been taken over by evil. Shadow creature, be purified by the Light. Farwell, Woodmon. For good. Fractal Code: Digitize!" Lobomon said as he pulled out his D-tector and collected the tainted Code and returned Woodmon back to the dazed Mushroomon brothers.

The brothers of Light and Darkness both jumped back and turned back into the twins, both falling to their knees in exauhstion.

"Koji…Koichi…" Zoe gasped lightly.

"Is that all there is to it? Is that it?" JP asked.

Koji's D-tector began beeping, so he started pushing some buttons, trying to get it to stop.

"Fractal Code: Render." The woman's voice said as data flowed out of the device and turned the area around us into a lush green paradise.

I ran over to the twins and kneeled down in front of them and threw my arms around their necks, startling them.

"All right, now that's what I call team work! You guys rock." I cheered, unaware of the dark red blushes on their faces.

Koichi chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, it was nothing, really." He said as I pulled away and looked at the twins.

"It was not nothing. It was awesome. You guys are one step closer to saving this world. Sure we have a lot more baddies to fight and could probably meet some guys that could kill us, but every step counts." I said as I stood up and backed away from them.

Seriously, I am so proud of these guys right now, they were great out there.

I can't wait to see what else they can do.

"They're all pretty happy thanks to you two." Zoe said as she walked up to us and held out her hand, offering it to one of the boys to take and help them up.

Koji just plain well ignored it and stood up on his own, refusing any help from anyone…besides his brother.

Koichi gave her a smile and took her hand and let her help him up.

"Thanks." He said.

"Sure." She smiled before she looked over to the loner twin.

"You know, Koji, you could try being friendly!" she called after him, but he just ignored her.

"I don't get him! Why do I try to like a boy who acts like that?" she asked herself making me laugh.

She looked over at me, wondering what I was laughing about, but I shrugged.

"Ah, don't mind him. He's just not used to being around people. He'll break out of his shell sooner or later, just don't push him." I advised.

"Well, all right. If you say so." Zoe said as she calmed down a bit from her previous annoyance with Koji.

"Let's go catch up to him." Koichi said.

"It was great seeing you again." The Warrior of Darkness said as he took off after his brother and I was about to follow him, but stopped when I saw the depressed look on JP's face.

"Yo, dude, you OK?" I asked him.

He looked at me in confusion, but shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm great. Whatever." He said.

I smiled sympathetically at him.

"Look, don't worry about not getting your Spirit. You're a Digidestind. You were called here for a reason. You're meant to be here. Just wait and see, you'll get you Spirit soon enough." I said playfully bumping his shoulder with my fist.

He gave me a curious look and I just flashed him a smile before I turned around and ran off after the guys who I was starting to get close to, a lot sooner than I did with my original group.

I wonder why I had an easier time connecting with these guys than I did with TK, Yolei, Cody and Kari?

I mean, I've known Kari and Tai for years, before they were even Digidestinds, but I never got along with them so well as I do with these guys.

Maybe it was from my time in the Digital World already that helped me grow or it was the twins who were both starting to remind me of Ken the longer I was with them.

Whatever it was, I was happy for it and would just go along with it.

To be continued…

**Hey, do you think Daisuke should get a Spirit too or just be there to experience this adventure with them? If she should get a Spirit, should it be Ranamon or a made up one? Tell me what you guys think should happen. And if you do have an idea for an original Spirit, please tell me. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Falling off Cliffs? Done that!

"Falling off Cliffs? Been There, Done That"

Right now after a few days of just walking around and camping out, we came across a large mountain and Koji came up with the theory of climbing it to try and get a better view of the area we were in to see if we could find the Forest Terminal.

And that was what we were doing right now, climbing up a mountain, Koji being in the lead with me following him and Koichi bringing up the rear as we went.

"How much further is it to the top?" the Warrior of Darkness panted.

"I can't even see the top." I said as I briefly looked up and tried not to wince as my stomach started hurting from not getting anything to eat for the past three days that we had been here.

"Just hang on. We'll get there soon." Koji said.

We kept going until we came to this part that we could walk on, you know, if we clung to the mountain and carefully slid our feet along the path.

As we went, we soon heard yelling and looked up, confused as we saw a cliff jutting out a few feet above us.

"What is that?" Koichi asked.

"It sounds like someone in trouble." I said when I heard the female voices cry out again, sounding desperate and scared.

Koji got this determined look on his face as he began climbing up the rest of the way to the cliff, not even waiting on us.

I groaned in annoyance at that and then looked over to the kinder of the twins.

"Koichi, I like your brother, really, but there are times I wanna slam his damn head into a wall." I said making him laugh nervously and sweat drop at my words.

Just then, we heard yelling and looked up to see that Koji was then being thrown off the ledge by some sort of gnome looking digimon.

I felt fear and worry for him build up in my chest and as soon as he was close enough, I grabbed his hand to try and stop the fall, but I then started falling, so Koichi grabbed me, like the domino effect thing that Ken had once explained to me, and all three of us were now air born, falling off the mountain.

We all screamed and held onto each other's hands as we fell, refusing to let go at all as we fell and I was hoping that we would get lucky and land in something soft or in a river so we don't die.

Please, let us live!

My mom will kill me if she finds out I went to the Digital World without telling anyone without V-Mon and got myself along with two other boys killed!

I think Azulongmon was being generous because instead of hard, sandy ground, we landed in a large pile of what looked like hay and were completely unharmed.

"Oh, great. It's raining human children." I heard someone mutter.

The twins and I looked around the pile of hay we were on and I picked off some of the yellow plant that was in my hair.

"What are these guys?" Koji asked.

I looked down and saw these snail looking digimon that I had never seen before, but they did look pretty familiar to the very first digimon I had seen on my first day in the Digital World.

"They kinda look like Numemon." I said.

"Correction, my dear. We are KaratsukiNumemon. Are just what are you human children doing here in our harvest?" this one KarartsukiNumemon asked and I deadpanned when I saw that he had a mustache that was made from his light green skin.

Weird.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt you." Koichi apologized with a look that made me think of a kicked puppy and it made Koji go into the role of protective brother, even though I was told that the Warrior of Light was the younger of the twins.

"It wasn't our fault we were thrown off by some over grown lawn gnome. Give us a break." He yelled down to them.

"Over grown lawn gnome?" one of the Karatsukis asked.

"Yeah, he's this digimon that has a really big nose from what I saw of him before we were all falling to our doom." I said.

The Karatsukis all gasped at that.

"You mean Grumblemon?" another Karatsuki asked.

"Children, we must ask you a favour." The Karatsuki with the mustache said with a grim, yet pleading look.

"Can we get down from here first?" Koji asked.

"Yes, of course." The one I assumed was the elder or leader nodded and Koji slid down first, followed soon after by Koichi.

I slid down last, and was surprised when instead of landing on my feet; Koji wound up catching me in his arms and then settled me down on my feet properly.

"Um, thanks." I said unsure of why he had done that.

"Yeah." He said looking away and I was sure I had seen his cheeks were pink and Koichi was silently laughing at us.

"So what was this favour you guys were talking about?" Koji asked the Karatsukis.

"You see, Grumblemon came here a few days ago, demanding we give him our mountain's Fractal Code, but we have no idea where it is." The leader said.

"But even if we did, we would never give it to him. The mountain is our home." Another Karatsuki said.

"We'd have nowhere else to live." Another said sadly.

"We would fight Grumblemon ourselves, but I'm afraid we are docile creatures and are not made for violence." The leader said with his head bent shamefully.

"Mr. KaratsukiNumemon, no disrespect sir, but what does this have to do with us?" Koichi asked and I was then reminded of Cody because of the polite speech he had used.

I really miss the little genius and felt my heart clench from homesickness as I thought about whether my friends and family noticed I was missing and if they were doing anything about it.

"When we still hadn't complied to Grumblemon's demands, he stole our women and locked them away somewhere." The leader said making Koichi and I gasp when Koji had a look of realization in his eyes.

"I've seen them." The longer haired twin said making the male Karatsukis gasp and look at him hopefully.

"I was in the cave where the women were caged and was trying to rescue them, but then Grumblemon snuck up behind me and threw me off." Koji said.

"Then would you please help us? We'll give you whatever you want." The leader pleaded.

"Hey, whoa! Hold up there, pal. You don't need to go to that kind of trouble. We'll be happy to do it." I said holding my hands up with a grin making them all smile hopefully at me.

"It wouldn't be right if we simply left when we know we can help you." Koichi said backing me up.

"I'll do it, but only because I'm not too thrilled about that fact that this creep is holding the women hostage." Koji said.

"Thank the angels, we have our heroes!" the leader said as the Karatsukis all began crying tears of joy.

**(Later on…)**

The twins and I were in the leader's house that was on the mountain.

And it literally was on the mountain, it was built on it, only sideways because they were snails and didn't have any trouble with gravity, unlike us.

Some of the Karatsukis had left to go look for more heroes to come help us save the women and we had gotten word that they had found some others and were coming back with them soon.

The twins were just sitting around waiting for the others to get here, the Warrior of Darkness sitting on the floor since the chairs were sort of glued to the walls, the Warrior of Light was playing around with a stick that was really a broom that he had taken the broom part off of and I was looking at the beds in wonder.

I mean, come on.

They were on the walls and the sheets were staying on like they were on the floor, how can you not stare at that?

We were all interrupted by the sound of someone climbing up the ladder to the house and Koji gestured for Koichi and I to hide behind him, so we both did as he said as he raised the stick he held, getting ready to attack whoever it was that was coming.

The door was then opened and a familiar goggle clad head popped in with a big smile on his face.

"Yes!" he cheered, but then yelped in pain as Koji accidentally brought the stick down and hit him on the head.

I laughed at that as Takuya looked at us in confusion.

"Huh? You guys are here?" he asked us.

"You're the people these guys found to help out?" Koji asked in disbelief as Zoe, JP, Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon all poked their heads in and looked at us.

"Hey, look, Koji, Daisuke and Koichi are here." Zoe pointed out.

"Yeah, none of us could find food either." Takuya said.

"Were you guys kicked out of a restaurant for not having the right kind of money?" I asked sympathizing since we came across something similar with Digitamamon.

Good thing Michael and Mimi arrived when they did to sort it all out before Yolei lost her patience and attacked the hard boiled guy, who actually turned out to be OK in the end.

"How'd you know?" JP asked.

"Meh." I said with a shrug making him sweat drop.

"Hey, don't lump us in with you guys!" Koji said feeling insulted since we had willingly volunteered without being offered free food.

"These kids aren't going to be able to help at all." Koji said to the Karatsukis.

"I'll help you right upside the head!" Takuya growled at him and I then started to notice that this guy was like a combination of Taichi-sempai and me.

"Well, at least give us a chance." Tommy said.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I mean look at you, the only thing you guys'll do is get in my way. Can I help it if you're not up to our level?" Koji said nonchalantly making me slap my forehead.

Wow. Where had that come from?

Now he's starting to sound just a wee bit like the Emperor with that pride of his.

"Watch it, stick boy, or I'll-"Takuya was cut off by the leader of the KaratsukiNumemon.

"Gentlemen, please, my thanks to all of you for coming to help, and now it's time to eat." The leader said.

"All right, time to chow down!" Takuya and the others cheered.

They then all fell in the house in a dog-pile, crying out in shock and pain.

"Well, at least we'll have some yummy food to make the pain feel better." JP moaned.

Koji and I groaned in annoyance and Koichi shook his head in amusement.

This was gonna be a long day.

**(Later…)**

Our two groups were sitting away from each other, everyone digging into these weird brown colored cabbages that tasted nothing like veggies, but it turns out Takuya got asparagus, making everyone exclaim in disgust.

I picked up one of the heads of cabbage and took a hesitant bite and felt my eyes widen in surprise when the taste of it tingled over my tongue.

"Mm, yummy, beef ramen!" I exclaimed happily as I continued to eat my food.

"Wow, you must really love ramen." Koichi said as he calmly ate his food.

"Yep. I'm planning on opening my own ramen stand when I grow up." I said proudly making Koji stop eating and give me a puzzled look.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yeah, why not? I can cook them pretty well, I love cooking them and eating them, so why not do something I love as a job?" I asked.

The twins both seemed to think over what I had said before Koichi broke out into an encouraging smile and Koji shrugged, going back to eating.

"Sounds great, Daisuke." Koichi said.

"Call me Dai. It's less of a mouthful." I said.

"All right then, Dai." The elder twin said.

"Does that include us?" Takuya asked from his side of the room with his group.

I looked over at them and smiled.

"Sure." I said making them smile.

Soon, we all finished eating and gathered around a map of the mountain and Koji pointed out where the women were being held.

"Grumblemon has the captives in a cave. It's right about…here. We'll have to get in and out quickly." He said as the KaratsukiNumemons all made sad sounds.

"Just relax." JP said making them all sigh with bright smiles.

"Have no fear; leave everything to us, Legendary Warriors!" JP said making the digimon all freak and back away from us like we were the plague.

The hell was up with that?

"What's the matter?" Zoe asked.

"You mean all of you…are Legendary Warriors?" the leader asked.

"Uh, no. I'm a Digidestind. I cannot turn into a digimon. Sadly." I muttered the last part making Koichi smile at me and pat my shoulder as I pouted.

"Well, aside from the _Miracle Child_, the rest of us, you bet! In the flesh." Takuya said and I gave him a look as the Karatsukis huddled up and started whispering to each other about who knows what.

"Dude, what was up with that?" I asked.

"Bokomon said you're the child of miracles, so…" he finished with a shrug.

"Because that's my Crest, my Virtue, my power. I use the power to make V-Mon Golden armour digivolve to Magnamon." I said.

"So basically you and the other kids just stood by and acted like cheerleaders while these digimon did all the work." Takuya stated getting me annoyed.

"Hey, our digimon wouldn't be able to digivolve without us. We're bonded together. We also have DNA partners, which is when two Digidestinds are able to fuse their digimon together to create one new powerful one." I said.

"And I care why?" Takuya asked and I swear I was very close to just killing him.

"Because, you moron, I was able to feel the power. I felt Ken's heart beat in time with mine, as if they were one and it was the same as when Lady XV-Mon and Stingmon DNA digivolved into Paildramon. This power connected us and it's what we used to save the world plenty of times. The Crests are our powers that we give to our partners. They come from us. If we die, our digimon become useless and die along with us. Are you getting this through that thick skull of yours, or are the lame goggles cutting off the circulation to your brain?" I snapped at him making him fume as Koji seemed to be giving me an impressed look, one that Yamato-sempai would give me.

Takuya and I were glaring at each other and I swear I could feel flames burning from both of us, like Flamedramon's power was flowing through me and Agunimon's was flowing through him.

"All right, time for bed." The leader said breaking us up.

"And I say it's time for us to rescue the girls!" Takuya said standing up.

"Uh, no, no. Get some rest first. And then you can tackle the job in the morning." The leader said with a nervous smile and I got a very bad vibe from him.

"Uh, OK." Takuya said making me slap my forehead at how dumb he was to not even question himself.

God, was I ever this bad?

All of us kids then gathered around each other on the floor, me sleeping between Koji and Tommy, the little boy cuddling up to me and clinging to my teal top.

I smiled sweetly at him, not used to having a little kid act this way around me since I'm not that good with kids and would freak out if someone entrusted me with their care.

I swear, this kid could melt your heart with how sweet and innocent he looks right now.

I let myself forget about how the Karatsukis were acting and just sleep now, even though I had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

**(Later on that night…)**

I was woken up from my sleep when I heard everyone yelling and opened my eyes and was unimpressed to see that I was tied up, dangling over a cliff.

"Seriously? This has so been done before! Can't the bad guys come up with something more original?" I asked making everyone look at me in disbelief.

"What are you talkin' about?" JP asked in hysteria.

"Oh, please. This isn't the first time I woke up and found myself tied to a cliff. I'm really bored right now." I sighed making Koichi chuckle nervously as Koji shook his head at that.

"What are you doing?" Koji growled up at the Karatsukis who were above us, the leader holding a sickle.

"We'll give you back to your partner in exchange for our women." The leader said.

"You dirty sneaks! Is that why you brought us here?" Takuya asked with a glare up at them.

"Hm. I think it is you who are the dirty sneaks. Pretending to be caring, helpful strangers, even when you're really Legendary Warriors." The leader said.

Didn't I tell them before that I wasn't a Warrior?

Damn idiots.

"I don't understand. What's wrong with that?" Zoe yelled up to them.

"The time for your games and lies are over. Soon you'll be back with your ally." The leader said.

"What do you mean by that? What ally?" Koichi asked.

"Don't play dumb! We know you're all in league with Grumblemon!" the leader said making us all gasp in shock.

Let me rephrase my earlier thought; fucking idiots!

They're fucking idiots if they even believe that!

"This can't get any worse." Takuya said making me turn my duplicate of the Ishida Death Glare on him.

The mountain side beside us all exploded as something started laughing from behind the smoke and debris.

"Now give Fractal Code, or bad things be happen." A gruff voice said with terrible grammar.

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Takuya asked making my glare intensify.

"Hey, Zoe, can you do me a favour?" I asked the blonde girl.

"What?" she asked.

"Kick Goggle Head, I'm too far away to do it myself." I said.

"Hey! Why kick me?" he asked.

"Because ya lame brained incompetent jerk, he's gonna show us who he is now and we're gonna be screwed. So, thanks for that." I snapped.

"Be me and you see me too when you know who I am. You call me Grumblemon!" the evil digimon said when he showed himself making everyone yell.

"Hey, look at that symbol." Zoe said.

"He's also a…Legendary Warrior?" Takuya asked.

"Give Fractal Code…or else!" Grumblemon growled.

"You want not see what or else is." He said and I started missing the digimon Emperor, at least he was easier to understand and didn't annoy me…just pissed me off.

"I didn't realize there were bad Legendary Warriors." Bokomon said.

"Why for human yo-yos?" Grumblemon asked.

"Because they are stupid." I said with a bright smile, spite clear in my tone that could have frozen Hell over.

"Grumblemon, if you want to save your allies, give us back our women now!" the leader demanded.

"Those knives are very close there!" JP said.

"What so? Me no care what happen to weak human things." Grumblemon said.

The Karatsukis brought their sickles closer to our ropes, making us all freak out and yell at them to stop as Grumblemon just stood there scratching his nose.

"Wait, you mean you really don't care about them? But they're Legendary Warriors too!" the leader said shocked.

"These weaklings be Legendary Warriors?" Grumblemon gasped.

"For the last freaking time you freakin' morons, I am not a Legendary Warrior! I'm a Digidestind, Chosen of Courage, Friendship and Miracles! How many times to I have to say this so you guys get it through your thick skulls?! Lord!" I grumbled slamming my foot against the mountain behind me.

Everyone gave me a shocked look at my outburst, except for the evil Warrior who didn't even pay me any mind, probably because he doesn't have one.

"Me think somebody got their hand son some Spirits and took them when they shouldn't have! Now I put my hands on you and take them all right back!" Grumblemon said making everyone freak out and struggle to get free as I just continued to fume.

"Dai, can you please throw a fit latter? We're kinda in a situation here." Koichi said.

"So…!" Grumblemon said as he pulled out a large hammer from nowhere and slammed it against the mountain, making some of the Karatsukis drop their sickles and they cut my and Koji's ropes, making us both fall.

Geez, this is the second time today!

Koji pulled out his D-tector and was covered in data.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"Lobomon!"

The Warrior of Light grabbed hold of me, holding me in his arms and then jumped back up to where one of the houses were and set me down in it.

"Stay here, you can't fight so you're better off hiding." He said before he took off and got into a fight with Grumblemon.

I watched as the Karatsukis freed the others and they all Spirit Evolved and went off to help Lobomon and I just tried to untie the ropes that bound me.

I just shimmied my body out of the hold and then kicked the rope away as I went to the window and watched as the fight wasn't going too well since the Warrior of Light wasn't working with anyone except Lowemon.

I saw a small polar bear dressed in a green helmet, boots, vest and back pack was going up to the cave to help Kazemon free the women and knew that that was Tommy.

I then looked over to see Agunimon was fighting alongside a large humanoid blue and yellow beetle, concluding that he was JP.

The guys finally seemed to get the upper hand when it started raining, but it all ended when during the fight, the mountain's Fractal Code was revealed and so was this totem thing that Grumblemon called a Beast Spirit.

He took it and Slide Evolved to Gigasmon, getting even bigger and uglier than he already was and started knocking the tar out of everyone one.

He then destroyed the house I was in and I jumped away from the damaged wall and the house started falling down the mountain.

"Dai!" I heard Agunimon yell.

I screamed as I fell, but soon stopped when I was caught by Kazemon.

"I got cha!" she said with a smile.

Zoe, you are my most favorite person in the entire world right now. And please don't tell V-Mon or Ken I said that." I said as she giggled and then set me down onto the ice statue that was Tommy's Spirit power with Agunimon and Lobomon.

Gigasmon then stole the Fractal Code and the mountain began disappearing, making all of us fall down into the darkness bellow us and I couldn't help but notice that we were all being separated from each other.

I pulled out my D-3, staring at it with a determined face, hoping that a miracle would soon happen and we would be safe and unharmed until we met up again.

To be continued…


	4. Catsle in the Sky meets Toyland

"Castle in the Sky meets Toy Land"

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it and thank you everyone for the feedback and ideas for Daisuke's Spirit, I really appreciate it. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

So, after we were all sent falling to our deaths off the mountain, we all got separated.

Koichi, Zoe, JP, Neemon and Bokomon went one way while I went another way down a dark tunnel with Takuya, Koji and little Tommy, who was clinging to my shirt as we fell, both my arms wrapped around the little guy to try and reassure him that everything would be all right, even though we're falling to our doom.

"Does this ever end?' Takuya asked as we neared what looked like the end of the dark tunnel and there was a bright white light.

We fell through and saw that we had finally made it out and were just hovering in the sky, before we then started falling down onto this island that was floating in the sky.

We all yelled again, but stopped when instead of falling onto the ground and breaking every bone in our bodies, we landed in a play pit filled with colorful bouncy balls.

"This looks like more fun than it is." Tommy said after he lifted his head from where he buried it in my chest.

"You're not kidding." Takuya groaned.

We all climbed out of the pit, me setting the little boy down and then we all just looked around at the land that had huge toys all round us.

"Whoa. Is this big playground? If it is, what needs a playground this big?" Takuya asked.

"We're gonna find out, aren't we?" Tommy asked.

"Duh." I said.

We all then started following the goggle head, since his role was supposed to be the leader in the first place, and we looked around the land.

"Keep your eyes peeled for Zoe and the guys." Takuya said.

"Something tells me they're not gonna be easy to find in this place." Koji said.

We all then heard this strange noise that sounded like an engine from a plane, only smaller and looked around for the source of it.

"Hey, maybe that flying guy's seen them." Takuya said pointing out the red flying robot.

Was that a toy or some sort of digimon?

"A flying toy robot? Neat!" Tommy cried chasing after it.

"Wait!" Takuya called, running after him.

I looked over to see Koji frowning as he watched them go and he grunted in annoyance before he chased after them, me not too far behind.

"Check it out! This is awesome!" Tommy said as we all came to a stop where they were toys scattered all over the ground, only they were normal sized.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Takuya asked looking around for the robot.

"Beats me." I shrugged.

"Don't sit down! We don't have time for this." Koji said sternly to Tommy.

The little boy just ignored him as he picked up a toy car and set it down on the race track, wound it up and let it go, laughing as he did so.

"What a baby!" Koji said.

"I am not! These are just cool toys!" Tommy defended.

"Yeah, they are cool, but this probably isn't the best time to be playing." Takuya said.

"Ah, come on, when else can we play with these neat toys?" Tommy asked.

I shook my head in amusement at the way the kid acted.

I think I was kinda like that once when I was his age.

"Is this the flying robot?" Takuya asked, picking up a red and yellow toy robot.

"Hey, maybe the cars can fly too!" Tommy said.

Takuya then played around with the robot, looking it over until he pushed a button and the robot pointed his arm, making it fly off.

"Hey, that is cool! Super robot punch!" Takuya said with a smile making Koji look at him in disbelief and I just smirked.

"Not you too!" Koji said.

"Ah, well, I...I guess not. Put down those stupid toys!" Takuya snapped at Tommy, trying to cover up being seen playing with the toy.

Tommy stopped playing and turned around to pout at them, then his eyes fluttered over to me.

"Oh no, don't give me those big ol' puppy dog eyes. We need to get going and find the Zoe and the guys; otherwise I wouldn't mind you playing." I said.

Tommy sighed and stood up.

"Oh, all right." He said and we all started walking around the land again, looking around.

"I wonder what happened to Zoe and JP?" Takuya said.

"I think our only choice is to head for the Forest Terminal." Koji said.

"Yeah, I bet we could meet up with them there, you think? Huh?" Takuya looked over at something behind me, so Koji and I turned around to see what he was looking at.

We saw that Tommy run off without us knowing and had come back with a green balloon and toy pig.

"Guys, check it out!" Tommy pressed on the pig's ear and it started snorting.

I couldn't help but giggle at the sight along with Tommy and the boys both gave us disapproving looks, but I could care less.

"Hey, look, we decided this isn't the time to play around, alright?" Takuya said.

"You decided?" Tommy said, letting go of his balloon and hung his head in disappointment.

"Calm down. Don't start crying." Takuya said.

Tommy huffed in anger and pouted, turning his head away from the goggle head.

"Nice work." I commented to him.

"Ah, man, I feel bad now!" Takuya said.

"Why, because of him? Little baby has to grow up sometime." Koji said making me look at him in shock.

Where the hell did that come from?

"Don't be so mean! I mean, he's only a little kid, for Pete's sake!" Takuya said.

"Whatever." Koji said walking away.

"No, you can't just say whatever, now listen up! I know you're not used to having friends, but you're a part of a team now, so you better show some support!" Takuya said.

"Great idea, let's support the useless kid, right up until we all die because of his stupidity." Koji said.

I looked over to see that Tommy was taking this pretty hard as he started trembling a bit and I felt conflicted on what to do.

I mean, I've seen Yamato-sempai and Taichi-sempai argue before, but not like this.

I don't any of them would even say anything like that about a kid.

"No wonder no one likes you." Takuya said making Koji wince, gasping in shock at the sting and he turned around to face Takuya with a snarl.

"What do you know?" he demanded.

The two boys glared at each other as Tommy and I both watched, unsure of what to do or say right now.

"If you keep fighting then we'll never make it to the Forest Terminal." Tommy said.

We were then broken out of the tense atmosphere by the sound of a train whistle.

"Hey, it's a train!" the little boy said as we spotted the black and red train.

It stopped and we all got on, Tommy sitting at the front with Takuya and I crawled onto the back, Koji sitting behind me and hesitantly placed his hands around my waist as the train gave a sharp jerk and started off on the track.

"Yeah, some train!" Koji grumbled with a blush.

"Some toy train." Takuya teased making Tommy and I snicker at the loner's expanse as he groaned in annoyance and humiliation.

"Yeah, that's very funny, just drop it, OK? It's bad enough I have to ride on this stupid thing!" Koji warned us.

The two boys in front of me looked back at me and we shared a secret smile and nodded before they looked ahead again.

"_Koji's playing with toys!"_ we sang making him groan again and softly thump his head on my back.

"Wow, that's wild, Takuya, it's a giant walking teddy bear!" Tommy said.

I looked over and saw a familiar giant bear digimon walking around.

"Hey, that's Monzaemon. He loves playing with others and his Hearts Attack make you feel all warm and fuzzy. He's a total sweet heart." I said.

"Maybe he knows how to get to forest Terminal!" Takuya said.

Koji was all too eager to get off the train, his pride hurt enough for one day and the rest of us followed and we all ran over to Monzaemon.

"Hey, buddy! Teddy, wait up!" Takuya called.

Monzaemon stopped walking and turned to look at us and he then ran over to us with his arms out and giggling.

As soon as we got close enough, he picked up Takuya and threw him down to the ground, stunning all of us.

"I am still undefeated! Whoo hoo!" the bear cried.

"What was that about him being a sweet heart?" Takuya asked freaked as Monzaemon picked him up and set him back down on his feet.

"Now we wrestle for the championship of the world!" Monzaemon said making the two older boys and I shrink back, a little worried.

"Yeah, I'm next!" Tommy cheered throwing his arms up in the air and I couldn't help think I would have reacted the same way if I were his age.

"Are you crazy? It'll crush us!" Takuya said as he grabbed Tommy's hand and pulled him away, Koji and I close behind them.

Monzaemon chased after us as we went and I wondered why the guys couldn't just Spirit Evolve to get us away.

We came to this huge Viking ship ride and Takuya ran up on it, so we followed and hid on it.

We stayed down until Monzaemon ran past and then we all poked our heads up when we were sure he was gone.

"That bear's dangerous." Koji said.

"And you didn't even get thrown down by him!" Takuya said making me giggle a bit.

"And what are you laughing about." He asked turning to me with a frown.

"Oh, nothing." I innocently sang with a smile.

The boat then moved, making us all gasp and quickly hang onto something, but I wasn't so lucky and wound up falling back and slamming into the bow of the boat.

"Ah!" I gasped at the pain and then quickly grabbed onto the sides of the boat, ignoring the shock wave of pain that went up my spine as the boat began to rock forward and back, going higher with each swing.

"Whose idea was it to hide on this crazy thing?" Koji asked.

"You wanna wrestle the bear instead?" Takuya asked.

I groaned as the ship swung and the boys cried out.

Man and I though Yolei's crazy uncles were bad with their driving!

"Just get us off of here!" Koji cried as the ship swung back very high, making everyone all cling on to whatever we were hanging onto tighter.

"Hey, we're floating!" Takuya said as the ship paused in the air.

"Not anymore!" Tommy cried as it started swinging again, only faster.

"Do us all a grand favour and SHUT UP!" I yelled at the leader of the new Digidestinds.

"I thought we were!" Takuya defended.

"Is anyone else feeling kinda sick?" Tommy asked looking green in the face.

"Oh, get us off of here before he loses it!" Koji said.

"Sure, I'll just snap my fingers!" Takuya sniped.

"I swear to Azulongmon that if he vomits on me I will kill you and it'll look like a massacre!" I yelled and yelped as I lost my grip and went rolling down over to where the boys were.

Takuya reached out and grabbed me, pulling me over to him and I clung to him as the boat rocked.

"Uh oh." Tommy said not looking too good.

"Don't look in my direction, kid!" Koji said.

"Don't point him at us!" Takuya said.

"Let me go, I'd rather roll!" I said trying to get out of his grip, but he had a strong hold on my waist.

After a few minutes of panic and motion sickness, the ship finally started to slow down and came to a gentle stop, ready to let us off.

"I think he's gonna be ok." Koji sighed.

Tommy then burped making him and I jump back, freaked.

"GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!" we cried.

Takuya rolled his eyes at our dramatics, ironic since he's just as bad, and he helped Tommy off of the boat.

"You gonna be OK, kid?" Takuya asked.

"Come on, you want a piggy back ride?" he asked crouching down and offering him to get on his back.

"Give me a break, make the kid walk!" Koji said.

"Look, it's no big deal he's not feeling well so I'll help him out!" Takuya said standing up to look at him with a frown.

"Oh, yeah? And what'll happen when you're attacked while carrying him? You'll be too slow to run away, that's for sure." Koji said.

"You're about the worst leader I've ever seen. You never think ahead." Koji said.

"Well at least I think about someone besides myself, mister definition of the word selfish!" Takuya said.

I just stood there and watched unsure of what to do or say, I mean, really, I wasn't used to this kind of stuff.

"I can walk." Tommy said as he calmly walked between them.

"Hey Tommy you sure?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I really don't have a choice." The little boy said.

"I got an idea. Let's see if anyone lives in that house. Maybe they can help us." Takuya said, pointing at a house that looked like a strawberry short cake.

We all just walked over and went inside, not seeing anyone in there and I almost expected an evil witch to be inside and pop out at any moment.

"Now I know what it's like to be a kid in a candy store." Takuya said as we looked at all the candy that was on display around the store.

"And it's the best thing ever!" Tommy said as he ran around the store and started picking up cotton candy.

"I guess we can take a little time to have a snack, right?" Takuya said as Tommy handed his a stick of pink cotton candy, a yellow one to me and then gave a stick of blue cotton candy to Koji, who seemed startled by it.

"We do not have time to sit around here stuffing our faces with candy! We have to find a way to get to the Forest Terminal. We're not out having fun at a carnival or something." Koji said.

Takuya was munching away on his candy, not seeming to even listen to the raven haired boy.

"You understand? Are you even listening to me? Man, you're infuriating!"

"What are we supposed to do? We're floating on an island." Takuya said.

As Tommy and I stood by munching on our cotton candies as we watched the two, knowing that another argument was about to break out.

"There's another example of why you'll never be a good leader. You just give up. It's like you don't even wanna help your friends at all. I mean, take a look at what you're doing right now." Koji said.

Tommy and I looked at each other, both feeling nervous about this.

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas." Takuya said.

"At least I'm not just eating; we need to think about the other Legendary Warriors!" Koji said.

"Legendary War-What are you talking about?" Takuya asked.

"Dude, hello, Grumblemon becoming the creepy Gigasmon and tossing us off the mountain. Did you really forget about that?" I asked stepping in and wondering if I really was this bad when I first started out as the leader.

"She's right. We need a plan. We need to think about the worst case scenario, not just play games and eat sweets, or we might not make it out of this world alive!" Koji said and I saw that Tommy was getting a bit depressed and scared from what he was hearing.

Tommy's gotta be about nine, but when TK and Kari first went to the Digital World they were six.

Should I be concerned with this all?

"Look, can we not talk about this now?" Takuya asked when he saw the drop in the little boy's mood.

"You mean not in front of Tommy? I don't care if he's young. He has to learn to face the truth!" the Warrior of Light said.

"I'm sorry you hate me so much." Tommy whimpered.

"I don't hate you, it's just..." Koji trailed off, not sure what to say.

The air was tense again and I could feel it smothering me and I was unsure of what to do or say yet again.

Geez, I was told that my two sempais fought a lot, but I think these guys hold the world record for arguing so much in one day.

I sighed and picked up the little Warrior in my arms and then started walking out the door, the two other boys looking at me.

"Where are ya going, Dai?" Takuya asked.

"Leaving. We still need to find Zoe and the guys." I said not looking back at them.

I wonder if TK and I made the others feel this awkward when we had that argument when Agumon was taken by Ken when he was the Digimon Emperor?

We all just walked outside, no one saying a thing as we went.

The Warriors of Light and flame were in front of me as I walked with Tommy in my arms, the little boy's head resting on my chest, arms resting on my shoulders as I walked, both of us with solemn faces.

"Does anyone wanna talk?" Tommy asked suddenly in a hopeful tone.

"Fine. Let's talk about getting to Forest Terminal and what we're gonna do about the Legendary Warriors." Koji said.

"You're unbelievable! I told you I didn't want to talk about it in front of the kids." Takuya said.

While the boys were talking, I sensed something off, so I turned around and gasped when I saw a large black, sick looking bear with a red cape and metal claw on one hand quickly grab me and Tommy while Koji and Takuya were still talking, arguing, unaware of the fact that we were being kidnapped.

"Yeah, but you can respect that he's just a kid." The goggle head said.

"So are you." Koji sniped.

"Uh, guys?" Tommy called.

"TURN THE HELL AROUND!" I yelled making them jump and turn to see us being held under WaruMonzaemon's arms as he ran away.

"Hey, it's that bear again." Takuya said as he and Koji just stood there.

"No, it's different, He looks all funky now." Koji pointed out.

"Would you get you butts in gear and help us!" I yelled at them.

They soon started chasing after us, but WaruMonzaemon used his Heart Break Attack, sending out these weird looking black heart shaped bubbles that hit the boys and made them fall to their knees crying.

Un-freaking-believable.

WaruMonzaemon kept running until we got to this large lavender palace and brought us inside.

He just set us down on our feet once we entered a room that was filled with a TV and gaming system, video games and all other types of toys and then walked over to a corner, watching us.

"This world just gets better and better. What's next? I'm gonna blow up? Although I don't know what's worse, blowing up or having to tell everyone you were beaten by a giant teddy bear!" Tommy cried.

I sighed and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey now, stop crying, everything will all right." I said with a smile.

He sniffled and looked up at me as he wiped away his tears.

"Really? How do ya know?" he asked.

"I've survived an apocalypse and saved the two worlds before, I think I would know." I said.

"Everything will turn out fine in the end, especially when you have a friend by your side." I said feeling the digi egg of Friendship react to my words a bit.

Tommy blinked his tears away and braved a smile up at me.

"R-Right." He said.

"There ya go, buddy. Don't worry so much. The guys'll be here soon." I said.

I then looked over to WaruMonzaemon and just saw him fiddling around with some sort of remote controller in the corner.

Tommy looke dover too and we both noticed that the digimon seemed kinda…depressed.

"Yo, WaruMonzaemon?" I called making him look over curiously.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Why did you kidnap us?" Tommy asked.

"Because the ShadowToyAgumon told me too. I said no at first, but…they're very scary and they turned me into this." WaruMonzaemon said as his eyes filled with tears.

"I just wanted to have some friends to play with!" he sobbed into his paws making Tommy and I look at him sadly.

Tommy then took a step over to him and placed his hands on the bear's leg.

"You don't look like such a bad guy now. Would you like to play with us?" he asked smiling at the bear making him gasp and look at us.

"R-Really? Y-You's like to be my friends?" WaruMonzaemon asked.

I smiled and walke dover to him.

"Of course we would." I said.

WarMozaemon smiled at us and Tommy pulled away with a giggle.

All of a sudden I heard my digivice start making a whining noise, so I pulled it out and saw that it was shining with rainbow lights.

"What's going on? What is that thing?" Tommy asked.

"It's my digivice. I wonder what's wrong." I said.

The rainbow lights faded out and it stopped making noise, but then shot out a blue light, hitting WaruMonzaemon and we watched as it turned him back into Monzaemon.

"Whoa!" I gasped.

"He's normal again!" Tommy gasped.

"Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Let me show you my appreciation. Hearts Attack!" Monzaemon cheered as these pink heart bubbles shot out of him and scooped tommy and I both up.

We both started giggling at the gentle, sweet feeling that entered us from the attack.

Wow, this is awesome!

(A while later…)

I sat down on the couch behind Tommy and Monzamon, watching them play video games after we both had a nice long bath, when the door was busted open and our 'saviours' finally arrived.

"Tommy, Daisuke, what are you doing?" Koji asked shocked to see us both unharmed and the little boy playing video games with the none evil teddy bear.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Tommy asked with a smile as he paused the game and we stood up.

"But we thought you were in trouble!" Takuya said confused.

"I feel just awful about that, guys, but this little trooper saw through to the real me, and played with me anyway. He's a good boy." the bear said as he pat Tommy's head.

I'll let him take all the credit, I don't mind.

"So, can we keep him?" the little Warrior asked making the boys groan as I laughed.

We all walked out of the castle and saw that the ShadowToyAgumon were back to normal, being the ToyAgumon now and they offered us a ride on an air plane off the island.

We all go in and then were given parachutes to jump off the plane. The boys were kinda scared to do it, but I just rolled my eyes and jumped off first, making them freak and quickly follow me.

We all pulled the cords and released the chutes and we floated down to the ground bellow and we saw that a boat was sailing through the grassy plains bellow us and on the boat was Zoe, Koichi, JP, Bokomon and Neemon.

The group all waved up at us as we steered our chutes over to them and we were reunited.

Let's hope we don't get separated again.

TBC


	5. Welcome to my Nightmare

"Welcome to My Nightmare"

**All right, here is the next chapter and I hope you all like it. Please enjoy and review. Thanks.**

So after we were all back together, we stopped in the forest where we had a great view of a Trailmon going over a track that was built up high in the air.

"I believe the Forest Kingdom is beyond that track." said Bokomon.

"Sure looks big." Takuya commented.

"Hey, Bokomon, how much further do we have to walk to the Forest Terminal?" asked JP.

"Don't worry. You should only have to walk a little bit more." the chicken said.

"A little bit more? These little bits are killing me!" JP groaned hanging his head down in misery making me and Koji both roll our eyes at that.

I walked over to the heavy set boy and gripped his ear, making him whine.

"Stop complaining and just walk." I said.

"Yes ma'am." He whimpered and I let go of his ear.

"Excuse me, Daisuke, but could you perhaps tell us about your adventures in the Digital World? I've already told the others what I know, but I'm sure they don't do any justice, so could you please?" Bokomon asked as he came up beside me as JP nursed his red ear.

"Sure. I mean, I already told the twins, but what's the harm in repeating it again?" I asked with a shrug and smile as the others gathered around me, looking like I was the one leading.

That didn't really seem right to me since I'm not the real leader of this team, so I placed my hand on Takuya's back as he walked beside me and pushed him a foot or two in front of me where he belonged.

He gave me a curious look, but I ignored it as I started telling them about my adventures, starting with the first time I ever went into the Digital World.

The sun was starting to go down now and I could hear Tommy and JP huffing and puffing behind us as we came up to a hill and then ran down it, but the two stopped up there, too tired to go on.

"Man, isn't it time for a dinner break? I'm wastin' away here." JP asked.

"We didn't even get any breakfast yet." Tommy said.

"I think we better stop here and make camp." Takuya said.

"It's been a long day for all of us." Zoe said.

"Yeah, whatever." Koji said.

"It sounds like a good idea to me, right, Dai?" Koichi asked glancing over at me and I nodded.

"Does that mean we're stopping?" Tommy asked with an excited smile.

"Does that mean I get to eat? And lie down? And eat? Yes!" JP cheered.

"Look what I found. I hope it's edible." Zoe said holding up a very pale green apple.

"It's called a meat apple." Bokomon said.

"Meat apple?" the boys asked.

"Yes, each one has the flavor of a different meat. Quite neutricous actually." The chicken said.

"Where'd you find that thing?" Takuya asked pointing at the apple.

"It was just lying on the ground. There has to be a tree somewhere nearby. Bokomon, will you help me find some more?" Zoe asked as she began to run off to look for the tree and the chicken started to follow her.

"Certainly." He said.

"Can I come?" Neemon asked making Bokomon pause and grab the bunny's pants and started dragging him off.

"Oh, all right."

"Goodie, I love meat apples!" Neemon said.

"Well bully for you." Bokomon muttered and Tommy started to follow them too.

"Wait for me!" the little boy yelled.

"Well I guess we better gather some fire wood." Takuya said to JP, Koji, Koichi and I since we were the only ones not looking for food.

"I'm not gonna have to lift anything heavy am I?" JP asked as we all started looking for any branches or small logs that were lying around to be used.

**(After sunset…)**

Takuya and Koji were trying to get the fire started while the rest of us were poking the meat apples on sticks so they could be roasted in the fire.

"Am I done yet?" I heard the goggle head ask as he huffed from working hard at rubbing the wood to get it to light.

I looked over to see that he had a small puff of smoke going.

"Yep, I'll take it from here." Koji said as he bent down and started blowing at the smoke.

"Apple, you're my best friend." JP said and I looked over to see him about to take a big bite out of the apple he had.

"Uh, wait I don't think you should-"Koichi tried to warn him, but was too late when the heavy set boy already took the bite.

Koichi sighed as JP's face turned blue with a sour look and he spat out the bite he had taken.

"Disgusting!" he said.

"You don't eat them raw, you know." Bokomon said with an amused look as Neemon sat beside him with the same look JP had since he had also began eating one.

"Why didn't you say that before?" the bunny asked making me giggle.

"The fire's ready, bring your apples." Bokomon said as we all looked over to see the fire had roared to life.

We all gathered our apples up and then went over to the fire, but I stopped when I heard something whooshing by us from above.

Tommy also stopped beside me and we looked up to see what it was, but only saw the three moons.

When had the Digital World get three moons anyway?

"Did you hear that too?" the little boy asked me fearfully.

"Maybe it was a digimon that lives here." I said.

"What are you two doing?" Koichi asked as he came over to us.

He then frowned as he looked around.

"Come on, let's go eat." He said as he smiled at us.

We went over to the fire and set up our apples to cook.

"Hey, Bokomon, anything in your book about a Beast Spirit?" Takuya asked.

"I haven't seen anything." The chicken said.

"If it's not too much trouble, could ya take another look?" Takuya asked.

"Certainly." Bokomon said as he pulled out the book and began flipping through the pages.

"I'm afraid I still don't see anything." He said as Neemon began touching one of the pages, rubbing at it.

"Paws off, baggy!" Bokomon snapped at him.

"But I think I found something. This page seems to be folded over. Maybe there's other stuff inside." Neemon said and Bokomon checked to see that he was right.

Score one for the bunny.

"Oh, it's a miracle, you're actually right. This changes everything. It seems there are two Spirits for each of the Legendary Warriors." Bokomon said making everyone gasp.

Well, it makes sense.

If my team only had one digi egg then things wouldn't have been very interesting.

"The first is the Human Spirit like Agunimon, then the second is called the Beast Spirit. That explains where Gigasmon came from, but how did he summon the Beast Spirit?" Bokomon asked.

"I wonder what life would be like as a beastie." Neemon said.

"Let's feed you to one and you can find out from the inside. Don't you realise; this means the children may have the power to Spirit Evolve again?" Bokomon said frowning at the bunny.

"Well then, if Bokomon's right, each of us should be able to get a Beast Spirit." Koji said making me frown since I didn't even have a Human Spirit.

What was the point of bringing me here if I didn't have much of a real purpose than to just share stories?

"But if that's true, then we're only half way there." Zoe said making JP groan.

"Oh man, it's like starting over." He said.

"It makes sense. Saving this world is going to be tough, so we'll need the Beast Spirits to gain more power to defeat Cherubimon and whoever else he sends after us." Koichi said making me imagine that it was Ken who was beside me and that made me a little depressed.

I really did miss everyone, including my family, but the one I missed the most was V-Mon.

I had gotten so used to sleeping with her by my side and always being around that I even wondered how I was able to sleep at all without her.

"Yeah, maybe we can." Tommy said with a smile.

"Well, I'm willing to give it a try. Beast Spirit Evolution, here we go!" Takuya said pumping a fist with a smile.

"Yeah!" everyone but me and Koji cheered as Neemon kept poking Bokomon, chanting his name, only to get slapped.

"Is this a good idea?" Neemon asked.

"What's the matter with you? We have to help you find your Beast Spirits as soon as possible; after all, it may be the only way to save the Digital World. We haven't even made it to the Forest Terminal; we're running out of time. These Beast Spirits must be our number one priority." Bokomon said.

"Nope, not good." Neemon said.

"What is not good?" Bokomon asked glaring at the bunny, who then pointed at the fire.

"The meat apples, while you're talking, they're burning up." Neemon said making us all look and see that he was right.

Score two for the bunny.

We all then quickly tried to save our food and then dug in, surprised to see that they really did taste like meat.

Mine tasted like grillades **(it's a type of meat that I love and it's also a French word so I'm not sure if the spelling is right)**.

We were cut off from enjoying our meal when there were these storm clouds that rolled in and blocked out the light of the moons.

"hey, you're blocking the view." JP complained.

"Something is happening." Tommy said as we looked around us to see the trees as these images on them that looked like TV screens.

"Wow, a TV." The little boy said as we all got up to investigate.

"A bunch of them." Takuya said as we saw that there were images from all around the world, our home world, in them.

"That is pretty sweet." Koji said.

"Whoa, tree TV! I hope it isn't all travel channels. I wonder if we can get music videos." JP said.

"Wait a minute, that's our world. These scenes are from back home." Zoe said.

"That's right, Zoe. It's called the TV Forest, a video way to the human world." Bokomon said.

"Now that's really weird." Koji said.

"It's my school. It never looked so pretty to me. Oh, look, the cherry tree's blooming." Zoe said as he touched one the screens as JP walked over to her.

"I love cherries. You know, come to think of it, I love every kind of food. By the way, is this pre-recorded?" he asked.

I looked around and my eyes fell on a screen that had a bed room with a small blue body curled up on the bunk beds.

"V-Mon!" I gasped running to that tree as everyone looked at me.

I touched the screen as I saw my partner resting on the bottom bunk, the one I knew was Kari's.

"V-Mon? Isn't that your digimon partner?" Koichi asked me.

"She's so cute." Zoe said.

"I left her at Taichi-sempai and Kari's house before I came here. I was told I didn't need to bring V-Mon, so I dropped her off at their place and asked Taichi-sempai to look after her until I got back. She must have been so worried when she woke up to see I wasn't there. Who knows how she feels now. We've never been apart for more than five minutes since we first met." I said with some tears in my eyes as I watched her blue and white face contort into a frown in her sleep.

She must have been able to tell that I was missing her just as much as she was missing me.

The air was so tense as everyone kept quiet, just watching me focus on my little dragon, trying not to cry in front of everyone.

"Hey, that's the park where my mom always takes me to play." Tommy said breaking me out of the daze.

"My mother!" Tommy gasped making us all look over to see that his mother, a beautiful woman with the same dark brown hair and emerald green eyes as him, was looking around the park with a sad look on her face.

"Are you serious?" JP asked.

"You weren't kidding. Your mother's very pretty, Tommy." Zoe said.

"Oh, Mom." Tommy said.

The clouds then began to move away from the moons, letting the light shine down on us and the TVs began to flicker out.

"Wait! Where are you going? Don't leave me!" Tommy begged.

I looked back at V-Mon's fading form and felt tears trickle down from my eyes, but I whipped them away as I focused on Tommy, as he cried at seeing his mother's form disappear as the others tried to comfort him.

"MOMMA!" he yelled.

I rushed over to him, making everyone get out of my way and then I kneeled down beside him.

"Hey, no more crying, OK? I promise, we'll get you back home to see, but first you need to be brave and help us save the Digital World, OK?" I said as I rubbed his back.

He sniffled with tears falling down his face and the he just threw himself into my arms.

I was shocked by that, but just let him cry it all out, his sobs wracking his body as he did so.

**(Later…)**

Tommy was still crying a bit as we all sat by the fire, everyone feeling depressed by what had happened.

Tommy still had his head in my chest and Takuya was sitting at my side, looking at the little boy.

"I bet my mom is really worried about me." Zoe said.

"My mom worried about me no matter what. Who knows what she's doing right now. Probably trying to look for me." Koichi said as he sat behind me, his back leaning against mine.

"Cheer up, little buddy." Takuya said with a comforting smile as he held out an apple to Tommy.

"Go on, try my apple. It's hot dog." He said making me and Zoe both smile.

Takuya really is like Taichi-sempai when it comes to looking out for little kids, even ones that aren't even their own siblings.

Taichi-sempai always looked out for me when I was a kid and he also helped Yamato-sempai look after TK when they were in the Digital World together for the first time.

"Tommy could be your little brother." Zoe said as the little boy removed his face from my chest and took the offered apple.

I heard that whooshing noise again and so did the goggle head since we both turned to look behind us. But nothing was there.

What was up with that?

"Hey, Koji, are you falling asleep?" the Warrior of Flame called out to where the Warrior of Light was resting against a tree.

"Sleep? I'm lucky I'm not bored to death." Koji scoffed making Koichi laugh nervously about how his brother was.

"Hey bud, what's your problem? He needs a nap." JP said making me and Koichi laugh at that.

I elbowed the elder of the twins making him look back at me.

"Go sit with him. I know that's what cha really wanna do." I said quietly to him.

Koichi smiled at me and then got up to go over and talk to his twin.

Amazing how Koji always seemed lighter and happier when he and Koichi were together.

It was like he brought out the best in him.

"He's just grumpy. Hey, JP, maybe Tommy would like to see some of your magic?" Zoe said as she walked over to us.

"Magic? Since when?" Takuya and I asked.

"Since I was a kid myself. Ladies and germs, I present to you, the magic of Howy Do That!" JP said as he stood up to do some tricks and Tommy rubbed the last of his tears away.

Zoe and Takuya both clapped, encouraging the Warrior of Thunder on as he performed some tricks for us.

He did a trick where he turned two clothes, one red and one blue, into what looked like sheets hanging on a clothes line and the turned them back together.

"Now how did he do that?" Bokomon asked making me laugh.

"Well, I guess that explains where he got his stage name from." Takuya said.

"It doesn't explain why he's so annoying.' Koji called over with a small grin as Koichi laughed.

Tommy got up from my lap and went over to pick up an apple from the fire.

I watched as he seemed to change while he was eating, like something was happening to him and he dropped his apple.

Koichi also seemed to have noticed the same thing I did since he was frowning in thought as he looked at the by.

We all soon turned in, me sleeping next to Tommy in case something did happen to him.

I was sleeping, but then heard whimpering, so I woke up to see that Tommy was the one who was doing it, his face looked disturbed, like he was stuck in a nightmare.

He then stood up, placing his orange hat that he used as a pillow back on and then he grabbed a stick from the fire place where the fire had died out.

"Tommy, what is it?" Zoe asked as everyone else was now awake.

"I won't forgive you. I won't forgive you." He kept repeating in a trance.

"There's something wrong with him." Takuya said as he, JP and Zoe stood in front of the Warrior of Ice.

"hey, half pint, snap out of it." JP called as Tommy rose the stick that still had a red glowing tip in a stance like someone that was about to swing a baseball bat.

"Tommy, stop that right now!" Zoe said worried.

"I will not forgive!" Tommy growled.

"Now cut it out! This isn't funny, Tommy!" Takuya yelled.

"Wait, it's not his fault!" Koichi said as he came over.

"I think someone is making him act this way. I kept sensing this weird presence flying around us, but couldn't make heads or tails of it." he continued.

"Why are evil digimon always turning sweet, innocent kids into psychos?" I groaned as I stood up from behind Tommy.

"I will never forgive any of you!" Tommy said.

He then attacked Zoe, but Koji pulled her back behind him protectively, so Tommy ditched the stick as he backed away.

"You're going to pay for what you did to me." He said as he pulled out his D-tector.

We all gasped as he Spirit Evolved into Kumamon and then froze the ground beneath us.

"That's one angry bear." Takuya said.

"Kumamon!" JP said as he and the others all backed up away from the advancing bear.

"I'm tired of you bullying me." Kumamon said as he used his Crystal Breeze on them, making them jump away from the wind that would turn them into popsicles.

Instead, it hit a tree and it broke in half.

"He's gone completely crazy." Takuya said as he and the others hid behind some trees as Kumamon stalked over to them.

"It's not his fault. Someone is making him do this." Koichi insisted.

"I'm really sorry, Tommy." JP said.

"Justice will be served. Crystal Breeze!" Kumamon said as he blew the icy winds at them, hitting one of the trees.

"I guess sorry wasn't the magic word!" JP yelled as he ran.

Zoe was about to get hit by the falling tree, but Takuya jumped in and saved her, the two rolling away.

"Hey, how come Takuya gets to fall with Zoe?" JP asked jealous.

"Run, you jerk!" Koji yelled as Kumamon appeared and went to attack them again.

"That does it!" I yelled not being able to take watching this any longer.

I ran out and stood in front of the Warrior of Ice, making him look at me with soulless eyes.

"Tommy, you listen to me. This isn't right. This isn't you. You're being controlled, stuck in some sort of nightmare. You need to wake up." I said trying to get through to him.

"Daisuke, don't just stand there!" Koji yelled over to me.

"Yeah, run!" JP yelled.

I ignored them as I took a step closer to Kumamon, being able to see the anger, fear and sadness hidden inside his eyes.

"Tommy, please. Come back to us." I almost begged.

"My name is Kumamon." He said.

He then pulled out his Blizzard Blaster and was about of attack me, but then Lobomon appeared and swept me up into his arms, moving me away to safety.

"Stay here." He said as he sat me down where Bokomon and Neemon were watching this all.

"Koji!" I said grabbing his arm.

He looked down at me with his red eyes filled with shock and confusion.

"Don't hurt him. Try to get through to him. This isn't his fault. He's really scared and doesn't know what he's doing." I said.

He nodded and then ran over; trying to talk some sense into Kumamon, but it still wasn't working.

"Koji, we need some light!" Koichi yelled over as he saw something.

Lobomon looked over and nodded as he raised one of his Lobo Kendos into the air.

"Ancient Spirit of Light!" he yelled.

The Lobo Kendo then glowed and it shone light all over the area we were in and we were able to spot the source of our trouble.

"Hey, that's Tapirmon!" I said seeing the digimon flying into the trees, but Takuya Spirit Evolved into Agunimon and charged after it.

**(I don't know why the fourth season screwed it up. I looked it up and saw that the digimon is really Tapirmon, not Bakumon.)**

Kumamon used his Frozen Tundra, turning into a giant icicle and attacked Lobomon, but he blocked with his Lobo Kendo.

"Kumamon, this has to stop!" the Warrior of Light said.

"Rotten little wart hog!" Agunimon yelled as Tapirmon ran out of the forest with the Warrior of Flame on his back, trying to shake him off.

I would laugh if this wasn't a serious situation.

"Come back here you flying pork pie!" Agunimon yelled as he chased after Tapirmon.

"He looked pretty nasty for a Tapirmon. Aren't they supposed to eat bad dreams?" Neemon asked.

"You sap! Did it accure to you that Cherubimon may have turned him evil?" Bokomon snapped at him.

"But how?" Neemon asked.

"I have no idea." Bokomon said as he pulled out his book and checked to see what it had to say.

"Ah, he must be wearing his Power Ring, but apparently, Cherubimon had taken it away." The chicken said.

"A Power Ring?" I asked looking at the picture and it made me think about the one that Gatomon wears on her tail.

Tapirmon then used his Nightmare Syndrome on Agunimon and I bit my lip when I saw the Warrior of Flame fall to his knees.

"Oh no, Agunimon!" I gasped.

My D-3 started beeping and I pulled it out and saw it was glowing orange.

"What's that?" Neemon asked pointing at it.

"Oh, dear." Bokomon said.

"Please do something to help." I said as I held my digivice over in the direction Agunimon was in.

My D-3 shot out the orange light over to where the Warrior was and engulfed him in it.

He shook his head as he seemed to have woken up from the nightmare that he was trapped in.

He looked over to where I was and he smiled.

"Thanks, Dai." He said.

"It's only a dream Tapirmon had convinced him that we're his enemies!" Agunimon said making Zoe and JP gasp as Koichi had a look on his face that said he4 already knew that.

After all, he said it only about three times I guess.

"Stop, Tommy!" Lobomon said as he was back up to a tree.

"My name is Kumamon and you're a bug bully." Kumamon said pulling out his Blizzard Blaster.

"No, you're wrong." Lobomon said.

"Kumamon, you're under the spell of Tapirmon's Nightmare Syndrome. It isn't real, you have to fight it." Agunimon said.

Kumamon looked over to him and it seemed like he was getting through to him.

"It's time to end this nightmare!" Agunimon growled as flames dancing around his arms.

Agunimon then attacked Tapirmon and then he purified him of the taint that Cherubimon had set and Tommy turned back to normal.

"Lobomon, wow, have you been fighting someone?" Tommy asked confused.

I laughed and ran over to where the little kid was and hugged him.

"Glad to have you back, Tommy." Lobomon said as Zoe also ran over smiling.

"Tommy, don't you remember? You just had a terrible nightmare." The Warrior of Wind said.

"Huh?" he asked as he looked over to the others.

"That's right, you gave us quite a scare there young man." Bokomon said.

"But we're happy that you're back." Koichi said.

"Tapirmon made you think that we're your enemies." Bokomon said.

"But it was actually Cherubimon's fault." JP added in.

"Tapirmon's better now. He didn't know what he was doing at the time." Neemon said as Tapirmon, now with his Power Ring back in place, floated over next to JP with his paws together.

"I'm sorry, for now on I promise I'll only send you good dreams." Tapirmon said sincerely.

"oh, OK. So I had an adventure and I don't even remember it." Tommy said as I let him go and he scratch his neck.

"It's good you don't." Zoe said with a smile and hands on her hips.

We all then began to walk back to our spot, tired.

"Thanks, Koji. I'm sorry I didn't believe in you. I owe you one." Takuya said making me wonder what he was talking about.

"You don't owe me anything. Besides, you're the one who sensed something back there." Koji said.

"Huh?" Takuya asked.

"I always heard that savages rely on intuition." Koji said making me hold a hand up to my mouth to quiet the chortles and Koichi was doing the same.

"You really hate being nice, don't cha?'" Takuya asked with a frown.

The two boys then shared a smile and then bumped fists making Koichi and I share a relieved smile that they were now friends and getting along.

"I'm not sure I'll ever understand them." JP said.

I laughed at that.

"Opposites attract, JP, not only in a relationship, but also in friendships. Taichi-sempai and Yamato-sempai fought all the time and nearly seemed to kill each other. Ken and I used to be enemies and is now my best friend too. That's how it goes. Don't try and think too much on it, that's just how it goes. We all balance each other out, that's all you need to know." I said as we continued walking.

We all then slept together on the ground as Tapirmon blew this pink dust on us that helped us have peaceful, happy dreams instead of nightmares.

Tommy was in my arms as he slept between Takuya and I.

In my dream, my new friends were all in the park in my home town meeting my old friends, everyone getting along just fine and I was back with V-Mon, Ken and Wormmon.

I hope my dream soon becomes reality.

TBC


	6. Bad Dog!

"Bad Dog"

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you guys like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh yeah, since Duskmon isn't gonna be in it, should there be a new enemy that gives them a hard time when they venture to the Continent of Darkness?**

So at the moment everyone except for me was running around in circles freaked out.

I suppose you're wondering why, right?

Well, we woke up only to find that half of our team were gone.

Koichi, Koji, Bokomon and Neemon had left sometime in the middle of the night and everyone quickly jumped to conclusions that something bad had happened.

Can't blame them though, even I was worried when I woke up to find TK, Patamon, Cody and Armadillomon gone, leaving us girls so they could find the Emperor's base.

I wasn't too worried since I had found a note that Koichi had written before they had gone off, but the others were too freaked to listen at the moment.

"What if something bad happened to them?" Takuya asked.

"Oh no, wait! What if something bad happens to us?" Tommy asked.

"Don't say that! You're scaring me! I mean, scaring Zoe and Dai." JP said with a nervous laugh as I rolled my eyes.

"What's that?" Zoe gasped making everyone stop and turn to look at the sun rising up into the sky.

"It's called the sun, Zoe, good eye." Takuya said.

"Are you guys done yet?" I asked as I pushed myself off from the tree I was leaning against.

"What's the matter with you, Dai? The others are missing and you're acting like you don't even care!" JP said.

"I once woke up and found my friends and fellow team mates TK and Cody gone too. I didn't freak, but I was mad. Another thing, they left a note." I said dangling the folded white paper in front of their faces.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Zoe asked as she the boys crowded around me to get to look at the note as I opened it up.

"You were too busy freaking out." I stated.

"What's it say?" Takuya asked.

"_Hey guys, please don't worry about us if you wake up and find us missing. Koji got a message on his D-tector that said his Beast Spirit was close by and he tried to leave alone to go find it, but I got him and convinced him to let me go. If we aren't back by the time you wake up, then just use your D-tectors to track us down and we'll meet up._

_P.S._

_If Bokomon and Nemeon aren't with you, it's because they probably followed us._

_-Koichi."_ I read.

"Well now what do we do?" Zoe asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We're going after them." Takuya said with a smile making us all nod.

We then started walking into the forest, keeping our eyes opened for the twins and Bokomon and Neemon.

Those two are trouble; I hope they don't cause any problems for the twins.

Koji won't appreciate it at all, but at least Koichi will help calm him down.

I can only imagine what kind of note that Koji would have written and it made me mentally smirk when I thought of it.

Something along the lines of; "I'm going on alone so I can actually get things done."

**(An hour or so later)**

We're all walking through this field of long, thick grass that goes up to our waists or even higher for Zoe, Tommy and me.

"Stupid thick grass." JP said as we brushed it aside so we could walk.

"I'd give anything for a lawn mower." JP continued with his rant.

"Or a gag." Zoe said referring to the heavy set boy's complaining.

Then we all heard yelling and looked above us to see Gigasmon heading down, ready to pummel us with his fists.

Why did I leave V-Mon?

We all yelled as we dodged the attack, Gigasmon's fists colliding with the ground and made it shake pretty hard, almost like there was an earth quake.

"OK, who to be first to be beaten up real good?" Gigasmon asked.

"Me!" Zoe said as she pulled out her lavender and jade D-tector as it glowed.

"No, me!" Takuya said as his red and black D-tector glowed.

"Me too!" JP said as his blue and yellow D-tector glowed.

"And me!" Tommt said as his white and emerald D-tector glowed.

"Sadly, I have no Spirit so I can't join in on this cheer. Good luck anyway, guys!" I said as I stood behind them to watch them Spirit Evolve and then fight.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!" they all cried out.

Geez, standing this close to them, I can actually feel the flames, the winds, electricity and ice from them as they transform.

I wonder what that's like anyway to turn into a digimon?

Does it hurt or anything?

"Agunimon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"You want me fight? You guys not learn quick, do you?" Gigasmon asked making me really wanna smack him for the way he talks.

Now I know how Ken and Izzy feel when they listen to Tai and I not using appropriate verbs or nouns or whatever else.

The four Warriors all attacked the Beast of Earth at once, but he blocked all of them with that stupid smug grin on his ugly face.

He then used his Quagmire Twister on them all, knocking them all back and I watched in horror as Kumamon's Fractal Code showed and Gigasmon also saw it.

"Tommy!" Kazemon cried.

"Tommy, get outta there!" I yelled.

"You finished!" Gigasmon taunted.

Right before he could take the Code, Kazemon flew in and pushed the Warrior of Ice out of the way and wound up getting hit instead.

"Kazemon!" Kumamon cried out as he fell.

"You done now!" Gigasmon laughed as the Warrior of Wind's Fractal Code showed and he went ahead and ate the Spirit, turning Zoe back to normal.

I gasped and felt sick to the stomach, feeling very similar when I had seen Chocomon, when he was under the influence of the virus, swallow Magnamon and Rappidmon whole.

"Zoe!" Beetlemon cried out.

"He got her Spirit!" Agunimon said.

"Zoe! No!" Kumamon yelled.

I ran over as the blonde haired girl began falling and held my arms out, catching her before she hit the ground.

We gotta stop making a habit out of this.

"Z, are you OK?" I asked her.

"My…Spirit. He took it." she mumbled miserably with a depressed look in her emerald green eyes and I looked up at the Beast of Earth with a glare.

He is so dead.

The Warriors of Flame and Thunder both charged Gigasmon to try and get the Spirit of Wind back, but Gigasmon was then covered in Fractal Code and I really hoped that didn't mean he was gonna use it, because that would be insulting.

Thankfully he just turned back into Grumblemon, but he had two hammers that he used to bash Beetlemon and Agunimon in the guts with.

"More tasty Spirits for me." Grumblemon said as the boys fell and their Fractal Codes showed with their totems.

Before Grumblemon could go after them, there were these blue lights that stopped him in his tracks.

"Why don't you taste this first?" a familiar voice said making me look up and smile at the Warrior of Light.

"Howling Laser!" Lobomon called out as the lights hit the Warrior of Earth back as Lowemon came in and ran over to us.

"Is everyone all right?" he asked.

"More or less." I said as I still held Zoe in my arms as she looked down at her D-tector.

Lobomon then grabbed Grumblemon and held him up.

"How'd you like that?" he asked.

"Not too bad." Grumblemon smirked.

"What's the matter? Don't you want my Spirit anymore?" Lobomon asked.

"Still got a couple tricks up sleeve!" Grumblemon said as he pulled out his hammers.

Where the hell does he hide those things?

He then tried to slam them on Lobomon, but he leaned away just in time, so the hammers only collided with each other.

"Now here's some magic for you." Lobomon said as he brought his foot up and kicked the Warrior of Earth back, then he jumped away from him.

"You pay for that!" Grumblemon said as he Slide Evolved to Gigasmon.

"You run away good! Me see how good at fighting!" Gigasmon said as he chased after the Warrior of Light and I could see the dust fly and feel the earth shake from every blow he landed.

"He's gone now. You OK?" JP asked Zoe as he and Tommy came over to us to check on her.

"Yeah, I guess." Zoe said as she still looked at her D-tector and I let her go before I stood up and walked over to Lowemon.

"What happened?" the Warrior of Darkness asked.

"Gigasmon gobbled up Zoe's Spirit." I said making him gasp.

"It's just…what good am I to you guys now?" I heard Zoe ask and then looked over at her in surprise.

What the-? What did she mean by that?

"I'm going to help my brother." Lowemon said and then he ran off, leaving us all to catch up at our own pace.

"We should get going too." Takuya said.

"I'll run ahead. I'm the fastest after all." I said and then took off.

"Wait, Dai!" I heard the goggle head protest.

"Don't!" JP called.

I ignored then as I ran and soon found Lowemon was about to have his Spirit taken away, a Gtosumon was badly hurt and Koji was climbing some sort of weird rock statue with a red gem as Bokomon and Neemon watched.

I looked around and then spotted and rock that was the size of my fist, so I ran over to it and then, with all my might, kicked it right at Gigasmon's head making him pause before he stole Koichi's Spirit, letting him turn back into his human form.

"Hey, ugly! This way!" I called to Gigasmon.

He growled and looked back at me.

"You going pay for that!" he said and then started to chase after me.

I quickly turned and ran.

"Daisuke!" I heard Koji yell.

I gasped and then yelled as Gigasmon closed his large hand around me, trapping me.

"Me wonder what human data taste like?" Gigasmon said with a grin as he began tightening his hold on me.

I yelled out in pain, feeling my ribs protesting the pain and was sure they were about to give out on me and crack.

The gorund then began shaking, making Gigasmon stop squeezing the life out of me so I opened my eyes and saw that the three statues had these glowing red eyes, that were really red gems.

Koji had fallen to the ground and was sitting beside his brother and the three digimon.

The middle statue that Koji was climbing then began to glow and a white light shot out of the top, making my D-3 act up for some reason.

"I hope this is something good." Bokomon said.

"Don't we all." Neemon said.

"That not good." Gigasmon said.

My D-3 then glowed blue, the light making him flinch and then he threw, yes, threw me away and I landed on the ground next to the twins.

I really hate that guy.

The statues then moved, turning around to face Gigasmon and then red beams shot out and hit him, then the ground where he once stood cracked as it glowed white as Takuya and the others arrived to see the show.

A white and gold statue of a sitting wolf howling came out of the ground and Koji pulled out his D-tector.

"It's a Spirit." Koichi said holding his arm.

"Koji, you're D-tector." Bokomon said as the device glowed.

"Oh boy." Neemon said.

"Huh?" Koji said as he looked down at it as the totem rose up further, glowing in time to his D-tector.

"It's your Beast Spirit." The white chicken said as Koji stood up with a look of awe and confusion on his face.

I looked up at him and I could have sworn I just saw this creepy white light appear along with this primal force, but it soon vanished and I made me wonder if I had imagined it.

"Beast Spirit!" Koji yelled as he held out his D-tector.

"Me not afraid of Beast Spirit." Gigasmon said.

"You should be." Koichi said.

The totem then floated over to Koji, taking on the form of a wolf lunging at him before it was downloaded.

I stood up and began to walk away, getting a very bad feeling about this.

"Execute: Beast Spirit Evolution!" Koji cried as he was covered in data.

I heard him scream out as he transformed and grew worried.

That sounded really painful.

Mm D-terminal beeped and I pulled it out, checking to see what was wrong and was surprised to see the digi egg of Friendship appear on the screen.

"KendoGaruruomon!" the Beast of Light growled.

The data faded away and the robotic wolf then gave a loud howl.

"Kendo…_Garurumon_?" I asked skeptically.

No wonder my digi egg was acting weird, Friendship's power is connected with Garurumon, Yamato-sempai's partner, so it would make sense that another Garurumon would activate it.

"KendoGarurumon, the Beast of Light." Bokomon said as he opened up his book and looked at the information on the wolf as he gave off this light that shined around the land.

"Kendo who?" Neemon asked only to get his pants snapped by none other than Bokomon.

"Garurumon." The chicken said.

"Why'd he find his first?" I heard Takuya ask.

"I could-a done that." JP said.

Everyone just stared at KendoGarurumon in awe as he looked over at Gigasmon, his gold eyes being clouded over by that same weird primal fog I had seen before in Koji's eyes.

"Hey, there. Nice doggy, Sit." Gigasmon said.

"I hope he can beat Gigasmon." Gotsumon said.

"He's gonna use him as a chew toy." I said taking another step back.

KendoGarurumon then let out a fierce growl as the wheels on his paws then started turning on the ground and his gold blades on his back fanned out.

He then slammed into a tree making Koichi and I wince.

"Ouchy." Neemon said.

"What is he doing?" Koichi asked.

"Oh no. Koji can't control the Beast Spirit yet." Bokomon said.

KendoGarurumon let out another roar and then slammed into another tree.

"Ha! Looks like things not so bad for me after all." Gigasmon smirked as he stood up.

KendoGarurumon looked over at Gigasmon and roared as he saw the Beast running at him.

"You should not keep what you can't control." The Beast of Earth said.

The robotic wolf snarled at him and the charged at him.

"Now this will be big." Bokomon said as he grabbed Neemon by the waist band and then ran off.

I took Koichi's hand and dragged him off with me, knowing that things were about to get chaotic if we stayed too close.

As soon as the two Beasts clashed, there was a bright light that shined behind us and I felt the earth move under my feet.

There was then an explosion and the stone statues, that were on the edge of a cliff, were all destroyed and they fell into the lake below, along with Gigasmon.

Koichi, Neemon, Bokomon and I were all knocked off our feet and held our arms over our heads to protect ourselves from the flying debris.

"Koji!" I heard Takuya yell.

Koji!" Tommy yelled.

"KOJI!" Koichi shouted in pure terror.

After the dust faded we all stood up and looked around for our friend, then were both surprised and relieved when we saw KendoGarurumon's right front leg pull him up on the cliff.

He let out a roar as he was covered in data and turned back into Koji, looking pretty beat up.

"That Spirit…sure takes…a lot out of a guy." Koji said as he then started to fall back, losing his grip.

Before he fell into the water below, that Gotsumon appeared and grabbed his jacket sleeve as the rest of us ran over.

"I guess to be a hero; I needed your help after all. And you needed mine to be one too. Maybe…asking for help…is what makes you a hero. Of course, having a Beast Spirit doesn't hurt either." Gotsumon said.

"Heh. Can I come up now?" Koji asked with a tired grin.

"Oh, right, sorry." Gotsumon chuckled as he pulled Koji up on solid ground.

"No problem. You gotta work on your hero skills, rescue first, talk later." Koji said.

We all stood together, thankful that no one got hurt worse than just a few scrapes, but we had more things to deal with now.

We still need to get to the Forest Terminal and now we have to get Zoe's Spirit back.

And let's not forget the fact that the others might have a chance of losing control of their Beast Spirits too.

Boy, the life of a Digidestind sure does come with its drama.

TBC


	7. A Hunka Hunka BurningGreymon!

"A Hunka Hunka BurningGreymon"

**All right, here is the next chapter. Again, I ask for you guys to help me out here. Should the gang have a new enemy when they reach the Rose Morning Star since Duskmon isn't there? Please help me out and thank you for reading!**

The Gotsumon all let us stay with them for the night as our wounds were taken care of.

In the morning we set off, but we unsure about where to go or what to do since Zoe's Spirit was taken and we had to get to the Forest Terminal.

"It's nice to have a moment for peace and quiet." Bokomon commented as we all sat down in the middle of a forest, trying to figure out our next move.

"Let's have some fun and play charades." Neemon said as some Tanemon began sprouting from the ground and came over to play.

"I thought you said fun." Bokomon said.

"I've always wanted to try that thing where you're trapped in an imaginary box." Neemon said as a Tanemon hopped over to him with a gleeful shriek.

"If only the box were real." Bokomon said with his arms crossed as Neemon played with the Tanemon.

"Oh man, I really messed up." Tommy said sadly as he thought back to yesterday.

"It's OK Tommy. It wasn't your fault." Zoe said knowing he felt guilty for Gigasmon taking her Spirit.

"Well, the next time I see that guy, I'll get your Spirit back, even if I need to do it by myself." JP said.

"Why would you want to do something like that?" Neemon asked as he bounced the Tanemon on his paw as Bokomon stood up.

"Based on your last encounter, I don't think that would be wise." Bokomon said and JP slapped his hand down loudly next to the digimon, startling them.

"So what? It sure beats sitting around here doing nothing. She needs my help." JP said.

"You have a one track mind, buddy." Takuya spoke up as he stood.

"We can't just run out and fight. We have to get to the Forest Terminal." He said diving into the role of the leader.

"So what? We just let him win?" JP asked as he also stood up and walked over to the leader.

"I just can't sit back and let Grumblemon run around with Zoe's Spirit."

"It's OK, JP." Zoe said as she looked at her D-tector with a depressed look on her face, sadness clouding her dark emerald green eyes as the Tanemon hopped over to her, hoping she would play.

"No, it's really not OK, Zoe. The Spirit of Wind is yours and you were destined to find it, so we're gonna get it back for you." JP crouched down next to her as the Tanemon hopped off.

"Nice sentiment, but we have more important things to do than fight a battle we can't win." Koji said making Koichi and I look up at him from where we sat at the base of the tree he was leaning against.

"What is your problem, Koji? You'd be going crazy if your Spirit was stolen." JP said angered as Koji turned to him with a frown and scoff.

"But hey, I understand if you're afraid. Even the great Koji has no chance against Grumblemon." JP said mockingly making Koji annoyed.

"What?" he demanded.

"Who cares if you have your Beast Spirit? You can't even control it!" JP continued on his rant as Tommy held his hands up at Koji, trying to prevent a fight from breaking out and I calmly stood up, making Koichi look at me questioningly.

"Hey, stop it!" Tommy pleaded.

"Knock it off, JP!" Takuya said getting in front of the heavy set boy as he turned away in a huff.

"I guess I'm the only one who wants to help Zoe." JP said.

"Guys, forget it. Let's just go to the Forest Terminal." Zoe said not liking the fighting because of her.

"Don't you-"JP was cut off by me punching him across the face.

He stumbled back and fell down on his rear end making everyone gasp and look at me in shock, except for Koichi, like he knew what I was going to do before I even did it.

"Daisuke, what the hell was that?" Takuya asked.

"I have had it with all this arguing. No offence, dude, but your attitude is getting on my nerves. It reminds me way too much of how I used to be when I didn't get my way and it's pathetic." I said looking down at the Warrior of Thunder with my duplicate of the Ishida Death Glare.

"Just because your mad it gives you no right to take it out on your friends. I've learned from experience that it never ends well. I might not be your leader, but it's my job to keep you guys together and right now you need to learn about the Crest of Friendship. Friendship is the glue that holds the team together and so does trust. So lay off." I said as I turned around and sat back down next to Koichi, everyone looking at me in shock as they just stood there and took in what I said.

Bokomon cleared his throat and then stood by, deciding to take the stage now.

"All right, that's it. I've had enough. I think it's time to do something more productive than argue." The white chicken said.

"My friends, I believe the time has finally come." He said as he cleared his throat.

"Time for what?" JP asked as he picked himself off the ground.

"Yeah, what do ya mean?" Zoe asked.

"Time to show you the path of wisdom." Bokomon said.

"Well there's a change." The blonde said.

"Yeah, no kidding." The heavy set boy said.

"Wisdom is a path which is not easily walked. You must think about every choice. Consider every option and know where each step will lead." Bokomon said as he began pacing as he talked and then tripped.

"Oh dear. It seems that wisdom has landed in a mud puddle." Bokomon said as he stood up with much on his face as the Tanemon ran off from where they were playing since they were the ones that had tripped him up.

**(About a half hour later…)**

"So what's your wise solution?" JP asked as we began walking again.

"Fortune telling." Bokomon said confusing us all.

"Fortune telling?" we all asked.

"Shamanmon is the wisest digimon of them all." He said as we all walked into an area that was filled with colorful tents and there were different types of digimon walking around, some I recognized and others I didn't.

"If I would have you that, you'd have said I was crazy." Neemon said.

"You are crazy, but that's beside the point." Bokomon said.

We all looked around at some of the booths, interested in what was going on around us.

"Hey, look at these." Koichi said making me walk over to see a booth that had amulets in different colors with the Crests on them.

"Whoa, cool." I said.

"Interested in the amulets, eh?" a Mikemon asked as she came over to us.

"Oh, we were just looking." Koichi said politely with a sweet smile and I was reminded of Ken and Cody again by the way he acted.

That familiar pang of homesickness had just come back and I wanted to just leave the situation.

"These amulets are based on the Crests that the Digidestinds used to save our world many times before. The Crests are virtues that live in all of us and help guide us through our lives." Mikemon said.

"Daisuke, Koichi. Hey, let's go!" Takuya called to us and the both of us said our goodbyes to the kind digimon before we started to leave.

"Wait." Mikemon said suddenly grabbing my hand making me look at her confused.

"Don't worry about what's going on. Believe in yourself and never give up, like always and you'll be fine." she said making me wonder what she was going on about.

"Um, thanks." I said as she let me go and gave a gentlemanly tip of this witch's hat she wore before I ran after the others to walk into a building where Shamanmon was.

"Why are we here, Bokomon? All these fortune tellers are fake." JP said. "Like my grandmama's teeth." Neemon said as we walked into the stone building.

"Have more faith, please. I do know what I'm doing. Shamanmon is the real thing." Bokomon said as we saw a digimon with his back to us and from what I could see, he looked a bit like a goblin.

"Shamonmon, I call upon your wisdom, your insight and basically we're asking for 2 cents worth of advice." Bokomon said.

"Who calls upon Shamanmon?" the goblin asked with his back still to us.

"Weary travelers in need of guidance from the universe. Bokomon said.

"Oh you'll get guidance all right." Shamanmon said as he turned around, making Takuya, Zoe, Tommy and JP all tense up.

"What a minute, I remember you!" Takuya said making Koji, Koichi and I give him curious looks since we didn't understand why they all gasped when they saw him and Bokomon looked worried.

"You're one of those nasty Goblinmon from the wind factory." Zoe said.

"Come on you guys, let's get him!" Tommy said making Bokomon turn around and frantically wave his paws around to stop them from attacking Shamanmon.

"No no no!" Shamanmon's one of the good guys!" Bokomon said as he explained how he used his club to see into the future just as Shamanmon started to dance around.

"You should be very careful. Ahead you face much danger."

**(I'm not putting the next part about the friend and foe thing since he was obviously referring to Koichi, so I'm not gonna put it since he'll already with them. Sorry.)**

"I don't buy it." Takuya said and Tommy nodded.

"No offense, dude, but we already knew about the danger part." I said with a shrug.

"Then listen to this!" Shamanmon yelled as he jumped in front of the three of us, making Tommy cling to my arm in surprise and Takuya stand slightly in front of us as Shamanmon pointed his club at us.

"The greatest test will be faced by you two, one that is similar to what you, child of Miracles, have gone through one before. This test has power to destroy you all if you're not careful." He said making the two boys freak out as I wondered what he meant by this test being similar to what I once went through.

"Hey, come back!" Tommy yelled as he walked away back to where he was before we came in.

"Yeah, we don't want to be destroyed!" Takuya called.

"Then remember who you are and trust in each other. And your friendship." The dancing digimon said, looking pointedly at me when he said the last part.

The ground then shook making him fall down in shock, all of us yelling at the unexpected quake.

"Right, run for it!" JP cried.

We ran outside to see some large digimon made out of rock appear from below the ground with Grumblemon on his shoulder, looking smug as ever.

"Old foe, big friend." Takuya said.

"Who is that?" Koichi asked.

"Golemon and he is not one happy camper. Watch out for his Sulfur Plume." I said.

"Grumblemon back with big angry surprise for little Spirit kids." The Warrior of Earth said.

"One of these days, I'm gonna beat this jerk for good." Koji said annoyed.

"When are you gonna learn? How about working with the rest of us, huh? And not just Koichi." Zoe said.

My D-3 was acting up a bit, so I pulled it out to see that it was faintly glowing orange.

What could that mean?

Last time it did that was when KendoGarurumon appeared, so maybe…another Beast Spirit was around here?

But which one?

Golemon then jumped up, ready to attack as Neemon clung to Bokomon in fear.

"Oh, save me!" he whimpered.

"Just give me a minute." The leader of the group said.

Golemon stuck the ground where we were standing and we all went flying, hitting the earth painfully.

I said I really hated Grumblemon before, right?

"Right, minute's over!" Takuya said as he, JP, Koichi and Tommy all Spirit evolved into Agunimon, Beetlemon, Kumamon and Lowemon as I stood back with Zoe and the two digimon we traveled with.

"Now for the Beast!" Koji said as he pulled out his D-tector.

"Execute: Beast Spirit-"Koji was cut off by Grumblemon pulling out a vile with some weird liquid.

"Me no think so." Grumblemon said as he tossed the liquid at Koji, preventing him from transforming.

Koji was trapped in this strange red glowing circle.

"What's going on? I can't move." He said.

"Sorry. KendoGarurumon no play today. You no move 'til Grumblemon say so." Grumblemon laughed.

Dude, that is totally cheating.

Kumamon started out the fight with his Crystal Breeze, separating the two brain dead digimon and then Beetlemon attacked Golemon with his Thunder Fist, but it had no effect since rock isn't affected by electricity.

Golemon then used his Sulfur Plume, blasting the two back.

"Please not to tell that is best you can do." Grumblemon laughed.

Lowemon and Agunimon both combined their Shadow Meteor and Pyro Tornado attacks and were able to knock Golemon back a bit, but not that much.

Golemon used his Sulfur Plume yet again, blasting the Warrior of Flame and Darkness back.

Bokomon and Neemon both clung to me and Zoe as we watched this all, not happy with what was going on in the fight.

"You can do it, just work together!" Zoe called as the four Warriors all stood back up.

"Don't give up so easily. Have faith!" I yelled.

"Enough! You finished. You surrender Spirits now or be destroyed big time." Grumblemon said pointing at them.

"Boy, would I like to shut that guy up." Beetlemon groaned out annoyed.

"Yeah, me too." Koji said as he punched the ground in frustration.

"There's gotta be something I can do." He said.

"Anybody got any suggestions?" Lowemon asked.

Golemon punched the ground again, making it crack and crumble near Kumamon, who jumped away to safety.

"Yeah, work together." Agunimon said.

The four then all combined their attacks and landed them all perfectly on Golemon, sending him flying this time.

Zoe and I both cheered and grabbed ach others hands as we jumped up and down in celebration.

Our excitement was short lived when Gigasmon joined the fight and he was not happy.

"Now myself me fix you." He said as Kumamon jumped in first to attack with his Blizzard Blaster.

Gigasmon deflected the attack with his Quagmire Twister and the attack sucked Kumamon in.

Agunimon tried to save him, but he was knocked back by the Quagmire Twister.

Kumamon flew out of the Twister as Gigasmon stopped and we were all worried when we saw that the Warrior of Ice was out of it as his Fractal Code and Spirit showed.

"Tommy, wake up!" Zoe yelled.

"Stay away from him, you freak!" I yelled.

"Me eat yummy bear!" Gigasmon laughed as he gobbled up the Spirit and Tommy turned back to normal, hitting the ground.

"Me have two now." He said.

"Get outta there, you guys!" Zoe yelled as I ran over to check on the youngest of our team as Gigasmon used his Tectonic Slam, shaking up the earth and blasting the three remaining Warriors back.

I got to Tommy and helped him up just as my D-3 and D-terminal both reacted as this large red, white and orange dino/phoenix hybrid digimon appeared and charged Gigasmon.

Gigasmon flew back and git the pillars behind him as the new digimon let out a mighty roar and Tommy jumped into my arms in fear.

"What is that thing?" Agunimon asked as I ran away with Tommy in my arms too safety.

"Oh, you mean other than bad news?" Beetlemon asked as I got over to Zoe and set the little boy down.

"Now just hold on. That thing may be on our side." Bokomon said as I pulled out my D-terminal and was surprised to see the digi egg of Courage was showing on the screen.

Is that thing why my D-3 was reacting before?

Is he really a…Beast Spirit?

If so, then why is he alive and who does he belong to?

"OK, but somehow I don't think so." Takuya said.

"Whoever he is, he seems very upset." Neemon pointed out.

The Beast laughed a bit psychotically, then stopped as the ground under him broke.

"You go boy now!" Gigasmon yelled.

The Beast roared as he flapped his massive orange wings and flew up, showing that Golemon was hanging onto his legs.

"Quick, let's get outta here!" Beetlemon said as the Beast used these lasers on his arms to shoot at Golemon until he let go and fell down to the ground, screaming as he was deleted, his mask being the only thing left of him as it hit the ground with a clang.

The Beast then stepped on the mask, destroying that too before he got into a fight with the Beast of Earth.

"I go bye now!" Gigasmon said in fear as he dived into the earth, running away.

Coward.

The light around Koji disappeared and now we were stuck with the mad Beast problem.

"He's really strong." Tommy said as Koji came up beside me.

"Too strong." The Warrior of Light said.

"If he comes after us, there's no way we can beat him." Zoe said.

"Right, time to go." Bokomon said escorting us all away, but it looked like Agunimon and I were the only ones who wanted to hang around.

"Agunimon, come on." Beetlemon said snapping him out of his daze.

"Uh, yeah." Agunimon said.

"Help me!" the Beast cried making me gasp as Agunimon gave the Beast his undivided attention.

"I'm possessed by the Beast Spirit!" the Beast said and my eyes widened when I recognized that voice.

"Shamanmon?" Agunimon asked.

"Please rescue me!" Shamanmon begged scared as he tried to fight off the primal instincts of the Beast.

Agunimon looked like he was stuck in a trance, seeing something that we couldn't as he looked at the Beast and Lowemon came over beside me.

"I can sense the dark desires of the Beast and pain." He said with a wince as he gripped his chest, almost like he could feel it.

"I was in the temple when the Beast Spirit was revealed. When I touched it, I was possessed. Please, help me!" Shamanmon begged as the Warrior of Flame walked over to him, determined.

"Agunimon, what are you doing?" Beetlemon asked.

Didn't he hear the sob story like we did?

"Don't worry, Shamanmon, I can help you." Agunimon said.

The Beast then growled in pain and anger as his body lit on fire making me then realize who's Beast Spirit he was and why my digi egg of Courage was acting up.

He must be from the Greymon family.

The Beast then shot fire at the Warrior of Flame, but he dodged it.

The two Spirits of Flame then fought, but the Beast was easily beating the Human, making us all cry out in worry as he was sent to the ground painfully.

"Takuya!" I yelled as the Beast flew over and stomped his foot down on him, holding him down.

The Beast the pointed his lasers at him, but didn't fire as the two Spirits of Flame stared each other down, blurred red eyes looking into crystal blue.

"What's he waiting for?" Beetlemon asked as the Beast pulled away, looking like he was struggling with some inner turmoil.

"Strike now!" Shamanmon said as he gained control.

"NOW!" Shamanmon said making Agunimon kick him off of him and he stood up.

Shamanmon was still in control of the Beast, struggling to make sure it didn't take over again as Agunimon pelted it with attacks and finally knocked it down to the ground.

"Now to free Shamanmon. My D-tector should release him. Fractal Code: Digitize!" Agunimon said as he pulled out his D-tector as the Fractal Code and Beast Spirit totem were shown and he downloaded them both up, freeing the goblin looking digimon.

Everyone was relieved, but I knew something was wrong when my D-3 started glowing that bright orange light again as it gave out a high pitched whine.

"What's going on?" Lowemon asked as he looked down at me.

"Trouble." I said as I looked at my D-3, then at Agunimon as he then began to transform.

"Something's wrong!" Beetlemon said.

Thank you captain obvious for stating what I just said.

Everyone starting yelling at once, fearing for our friend as he was covered in data and yelled in fear and pain.

"Takuya, no! Back off!" I was able to make out Koji's words.

The data faded away and there in front of us was the Beast of Flame.

"Holy sock!" Neemon gasped.

"For once I completely agree with you." Bokomon said scared.

The Beast snarled as his body erupted in flames.

"Oh no, Takuya!" Zoe said.

I felt close to tears as I heard him groaning in pain and fear as he tried to fight off the power of the Beast, but he wasn't doing too well.

"It seems that the Beast Spirit has possessed him." Bokomon stated as the Beast looked over at us with a primal look in his clouded over red eyes.

"Takuya, it's me." Beetlemon said.

The Beast then punched the Warrior of Thunder since it was I control and it couldn't recognize JP while he was in that form.

"Quick, take cover everyone!" Bokomon said as he, Neemon, Zoe and Tommy all ran off, but Koji, Lowemon and I stayed where we were as we watched the Beast beat Beetlemon.

"Takuya, that's JP!" Koji yelled hoping to snap him out of it.

The Beast then looked over to Koji and went to attack him, but Lowemon jumped in the way, taking the hit.

"KOICHI!" Koji yelled in fear for his brother as he turned back to normal.

Koji glared at the Beast of Flame in ager for it attacking his brother and he then pulled out his D-tector.

"Execute: Beast Spirit Evolution!" he yelled and then cried out in pain as he transformed into the same wolf we all saw yesterday.

"KendoGarurumon!" he snarled and I was relieved to see that at least he had control now.

"Koichi!" I said as I kneeled down by my friend's side as he sat up, groaning in pain.

KendoGarurumon then ran over to the other side of the Beast of Flame, drawing his attention away from us so I could help Koichi up and get him to safety.

"You guys, this is crazy! Think about what you're doing." Beetlemon said as everyone watched the two Beasts snarl at each other.

"Koji, Takuya! Stop this!" Beetlemon yelled.

I let go of Koichi when we were over with the others and then turned back to look at my two friends, worried about them both, but not sure I was more worried about.

This fight was not going to be pretty and I didn't want any of them to get hurt.

I held onto my D-3 tightly, my knuckles turning white as I felt the tension and weirdly enough, I felt like there were two sides of me clashing.

This was a fight that no one can win with violence.

So what are we supposed to do?

TBC


	8. The Path of Friendship & Courage

"The Path of Friendship and Courage"

**OK, so I finally figured out what I'm gonna do with Daisuke regarding the Warrior business, but I still need help with a new enemy for the Rose Morning Star. I kind of slacked off at the end because I wanted to just post it, so it's shorter than the other chapters. Please enjoy and review.**

After Bokomon checked his book, the Beast of Flame was identified as BurningGreymon.

I knew it was from the Greymon family.

I flinched when BurningGreymon kicked Beetlemon hard, sending him flying back into one of the pillars, destroying it.

"Takuya, stop!" KendoGarurumon said as he ran over to help.

BurningGreymon responded by whacking him with his strong tail, sending the wolf about ten feet away onto his back.

The Beast of Flame then charged at the Beast of Light with the Warrior of Thunder in his clawed hand.

"Put me down!" Beetlemon cried.

BurningGreymon then threw Beetlemon down onto KendoGarurumon just as he was getting up, only to go down again.

BurningGreymon then just started destroying the pillars around him, roaring in anger and pain and it made my heart give a sharp jolt in my chest.

"There has to be a way to stop him." KendoGarurumon said.

"But how?" Beetlemon asked.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, get out of here before it's too late." Bokomon said making me turn to him.

"We can't just leave!" I said hating the fact that we were all so helpless right now.

"We don't have much of a choice right now." Koichi said gently taking my arm.

I looked down in defeat and saw Tommy was worried for Takuya as he watched the Beast.

"All right, if it's a fight you want, fight me!" KendoGarurumon said making BurningGreymon turn to where the Warrior of Thunder was hovering in the air.

"Don't look at me!" Beetlemon said as he flew out of the way and the wolf jumped in his place, growling.

"Is he really going to try to fight him? What if they…hurt each other?" Zoe asked scared for them.

That's when it hit me.

Shamanmon said it was a test that was similar to what I went through.

BurningGreymon…MetalGreymon…the fight where I didn't want to join in because I was scared of hurting Taichi-sempai's partner.

I didn't really understand the meaning of Friendship back then, but I do now and I know that I would do anything to protect my friends, even at the risk of my life.

But how can I help Takuya?

What sucks is that MetalGreymon was under the spell of the dark ring, but BurningGreymon is acting on pure primal instinct.

How in the hell can we help him if all this fighting is making him worse?

"Lupine Laser!" KendoGarurumon said sending out a blast of light from his mouth, but the other Beast evaded it and then brought his clawed foot down on his head, making me flinch at the terrible sound.

He was about to dig his very sharp talons into him, but Beetlemon swooped down and kicked BurningGreymon away from them.

"Come on before somebody gets hurt." Beetlemon said as he and the wolf took off into the forest.

"**Pyro Barrage!"** BurningGreymon said as he used his lasers to shoot at them and set the forest on fire as he did so.

KendoGarurumon's blade like wings were fanned out as he then rushed at the other Beast, knocking down more of the trees.

"You're supposed to stop him, not help wreck the place!" Beetlemon said as he followed.

"If we have to fight trees, we'll lose badly." Neemon said.

"Then count your blessings we're not trees. Let's go!" Bokomon said as he, Neemon, Zoe and Koichi run off away from the burning forest, but Tommy and I stayed where we were, watching our friends as they fought.

"Tommy, Dai! This is no time for day dreaming. Come on!" Zoe said as she came back and grabbed our arms, pulling us away from the fight so that we would be safe.

As we ran, we all heard a horrible animalistic screech of a roar that I knew was coming from BurningGreymon.

Zoe and I both covered our ears, me mostly doing it to try and block out the conflicted fury that I was able to hear.

"Ah! What a horrible noise. It doesn't even sound human at all." The blonde said.

"I guess that's why they call it a Beast Spirit." Koichi said.

"Right you are, my boy." Bokomon said.

"But it's like Takuya isn't even in there. Can't we help him?" Zoe asked.

"Not really. He has to learn to control the Beast Spirit on his own. Sooner or later he will." The chicken said as he led us up the rocky hill.

Oh please, he's probably saying that because he's too scared to even go near him.

"It's the later part I'm worried about." Neemon said.

We were all cut off when we heard some rocks move and then the large boulder in front of us was smashed into pebbles by the Beast of Flame himself.

"When's sooner gonna get here?" Neemon cried.

"Cut it out!" Beetlemon yelled as he rammed into BurningGreymon.

"Quick, back to the burning forest! I can't believe I said that." Bokomon said as we turned and ran.

"Neither can I." Koichi said.

I almost tripped over Tommy when he stopped right in front of me and looked back to where BurningGreymon was trying to strangle Beetlemon.

"This is going well." Beetlemon quipped weakly as KendoGarurumon came over to help, only to have his friend thrown down on him again.

I looked down at Tommy and saw the confliction in his eyes.

"Tommy, are you OK?" I asked snapping him out of whatever he was so focussed on.

"Dai, what do I do? I want to help Takuya, but I don't know how. I couldn't even help another kid from some bullies and BurningGreymon is way bigger than them." He said with tears shining in his emerald eyes.

I sighed as I got down on my knees and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Look, that was then, this is now. You're way more brave and stronger than you were before." I said with a grin.

"But I don't even have my Spirit." He said looking down.

I frowned at that, wondering why the Digital World always chose children that had self-esteem issues or issues with loneliness.

I need to have a serious discussion with Azulongmon about this.

"So what? I don't have a Spirit. I never had a Spirit and I still managed to save the Digital World." I said making him look back into my eyes.

"But that's different. You aren't scared of anything and I'm scared of everything." He said miserable.

I bit my lip and felt my eyes narrow at that.

"Look, I might hold Courage, but it doesn't mean I'm not scared of anything!" I yelled getting his attention, looking at me with shock.

"I get scared all the time, I just don't show it. Like right now I'm scared for Takuya. I wanna help him, but I just don't know how! All this fighting isn't helping and I don't know what to do." I said feeling frustrated at how helpless I was.

"But that doesn't mean you can give up. There's a way to stop this, I know there is. We just have to figure it out somehow." I said.

We heard yelling and turned to see BurningGreymon was slamming Beetlemon down on the ground.

"Takuya, no!" Tommy yelled.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

Tommy then ran past me and headed right over to where the Beast of Flame was.

"Tommy!" Zoe yelled.

"Stop!" Koichi yelled.

BurningGreymon was holding onto KendoGarurumon's tail, the wolf's claws in the dirt, trying to stay on the ground and pull himself away, but the other Beast managed to throw him away.

"Takuya!" Tommy cried making the Beast look at him with narrowed eyes.

"Please, you gotta stop this. Fight it, Takuya. I know you don't wanna hurt any of us. This isn't really you. You're just out of control and afraid." Tommy said as he took a step forward, making the Beast take on back.

Maybe he really can get through to him.

BurningGreymon let out a loud roar at the boy, warning him back.

"Takuya, listen to him!" KendoGarurumon said.

"Yeah, come on, Taky, it's us." Beetlemon said as he flew down and BurningGreymon roared at him.

"Don't you get it? We're your friends. We're here to help you." Tommy said and I had to admit, I admire his courage.

BurningGreymon's eyes turned an even deeper shade of red as he gave a startled growl and then ran to grab Tommy, but I ran over and pushed the boy out of the way and wound up getting caught instead, yelping at the heat that burned me from his touch.

"Daisuke!" KendoGarurumon called in worry and fear.

"Dai!" Tommy gasped.

"OK, this damsel in distress gig sucks and whoever came up with it should be brutally beaten." I said as I felt the sharp talons dig into my sides as BurningGreymon held me up above his head.

I looked down into his red eyes and saw the fear, pain and hatred mixing together in them and felt tears in my eyes at the sight of all the conflicted emotions that he was feeling.

"Come on, please. You aren't really gonna hurt me, are you? Try and remember all the good times we had. Or at least the ones you had with your family." I said.

For a moment I thought I saw his eyes flash blue, but were back to the same clouded over red.

"Takuya, wait a minute!" Tommy said making the Beast glance down at him.

"Don't you remember what happened? I learned that true courage isn't paying bullies back; it's standing up to them. You helped me see that fighting back is just as bad as being a bully. You can't let fear control you, you have to fight it. I know you won't hurt anyone if you remember we're friends." Tommy said as a tear drop fell from his eye.

I swear, I love this kid and wish he was my brother.

I looked back down into BurningGreymon's eyes and saw them glow white and then they turned into a nice bright blue color and then the Beast set me back down on my feet.

"Dai!" Tommy said with a smile as he hugged me around the waist.

"I am so proud of you." I said hugging him back.

The both of us pulled away and faced our friend, smiling at him, but he turned away from us and then slammed his own head against a boulder, breaking it.

Everyone gasped and cried out in shock at the sight.

What the-?

BurningGreymon threw his head back and let out a loud roar that was filled with his sorrow as he was covered in data and turned back into Takuya, who was sobbing loudly at all the things he had done.

Beetlemon and KendoGarurumon walked over to us and then transformed back into their human forms, all of us looking at our friend with worried looks.

Tommy and I shared a look as we listened to Takuya's despaired sobs and then we both walked over to him and kneeled down by him, both of us placing our hands on his back as we tried to comfort him.

Sometime tells me he's really going to need the support of his friends after this.

I hope we can get him back to his usual self before we have to face Grumblemon again or worse.

TBC


	9. Fear & Loathing in Los Arboles

"Fear and Loathing in Los Arboles"

**It's been a while since I last updated, but here it is, the next chapter. Hope you guys like it, please enjoy and review.**

We all walked away from the burnt down forest and found a lake to sit down and just rest.

Takuya was frowning at his reflection in the lake water as Zoe sat down in front of me as I began braiding her silky blonde hair into a French braid as we waited for our leader to snap out of his despair.

Koichi and Koji were both leaning against the same tree as JP and Tommy were sitting with Bokomon and Neemon.

"When did you learn to do this?" Zoe asked me as I tied off the end of her hair with some flowers.

"I sprained my ankle during a soccer game once and had nothing better to do, so I was leafing through one of my sister's magazines and found all the hair styling tips, so I tried them out on my sis and my mom. Kari and Yolei even let me try out new dos on their hair." I said.

"Um, Takuya? Are you OK?" Tommy asked making us look over to see our fearless leader finally stand up and turn to face us.

"I should be asking you that. Thanks, Tommy." Takuya said.

"Oh, it was nothing, but you're welcome." The little boy said with a smile and blush.

"It wasn't nothing, it was one of the bravest things I've ever seen." Takuya said seriously.

"Well, I owed you one. Now we're even." Tommy said.

"Ah, the trials of friendship. Take note you three for when you get your Beast Spirits." Bokomon said to Zoe, JP and Koichi.

"Um, why don't you go first?" our heavy set friend said to Zoe as she stood up when her hair was done.

"Oh, no. you, I insist." The blonde said with a mock bow and hand over her heart.

"Yes, well, of course you still have to get back those Spirits that you lost to Grumblemon." Bokomon said as Neemon nodded.

"Thanks for the reminder." Takuya muttered as he pulled out his D-tector.

"How are we gonna find Grumblemon anyway?" Koji asked.

"Geez, it seems harder to avoid him than to find him. I think we should just keep going. I bet we'll run into him sooner or later." Takuya said.

"Sounds good to me." Zoe said.

"I know you want your Spirit back, but how can running into Grumblemon sound good? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" JP asked as we all started off walking.

"You better hope you get your Beast Spirit first, pal, 'cause I'm coming after you when I get mine." Zoe threatened.

"Now I know what Bokomon meant by the trials of friendship." JP muttered.

We were soon walking along a path in the forest that had all these huge tree roots and it really made me wonder how the Digital World had changed so much after the last time my group had saved it.

"The Book says that the roots make the forest path treacherous. Oh, that's ridu-AAAHHH!" Bokomon gasped as he tripped over a root in front of him.

"I guess that's why my mom said to never read and walk at the same time." Koichi commented since that was what the white chicken had been doing.

"Hey, check it out. What's up with these roots?" JP asked as we saw the square pattern the roots going down a hill.

"Oohh, do those symbols stand for hugs and kisses?" JP asked when we saw that there was an X or O at the bottom of each root.

"Yeah, like you'd know." Zoe scoffed making me laugh.

"Hey!" JP protested.

"It's like a maze." Neemon said.

"Well, not really. All the roots connect." Bokomon said.

"We'll make it a maze. Everyone get your own vine and let's go. Whoo hoo!" Neemon cheered.

"Cool, I'll take this one!" Zoe said.

"And this one's mine." Neemon said.

"Ready, set, go!" Takuya called as we all chose a vine and started running down them, laughing as we did so.

It wasn't really that much fun, but more of a relief to not be doing anything dangerous, but…am I the only one who thinks this might be a trap?

"We win!" Takuya and Tommy said as they landed in the only O.

Neemon was alone on an X, then was Bokomon and Koichi on an X, then me and Koji on the same X, Zoe was on an X by herself and JP was on an X by himself, everyone groaning at loosing.

"Yeah, so what's the big deal?" the heavy set boy asked.

The earth then shook and turned into mud beneath us, save for Tommy and Takuya, and we were stuck.

"Stop struggling! You're only going to make things worse!" Takuya yelled to us.

"Easy for you to say!" JP yelled as the quaking stopped.

"Here!" Takuya said throwing a vine to him.

"About time." JP said catching it.

The rest of us grabbed onto the vine too and Tommy and Takuya tried to pull us all out, but they weren't strong enough to get all of us.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to go one at a time?" Koichi asked.

"Now you tell me." Takuya groaned as the earth shook again to our side.

"Look who here." An annoying voice taunted.

"It's Grumblemon! No!" Takuya said.

"Grumblemon, yes. And you just where I want you." The Warrior of Earth laughed.

"Looks like you two won race. You winners now big losers. It's Spirit taking time." Grumblemon said.

"Actually, I think it's stuck in the mud time." Neemon said.

"You not quiet! You learn hard way it really hammer smashing time, got it?" Grumblemon yelled making Neemon yelp.

"And now for you!" Grumblemon said pointing at Tommy and Takuya.

"Oh, why can't we just be friends?" Takuya asked.

"Quiet now. No one give me much trouble as you. You know you lose why not you play nice?" the evil Warrior said.

"So what? We should just hand over our Sprits? Forget it! That's never going to happen. Especially now that I have my Beast Spirit." Takuya said as he stood protectively in front of Tommy as Grumblemon took a step forward.

"Now why me not afraid of that?" he taunted.

"Well, you should be 'cause it's very powerful!" Takuya said and I have to say it wasn't as believable.

"Only powerful when you can control. And I betting that you not learn yet or why you look so afraid?" Grumblemon asked making Takuya take a step back.

When shit, Grumblemon's smarter than he looks.

"See, you tell me all I need know." Grumblemon said as he reached his hands into the ground and pulled out his hammer.

He then tried to hit them with it, but Takuya grabbed Tommy and ran out of the way, narrowly missing getting hit.

"Hurry!" the goggle head cried helping Tommy up a tree.

Once he was climbing, Takuya turned back to Grumblemon with a glare and his D-tector in hand.

Grumblemon the Slide Evolved into Gigasmon, ready for a fight.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"AGUNIMON!"  
"Hasn't the forest had enough fire today?" Bokomon asked as the Warrior of Flame was about to power up one of his attacks.

"Right." Agunimon said as he stopped and then charged Gigasmon, but he was caught by the Beast, punched in the head, then thrown away.

Gigasmon used his Quagmire Twister when Agunimon stood up and he knocked him back down.

"Agunimon!" Tommy cried as Gigasmon snuck up on the boy and grabbed him.

"Tommy!" I cried out in fear for the boy.

"Gigasmon, put him down!" Agunimon ordered.

"If you want him, you have to come take him." Gigasmon laughed as he climbed up the tree.

"But…" Agunimon trailed off looking over to us.

"Don't worry, we're fine now. I mean, we're kind of stuck here." Koji said.

"OK." Agunimon said as he began jumping up the tree after Gigasmon and Tommy.

We couldn't really see much do to the leaves, but we heard a lot of yelling and punches being thrown.

We then heard yelling and saw Agunimon falling down to the ground.

"THIS IS GONNA HUUUUUURRRRT!" he yelled as he crash landed making everyone talk at once out of concern.

"I was right." The Warrior of Flame groaned as he returned to his human form.

"Takuya!" Zoe, Bokomon and Neemon cried out.

"Are you OK?" JP asked.

"Yeah, but Tommy's still in trouble. And I don't know how to save him." Takuya said.

"Looks like a Human Spirit just can't compete with a Beast Spirit. You have to turn into BurningGreymon." Koji said.

"But I can't. what if I lose control again?" Takuya asked as he stood up with that air of misery around him.

"Don't be afraid. Just remember what Tommy said." Zoe advised.

"Remember who your friends are and you'll be fine." She said.

"Takuya, you were chosen as the leader for a reason." Koichi said.

"So you made a mistake. Big whoop. I do it all the time and so did the original leader of the first group of Digidestinds. Tai goofed off and made mistakes, well so did I, but it doesn't mean you can just give up. Keep trying until you get it right. You'll always have your friends to fall back on because we'll be your friends no matter what." I said and had an odd sense of déjà vu.

"What? Not want to help friend?" Gigasmon asked as he lowered Tommy, who was wrapped up in a vine.

"Tommy!" Takuya cried.

"Play time over, now give me Spirit. You hurry, maybe you save him." Gigasmon said making Takuya growl in anger.

"No, don't do it, Takuya! Don't trade your Spirit for me. It's OK, I'm not afraid!" Tommy yelled as he was pulled back up.

That kid is like a younger version of TK at times, I swear.

"No!" Takuya yelled as the boy was back in Gigasmon's grasp.

"Some friend you be, won't even give up Beast Spirit to save friend." Gigasmon taunted.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Tommy said glaring at the Beast of Earth.

"You should be." Gigasmon said as he swung away on a vine.

"No! Tommy!" Takuya cried.

"That's it. If Tommy can show courage in the face of that freak, then so can I!" Takuya said.

"Well, duh. Every leader of the DIgidestinds has courage naturally thrust upon them." I said under my breath as I felt my D-3 and D-terminal beeping.

"Execute: Beast Spirit Evolution!"

Takuya yelled out in pain as he was covered in the blue data and flames.

"BURNINGGREYMON!"

"So let's see if can control." Gigasmon taunted.

BurningGreymon ran at the tree that the other Beast was in and rammed into it, making Gigasmon jump away.

BunringGreymon whacked the tree he landed in with his tail, making Gigasmon slip off the branch and grab onto it with his other hand so he did fall.

The Beast of Flame then picked up a broken piece of log and threw it at Gigasmon's hand that trapped Tommy, making the Beast of Earth wince in pain as he released the boy, letting him fall.

"Not going make it!" Gigasmon taunted as BurningGreymon ran over to Tommy.

He jumped up into the air and got the boy just as they both went down, the Beast of Flame sliding across the ground with the boy safely in his talons.

There's something I never thought would go together.

"Tommy, you OK?" the Beast of Flame asked as he let the boy go, his voice sounding much more gruff.

"Yeah. Hey, check it out; you got control of your Beast Spirit." Tommy said.

"Thanks to you, buddy." BurningGreymon said as he stood up.

"I'll help the others, now go get him." Tommy said.

"Right!" the Beast said as the two split up to do their jobs.

Now that Takuya had control of his Beast Spirit, he was having a much easier time fighting Gigasmon and I have to say it was quite entertaining to see the freak get thrown around.

It was the icing on the cake when BurningGreymon whacked him back with his tail and Gigasmon was then trapped in the tree roots that were behind him.

BurningGreymon was then covered in data.

"Slide Evolution: AGUNIMON!"

Agunimon jumped up into the trees and grabbed a vine, swinging on it away from us.

"Tag, you're it!" he teased as he swung by the trapped Beast, who then broke out of his restraints and chased after him.

"Guys, hurry up!" Tommy yelled as he threw the vine back in to us.

I grabbed it this time and we followed Koichi's idea, each of us being pulled in one at a time.

As soon as I was out, I helped Tommy pull in Zoe, then we three helped Koichi, then Koji, then Bokomon and Neemon sat on JP so we could pull in them.

"Daisuke, go run ahead. We got this." Koji said to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"It's fine, go." Zoe said.

I nodded and ran off, following my D-3 as it picked up the trance of BurningGreymon.

I heard the others following behind me soon after and we all came out of the forest just in time to see BurningGreymon covered in flames and whacked Gigasmon, who was standing on a pillar that was in the middle of a huge in the ground.

He was then showing his Fractal Code along with his Beast Spirit, human Spirit and the Spirits of Ice and Wind.

BurningGreymon flew over and grabbed the Beast Spirit, then took the Totem of Ice.

"Here you go, buddy, got a little present for ya!" the Beast yelled as he threw the white ball at Tommy, the icy winds brushing past us as Tommy caught his Spirit.

"Hey, my Spirit!" Tommy cheered as the Totem was downloaded into his D-tector.

"Yeah! This is better than birthdays and Christmas combined." He cheered as we all laughed.

"And now to get Zoe's Spirit." BurningGreymon said as Grumblemon returned to normal.

"Me leave while behind!" the Warrior of Earth said as he dug himself away, escaping with the Spirit of Wind once again.

"No! He still has my Spirit." Zoe cried as she gripped onto my arm.

I smiled sadly at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as BurningGreymon flew back over to us.

Hours later, the sun had gone down and we were on a cliff, looking up at the three moons of the Digital World.

"Isn't that pretty?" the Warrior of Ice asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Zoe said still feeling depressed about not having her Spirit.

"Come on guys, we've got a long road ahead of us." Takuya said.

TBC


	10. Better an Egg than an Egg Shell

"Better an Egg than an Egg Shell"

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you guys all like this. Please review and tell me what you think.**

Finally after walking for a few days, we made it to our destination, which was filled with thick fog all over the place.

"I can't believe it. We're actually here." Takuya said as the group walked into the foggy forest.

"My legs can believe it." JP groaned.

"Agreed." Koichi sighed softly from his place next to me.

"There's the sign. Forest Terminal." Takuya said when we all walked up to an old wooden sign that had the name written on it in bold black letters.

"Um, but shouldn't there be a Trailmon here?" asked Koji as we all looked around the abandoned station.

"Yeah, really." Zoe said.

"Well, maybe they're on their way back now. Or, uh, you know, uh, be…Oh, I don't know." Takuya said confused.

"Hey, who cares about the Trailmon, there's a restaurant here!" JP said excitedly as we all turned to see a small place that had a Deramon working there smiling at us as we all ran over.

"Welcome weary travelers." Deramon greeted us as we went over.

"What do you have to eat?" Tommy asked.

"What don't I have to eat? Step up my friends, and don't worry about money. For you, the first meal is free." The digimon said.

Wow, Digitamamon wouldn't be too keen on that.

"Hey!" JP cheered laughing as he led the charge into the restaurant to get some food and we followed behind him.

"Now there's a man who knows what he likes or doesn't care what he eats." Deramon said as we all walked in.

We sat down at the table as the owner prepared our meals right in front of us, but I couldn't help but he a bit disgusted by how he was making them.

I mean, come on, raw eggs on noodles?

That's gross and unhealthy.

"Yolk surprise coming up. Dig right in." Deramon said.

"Hail to the chef!" the others all said as they quickly dug in, but I really didn't want to taste it.

Maybe in the past I would have done the same, but I've grown and changed.

No way will I want to make the mistake of eating this and it looked like Koichi agreed with me since he didn't touch his food either as everyone else began gagging.

"Awful!"

"So gross!"

"Disgusting!"

"We must respectfully decline your kind offer of food." Bokomon said as we all bowed our heads.

"I can't feel my tongue anymore." Neemon said.

"All right, all right! What's the big idea? I just can't believe you're gonna turn down free food." Deramon said looking annoyed and insulted.

"That was food?" Zoe asked.

"I'm insulted!" the bird digimon said.

"I'm gonna be sick." Takuya retorted.

"Fine, get outta here. You kids are bugging me. Go on to the Forest Terminal. They say no one's ever returned from there." Deramon said angered with this creepy look in his eyes.

"Yeah, well, we'll just take our chances. I bet the Forest Terminal can't be any worse than this food." Takuya said crossing his arms and the others, except for me and Koichi, did the same.

"Aw, come on, guys. I was just trying to be nice, that's all." Deramon whimpered with tears flowing down from his eyes.

"Being nice has nothing to do with cooking. Rumours don't matter to us. Besides, we've already been told we have to go to the Forest Terminal." Our leader said.

We all stood up and walked back into the foggy land outside and continued walking along to where we were hopefully supposed to go.

I pulled out my D-terminal, wishing for the woman to give us more information, a sign or something.

"Let's go." Koji said taking the lead this time.

"This place is empty too." Koji said as we came to the Trailmon station.

"Yeah and just a little bit creepy." Zoe said as she stayed close to my side.

"Keep your eyes peeled guys." Takuya said as he moved back to the front.

"For what? All we can see is fog." JP said.

"Well, there has to be something here." Takuya said as we came up close to a huge tree that was bigger than any other I had ever seen.

"But what if they're all…ghosts?" JP gulped as we walked up the inside of the tree that was some sort of building and had a long swirling staircase.

Everyone groaned nervously but the Yin Yang twins and me

"I guess we have no choice but to keep walking." Takuya said as we come out of the tree and were walking onto the large branch.

"Walking is something that is very common in this world. You get used to it." I said as we soon came to a fork in the branch.

Not a real fork, but, you know, the branches were split into two different sections.

"Great. Now what?" the Warrior of Flame asked.

Tommy's D-tector started acting up, making the boy pull it out.

A 3D map appeared on it, pointing us in the right direction, meaning we had to go to the branch on the right.

We all walked up the new path

Until we came to a group of trees folding down on the path.

"Tommy, it's a dead end." The goggle head said turning back to us.

"Are you sure it wasn't the other way?" Zoe asked the little boy.

JP's D-tector started acting too, so he pulled it out as it started glowing.

He pointed it and the trees moved out of our way.

"And for my next trick." The Warrior of Thunder joked with a smile as we started walking yet again.

The higher we went, the thicker the fog was getting and I had to hold hands with Koichi and Tommy so we didn't walk off of the path and fall to our deaths.

"Man, I can't see a thing with this fog." Takuya said.

"I know, we could be attacked." Koji said.

"Hey, maybe my D-tector's good for something too." Zoe said as she pulled out her own device as it started beeping too.

A pink light flooded around us, winds sweeping around and blowing away the fog, making us sigh in relief as Koichi let go of my hand, but Tommy still held on.

We all gasped at the sight of the crystal palace that was revealed.

"I hate it when I'm right." Zoe said softly.

We all continued walking up the wooden stairs and saw the palace in front of us, me wishing that Kari was here so she could get a shot of this.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Tommy gasped in amazement.

"Doesn't mean it's not dangerous." Koji said.

"What if this is where the person from the D-tector lives? We did get a message to come here." Tommy said.

"Well, should I knock?" JP asked.

"I still don't think it's safe." Koji said.

It seemed like his D-tector was contradicting what he said as it beeped and made the doors open for us.

"Well, at least they're polite, I guess." Takuya said.

"Yeah, that or they're eager to lure us in there." JP said.

"I don't sense anything evil from this place." Koichi said as we walked into the palace and came to another door.

"I say we go inside. How bad could it be? Sleeping Beauty used to live in a castle in a forest." The blonde said.

"Yeah, well, so did the Wicked Witch." The Warrior of Light retorted as we walked over to the palace doors.

"We'll never find out what's in there if we don't go in." the Warrior of Ice said.

"Says the kid at the back of the line." JP scoffed as Takuya took the ring like door handle and banged it against the crystal door twice.

"Maybe no one lives here." Tommy said as he looked around.

"Maybe you should open up a wishful thinking store, Tommy." Takuya said as his D-tector glowed red and opened the door for us.

"Get back, Cherubimon scum!" came a deep voice.

I gasped as we saw the digimon on the other side of the door looked almost exactly like Wizardmon, only he was dressed in white and had a staff with a snowflake.

"Uh, isn't that Wizardmon?" Takuya asked making me look at them in confusion.

"Wait, you guys met a Wizardmon before?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he's a different color." Tommy said.

"And meaner." JP said.

"We can beat him just like we beat Gigasmon." Takuya said.

"Gigasmon? But he's one of Cherubimon's goons." The mystery digimon said.

"Yeah." The leader of our group said.

"So you're not allies with Cherubimon?" the digimon asked awkwardly.** (AN; I laughed ta this part a bit.)**

"Are you kidding?" Zoe asked with a hand on her hip.

Koji and I both walked up to Takuya, both of us standing on either side.

"Look, why don't you put that wand down, OK? We're all on the same side, isn't that obvious?" the Warrior of Light asked.

"We're the new Digidestineds. We were called here to help save this world." I said to the magical digimon as he lowered his staff.

"This is what comes from fighting too much. Everyone seems to be an enemy. I apologize friends. How did you find this place?" he asked.

"We got a message that told us all to come to the Forest Terminal, but there was no one there and we kept walking; we ended up here on your doorstep." Takuya explained.

"Huh, a message? Could it be? My solitude has driven courtesy from me. I apologize." The digimon said as he bowed in a very gentlemanly manner.

"My name is Sorcerermon. Please, come in. I have something important to show you." He said turning around and leading us into the castle.

Sorcerermon lead us down the hallway that was made completely out of crystal, rainbows reflecting on it all around us and it truly was a beautiful sight.

"Where are you taking us anyway?" Koji asked.

"To meet someone." Sorcerermon said.

"I bet it's a trap." Koji said making me and Koichi share a look at that.

"You think everything's a trap." Tommy said.

"If we come to a place that looks like something we'd find from our world, then that is a trap." I said.

"Caution is wise, friends, but within reason. This is no trap. This is a prophecy." Our new friend said as he paused in front of a mirror like door and opened it to let us into a room.

"So where is he?" Koji asked as we walked into the room looking around for the person we were supposed to meet.

"Up there." Sorcerermon said making us all look up.

"Allow me to introduce our salvation." Sorcerermon said as we saw the digimon encased in crystal and my eyes grew wide when I recognized the armour clad angel.

"Seraphimon?!" I gasped making the others all look at me.

"This wasn't your first time to the Digital World is it?" Sorcerermon asked me.

"No, Daisuke here is the child of Miracles." Bokomon said making the sorcerer digimon nod.

"Um, are we supposed to know who that is?" Zoe asked pointing to Seraphimon.

"The only reason I do is because my friend TK is partnered to a Patamon, who's Seraphimon's Rookie form." I said.

"If you guys listened to her stories you would know that." Koji said.

"Please continue." Koichi said stepping forward.

"Seraphimon is one of the Three Celestial digimon who ruled this world." Sorcerermon said.

"What are we supposed to do? He's all frozen up." Takuya said.

"Perhaps not for long. There is a prophecy." Sorcerermon said.

"_Let your Light shine as one."_ The woman spoke up suddenly sounding like she was actually in the room with us.

"That was Lady Ophanimon!" Sorcerermon gasped as we all looked around and I just pulled out my D-3 and D-terminal, unsure of which to use at the moment.

"She's the one who asked me to watch over Seraphimon." Sorcerermon continued.

"Ophanimon? She must be the voice that told us to come here." Takuya said.

"It's all falling into place. I brought you here because the prophecy says that one day a group of wayward humans will free Seraphimon." Sorcerermon said.

"Typical. Humans get to do everything. When is my turn?" Bokomon asked with a pout and crossed his arms.

"How about next week?" Neemon asked.

"Be quiet." Bokomon said.

"So what did she mean?" Koji asked as the others started playing with their D-tectors and I even played with my D-3.

"Hey, I bet it has something to do with our D-tectors." Zoe said and then the devices all started glowing, along with my D-3.

White lights hot up out of their devices while a gold light came out of mine.

"Hey, guys. Focus them over there." Takuya said as he pointed his light on the encased angel and we all followed his example.

Sparks flashed around the crystal and Seraphimon was free, floating down to us all.

"The prophecy!" Sorcerermon gasped.

"Welcome back, Seraphimon." He greeted his master happily.

"It's good to be back, my faithful servant. You have done well." Seraphimon said proudly.

"Sorcerermon, tell me, there is so little I remember." The angel said.

"Well, when your defeat seemed imminent, Ophanimon was able to get you to safety. She sealed you away from danger so you could be revived after the trouble had passed." The sorcerer explained.

"Ophanimon?! That's right! Has she been harmed? Why isn't she here?" Seraphimon asked panicked.

"Truth is often unpleasant I'm afraid. No one knows where she is. But these human have been in contact with her. So all is not lost. One is even the Keeper of the Golden Radiance." Sorcerermon said.

"These humans?" Seraphimon asked in shock as he looked at us.

"But…they're only children." He said.

"Yes, but they're also Legendary Warriors." Bokomon said stepping up to their defense.

"Except me. I'm the golden Radiance girl without my partner, by order of Ophanimon." I said.

"Still, if not for them, you would still be stuck to the ceiling." Bokomon said.

"Legendary Warriors? The Keeper of the Golden Radiance? Impressive." The angel said.

"What is going on here? We've been led all over, getting our snot kicked out and we don't even know why we were brought into this crazy world." Takuya said making him frown and whack him over the head.

"Ow!" he yelped.

"Watch what cha say about this world." I warned.

"Not to mention, I've said it a thousand times already that this world is being destroyed." I said ganging up on him, making the others back up as they watched this.

"We were called here to save it from evil, as in Cherubimon, the guy controlling the bad things that had been happening around here. Maybe if you actually listened to the tales of the battles I told you guys before, you'd know this!" I said with as much intensity as I could with my copy of the Ishida Death Glare.

"Whoa, easy there, Dai." Koichi said coming over and taking my arm, pulling me away from the cowering goggle head.

"I still think someone owes us some answers." Zoe said.

"And I think you're that someone. So tell us what's going on." Koji said.

"Yeah, like how Cherubimon turned evil." Koichi said.

"Um, please?" Tommy asked.

"Very well, brave ones. I shall tell you. If you wants answers, I will have them. The story begins long ago when human digimon and beast digimon warred against each other. Their battle laid waste to the Digital World before what was once beautiful. But then Lucemom appeared and brought an end to the fighting. For a time he ruled in peace, but soon he was corrupted by his own power." Seraphimon said.

"My, this story sounds familiar." Bokomon said, meaning he must have told the others while I was with Koichi and Koji.

"Bokomon!" we all scolded quietly.

"What?" he asked.

"The 10 Legendary Warriors rose to free the repressed and abused. They battled valiantly and after a fierce struggle, they were able to defeat the tyrannical Lucemon. After peace was restored to the Digital World, champions were chosen to protect that peace. Cherubimon, Ophanimon and myself. But that was before my time of harmony was short lived. Cherubimon wanted to control the Digital World by himself, so he attacked me." He said.

Why the hell is it always Cherubimon who becomes evil?

Seriously, they are getting bad reps because of this.

"You know the rest of the story thanks to Sorcerermon. Ophanimon rescued me and brought me to safety here where I have slumbered and regained my strength until I was wakened by you Legendary Warriors and Keeper of the Golden Radiance." The angel continued.

He's gonna say something that'll be a bitch slap to the face soon, I just know it.

"Luckily you came just when we needed Seraphimon most. The Digital World is in a crisis as you can see." Sorcerermon said as he raised his wand and the image of the Digital World was shone with large craters of the missing lands in it.

"Man, the Digital World looks like Swiss cheese." Takuya said.

"And the future looks even more bleak. You see, Cherubimon had sent his minions to destroy it." Sorcerermon said as he lowered his wand and the image faded away.

"This is even more serious than I imagined. We must find Ophanimon at once." The angel said.

"Yes, My Lord. With your might, we will surely defeat Cherubimon. And of course you'll have my help." Sorcerermon said and for some reason, I think I might be growing a small crush on him, kind of like what I had on Taichi-sempai.

It wasn't like I was in love, but it was a like a respect that I have for him that makes him so cool.

"While you slept, I felt like I have too. And I have dreamt of only fighting at your side against that evil creature." Sorcerermon said.

"He's so cool." I said softly under my breath, but Takuya and Koji both heard it and were frowning at my words for some odd reason.

"Dear, brave Sorcerermon, you are a true friend. Thank you. Your courage gives me strength." Seraphimon said gratefully.

"I am as you taught me." The sorcerer said.

"And I must thank you for your courage. All would be lost if it were not for you. But now I must ask that you do one more favour for me." He said as everyone smiled but I just frowned and crossed my arms.

"The answer is no." I said making everyone gasp and look at me.

"B-but you don't even know what he was goona ask." JP said.

"It's obvious. He was gonna ask us to leave and let him do this. Honestly, how much time here has gone by since my friends and I were last in the Digital World? Everyone knows that the Digidestineds are called to this world and can't leave until they save the day and vanquish the evil. It's written in the stars. You can't change that." I said.

Seraphimon sighed, coming to realize that once I made up my mind, there was no changing it at all.

"What the girl says is true. It is too dangerous, but it seems like you all agree with her in this." He said.

"You bet we do." Takuya said.

"We can't just leave after all that we'll been through." Koichi said.

The doors behide us were shattered by Grumblemon with his hammer, three other evil digimon standing there behind him.

"Good, whole brat brigade here." Grumblemon said.

"And ready to fight." Takuya said.

"You better be 'cause me introduce other digimon who defeat you. Ranamon." Grumblemon said.

"Charme,d I'm sure." The female digimon with green skin dressed in a blue bathing suit, fish fin ears, red eyes with red jewels on her outfit and her voice sounded a lot like my sister's, except with a southern twang.

"Arbormon." Grumblemon continued.

"You're in for it now, right?" said the robot looking digimon that was beige with orange stripes.

"And lastly, Mercurymon." The Warrior of Earth said.

"So these be the whelps who hast given you so much trouble? Pathetic." The freaky green guy with mirrors all over his body said.

"They tougher than look." Grumblemon warned.

"Varily. It would be an utter delight to beat Seraphimon in Cherubimon's name." Mercurymon said.

"With so many options, I don't know where to start." Ranamon said.

"Enough of your meaningless thoughts. Tell me where Ophanimon is NOW!" the angel demanded.

"Me no care about her. Me just want Beast Spirit back. Give it!" Grumblemon demanded as he raised his hammer.

"Come get it, buddy." Takuya taunted.

"Yeah." JP said.

"Yeah." Koji and Tommy said backing them up.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!" the four boys cried out as they transformed and us girls hung back with Bokomon, Neemon, Seraphimon and Sorcerermon.

"AGUNIMON!"  
"LOBOMON!"  
"LOWEMON!"  
"BEETLEMON!"  
"KUMAMON!"

"The Legendary Warriors have returned." Sorcerermon said as Zoe, Bokomon and Neemon duced behind me to hide.

"If that big doofus hadn't stolen my Spirit, I might show him a thing or two." The blonde said.

"Yeah, well did, now show thing or three." Grumblemon said as the battle began.

Our boys couldn't land a hit on them, so Ranamon used her Draining Rain to weaken them with a dark cloud that unleashed a downpour of rain and then Arbormon round house kicked them all over the place.

"Get your Beats Spirit, rock head." Ranamon said.

"Be careful or you get smashed next Ranamon" Grumblemon growled.

"Grumblemon, no! You cannot do this." Sorcerermon yelled making the evil Warriors turn to him.

"I beg your pardon?" Mercurymon asked.

"You shall not lead us down the path of ruin. I've waited a life time to see peace restored to the Digital World and you're not gonna stop it from returning!" Sorcerermon said as he dived into the fight, sending out his Crystal Barrage attack, but Mercurymon used his Dark Reflection, blasting him back with his own attack.

"Sorcerermon!" Seraphimon cried catching his wounded friend as he fell.

"Worry not, My Lord." The wounded Sorcerermon said.

"Uhg, if Ophanimon let me bring V-Mon, we'd take these freaks out easier." I growled.

Seraphimon flew away from the Warrior of Metal, I'm just guessing, as he charged him.

Seraphimon placed his friend down and he used his Strike of the Seven Stars attack on the other three evil Warriors, blasting them back.

"Please, I ask again that you return to your world and leave this to me." Seraphimon said.

"There's no way we'll leave." Kumamon said.

"Yeah. Even if we wanted to, we don't know how." Beetlemon said.

"I can't fight them and keep you safe. You must go!" Seraphimon said annoyed.

"Are you kidding? You can't fight these guys by yourself. I mean, come on, you just woke up." Agunimon said.

"You need us." Lobomon said.

"We should be fighting them." Sorcerermon said as he saw the evil Warriors get ready to come after us.

"Fine by us, we fight you good." Grumblemon said.

The three evil Warriors started up their attacks, making Seraphimon do the same, but then I saw that Mercurymon disappeared and then figured out what was going on.

"NO! It's a trap!" stop, Seraphimon!" I yelled.

I was too late as Mercurymon appeared in front of him and reflected the angel's attacks back at himself.

We all gasped in horror as his Fractal Code was shown in front of us, Marcurymon smriking.

"Keeper of the Golden Radiance." Seraphimon called out to me.

"Take this and use it." he said as he shot off a gold light at me.

It hit my D-3 and D-terminal, making them glow as they formed together into a D-tector of my very own.

It was the same colored blue as V-Mon, the grips were red, the buttons yellow and the screen was outlined in red and yellow.

"What the-?" I asked as I looked at my new D-tector, the Crests of Courage, Friendship and Miracles flashing on the screen.

"Now you can help your friends. Good luck, brave ones." Seraphimon said.

We all watched in further horror as the angel was reverted into a digi egg as Mercurymon stole his Fractal Code.

"NO!" Sorcerermon cried.

"Seraphimon turned into a digi egg!" Agunimon said.

"How ironic. Seraphimon sought to defeat Cherubimon, now his Fractal Code shall be used for our end." Mercurymon taunted.

"No, it can't be. The hope of the Digital World is gone!" Sorcerermon said sadly as I vaguely noticed Zoe rush past me.

I always thought TK was the Hope of the Digital World since he's the child of Hope, just like Kari was the Light.

"No it's not!" Zoe cried as she grabbed the digi egg.

"Maybe we can bring him back if we have his egg, right Sorcerermon?" Zoe asked.

"Digimon don't ever die. As long as the digi egg f safe, then the digimon will come back." I said knowing from personal experience that this was true.

"Yes, we must protect that egg at all costs!" Sorcerermon said with new found hope.

"Oh, thou shan't get far, trust me." Mercurymon said as he, Ranamon, Arbormon and Grumblemon chased after Zoe.

"Not happening, freak." I said as I felt my courage grow and the digi egg of Courage was activated.

"Time for me to have little fun." I said as flames surrounded my body.

I jumped and did a twist in midair as I slahed the data that had formed around my hand into the slot of the D-tector.

"Execute: Armour Spirit Evolution!" I yelled.

The images of V-Mon, Lady XV-Mon and Flamedramon faded over my form as the flames burned away my clothing and transformed me.

My body grew taller and also gained curves, my hair grew out and was chocolate brown as it flowed down my back, an orange helmet covered the top half of my face, my red eyes showing through the eyeholes, I wore a red sleeveless leotard that had the Crest of Courage on my stomach, red arm guards and boots that had orange flames decoration them, a dragon tail and ears that were like V-Mon's and finally two white angel wings.

I smiled as I felt the power that coursed through my body, wondering if this was how the others had felt when they transformed into digimon.

"Pyramon: the Angel of Courage!"

TBC


	11. Angel of Courage!

"The Angel of Courage"

**Here is the next chapter. I'm glad everyone's happy to see that Daisuke finally has her own Spirits now. I have an account on deviantart if anyone wants to check out the D-tectors and Spirits. Just look for MiraclesVeemon and you'll find them and other drawings I did for my stories. This chapter is shorter than the others, but I hope it's good. OK, here is the next chapter, please enjoy and review!**

To catch you all up, Seraphimon was just turned into a digi egg, but before that, he fused my D-3 and D-terminal into a D-tector and now I'm able to use my armor digi eggs to become a digimon too.

Now I'm Pyramon: the Angel of Courage.

This is so freaking AWESOME!

It's totally epic and I feel as if I'm actually a part of V-Mon, like we were one, like when Ken and I became DNA partners.

"How?" Mercurymon asked as everyone stared at me.

"That can't be possible!" Ranamon said.

"Hey, fire's my thing." Agunimon whined.

"It was my thing first, Taky." I said as I flapped my wings, amazed that would be able to fly.

"The power of Miracles allows anything to happen. That is why Daisuke was able to be given that power." Sorcerermon explained.

I flapped my wings harder and took to the air, feeling my body heat up as flames licked at my skin.

"We have to protect the egg." Lowemon said.

The boys were about to charge, but I swooped down and hovered in front of them.

"Guys, wait!" I said stopping them in their tracks.

"Daisuke, we have to stop them." Lobomon said.

"Look, ever since we got here you guys have been protecting me and I really appreciate it, but now it's my turn." I said looking at them all in determination.

They looked at each other, wondering what they should do, until Kumamon and Lowemon both stepped up.

"Show them what you can do." Lowemon said.

"You can do it, Pyramon." Kumamon smiled.

I smiled and nodded at them before I turned around to face Ranamon, Arbormon, Mercurymon and Grumblemon.

"So who wants to be first?" I asked with a taunting grin as I flew higher.

Ranamon growled as he stepped forward.

"I'll gladly pluck those wings of yours off, missy." She as clenching and unclenching her fingers.

"Bring it all, you mutated mermaid." I said making her steam.

"Draining Rain!" she cried sending over the storm cloud, but I forced my body to the left to avoid it, doing a front flip and landing on my feet.

"That the best ya got?" I asked.

The Warrior of Water growled in annoyance again as she blasted out her Dark Vapor, but I just kept dodging out of the way of the smoky haze whenever she fired it at me and soon enough I felt like I was in one of my soccer games, putting my skills to good use.

"Why don't you stand still?!" Ranamon yelled.

"Me get her!" Grumblemon said as he tried to smash me with his hammer, but I back flipped out of the way, loving the strength that was flowing in my body.

"She's fast." Neemon marveled.

"Must be from all those years of soccer." Zoe said as she held the egg gently to her chest.

"Come on, Pyramon! Go get them! Show them what you can do!" Bokomon cheered.

I flew up into the air as the flames started in my hands.

I held out my right hand as a bow made out of flames appeared and held out my right hand to my side as an arrow made from flames appeared.

They didn't burn my hands, but they gave off a nice comforting warmth that made me think back to all of the times Flamedramon and I were together, including the first time I was able to make her armour digivolve.

"Flame Sniper!" I called as I knocked the arrow and then released, willing it to hit the target, which happened to be Grumblemon's hammer.

It hit dead on, making the Warrior of Earth release it and jump away as his hands got burned and the hammer turned to ash.

"That hot!" he cried shaking his hands.

"I gots her!" Arbormon said as he then swung his leg at me, but I dodged it.

"Me get her!" Grumblemon said as he and Arbormon both charged at me.

Agunimon and Lobomon both appeared in front of me, blocking their attacks.

"You really shouldn't pick on girls." Agunimon said as he pushed Arbormon back, the used his Pyro Darts on him.

The Warrior of Wood flew back, trying to put out the flames as Lobomon tossed Grumblemon up in the air, then Lowemon used his Shadow Lance on the Warrior of Earth, making his Fractal Code show.

"He did it!" Zoe cried as Lowemon then tried to take the Code, but Mercurymon came by and kicked the Warrior of Darkness back and over to where I was standing, knocking us both to the ground.

"I think not." The Warrior of Metal taunted as Grumblemon returned to normal.

I groaned from where I was on the ground under Lowemon and he slowly got off of me, then helped me up.

"Sorry about that." He said with an apologetic look in his red eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm good. It's not the first time I was hit." I said reassuringly.

"Aw, aren't you two adorable." Ranamon said mockingly as Lowemon and I turned to glare at her.

"Now are ya gonna talk or fight?" she asked.

Lowemon and I shared a look, a smirk curving my lips as he nodded.

He vanished as he called out my bow and arrow, firing off my Sniper as Lowemon reappeared behind the Warrior of Water with his Shadow Lance in his hands and jabbed her in the back with it, preventing her from doing anything to avoid my arrow and was hit in her shoulder.

"We need to get outta here." Beetlemon said.

"But where do we go?" Kumamon asked.

"Friends, this way." Sorcerermon called as he opened up a secret passage that had a Trailmon hiding there.

"Quickly, get on." He urged us.

"But we can't just leave you." Beetlemon said as the Warriors of Light and Flame held off the evil Warriors that were still trying to get us and the digi egg.

"Please, I'll hold them off for as long as I can. Just protect Seraphimon's egg." Sorcerermon said as he walked over to where the evil Warirors were.

"We have no choice here." Lowemon said as he scooped Zoe, Bokomon and Neemon into his arms and took then to the Trailmon to escape.

"What about Takuya and Koji?" Beetlemon asked.

"You guys get on with the others. I'll get them." I said as they turned back into their human forms and I flew up over to the Warriors of Flame and Light.

Ranamon, Mercurymon, arbormon and Grumblemon had formed a circle around them blocking off their exit.

"Man, what now?" Lobomon asked.

"I don't know. I think we're stuck here now, buddy." Agunimon said as they stood back to back.

"It is time to surrender, whelps." Mercurymon said.

"Me can't wait to get Spirits." Grumblemon smirked.

"Not happening!" I said as I swooped down and grabbed the two boys by their collars and pulled them out of the circle.

"Wha-?" Lobomon gasped.

"Pyramon?" Agunimon asked.

"Hang on, we're getting out of here." I said as I heard Sorcerermon fire off his Crystal Barrage at the evil Warriors.

I dropped the guys back onto their feet as I landed next to them, all three of us returning to our human forms.

I felt light headed suddenly and my vision blurred as I nearly toppled over, but Koji grabbed me, holding me up right.

"You OK?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah. That Spirit thing takes a lot outta a person." I panted feeling drained of energy.

"I'll take her." Koichi said coming out and held her arms out to his brother, Koji picking me up bridal style, then carefully handed me over to Koichi.

"Sorcerermon, hurry up!" Takuya called as Koichi took me inside the Trailmon and set me down on one of the seats were Zoe was sitting on the floor with the egg in her lap, the others standing around her.

The Trailmon soon started moving out, and I just laid there on the seat as my head pounded from the transformation and battle I was in.

I wonder if V-Mon ever felt like this after a battle.

If she did, then she was good at hiding it.

Deep down, I could tell that we wouldn't be seeing Sorcerermon for a while, or at least in this life time.

Where ever he goes after I hope we'll meet again and he'll be fine.

TBC


	12. No Whamon!

"No Whamon"

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry the last one was so short. I hope you guys like this next chapter. Please review and enjoy!**

I yelped as the Trailmon ride got rough and caused me to fall down on the floor, hitting my head, back and rump.

"Hey, you alive down there?" JP asked me as I just laid there on the floor.

"Oh." I groaned.

"I guess you're not as tough as you make yourself out to be, huh?" the heavyset boy said.

"Bite me." I said as I gripped onto the leg of the seat as everyone groaned in displeasure of the ride.

I will never mock one of Yolei's uncle's driving ever again after this.

"Hey, bud, could you possibly go any faster?" Koji asked sarcastically.

He and Takuya had grabbed onto the bars on the side of the Trailmon and were outside, hanging on as we went down this tube.

"Sure thing, pal. Just hold onto your bandana." The Trailmon said and he began to go faster and jostled us more.

I thought the goggle heads were supposed to be the stupid ones.

"KOJI!" we all yelled in outrage.

"What? I was being sarcastic!" he yelled back to us.

"Zoe, is everyone OK back there?" Takuya yelled inside to us.

Zoe was sitting down on the floor with the digi egg held to her chest as Tommy, JP and Koichi stood around her a few centimeters away from where I was on the floor, Bokomon and Neemon being closer to me.

"We've all been better!" the blonde called back to the Warrior of Flame.

"One way is fun, the other way we done." The duck looking Trailmon said, meaning we came to a fork in the tunnel.

"Man, there's two of 'em!" Koji yelled.

I was right.

"What?!" Takuya yelled.

"How can we tell the right way?" Koji asked.

"I don't know. The trail is up to the rails." The Trailmon said.

"We on the right track now!" he said making us all yell, Takuya being the loudest, as the Trailmon made a turn to the right.

"Well, at least it's a little bit smoother in here." Takuya said.

I heard Bokomon making a 'hmm' sound, I so looked over and saw him with a thoughtful expression as he kept his eyes on the blue digi egg.

"May I have a word? I want you to give me Seraphimon's egg. I'll take care of it now." He said making us all give him a stunned look, but I nodded and so did Koichi, since apparently both of us understood that it made sense for a digimon to look after a digi egg.

"I'm sorry, but I happen to know more about its special needs." The white chicken said as he gently took the egg away from the blonde and placed it safely inside his pink waist band.

Damn, he keeps a giant book in there and who knows what else, how can there be any room for the egg?

"Special needs? Like what?" asked Zoe.

"No offense, Z, but the only human that can take care of a digi egg properly is a Digidestined…when that egg has their partner growing inside of it." I said knowing that TK had taken care of Patamon when he was reverted back to a digi egg when he was six, Willis took care of a digi egg that had twins in it when he was about five or six and Ken took care of Wormmon when he was a digi egg twice.

"Don't worry so much about it. I'm sure Bokomon can take care of Seraphimon's egg." Koichi said.

I swear that guy can read my mind at times.

The only person who was able to do that is Ken…and cue the depression.

"Yes, it must be protected and nurtured by someone with experience." The chicken said.

"Have you been a mommy before?" Neemon asked.

"Sure looks like one." Tommy said as he reached to touch the egg, but got his hand slapped away by Bokomon.

"Hands off, bub! You must wash your hands before touching the egg. Honestly, what were you thinking? You might get germs on him." The chicken scolded with a stern look before he smiled down at the egg.

"Don't worry, baby, Momma will keep you safe from them." He said.

That…is…creepy.

"Hold on guys, it's getting' rough again!" Takuya called as everyone tried to hang on to the seats.

"Momma's gotcha, Momma's gotcha, Momma's gotcha." Bokomon chanted as if to sooth the baby.

The ride then went a lot smoother, so I got up from the floor; only to fall backwards as the Trailmon tilted down face first as we all found that we had just gone off of a waterfall into an underground cavern.

I yelled out in pain as my back collided with something hard.

"I hate trains." I groaned.

"This is definitely not good for the baaaaabbbbbbyyyyyyyy!" Bokomon yelled.

"I always say one good track deserves another." Trailmon chuckled as we landed safely on the rest of the track that was below on the ground.

"End of the line and all is fine." Trailmon chuckled as he stopped and let us all off, some of us more eager to get off than others.

Trailmon then backed up out of the cave, out of our sight.

"That's pretty scary. He's gotta go backwards all the way home." Tommy said and we all started walking, searching the place.

"Hey everybody, there's an opening up ahead!" Takuya said as we ran and saw a blue light.

"Let's just hope it takes us outside." Koji said.

We finally made it to the end, but weren't very happy by what we found.

"This doesn't look like outside to me. Does this look like outside to you?" JP asked.

"Well, duh, it's an underground cavern." Zoe said, her voice echoing in the blue stoned underground cavern that had a pool of water.

"Where's the exit?" Takuya asked.

"Must be one somewhere." Koji said as he and Takuya ran off down to the lower floor.

"Unless you guys wanna swim." Koichi said looking at the water making me look at him.

"Meaning?" I asked as he looked over at me.

"If there's water in here, then there has to be an opening down below the lake. How else would there be?" he asked rhetorically.

The others weren't listening to us since they had already run down and were talking.

Koichi and I watched as a blast of water pushed Tommy into JP, the two boys being slammed into the cavern wall.

"TOMMY!" we all yelled, me running down with Koichi close by.

All of us gathered around the two drenched Warriors, worried about them.

"JP I don't feel so good." Tommy whimpered.

"Oh geez. Are you okay little guy?" JP asked the boy in his lap.

"Hey wait why didn't anyone call out my name?" he asked.

"Mama Mia!" Zoe gasped at the water that rose up.

"Definitely…"Takuya began.

"Not good." Koji finished.

The water soon settled down and revealed a whale digimon that I recognized from the time my old team was trapped in an underwater cavern and found the digi egg of Reliability.

"What's Whamon doing down here? He's normally in the ocean." Bokomon said as Neemon fell over in shock.

"Whamon?" Zoe asked looking at the whale.

"He's a whale digimon and he seems to be out of his element." Bokomon said softly.

"I can't stand it anymore! You hear me? I can't stand it!" Whamon cried splashing around.

Well, that's not the same Whamon I know.

This guy's too much of a whimp.

"He's normally a calm digimon. Something must be upsetting him." Bokomon explained.

"I wanna go home! I wanna go home! I wanna go home!" Whamon screamed out.

"We gotta stop him." Koji said.

"Um, all right. I'm ready to go when you are." Takuya agreed.

The two boys Spirit Evolved and then jumped on Whamon, trying to get him to calm down, but that just freaked him out more.

After a while, they finally got him to calm down.

"You seem to be feeling a lot better Whamon. Can you tell us why you were upset?" Zoe asked with a smile.

"I hate this place… I just want to go home back in the ocean!" Whamon said as he began to explain what had happen to him.

Apparently Grumblemon had taken a chunk of Fractal Code out of the earth that had opened up a void that dragged Whamon in with the tide down here in this place.

"Next thing I knew, I was trapped in this place and it's driving me crazy!" he cried.

"Here we go again." Agunimon sighed rolling his eyes.

"You don't have to be such a big cry baby about it." Lobomon muttered.

"He sure is losing a lot of water. Is that normal?" Neemon asked.

"No idea." Bokomon said.

"This is really embarrassing. Does he really think all this blubbering is going to help him- Gah!" JP hissed in pain and flinched as pain rushed through his stomach.

"Hey, are you OK JP?" asked Tommy.

"I'll be fine once I get this pain to go away." JP said.

"And…a-and it's all my fault you guys got hurt! I'm so sorry!" Whamon cried.

"You're forgiven all right?" JP growled, annoyed by the pain and the digimon's whining.

"Well at least you have some company now. We're stuck here too. Maybe with your help we can find a way out of here too." Zoe said.

"Huh, OK." Whamon grinned getting over his sadness, making us deadpan before crying out in pain as the water suddenly disappeared.

"What is happening?" Lobomon asked.

"WHAMON!" everyone cried out.

"Now that is not normal." Bokomon said.

To our great displeasure, Grumblemon appeared with that same stupid smirk on his face and it made my blood boil at the fact that Sorcerermon is now gone.

"Found you!" he sang.

"So good to see you again only this time I get Spirits."

"You're an annoying little gnome you know that?" Lobomon hissed.

"Yeah, what he said. Oh and by the way; you're not stealing anything from anyone ever again we're not afraid of you anymore, Grumblemon." Agunimon growled.

"Nanananananana Grumblemon. You will be." Grumblemon mocked them as he held up a small pot before opening it and throwing the liquid out over the rocks. Then the rocks came together to form into a small group of Golemon.

"You may have taken Grumblemon's Beast Spirit but, Grumblemon still have powers. Your Spirits mine." Grumblemon laughed.

"Get them!" he ordered.

"Let's turn these rocks into pebbles!" Agunimon said as he and Lobomon started to attack the Golemon destroying them.

"Um excuse me, gentlemen, we could use some assistance over here." Bokomon yelled as we were cornered by Golemon.

"Be right there!" Agunimon called.

"On the way!" Lobomon said.

They were both coming to help us out, but were stopped by two arms reaching out and grabbing them.

Glancing back around they saw that it was Arbormon.

"Hey let go!" yelled JP as he started to run only to stop in pain.

"No! You can't fight in this condition!" Zoe yelled running over to him.

"Yeah, she's right! The best thing we can do now is hide!" Bokomon gasped.

"Hey good hiding. You're invisible," Neemon said when he saw his friend was gone.

"Over here, brainiac!" Bokomon called the yellow rabbit over.

"Huh? Oh wow you're pretty fast!" Neemon said looking over at the chicken standing behind some rocks.

"You nincompoop the only reason I'm hiding is because of the baby!" Bokomon yelled.

"Mm hmmm." Neemon hummed bemused.

"JP you're too badly hurt right now. Agunimon and Lobomon will think of something. We have to trust them." Tommy said.

"Come on Zoe think. If only I could Spirit evolve." Zoe whispered sadly to herself as JP glanced at her.

Koichi looked over to me and we both shared a loo before nodding.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"Execute: Armour Spirit Evolution!"

"LOWEMON!"

"Pyramon: the Angel of Courage!"

"Come here!" Arbormon yelled pulling on the two Warriors in his grasp.

"How about a little dance?" he asked.

"Huh?" both Warriors asked as Arbormon began to hit at them making them dance around.

"That's right dance right!" Arbormon chuckled.

"That's right Arbormon keep going!" Grumblemon yelled.

"These guys are very graceful!" Arbormon laughed.

"Don't stop. Me can smell Spirits. Hurry and get them for me!" Grumblemon yelled as Agunimon and Lobomon fell to the ground and their Fractal Codes started to appear around them.

"Shadow Meteor!" Lowemon called out blasting Grumblemon with his attack.

"Flame Sniper!" I called shooting my arrow at Arbormon, both backing off.

Some more Golemon came after us, making it hard for the four of us to fight and soon enough Kumamon and Beetlemon joined in on the fight.

Arbormon threw me back and I slammed into Lobomon, both of us going down while Lowemon got knocked into Agunimon.

"You ready to rock these block heads?" Beetlemon asked as he used Thunder Fist, destroying half of the golemon while Kumamon used his Crystal Breeze on them.

"I'm tired of playing with you. I'm gonna make you pay for what you've done!" Beetlemon cried as he started to get juiced up to attack Grumblemon.

"You're kidding, right?" the gnome asked.

Beetlemon went to use his Thunder Fist, but was blasted back by Golemon's Sulfur Plume and turned back into JP"

"Weak human. You're not even worth built up sweat. Arbormon, take care of them while me get Spirit!" Grumblemon called to the Warrior of Wood as he held his hammer.

"I'm on it, Grumble, but first I gotta change into something more comfortable." He said.

"What?" Lowemon asked.

"I don't like the sound of that." I grunted as Lobomon helped me stand up, holding me into his side.

"Arbormon Slide Evolution: PETALDRAMON!"

He turned into a lizard that was made out of wood and leaves.

Grumblemon was about to bring his hammer down on JP, but Whamon blasted him with water to save our friend.

"No way!" Tommy asked.

"Whamon." JP said as something sparkled blue around the heavyset boy and we all gasped seeing that it was a Beast Spirit.

"I don't believe it. A Beast Spirit." JP gasped as he stared at it in awe.

"No fair. That Spirit mine!" Grumblemon said as he pulled his face out of the wall.

"Oh, so that's what it was. It did taste a little gamey for a plant." Whamon said.

The Beast Spirit's eyes glowed yellow as the bond was formed between in and JP.

"Too bad that Spirit is mine, mine, mine, mine!" Grumblemon yelled as he went after it.

"Not today. It's my turn to play!" JP said as he pulled out his D-tector.

A white light shot out of it, hitting the Beast Spirit and sucked it into the device as the boy was covered in data.

"Execute: Beast Spirit Evolution!"

I heard him yelling out in pain as electricity crackled around him and he transformed into a tank version of his Human Spirit.

"METAL KABUTERIMON!"

Oh my god, it's Kabuterimon now?

What next?

"Oh my, it's the Legendary Beast Warrior of Thunder!" Bokomon cried.

"_Motto bene_. JP turned into him?" Zoe asked.

MetalKabuterimon went wild as he started blasting this attack called Bolo thunder around the cave.

"He's completely out of control! Head for cover." Lobomon yelled as he shielded me.

"Right behind ya!" Agunimon said as the Warrior of light picked me up and the three males jumped away from the falling debris.

"Don't be hasty now friend." Grumblemon whimpered as he backed away when he saw Petaldramon get covered by the boulders falling around us.

"You're no friend of mine, Grumblemon!" MetalKabuterimon said as his eyes glowed green.

"You don't even understand the meaning of friendship."

He bent down as his cannon got ready to fire off at Grumblemon and destroyed the last Golemon while the Warrior of Earth's Fractal Code was now showing his Spirit totem along with Zoe's.

"MetalKabuterimon Slide Evolution: BEETLEMON!"

"It's back to the egg for you, pal. Fractal Code: digitize!" Beetlemon said as he took the Spirit of Earth as the digi egg went off to where it would to be reborn and the Spirit of Wind finally returned to Zoe.

"Hey, welcome back." She greeted it.

JP turned back to normal, falling down exhausted from all that work.

"JP! JP, are you all right?" the blonde asked running over to him.

"Got your Spirit back. At least I did something to make you happy." He said with a small smile as Zoe smiled softly at him.

"That's so sweet. Thank you JP, I really mean it." she said.

"Yay, J!" Tommy cheered with Neemon and Bokomon before the ground started to quake.

Takuya, Koji, Koichi and I all turned back to normal and started to run.

"RUN! Didn't ya hear me?" Takuya yelled as water burst through from the ceiling, all of us yelling as we were swept under the currents, then everything went black.

"Did we die?" Tommy asked.

"Uh, I don't think so." Zoe said as light was shown ahead of us.

"It smells like something did. P.U.!" JP said.

We all gasped as the place in front of us opened up to show the ocean in front.

"It's the ocean." Tommy gasped.

"It's Whamon!" we all said when we figured out we were inside his mouth.

"I don't know how you saved us, but thank you." Bokomon said.

"Yeah and welcome home, Whamon." Zoe said.

"oh, I'm the one who should be thanking you. Without your help, I might have been stuck in that cave forever. Hold on everybody, we should be reaching the island very soon." Whamon said.

"Island?" Takuya asked.

We all looked ahead and saw that there was indeed an island that was a twenty minute swim away from us.

Well, we made a great accomplishment today.

We got Zoë's Spirit back, got JP's Beast Spirit and took care of Grumblemon once and for all.

Can't wait to try out my other Spirits on our journey.

TBC


	13. Beasty Girls

"Beasty Girls"

**OK, for the fun of it, l suggest listening to 'Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride' by Jump5 for the first part and then listen to 'Girlfight' by Brooke Valentine. I found an amv about the fights between Zoe and Ranamon to that song called 'Wind vs. Water Girlfight' or something along those lines. I insist you check it out. I didn't make it, but you should watch it anyway. OK, here we!**

We arrived to the beach of the island and Whamon let us all off and we waved him off as he returned home.

"See ya, buddy!" Takuya called.

"Aloha!" Neemon, Bokomon, Tommy and JP cried.

_"Ciao,_ Whamon!" Zoe said.

"Be safe!" Koichi cried.

"Bye!" I called.

Whamon let out a spray of water before he dived down into the ocean, returning home.

"So, there he goes." Koji stated.

"Nice of you to point out the obvious." Takuya said.

"Don't be such boys!" Zoe giggled, bouncing around.

"My dear Zoe, what has gotten into you?" Bokomon asked.

"You can't blame a girl for feeling good on such a beautiful day! Especially a girl who has her Spirit back!" she said, proudly displaying her D-tector.

"And let us not forget who has a Beast Spirit now!" JP said, showing off his D-tector as well.

"Let's hear it for JP: the Princely Beast of Thunder!" Zoe trilled in her Italian accent.

"And Zoe: Princess of the Summer Breeze!" JP drawled.

"And Takuya: King of I'm Gonna Be Sick!" Takuya joked, making me laugh.

We all started walking along the beach, the hot sun beating down on us as a cool, refreshing breeze blew slightly.

"You know, I can't help but notice that its summer and we're at the beach." JP said.

"I noticed that!" Zoe giggled as she looked up, shielding her eyes with her hand from the sunlight.

"Yeah, you know what that means?" Tommy smiled.

"Summer vacation!" we all cheered with grins.

"The waves!" Tommy struck a pose as the waves splashed against the shore.

"The fresh sea air." Koichi said breathing it in.

"Shell hunting!" Zoe said, holding up a starfish she randomly found.

"Relaxation!" I cheered throwing my arms up.

"Lots of sunshine!" JP cried, throwing his hands in the air, towards the sun.

"Yeah, put it all together and what do ya got? The beach, baby!" Takuya said.

"Takuya, aren't you forgetting something?" Koji asked with a frown and his hands on his hips breaking us all out of our good moods.

"We're supposed to be on a mission here. We'd be stupid to let our guard down." he said.

"Come on, you gotta lighten up, buddy!" Takuya said, rubbing his elbow in the Warrior of Light's side, tickling him too.

"Stop being a party pooper!" JP laughed as he also tickled the boy while Koichi and I both silently laughed at it.

"Wait! Wait, don't I'm not, guys! I just think that-"Koji laughed.

"Yes you are. You're being phooey!" Tommy said in a pouty tone with his face down.

"Stop it!" Koji cried before he looked over at the little boy.

The three boys stopped as they looked over to the boy as Zoe walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It can't hurt to take a short break. We've earned it." Zoe said.

"Zoe's right. We have earned it." JP and Takuya said.

Koji still looked unsure, so Koichi and I walked over to him, me throwing my arms around his neck from behind while Koichi placed a hand on his arm.

The Warrior of Light looked at us with a confused look and red faced as we both smiled at him.

"Please?" I begged fluttering my eyelashes.

Thank you Mimi for teaching me that move.

"It would be good for us." The Warrior of Darkness said with a begging look.

After a few seconds, Koji sighed.

"Fine, whatever. I'm obviously I'm out numbered here." He said making everyone smile and laugh happily.

"That's it then!" Zoe said as she gave a victory sign and Tommy smile.

"All in favour say 'aye'." The Warrior of Wind said.

"Aye, aye!" we all cried.

"Oh!" Neemon gasped.

"Oh indeed. Look." Bokomon said pointing out a beach house.

Huh, weird.

"Do you mind?" Koji asked and I realized that I still hadn't let him go.

"Sorry." I said pulling away and then walked next to Takuya as we went to check the place out.

It was a nice looking place and it had the words 'Toucan Paradise' written on a sign above the door.

Well, there were no doors since it was a wide open shack with a deck where you could eat that had a great view of the entire beach.

"What's summer vacation without a beach house?" Zoe pointed out.

"This is a little too convenient." Koji said.

"I don't know about that, but it sure looks awfully comfortable." Tommy said.

"Welcome!" said these four toucan digimon wearing shoes and red egg shaped overalls came out of the shack.

"Oh, goodie, it's the Toucanmon. Gaudy looking creatures, but very timid. Their attack is Crazy Crest. Sounds rather silly, doesn't it?" Bokomon asked annoyed.

Guess he doesn't like these guys.

"Honored guests, we welcome you to Toucan Paradise." The Toucanmon1 wearing a white ascot bowed.

"Thank you, Mr. Toucanmon. We're honored you're honored." Tommy said.

"Yeah, we're honored, but we're broke." Koji said.

"Oh, please. What's a few digi-shekels among friends? And it just so happens that today everything is on the house. By which I mean free, not served on the roof." Said the bird with a green and orange smock who sounded like Gomamon before he bowed too.

"We know what it means." Bokomon said with a disturbed look and the Toucanmon got this panicked glint in their green eyes.

"Sorry, so sorry! It was just a small joke. Very small." The Toucanmon3 in a chef's hat said flapping around.

"It's OK." Tommy said as Toucanmon3 bowed down.

"No, no, no. we are humiliated. There's absolutely nothing we won't do to make it up to you." Toucanmon4 in a safari hat said.

"Oh, wow, really?" JP asked as the others all got excited.

"Really, really, really. Double really." The four said as they nodded.

We all walked into the shack and sat down as the birds all cooked the food, then set it out in front of us.

OK, I don't trust them, but my stomach was demanding food.

"A little of this." Toucanmon1 said.

"A smidge of that and..." Toucanmon2 said.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" Toucamon1 said.

"Your lunch is served." Toucanmon2 said as they laid out all of the food.

"Whoa." We all gasped at the ramen, rice, dumplings and such placed on the table.

"All right. What're we waiting for?" we all said before we sat down and dug in.

"Let's dig in." Takuya said as he pulled apart his chopsticks and we did the same or picked up spoons.

"Yeah, where do we start?" we all asked before taking what we wanted and tasted it.

I tried the noodles and thankfully, they weren't as bad as Deramon's food was.

It was kind of bland, but still good.

"Delicious!" we said.

"Oh, man. I am so enjoying these overcooked ramen noodles with rubbery egg." Takuya chuckled before he started slurping up his food.

"This is the best lumpy curry I've ever had." Zoe said.

"You're weird. Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Koji asked with a strange look.

"Dude, don't you get it? It's real food, like home, not some kinda crazy meat tasting rabbit food." JP explained.

"Every bit of it looks exactly like it is. Lumps and all. Besides, it's a beach house, buddy. The food could have sand and bugs and stuff all over it and nobody would care." Takuya said.

I sure as hell would.

"Bring on the bugs." JP and Zoe cried.

"And sand." Neemon said.

"And stuff. Bring on the stuff." Bokomon cheered as Koji groaned while Koichi and I gave everyone grossed out looks.

An hour later, we all finished stuffing our faces and I felt like my shorts were about to burst and I wasn't the only one.

"You ate a lot." Neemon said to Bokomon.

"I'm eating for two now. My selfish days are over. If I must pig out, so be it." the chicken said rubbing the egg.

He does know that he's not actually pregnant, right?

"It was wonderful everyone else said to the Toucanmon as they took our plates and washed them.

"Don't mention it. It was our pleasure." They said.

"My tummy feels like a melon." Takuya said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Looks like one, too." I teased poking it as he pouted at me, barely missing the cold look a certain someone sent at the goggle head.

"Tommy, did you get enough?" Zoe asked.

"Mm-hmm." He nodded.

"Oh, enough and more." JP said happily.

"Well, I guess it's time to split." Takuya said standing up.

"Huh?" the Toucanmon squawked.

"We've imposed enough on you already." Zoe said kindly as she stood, the birds rushing over.

"Go on. Impose." Toucanmon1 said.

"Please, we're begging ya here. Impose already." Toucanmon2 said making us frown at them.

OK, what's up with them?

"Thanks, but we're stuffed as ticks." The Warrior of Flame said.

"But you're growing kids. It won't be long before you're hungry again. What kind of folks would we be if we let you go without supper?" Toucanmon3 said.

"Supper? Are you nuts? I won't be hungry for hours. I might never eat again." Takuya said.

"You say that now, but after being in the sun, I'm sure you will agree with me and might I suggest you take advantage of our summer special." Toucanmon2 said as we all stood up, confused about what he meant.

Toucanmon2 walked over to where a white curtain was and pulled it back to reveal all this beach stuff.

Boats, floaties, bathing suits, balls and other stuff.

"What he's saying, is free beach rentals for everybody!" Toucanmon4 said.

We all cheered and ran over to the stuff, looking them all over.

"Come on, Dai. Let's go try these on." Zoe said grabbing a rack that had different types of swimsuits and walked to the girl's wash room.

I was about to follow her until Koichi grabbed my hand.

"Dai, don't you think this is a little weird? I'd hate to assume that they would try anything to hurt us, but…" he trailed off looking conflicted.

"yeah it is weird. But we could all use some rest, especially you guys, so go enjoy yourselves for now." I said lightly tapping his forehead, missing two jealous looks directed at us.

"If you say so." The Warrior of Darkness said before he turned to the boys and went with them to get changed.

I had to agree, Koichi has a point about the Toucanmon, but we all could use some down time.

I ignored it for now to go get changed and then enjoy the sun and water.

Besides, I was in the same outfit for weeks and it was dirty and sweaty and needed to be washed.

How did Tai and the others handle this for months on end back in the day?

When I stepped into the room, a white one piece was thrown on my head.

"OJ, what was that for?" I asked pulling it off and looked it over.

"I can't figure out which one to wear." The blonde whind as she shifted trhough the rack.

"It's easy. Just pick one your size, try it on and if it fits, wear it. That's how I do it." I said as I closed the door behind me, then stripped off my clothes until I was completely naked.

"It's not as easy for everyone. I want to look good in it, too." Zoe said.

I rolled my eyes at that as I tried on the white one piece, seeing that it criss-crossed in the back and it fit me just fine.

I picked up my dirty clothes, found some soap and started washing them.

"What're you doing?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know about you, but I can't stand going on in these dirty clothes. They need to be washed." I said.

"That's a good idea." She said stripping down to nothing as she brought her clothes over to be washed.

I finished, then hung them up to dry, Zoe doing the same.

I left to go catch up with the guys as she chose her swimsuit.

"Ah, Daisuke, there you are." Bokomon said as he lay out on a beach towel with sunglasses and an umbrella, Neemon buried in the sand next to him.

"Yeah, Zoe and I were washing our clothes. Now she's just deciding on what to wear." I said.

"Hey, Dai! Get over here and race me. Unless you're too chicken." Takuya called waving his hand at me.

The boys were all in the water, the twins and Takuya swimming as Tommy and JP relaxed on pool floats.

"As if." I scoffed running over and then started swimming as soon as the water was up to my elbows.

"All right. Let's do this." Takuya said as soon as I was at his side.

He dived down and I followed, both of us swimming beside each other.

It was really nice having the cool water gliding on my body, small air bubbles tickling my skin as I swam.

Oh and the sun reflecting off of the water's surface was really nice too.

I stopped swimming and just floated under water to admire it, until Takuya snuck up on me and wrapped his arms around me waist.

I gasped, water getting in my mouth before I kicked him off and swam up.

I coughed as soon as my head was above water, the others looking at me as the idiot rose up next to him, holding his stomach where I had kicked him.

"Damn girl, you kick hard." He grunted.

"You deserved it." I said folding my arms under my chest.

"What did you do this time?" the Warrior of Thunder asked.

"Hey, come on guys. This is our vacation. Try not to fight, please?" Tommy begged with those puppy eyes. Takuya and I stared at each other before a grin broke out on his face and he swam over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist again.

"Of course we will. See? We're totally getting along." He said hugging me to his hot body.

No, not that kind of hot…although it is kinda nice…I meant hot as in, he felt warm.

"Uh huh, but if Taky doesn't let go, I'll gladly try out my other Spirits on him for practise." I said with a cheery smile that made him let go instantly.

"Do you think you have a Beast Spirit?" Koji asked swimming up to me.

"I don't know." I said.

"Seraphimon turned the digi eggs you had into Spirits. You have three. Courage, Friendship and Miracles. Courage is obviously the Human Spirit, but which one is the Beast and what is the third supposed to be?" Koichi asked looking deep in thought.

Does he purposely do things to look like Ken and Cody to make me feel homesick?

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

We all gasped and turned to the shack where Zoe was, worried when we heard her scream bloody murder like that.

We all got out of the water and started running to see what was wrong, me in the lead with JP and Takuya close behind me.

I ran in to see Zoe was holding a pink frilly one piece up to her naked body, looking even more pale than before.

"Zoe, what's wrong?" Takuya asked as he and JP came in.

"Are you OK?" JP asked.

I turned to them with a glare as they both gaped, the heavy set boy with blood trickling down his nose as Zoe screamed again.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" the blonde shrieked as she started throwing things at the boys, hitting them both with half of the stuff.

They quickly ran out as I turned to the mortified girl and walked over to her, grabbing her dried clothes and handing them to her.

"Hey, you OK there?" I asked.

"Oh, Dai!" she cried throwing herself in my arms.

OK' this is awkward.

"Whoa, chill out. Look, just get dressed and you can tell us why you were screaming." I sid pating her back.

She nodded as she pulled away an dwe both got dressed, grabbing our D-tectors as we walked out to see the two perverts rubbing their heads.

"I am so sorry." Zoe said blushing.

"Yeah, me too." I said.

"What for?" Takuya asked.

I answered by whacking him and JP over the head, both crying out in pain.

"So, what happened? Why did you scream before?" Koji asked.

"Because someone's a peeping Tom!" Zoe said.

WHAT?!

"You're kidding!" Takuya said.

"Let me at the creep. How dare he!" JP growled.

"Hmm." Koji and Tommy said looking at him.

"Hmm." Takuya said getting in his face.

"Hmm?" Koichi and I asked looking at each other.

"Mm-hmm." Bokomon and Neemon said while Zoe glared at the accused.

"What're you all looking at me for? Huh? Huh? Huh?" JP asked.

"You must admit, it looks suspious. After all, you are the most likely suspect." Bokomon said as Neemon nodded.

Koichi was about to say something, but I held up my hand to quiet him.

I know JP wasn't the one who did it since he was with us, but it was funny to watch him squirm.

"He makes a good point, JP. Why don't ya just admit it?" Takuya asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder as the heavyset boy shook in anger with his fist curled.

"Because I just didn't do it, that's why!" he yelled.

"Come on guys, it couldn't have been JP. He was swimming with us the whole time, remember?" the Warrior of ice asked.

"I forgot." Takuya, Bokomon and Neemon said backing off.

"We all have the same alibi." Koji said holding his chin in thought with a frown.

"Then by the process of elimination, it was no one?" Bokomon asked in disbelief.

"Are you calling Zoe a liar?" JP asked standing up.

"Nah, of course not, JP. It's obvious we're not alone here." Takuya said standing.

"Of course we're not alone, Einstein. Did you forget the Toucanmon?" Koji asked sarcastically.

"Where are they, anyway?" Koichi asked.

We all then walked into the shack and started looking around for the crazy birds; they were nowhere to be found.

"Where'd they all go?" Tommy asked.

"Now this is suspious." Takuya said.

"Oh no!" Koji gasped running out of the shack.

We all followed him.

There should be a rule somewhere that when the rival/lone wolf of the group says 'Oh no!' then something bad is going to happen.

He was in the boys room, throwing his clothes around looking for something, the boys all freaking out as they came to the same conclusion he had as they threw their stuff around.

"The bird boys tricked us!" the Warrior of Light growled.

"Oh man. My D-tector's gone." JP groaned.

"Oh man, mine's gone too. This is awful!" Takuya said as he dumped his stuff on the floor.

"This goes well beyond awful, young man. How could you let that Toucanmon trick you like that?" Bokomon scolded.

"Stop it! They fooled all of us." Koji said grabbing his clothes.

"We should get dressed and go after them. Maybe they didn't get too far." Koichi said.

"That's right!" JP and Takuya said as they started taking off their bathing suits.

I yelped and covered my eyes as I ran out the door.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" the boys yelled as they threw stuff at Zoe, who was close behind me.

Soon after, the boys came out dressed and we followed the foot prints of the Toucanmon, finding them singing.

"_Ah, Ranamon the ravishing!" _they sang.

Ranamon?!

The little mermaid's ugly sister?

"All right, hold it right there you thieves!" Takuya yelled making them gasp and look at us.

Oh god, they even had a fan and buttons with her face on them.

That is so lame!

"Uh oh." Toucanmon1 said.

"Just what do you mean by Ranamon the ravishing?" Takuya asked.

"Give our D-tectors back to us right now." Koji demanded.

"No way no how. These little babies are our ticket to a date with Ranamon." Toucanmon1 said as he held Koji's D-tector.

OK, if I were a guy and were attracted to a female digimon, I would chose Angewomon, Lillymon and Kazemon, but RANAMON?!

Are they insane?!

"Take it from me, you guys are delusional. Now give 'em back." JP said as Tommy nodded.

"You can't make us. Now scram!" Toucanmon1 said.

"Maybe we should scram." Toucamon3 said.

"Scramming!" they cried running away.

"Wait, come back here!" Tommy yelled as we chased them again.

"This is so dumb!" Takuya growled.

We stopped when spouts of water shot up from the ocean.

"That doesn't look good." Takuya said as Ranamon surfaced from the water, standing on a pillar of the spray.

"Oh dear, it's Ranamon." Bokomon said.

"Hi y'all!" the Warrior of Water greeted with a cutesy smile and wave as Bokomon checked his book on her.

"She's the Warrior of Water and very evil." He said.

"Well, of course she is." Takuya said.

"She sure has lousy timing." Koji said.

"What a pleasant surprise. I have so looked forward to seeing y'all again. I'd hoped to have my Beast Spirit to show you first, but everything happens for a reason. We can't have everything. Now be good little children and hand over your Spirits. I'd love to stay and chat, but you bore me to tears. Now, how's that sound?" she asked with an innocent smile and arms folded behind her back and it just really pissed me off.

"Hmph. Sounds stupid to me." Zoe said glaring at her with her hands on her hips.

"But we don't have our D-tectors." Koji reminded.

"I'll handle her." Zoe said.

"Oh, I am not missing out on this." I said.

"Zoe." JP said.

"Dai." Tommy said as we both crossed our arms, glaring at the smug looking sea witch.

"Don't worry, guys, we'll take care of her in no time." The blonde said.

"Goodie, goodie. This is gonna be a treat." Ranamon said as water pillars shot up, creating a violent storm around us.

"Oh man, this is supposed to be a vacation." Tommy said as he held his hat as we all braced ourselves.

"This is very, very bad. As long as she's near water, her offensive power's exponentially enhanced." Bokomon said.

"I'm guessing that's a bad thing?" Neemon asked.

"I just said that. Didn't I just say that?" Bokomon asked.

"I don't know." Neemon shrugged.

"She sure has a nasty temper." Zoe said.

"Zoe, you can't!" JP said.

"Look, I haven't been able to Spirit Evolve. I need to make up for lost time." Zoe said.

"And I just got my D-tector. I'm not letting Z do this alone." I said.

"Oh, goodie goodie!" Neemon said.

"I've never felt this helpless before." JP groaned.

"Just leave it to us." Zoe said as we pulled out our D-tectors, pink and orange lights surrounding us.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"Execute: Armour Spirit Evolution!"

"KAZEMON!"

"Pyramon: the Angel of Courage!"

The winds around Kazemon stopped the storm as we both hovered in the air facing Ranamon as she stared at us with that same smug look that really got under my skin.

"Sugar, do you really think you can take me on alone?" she asked.

"That's a silly question. Of course we do, sugar." Kazemon taunted.

"So now you're gonna mock me?" Ranamon asked.

"Hey, my sister isn't around for me to mock, so I'll have to settle for you." I said with a shrug.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I'd rather fight." Kazemon said as she went to punch her, but Ranamon summoned a pillar of water to come up and push her back.

"Don't you wanna play with me anymore?" Ranamon teased as the fairy flew away from the pillar chasing her.

I flew behind the nymph and shot an arrow at her, making her hiss in pain as the Sniper sizzled on her skin.

"You are such a pain." She snarled.

"Oh please, I've heard that a million time before." I said rolling my eyes.

She used her Dark Vapor, but I dodged it, moving away from the pillars that rose up and started coming after me as Kazemon flew away from the ones after her.

We both started flying side by side as we headed to the edge of the cliff and then flew up, the pillars smashing against the rocks.

Ranamon used her Whipping Waves to attack us, but Kazemon threw them off with her Hurricane Wave.

"Well, you're actually pretty good at this." Ranamon said stiffly.

"Oh, Ranamon. That means so little coming from you." Kazemon said.

"You little brat! I'm gonna take you both apart wing by wing." Ranamon said as she called up water pillars to cage us.

"Feelin' a little more polite?" Ranamon taunted.

She then gasped as she looked entranced by something as the water pillars evaporated.

"Out of my way, brats!" She yelled diving down into the water a few feet from where we were hovering.

"Ah, great. What's she up to now?" Kazemon asked.

"Nothing good." I said as we hovered back to back, waiting for her to come back up.

There was a bright light coming from the water along with evil cackling.

"It's all over now. Too bad. I was actually enjoying our little spat." Came Ranamon's voice, only it sounded more…hag like.

"What's happening?" Koji asked nervously.

"Ready or not, here I am!" the Warrior of Water said as she burst the surface of the water, in her Beast Spirit.

"In all of my raidnat beauty, aren't you impressed?" she croaked.

The boys all had disturbed and disgusted looks on their faces as they looked at her, which I could understand.

I mean, she looked like an anorexic old witch in a bra with too much eyeliner and her bottom half was being eaten by a gigantic squid.

"I can see by your faces you still need convincing. Maybe you just need a closer look at sweet Calmaramon."

I snorted.

I took French for a few years, so I knew that 'calmar' was the French word for squid and 'mon' is short for monster, so basically her name meant squid monster.

"I'd be just happy to abide." Calmaramon said as she went on land, destroying everything around her.

"That is one ugly uh…" Takuya trailed off as his, JP and Tommy's faces were blue in disgust.

"She's not very nice either." Tommy said.

"And she smells awful, did ya notice that?" JP asked.

"Who do you think you are? You can't insult Calmaramon and expect to get away with it!" the Beast of Water yelled as she started going after the boys.

Kazemon and I flew over to her to save them.

I called out my flame Sniper and hit her in the side, making her hiss and turn to me with a glare.

"Hey Ursula. This way." I said with a smirk.

Kazemon then swooped in and started kicking at her, but Calmaramon lifted up her tentacle and slapped down the fairy.

"I'm so sorry sugar pie. Are you not enjoying our little dance? Well, too bad." The sea hag said.

I flew down and helped the Warrior of Wind up, both of us glaring at the Beast as she smirked down at us.

"Maybe I should turn up the music." She said.

"Zoe, Dai, look out!" Takuya called.

"Ta ta, honeys." Calmaramon said as she rose up her tentacles and lifted herself up in the air.

She started spinning in her attack called Titanic Tempest, ready to strike down on us, but she started flying off away from us instead.

"OoooK." Kazemon said as we watched.

"Um, what just happened here?" Takuya asked when she was out of sight and Zoe and I turned back to normal.

"I'm guessing that Ranamon isn't any better at controlling her Beast Spirit than you lot." Bokomon said as Zoe and I walked over to the boys.

"Well then I'm guessing..." JP trailed off.

"We're OK." The guys all said.

"We're very lucky." Koichi said.

"Guys, what happened to the Toucanmon?" Zoe asked.

"Ah no. They're gone." Tommy groaned.

"Rats. I forgot all about them" the heavyset boy said.

"Those feathered fan boys still have our D-tectors." Takuya said.

"The way they waddle, they couldn't have gotten too far." Koji said as he started running.

"Well the, let's go get 'em." The goggle head said as we all started running to search the island for the crazy birds.

They better hope we don't find them or else they'll be plucked and their feathers will be used to make a new line of toucan boas.

TBC


	14. Swiss Family Digimon

"Swiss Family Digimon"

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you guys like it. Please enjoy and review.**

All of us were spread out around the island looking for the Toucanmon to get the boys' D-tectors back, but they were nowhere to be seen.

Man, this is getting on my nerves.

"Ah, who are we kidding? We couldn't find them if they came up and bit us on the nose." Takuya groaned.

I heard JP start yelling, so I turned to see that he had a crab on his butt and laughed as Tommy chased after him to get it off of him.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" JP cried.

"Where could they be?" Zoe asked as we all walked back over to the shack to rest from looking for the birds the whole afternoon.

"Toucanmon!" Neemon called pulling Bokomon's pink waist band to look for them, making Bokomon swat at him.

"They're not in my pants dorkus. You're going to be in big trouble if the egg got cold." He said petting the egg.

"You know, you really are a good mommy." Neemon said making the chicken smile in pride.

"Thanks, I…Oh, hush." Bokomon snapped.

"It's no use. We'll never find 'em." Takuya groaned as he sat down on the bench where we all were.

"JP, how's you, um…you know?" Tommy asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." JP groaned.

"Let's just take a break for a while." Takuya said as he laid down on the bench beside Tommy.

JP sighed sounding pretty upset making Zoe turn to him with a comforting smile.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'll bet you'll find your D-tector real soon." She said tapping his shoulder.

"Huh? What were you saying, Z?" he asked making her place her hands on her hips.

"JP, weren't you thinking about your D-tector?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, well…I was wondering if…you and Dai would be like that." He said nervously making us girls look at him in confusion.

"Huh? Be like what?" Zoe asked.

"Like Calmaramon." He said making the boys all look over as Takuya jumped up.

"Ah! Calmaramon? Where?" Takuya asked.

"I was just wondering if you two would be scary like that. You know, like when you got your Beast Spirits and all that." JP said.

Koji, Takuya, Tommy, Bokomon and Koichi all hummed in thought as they looked up, imagining what Zoe and I would look like with our Beast Spirits and b the disturbed looks they had, it wasn't a pretty sight.

Zoe and I growled at that feeling offended that they would actually think we'd be anything like that sea hag.

"STOP THAT!" Zoe yelled making the boys all jump back in surprise as she ranted.

"I can't believe you guys would think of something like that. I'm nothing like her and neither is Dai." She said crossing her arms.

"Of course." Neemon said making us look at him in annoyance.

"Hey, say that like you mean it." Zoe said snapping his pants.

"I can't believe you guys would honestly think we'd end up like Ranamon. Really, that's insulting." I said pouting.

"Sorry." Koichi said with a small smile.

"He's not saying you're evil or anything, just that Beast Spirits are hard to control." Takuya said.

"Yes, remember with what happened to Takuya?" Bokomon asked.

Well, yeah, I still have the scars to prove it.

I was gently rubbing my side that had the small scars from when BurningGreymon grabbed me with his talons.

I didn't let anyone see them so that they didn't worry.

"We'll always be cool, beautiful girl digimon. That I know." Zoe said with a flick of her hand, knocking Neemon on his back.

"But how?" Tommy asked.

"'Cause I'm a girl and girls know how to handle power when they need to." Zoe said making Tommy and JP cry out in shock.

"Scary." Neemon chirped.

"KNOCK IT OFF! Having power does not make you scary!" the blonde yelled at the three.

"Geez, ya sure?" Takuya asked nervously as the rest of us watched.

"Huh? Hey! It's the Toucanmon." Takuya yelled as he stood up and we all looked up to see the four birds flying away from the island we were on.

"Where are they going?" Tommy asked.

We watched as they started landing on the island across the ocean from us.

"Look, they're landing over there." Tommy pointed.

"Right. Don't let 'em get away. We can swim over." Takuya said running into the waer, Zoe right behind him.

"I'll race ya there." She said.

"Tommy, you guys wait here." Takuya then before he tripped in the water, making Zoe stop and turn to him as we all got up, watching.

"Takuya?" Zoe asked.

He rose up out of the water, spitting water out of his mouth, then looked down as a digimon I recognized popped out.

"What the heck is that?" Takuya asked freaked out as I laughed.

"That's Gomamon." The creature said.

"Well, whoever you are let go of my foot, OK?" Takuya said kicking at him as he pulled his leg away.

"Sorry, but we had to stop you guys." Gomamon said as more of them popped up from the water chirping 'hi'.

"Yeah, hi. What are these things anyway?" Takuya asked.

"Gomamon are Rookie level digimon who are gentle creatures that love to have fun and are pretty reliable. Their special attack is Marching Fishes. A friend of mine named Joe is partnered to one." I said.

"How cute!" Zoe gushed as she picked one of them up and cuddled it closely.

"Yeah, girls are tough." JP muttered.

We all went back to the shore with the Gomamon, Koichi, Zoe and Tommy playing with them.

"We wouldn't be very good friends if we let you go out there. The water looks so cuddly and inviting, but really it's very dangerous." Gomamon1 said.

"Um, what do you mean by dangerous exactly?" Takuya asked.

"Just look. All that foam by the island is caused by a whole bunch of whirlpools." Gomamon1 said as they looked out to their island.

"Whirlpools?" goggle head asked.

"Don't worry, we're safe here, but if you get too close, it'll suck you in and never let you out. And even if you could get passed them, you'll get slammed up against the cliffs that surround the only beach you can land on." Gomamon1 said as they all looked down in misery.

"We know all about it because we used to live there." He said making us look at them.

"So is there some kind of…secret way to get there or something?" our fearless leader asked.

"No, I wish there were." Gomamon1 said sadly.

"You can't get home?" Zoe asked as she stopped playing with one of the Gomamon.

"That's right. Everything used to be so wonderful here. Then one day when we went out to play and get some food, there was a big earthquake! That's when the whirlpools started. We were cut off from our island, and we weren't able to get home since!" Gomamon1 said making me look out to the island.

"I'd be willing to bet that the earthquake happened when the destruction of the Digital World began. Oh, it seems that there's no one that Cherubimon's evil touch hasn't hurt." Bokomon said.

"So you're saying there's no way to get across?" Koji asked as Koichi stepped up beside him.

"Maybe we'll be able to find some kind of flying digimon who will take us over to the island!" JP said.

Dude, you already have two flying digimon here and I am not carrying you over there.

Neither is Zoë for that matter.

"Hey, good idea." Takuya said.

"Well, of course, that should totally work!" Gomamon1 said with a forced grin.

"Thanks for your help, you guys! You really saved our necks!" Takuya said as the boys all turned to leave, except for Koichi as he just stayed there with me.

"Zoe, Dai, Koichi. What's up? You three OK?" JP asked making me look over to see Zoe had hung back too.

The Gomamon were all whimpering sadly as they stared off at their home.

"Why don't you all come with us? I mean, don't you wanna go back home?" she asked them with a kind smile.

"Oh, don't worry about us. We'll be just fine." The leader said as they all faked smiles.

"If we swim close up to the whirlpools, we can catch a really good view of our friends on the other side." He said.

"You bet, we can get along just fine." Another Gomamon said.

"Oh, come on!" Zoe yelled shocking them all.

"Are you trying to tell me that you're not even a little sad watching all of your friends from afar? Not even being able to talk to them? Well, I don't buy it. Everyone gets sad without their friends." Zoe said making me look down in depression at that.

Why did she have to say that?

It makes me miss my friends too.

"Yeah, we just try to ignore it that 'cause otherwise we get all depressed." The leader of the Gomamon said.

"Listen guys, I think I have a quick and simple solution to your problem. You're all gonna come with us." The Warrior of Wind said.

I smiled at that, but the boys all seemed reluctant, besides Koichi.

"Although I appreciate the sentiment, don't you think it might be a tad dangerous?" Bokomon asked.

"Come on guys, we have to try." Zoe insisted.

"We can't even help ourselves." Koji snapped making us all look at him.

"I mean, we don't even have our D-tectors anymore. What good are we?" he asked looking at us.

"This coming from the guy who without a Spirit saved a little boy from a Raremon." I said folding my arms as everyone looked at me.

"That's really a lame excuse, you know." I said.

"She has a point. They both do." Koichi said.

"We can't just leave them. We have to help them." He said as we both walked over to Zoe and flanked her making her smile at us.

"Come on guys, let's get you back to your friends, OK?" she asked the Gomamon.

"After that speech, I don't think we can say no to you even if we wanted to." Gomamon1 said.

"I hope it works." The blonde sighed while I smiled at her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"If it doesn't, we'll make it. That's what being a Digidestind is about. Facing danger head on and never giving up hope until we've found a solution." I said making her look up at me with a smile while Koji and Takuya walked over to us making us look at them.

"The girls are right. We'll help each other out. We'll make it together." The goggle head said.

"Even without our D-tectors, I guess there's plenty we can do as a team." Koji said as Zoe stood.

"You mean it?" she asked.

"I can't swim well and I'm afraid of water, but count me in." Tommy said.

"Hey, finding flying digimon is too much work anyway." JP said.

"It's decided then. Finally." Bokomon sighed.

"Guys…" Zoe sighed.

"Don't start crying 'cause you know Tommy'll just start crying." Takuya whined playfully.

"Yeah and I will if he doesn't." JP said making us chuckle.

"Awesome. Then let's get to work everybody!" Zoe said making the Gomamon all cheer.

We all got to work cutting down palm trees and gather logs to tie together while JP just sat around drawing something in the sand.

"JP, what're you doing?" Takuya asked as we both carried a palm tree that Koji cut down.

"To make a good boat, you need a good plan." The heavyset boy said as we set the tree down and walked over to see what he was drawing.

"So what've you got?" Takuya asked.

"Holy Azulongmon!" I gasped at the drawing.

You know 'The Pirates of the Caribbean' right?

The ship in that movie, yeah, that's pretty much what the chocolate lover drew.

"Great JP, that should only take a few years to build." Takuya said.

"It's just like building a model ship, only bigger." JP said standing up with a grin.

"Yeah, right." Takuya said.

I sighed and grabbed the heavyset boy's ear, making him whine.

"Walk, work, now." I said tugging him along as he kept crying 'ow'.

**(An hour later…)**

"That was hard." Neemon said after the raft was finally done and ready to set sail.

"You didn't do anything." JP said rubbing at his swollen red ear.

"Oh, yeah." The bunny said.

"Here we go!" Takuya called striking a Superman pose as we got on the raft, the fresh sea air blowing my hair back.

"Can we not rock the boat so much?" Tommy whimpered from the barrel that he was hiding in.

"I can't believe you built this without even looking at my plans." JP whined as Koji steered the boat with a paddle.

"This is great." Zoe giggled as she stretched and her blonde hair blew up like a golden halo around her head.

"Yeah, I'll say." Takuya said.

"But what about my plans?" the heavyset boy whined.

"JP!" we all yelled.

We came close to where the whirlpools were and they looked very dangerous.

"So much for fun." Zoe said as Tommy whimpered.

"The Gomamon sure weren't kidding, huh?" Koji asked.

"Yeah. They said it was bad, not horrible!" JP said as we all stared at them.

"There must be something at the bottom of the sea that's causing all this." Bokomon said.

"Well, maybe we can find it and fix it." Takuya said.

"Guys, look out!" Koichi cried making us all turn to see the large wave that rose up.

"TIDAL WAVE!" we screamed as the wave knocked into us, everyone holding onto the boat as tightly as we could.

I nearly let go of the boat as my eyes were stung by the salty water and my lung were filled, but another body was pressed up against mine, holding me in place.

When the boat broke the surface, I looked over my shoulder to see Koji was the one holding me there but before I could say anything to him, water pillars shot up from the water.

And guess who appeared.

Ranamon.

"Hi there, kiddie pies." She said wiggling her fingers at us in greeting.

"Oh, maaaaannnn." JP said.

"Now what do we do?" Takuya asked.

"Well, if y'all have any last wishes, now would be the perfect time to make 'em, don't cha think?" Ranamon said looking at her nails.

"Don't do it Zoe. Don't you remember? You and Dai were no match for her last time." JP said making me look over to see the blonde was glaring.

"For pete's sake, am I the only one here with even a pinch of optimism?" Zoe asked.

That's what I wondered when my team fought Chimeramon.

"But Zoe…" Takuya said as I pushed Koji off of me and stood up.

"Don't 'but Zoe' me. Just figure out how to stop the whirlpools while I hold her off." Zoe said.

"Hope this works." She murmured as I walked up next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, making her look at me.

"Let's do it." I said making her smile.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"Execute: Armour Spirit Evolution!"

"KAZEMON!"  
"Pyramon: the Angel of Courage!"

We both hovered in the air, facing the water nymph, ready to kick her sorry carcass.

"My, you're both gluttons for punishment, aren't cha?" Ranamon taunted.

"Let's kick start this fight!" Kazemon said as she started delivering roundhouse kicks to the nymph, but water pillars were just blasted at her, sending her back.

I flapped away from the pillars that started coming after me, but it was hard when we were in the middle of the ocean.

I just had to be a fire based digimon, didn't I?

Kazemon used her Hurricane Wave, but Ranamon, lying on one of the pillars humming in boredom, used another pillar to knocked me right into the line of the wind attack.

"Dai!" Koichi cried.

I cried out in pain and shock from the warm winds stinging my skin, binding my wings together and sucking the energy from me as I fell down into the water, reverting back to normal.

I swam up, fighting the current as it tried to pull me into the whirlpools, and soon enough a raft of colorful fishes pushed me up.

"You OK?" Gomamon asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." I gasped as I coughed up water.

I looked up and saw that Kazemon was nowhere to be seen and felt worried.

"Guys, where's Zoe?" I asked making them look over to me.

"We don' know." Tommy cried.

"She was thrown in after you." Koichi said.

I looked down to where he was pointing and felt tears form in my eyes at the fact that she was thrown right into one of the whirlpools.

"No…" I whispered as the Marching Fishes took me back over to the boys.

I tried to get up, but my ankle gave off a sharp jolt of pain making me grunt as I fell back to my hands and knees.

Great, Zoe's in danger and now my other friends are going to be next and I'm too weak to do anything.

I wish something would just happen to help us.

"ZOE, COME BACK!" JP yelled about to jump in after her.

"No!" Koji said pulling him away.

"ZOE!" Takuya yelled.

"It can't be." Bokomon said sadly.

"What a bother." Ranamon said making us all look at her, glaring at how relaxed she was about sending our friend to her doom.

"And here I thought I'd get a chance to show off my Beast Spirit. It's really not fair." She said.

"You're toast, you bitch!" Takuya snarled standing up.

"Thanks, but I already had my breakfast." She yawned standing up and stretching.

"Hey, maybe I can test out my Beast Spirit on y'all." She said.

"Takuya, look! The whirlpool's going away." Tommy said making us all urn to see that he was right.

The whirlpools all just stopped, like a valve had been turned off.

"It's what? Now how in the world did that happen?" Ranamon asked.

Just then, another pillar of water shot out, nearly hitting Ranamon as she moved out of the way.

"What is goin' on?!" she cried.

"Oh my! Could it be?" Bokomon asked.

The water soon fell away and there stood Zoe hovering in the air with swirls of wind around her body.

"It could!" Takuya said as we all smiled.

Koichi grabbed my arm and pulled me over onto to boat as I felt a swell of hope and relief in my chest at the sight of our friend safe and sound.

"It's Zoe!" JP cheered as Ranamon looked worried.

"Yes, I'm back and I brought…a little friend." Zoe said as she was covered in data and pink feathers.

"Execute: Beast Spirit Evolution!"

She was crying out in pain just like the others did, which put me on edge.

"ZEPHYRMON!"

In the place of Zoe was a beautiful woman with short blue hair, sky blue eyes, hawk wings on her back, and mini wings on her head, plus she was dressed in a lavender body armour with a black scarf with clawed hands and feather body still glowing with a pink light.

"Who is that?" Takuya asked.

"That is Zephyrmon. Behold the Legendary Warrior of Wind." Bokomon said.

"Oh my! WHY?! You're pretty! Your Beast Spirit made you pretty!" Ranamon whined before she observed the Beast of Wind carefully and then turned away with her nose in the air.

"Well, of course it's not like you're prettier than me. I mean, that's not even possible." She said before she turned back to her having a conniption jumping up and down.

"BUT JUST BEACAUSE YOU ARE PRETTIER THAN ME, DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING, YOU GOT IT?!" Ranamon yelled before she hugged jealously crossing her arms.

"Do you have adoring fans all over the world who worship you? I don't think so." She taunted wagging her finger at her.

"You know something; for a Legendary Warrior of Water, you sure give off a lot of hot air." Zephyrmon said in a more mature sounding voice making Ranamon fume.

"That does it! You're goin' down sugar. Now, how should I defeat you?" Ranamon asked before she did a little jig and then sent out her Dark Vapour to surround Zephyrmon in the black smog.

"You're in for it now, girlie. That haze'll melt anything. Have your feathers started mottling yet?" she asked as streaks of white, the wind, were shown through the smog protecting Zephyrmon.

"Wait a minute! How come you're not mottling?" Ranamon demanded.

"She used the winds around her to shield her body before the vapour even touched her. It just looked like it was on her, when the truth is, she was completely safe." Koichi said.

The winds then made the smog fade away as Zephyrmon raised her clawed hands as they glowed red.

"I think it's time you learned a little respect." Zephyrmon said as she used her Plasma Pods, knocking Ranamon off of her pillar and fall down into the water.

"All right!" Tommy cheered.

"I'll say." Koji said.

"She's controlling her Spirit." Takuya said.

"Well, looks like she was right." I said referring to what she said on the beach.

"She's amazing, isn't she JP?" Tommy asked the heavyset boy, but he didn't answer.

"Uh, JP?" the boy called.

"Boy howdy!" JP giggled like Yolei did when she first saw Ken.

We all stared at him with disturbed and annoyed looks.

I raised my hand about to whack him, but Koichi cut me off by gently slapping my hand away.

I gave a curious look as he wagged his finger in a 'no, no' way before he then turned to the heavyset boy and promptly pushing him off the raft.

Takuya laughed while Tommy and Koji stared at the more innocent member of our group in astonishment when JP popped up out of the water, hanging onto the raft and glaring up at the older twin.

"_Et tu_, Koichi?" he asked making him shrug.

Ranamon then popped her head out of the water, spitting some out of her mouth as we helped our friend back on the boat.

"Right, that's it. No more pussy footin' around." She said as she Slide Evolved to Calmaramon.

"Let the party begin." She cackled.

"Zoe, get away!" JP cried.

"You won't be so pretty when I get through with you, sweetie." Calmaramon said as she spat out her Acid Ink to Zephyrmon, but the winged Beast flew away, dodging the ink, but when it hit a rock, it was metled away.

"That's what'll happen to your freidns." Calmaramon cackled as she turned to look at us.

"Ready boys and girl?" she asked before spewing the ink at us, Zephyrmon flying over and slashing her claws to keep the ink away from us.

Sadly, a bit got on her wings and burned her.

"Aw, what's the matter little girl? Did I burn you all up?" Calmaramon asked as she kept spewing the ink, Zephyrmon blocking each attack until she was wrapped up in a tentacle.

"I'm just too good." The sea hag cackled.

"That bitch!" Takuya growled.

"It's awful. We can't do anything." Tommy whimpered as I clenched my fists in frustration.

"Stop it! Let her go you scum queen!" Koji yelled.

"You ugly fish head!" JP yelled.

"WHAT?! What did you say?!" Calmaramon demanded turning to glare at the boy as he ran for cover behind Koichi.

"You heard him." Koji said stepping in front of the two boys.

"If we call her names and distract her, maybe Zephyrmon cane escape and Daisuke can evolve and help." He said to the rest of us.

I nodded as I pulled out my D-tector.

"OK. Hey, you slimy, dateless wonder!" Takuya yelled as I quickly evolved into Pyramon and flew up behind the sea hag while she was bubbling over in rage.

"Big coward!" Tommy screamed as all the boys and Gomamon called out their own insults.

"CAN IT! You are so dead!" Calmaramon growled.

"Hey ugly!" I called making her turn to me.

"I can't tell, which part is the ass and which is your head? I just can't tell them apart." I said with a shrug as she lashed out at me, but I flew away while Zephyrmon slipped out of the tentacle.

"Thanks." She said and I smiled at her.

"What're friends for?" I asked.

She used her Hurricane Gale, the winds with what looked like blades in them smashing into Calmaramon and knocked her down into the water, the guys cheering.

"That's for picking on my friends." Zephyrmon said.

"And go tell your friends there'll be more of that if they mess with us." Takuya said as Calmaramon picked herself up.

"Now you're gonna get it!" she snarled turning to us with her green eye shadow smeared all over her face, making Tommy, Takuya and JP scream.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" they yelled pointing at her with huge eyes.

"That's the scariest thing yet!" the little boy said shocking her as I snorted at that.

"BE QUIET! You brats are in for a heapin' helping of pain!" Calmaramon said as she jumped into the air started using her Titanic Tempest again, but she couldn't control it yet again.

"Ohhh, I'm gonna enjoy this." Zephyrmon said.

"I wish we had some popcorn." I said as we both laughed at the sight of the squid flying off away from us.

"What was that?" JP asked as the boys were all dumbfounded.

"I guess someone can't control her Beast Spirit yet. Now let's get everybody back to that island." Zephyrmon said.

We both turned back to our human forms and went to the island with our Gomamon friends as they reunited with their family.

"They're sure happy." Neemon said.

"And it's all thanks to you, Zoe. If you didn't have the courage to stand up to Ranamon none of this would be possible." Bokomon said to the blonde as she smiled happily.

"Thanks." She said.

"My pleasure." He said.

"Hey, Zoe, how were you able to control your Beast Spirit so fast?" the goggle head asked.

"Well. Just luck I guess." Zoe said.

"Not 'cause you're a girl?" Tommy asked in a teasing way.

"Yeah, maybe." She said blinking her eyes flirtatiously.

"But I won't tell. A girl has to have…secrets." She said blowing a kiss and I slapped my forehead feeling annoyed at that.

"You feel as sick as I do right now?" Takuya asked.

"No, I'm sicker." Tommy said as JP looked at the blonde with googly eyes.

"Guys…" Zoe whined as Neemon popped up behind her.

"Me too!" he cheered as she turned to him with a murderous look.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" she yelled.

"We just wanted to thank you all. If it weren't for you, we would never have seen our friends again." Gomamon1 said.

"You should be thanking Zoe." Takuya said.

"Yeah, she's the one who did everything." Koji said as he and the goggle head were tackle din a hug by the blonde, both blushing in surprise.

"You guys helped me more than you know." She said.

"Cut it out." The lone wolf said looking away from her as Tommy and JP complained about getting hugs too, Zoe pulling away from the rivals/best friends to hug them.

She then pulled away and threw herself at Koichi and I, giving us a hug.

"You guys really helped me out a lot more than the others. You never had any doubts in me." She said.

"Of course not." Koichi said with a light blush.

"Why would we?" I asked returning the hug.

"Did you guys see the Toucamon?" Koji asked the Gomamon.

"They're gone." Gomamon1 said making us end the hug and look at them in surprise.

"They all left for the Autumn leaf Fair." Gomamon1 said.

"The what?" Takuya asked.

"It's a trader's market on the continent north of here." Bokomon said checking his book.

"Then let's go?" our leader said.

"But how?" Zoe asked as our heavyset friend groaned.

"Why is nothing ever easy?" JP asked.

"Because destiny has a sick sense of humour." I said.

TBC


	15. Bizarre Bazaar

"Bizarre Bazaar"

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, but I was working on other things and trying to decide what to do with the Duskmon arc and change it up since Duskmon doesn't exist anymore. Still not sure what to do there. Hope you like this chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

"Wow, this is working great. We should be able to get to that Autumn Leaf Fair thingie in no time." Takuya said with his goggles on.

You must be confused, let me explain.

The raft we all made before we are now using to ride down this rapid current that the Gomamon said would lead us to the fair.

"Let's hope so." Bokomon said.

"And let's hope the Toucanmon are there." Tommy said as he hid in his barrel and looked down to see Neemon was sound asleep.

"How can anyone sleep at a time like this? Doesn't he know we have important things to do?" the boy asked.

"Like what? Sweep up the raft? Relax." JP said as he steered the raft.

"Man, we are cooking along now." Takuya said as the air got colder and there were some icebergs in the water.

"Well, maybe cooking really isn't the right word." Takuya shivered.

"I-I hate the c-cold." I shivered rubbing my arms.

"Yeah, I can't feel my finegrs." Zoe shivered as we huddled together.

Then, Koji and Koichi took off their jacket and over top, handing them to us.

"Take it." Koji said looking away from my eyes.

"You're sure about that?" I asked.

"We don't need you two getting sick." Koichi said smiling at us.

Zoe and I smiled at the twins as we took the offered clothing and pulled them on; sighing in relief at the heat they had left over from the twins.

"_Grazi_, Koichi. You're the best." Zoe said.

"You rock, wolf boy." I said.

Koichi nodded to us as he looked back up front along with his brother.

"Wha?! Neemon, wake up! You can't sleep in the cold! You'll freeze to death!" Tommy yelled at the bunny, making him jerk away and yell in fear.

"Hey, look at that." Bokomon said as we all looked to the front.

"Um, what're we looking at?" JP asked.

"Land ahead!" the chicken called.

The raft then slid up on the icy grounds and the speed from the torrents made us sled down the snowy ground.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would be, but where's that Autumn Fair thing?" Takuya asked as Bokomon pulled out his book.

"It should be just up ahead." He said.

"Well, there is something ahead." Zoe said nervously making us all look away from the book.

"But it doesn't look very fair." The blonde said as we were headed towards a huge crater.

All of us but the Warrior of Light were crying out in worry of our impending doom.

"Everyone, hold on to something so we don't fall off the raft." Koji yelled.

We did as he instructed, hoping for the worst part to be over and done with.

The raft went down the side of the crater, the sail getting broken off from the impact.

"It's not over yet. What is that?!" Tommy asked.

"A SNOWMAN?!" we all asked in disbelief at the misplaced snowman some digimon built there.

It could be worse.

At least it's not a line of Frigimon blasting their Sub-zero Ice Punch at us.

We all braced for impact yet again and the raft was completely destroyed as we all went flying onto the surprisingly warm ground.

"That's more what I was expecting." The goggle head groaned in pain.

"Ow, my back, chest…" I grunted pushing myself up.

"That hurt." Koichi moaned.

"Hey, it's warm here." Koji said as he touched the green grass that was under us.

"It's warm? Why is it warm?" Zoe asked.

"Maybe that." Takuya said pointing out the large heater looking building in front of us and some small houses and tents that were surrounding it with digimon of all sorts walking around.

I saw Agumon, male V-Mon, Gatomon, Wizardmon, Monzaemon, Panadamon, Terriermon, Wormmon, Bakemon, Digitamamon, Chumon, Togemon, Myotismon**(THERE'S A MYOTISMON IN THERE! I'm serious, check it out. If you look closely, you'll see the cape of the fang freak. Pause the scene when the digimon are gathered and look to the right. You'll see him.)**, Etemon and all sorts of other digimon.

"Wow!" everyone gasped.

"Hey, it's the fair thingie!" Takuya said.

"Uh, how I despise crowds." Bokomon groaned as we all got up, Zoe and I handing the twins their jacket and over top back.

"Even if those Toucanmon are here, it'll be like finding the tiniest needle in a million haystacks." The Warrior of Wind said as I saw an Armadillomon, Koromon and Bukamon.

"Well, should we split up and get looking?" Takuya asked making us all nod.

We all split up and started looking around and I almost hoped that one of the digimon were actually ones that I had met before.

I walked into a restaurant and saw a few digimon in here eating some wonderful smelling food.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while." A familiar voice said.

"I hardly recognized you without the goggles and female V-Mon."

I turned to see that it was an Andromon who was talking to me.

"Andromon? Is that you?" I asked as he walked over to me and smiled down at me.

"Yes, it is, Daisuke. How are Kari and TK?" he asked me.

"They're dating now." I said.

"Da-ting?" he asked sounding the new word out.

"Yeah, you know. They're together, as in…a couple? Romantic wise?" I said and he nodded in understanding as he caught on.

"That's good for them. Now what about you and young Ken? I assume you two are…dating as well." Andromon said.

"Wrong-o. He's with Yolei." I said.

"Really? I didn't think it possible for him to be with anyone but you." Andromon said as we both started walking out of the restaurant.

The two of us walked around the Autumn Leaf Fair, passing so many other digimon.

"So what are you doing back here and where are your teammates?" he asked me.

"Ophanimon asked me to help out a new team of Digidestinds. We can all transform into digimon now to fight the evil that's trying to destroy the world. By the way, did you see a group of Toucanmon around here?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?" he asked.

"Because they stole the boys' D-tectors, new digivices that look like these, only different colors." I said pulling out my own D-tector and Andromon looked it over carefully.

"I'm afraid I haven't seen them at all, but I'll find you if I do." He said.

"Thanks a lot, pal. It was great to see you again. See ya!" I waved at him with a smile as I walked off.

"Goodbye." He said waving back.

He really is a cool guy when he's not all evil android-ish and trying to kill you.

Sighing, I continued looking around for those stupid birds.

Man, it sure is hard to find them.

I was walking down a road and spotted a bunch of other digimon and just started asking them if they had seen the Toucanmon.

"Sure, I've seen them." A Meramon said.

"Ah, that's a relief. Where'd they go?" I asked.

"They left the fair about an hour ago." He said.

My eyes widened before I groaned in annoyance and face palmed.

"That figures." I whined.

My only lead and it turns out the tacky feather boas flew the coop.

"Sorry, kid." Merammon said as he turned and walked off.

"Thanks anyway." I called after him as I started looking for my friends.

Might as well find them and deliver the bad news.

Just then, the ground shook and a lot of yelling sounded as digimon ran in the opposite direction.

"OK, going towards the place scared digimon are running from equals bad, but…" I said before I took off in that direction.

From where I was, I could see Petaldramon and quickened my pace and saw him hit Koji and Takuya back with his tail while Tommy was with Bokomon, Neemon and a Datamon watching this.

I was about to Spirit Eveolve, but Tommy then pulled out his D-tector with a glare as he was covered in light.

"Execute: Beast Spirit Evolution!" he cried out in pain.

"KORIKKAKUMON!"

Petaldramon was about to take a bite out of Koji and Takuya, but his tail was grabbed by the Beast of Ice.

The plant lizard turned around to fight the new Beast, but wound by getting punched in the snout.

Go, Tommy.

KorIkkakumon then clasped his hands as he purred, seeming to meditate so that he wouldn't lose control of his Beast.

Petaldramon used that to tackle KorIkkakumon to the ground as I pulled out my D-tector.

"Execute: Spirit Armour Evolution!" I cried out as I transformed.

"Pyramon: the Angel of Courage!"

I flew up and aimed my hands at the Beast of Wood, flames dancing around my palms.

"Mars Blast!" I yelled as shards of flame rained down on the back of Petaldramon's head, making him cry out in pain as he jumped off of KorIkkakumon.

"Thanks, Pyramon." The Beast of Ice said.

"Glad to help." I smiled at him as he called out these HUGE battle axes.

"Avalance Axes!" he cried as he disappeared and then knocked back Petldramon with them, then he started jumping around laughing.

"Oh no." I groaned.

"There's something you don't see every day." Koji said.

"He can't control his Spirit. He sure looks silly, doesn't he?" Takuya asked with a nervous smile as he scratched the back of his head.

"Not as silly as you looked trying to beat up your friends, Mister Pot Calling the Kettle Black." Bokomon scolded.

Petaldramon then did a handstand, his snout flushed with anger.

"Boy, are you going to regret that. THORN JAB!" he cried stabbing his tails into the ground and then these wooden vines shot up, grabbing hold of KorIkkakumon and I, tying us up and enabling us to fight.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"AGUNIMON!"

"LOBOMON!"

"How about we heat things up a little?" I heard Agunimon ask as I struggled to get out of the vines, looking over to him just as Lobomon appeared in front of me.

"Hold on." He said pulling out his Lobo Kendos and cut the vines off, freeing me.

I grunted in pain, my wings hurting badly as he scooped me up bridal style and jumped back over to where Datamon, Bokomon and Neemon were and he set me down.

Why is it he's always jumping in to save me like that?

He jumped back over and helped Agunimon free KorIkkakumon, the Beast ramming into Petaldramon and pushed him out of the crater.

"I'LL BE BACK!" the Beast of Wood yelled.

Dude, clichéd.

Come up with a better line, not one that's over used.

Geez, these bad guys.

Tommy walked back down as Zoe, Koichi and JP joined up with us at last and we told them everything that had happened.

"_Molto bene_." Zoe said.

"I'm just glad I didn't hurt you guys when I got my Beast Spirit." Tommy said as we all stood in the tundra like land.

"Why does everyone have to bring that up?" Takuya pouted.

"_Digidestinds_." Came Ophanimon's voice making us all pull out our D-tectors.

"Ophanimon." Takuya said.

"Seraphimon turned into a digi egg." Zoe said.

"_Yes, I know_." The woman said.

"So what are we supposed to do about it?" Koji asked.

"_Before I tell you, you must know that this is a crucial point. You can stop now…or face the dangerous road ahead. Will you accept the risk?_" Ophanimon asked.

The guys, Zoe and I all shared determined looks and nodded.

"You better believe we will." The leader said.

"_You must be certain. All of you."_ She said.

"I don't think I've ever been more sure of anything in my life." Zoe said.

"Me either." JP said.

"Yeah." Tommy said.

"We can't give up now." Koichi said.

"You know my answer." I said.

"So what do we do now, Ophanimon?" Koji asked.

"_Head for the Rose Morning Star and-"_

"What did you say? Ophanimon!" Koji called as her signal was cut off by static.

Everyone sighed sadly.

Wherever she is, I hope she's OK.

"What is a Rose Morning Star?" Neemon asked.

"That right there." Bokomon said pointing off to the sky in the distance.

It looked like a dark pink cloud or smoke that swirled around in the shape of a rose.

"That's a star? How're we supposed to get there?" JP asked.

"We're not going to the star; we're going to what's beneath it." Bokomon said.

"All that way?" JP whined as we all sighed dejectedly while Koichi seemed to be mesmerised by the sight of it.

His eyes seemed so focused on the Rose Morning Star in longing and it was weird, like…something was calling out to him.

"It looks pretty far. We have to walk there?" Takuya asked as we all whined.

"Presto!" Zoe trilled as she pulled out some green passes.

"What're those?" the Warrior of Flame asked.

"These are Trailmon tickets. Remember that eating contest? Well, this grand prize for scarfing 30 plates of that horrible food in an hour. Do I rock or what?" the Warrior of Wind asked proudly.

"Wow, and I thought Yolei and I had an appetite." I blinked.

"Well, then come on, guys. Let's head for that star." Takuya said.

"Yeah!" We all cheered pumping our fists in the air.

A silver and black Trailmon with a yellow horn came by and we all showed him our passes and he let us on.

We'll be getting to our new destination sooner or later and then we'll save this world from ending.

To be continued…


	16. Trailmon vs Trailmon

"Trailmon vs. Trailmon"

**OK, here is the next chapter. Oh, by the way, the Digimon Frontier movie, should I use that or not? Hope you all enjoy this.**

The Trailmon e were on was moving really fast, making a lot of noises as it went and hard for any of us to sleep.

"Boy, this train is really moving, of course the scenery is kinda boring." Takuya said.

"KorIkakkumon, my very own Beast Spirit. Together, there's nothing you and I can't do." Tommy said as he smiled down at his D-tector.

"A good little baby. Yes you are." Bokomon cooed over the egg.

"Zephyrmon, you're becoming more a part of me every day and I can't be happier." Zoe said smiling down at her D-tector.

"KendoGarurumon, what awaits us at the Rose Morning Star?" Koji frowned confused at his D-tector.

"Who's a bouncy wouncy tra la la la la." Bokomon cooed over the egg.

Koichi's eyes were mostly focused on the Rose Morning Star, then looked down at his D-tector.

"Lowemon, where is my Beast Spirit and can I control it?" he asked.

I was even looking down at my D-tector, the face of Pyramon shown on it as I smiled down at the screen.

"I hope I get to use my other two Spirits soon so we can save this world and I can get back to V-Mon." I said as the Crests of Friendship and Miracles flashed on the screen before it faded out to black.

"Have you guys gone nuts? What're you talking to your digivices for?" JP asked us.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it my friend." Bokomon advised.

"Oh, excuse me Mister Bouncy Wouncy." The heavyset male quipped.

"He likes it when we bounce." The chicken smiled.

"Uh huh." JP said as a cute little dark pink digimon with a cap shaped like a sesame seed bun came in with a food cart.

"Good morning! Now, would anyone like a little snacky?" he asked.

"Me, I would!" Zoe said standing up with a hand held out.

"It costs money, you know." Takuya said.

"Yeah, I know that." She said digging in her pockets for money.

"Digi dollars." Koichi added in.

"I can't believe you're still hungry after all the food you scarfed down at the fair." I said.

"Candy bars. Fresh chocolaty cupcakes." The digimon said walking by the blonde girl.

"Wait, can't I just owe you for one?" Zoe cried out desperately as the digimon went into the next train car.

"We're almost there." Bokomon said walking up to her.

"But…" she groaned as her stomach growled in hunger, her face flushed in embarrassment.

Man, she really can eat more than Yolei and I.

Can't wait to introduce those two when this is all over.

"Oh, it's kicking! My baby is kicking! Oh, yes you're Momma's baby." Bokomon sang making Neemon sigh and face palm as we all watched disturbed.

The sun began to rise, the bright warm light shining in from the windows.

"Station coming up. Everybody off that's getting." Trailmon said.

We came to a village that had many nice houses and trees around and there was even more festive Japanese styled balloons hovering in the air.

"Wow, this place is great. Look at all the cool houses. _Belisimo!_" Zoe said.

"All right, everybody out of the pool." The Trailmon said coming to a stop in the middle of the town.

"There was a pool? How come nobody told me?" Neemon asked as we all got up and looked around the new place.

"Hey, where are we?" Takuya asked.

"That's a good question." JP said.

"Yeah." Tommy said.

"I thought this was the Rose Morning Star express." Zoe said confused.

"Whoo WHOOOO!" Trailmon said making us all cover our ears from the loud sound.

Son of a bitch, that's loud.

"Not today, it's the Trailmon race. And I'm gonna win!" Trailmon said moving along the track at a break neck pace.

"Hey, wait! Just what is this great Trailmon race?" Takuya called.

"Well, if we're stuck here, we might as well look around." Koji said.

"Well, I'm looking and I'm kind of liking." JP said as we started walking around seeing all sorts of familiar digimon like Vegiemon, Numemon, Monzaemon, Raremon, Mojyamon and others.

There were even Nyaromon, Poyomon, Deramon, Vadermon, Gekomon, Phantomon and so many other mixtures of Vacines and Viruses that were getting along peacefully.

This is half of what Kari had dreamed of.

Now all we need is for humans and digimon to get along and her dream will be realized.

"Wow, I am starving." Zoe said looking at a Phantomon munching on a hamburger while talking to Gekomon.

We all made it to a crowd that was around a train station, everyone cheering and looking excited for it all.

There was even a huge TV with cameras and stuff.

"Hey, cool, check it out." Akuya said as he stood between a Zudamon and MegaKabuterimon.

"Neato." Tommy said standing next to a Scarecrowmon.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked as she and JP came up beside the boy while Koichi and I came up beside a Monzaemon.

"Trailmon." Tommy said.

"And seven riders. Each set of Trailmon is ridden by one. They work as a team. But Trailmon riding is dangerous business." Scarecrowmon said.

"Is there some kind of incredible grand prize for the winner?" Zoe asked him.

"A cheese burger." He said.

"Right here! I'll be your partner." Zoe said running down to the Trailmon that needed one.

"Well, um…" the Trailmon trailed off as a black version of WereGarurumon jumped down in front of her.

"He's already got a partner." He said as a Dogmon came upbeside him.

"Yeah." The mutt snickered, sounding like panting.

"Dogmon, will you please let me handle this." The werewolf snarled.

"Oh, great. ShadowWereGarurumon is one nasty guy that you don't wanna mess with. His Shadow Claw is dangerous. And his sidekick Dogmon is an annoying creature that's special power is making you try to not neuter him. Oh, and he expand his body like rubber." I said.

"Oh, goody. Together again. Ha and a good thing too. I'd never win with a human riding me." The Trailmon said looking down at Zoe while I glared at him.

That stupid son of a-

"Hey, that's a rude thing to say." Zoe said with her hands on her hips as she glared at him.

"Forget this! I'm not racing ShadowWereGarurumon!" a digimon said.

All of the riders got up and ran off, not wanting to deal with the jerk.

"Now I don't have a rider." A pink mole shaped Trailmon said sadly.

"I'll do it if that's OK with you." Zoe said walking up to him.

"Really? That'd be swell." Mole said.

"She's riding, I'm riding. What do you say, big guy?" JP asked a green Trailmon and placed a hand on his side.

"Swell." Green said.

"This sounds like fun. I'm in." Takuya said walking down to Worm, the Trailmon.

"Don't blow it." Worm said startling the goggle head.

"You und me?" asked this Trailmon with a German accent as Tommy stood in front of him and nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, whatever. Climb on." Another Trailmon that Koji stood in front of said not caring who rode him.

"Gee, thanks." Koji drawled sarcastically.

"How come I have to ride in a race? I don't wanna." Neemon said as he stood next to a duck Trailmon.

"Well, he wanted me, but I can't 'cause I'm with egg." Bokomon smiled as he gently rubbed his egg.

"OK." Neemon said as he and the others all got on their Trailmon to ride.

"Aren't you going, Dai?" Koichi asked.

"No way. I'm already on the deep end when Kari and Ken find out about my little stunt two months ago when I jumped from two moving trains and out of a plane. I really don't need them to find out about this." I said leaning on the railing.

He shook his head at that with an amused smile.

"They just do that because they care about-Jumped out of an air plane?!" Koichi cut himself off, his eyes wide in shock and then gave me a scolding look that I knew well from the children of Light and Kindness.

I groaned and banged my head on the railing.

"You're just as bad as they are." I said.

"I'm allowed. You're my best friend for God's sake! I have a right to be worried about you when you do stupid, dangerous stunts that could get you killed." He said as he crossed his arms.

"You act more like my big brother." I muttered.

"Girl's got a point." Said a MegaKabuterimon.

"See? Even he agrees." I said pointing up at the wine colored bug behind me.

"Dai. You've already been attacked by Gigasmon and BuringGreymon. You've been hurt by plenty of other ways. Who knows what happened to you while you were with your other team." Koichi said.

"Wow. Are you sure he's not your brother?" a Frigimon standing by asked.

My answer was me banging my head on the railing again.

"They aren't. Though they do seem to act like it." Bokomon said.

"When is the damn race starting?" I asked.

"Right about now." He said.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the annual great Trailmon race, sponsored by Digi Lou." Said what looked to be an Angemon, only he wore a purple sash and had two wings and his hair was more of a blonder coloring.

"Sounds like you're ready to go and so are they." The angel said. **(I refuse to call him Angemon. He looks too different and is an insult to the real thing.)**

The crowd then all started the countdown and at 0, the Trailmon all took off.

Bokomon, Koichi and I cheered on our friends as they went, but sadly it seemed like they had to be really careful with how ShadowWereGarurumon and Dogmon kept messing them up.

Zoe actually threw a hissy fit when she was out of the race.

If those two mutts weren't cheating by attacking them, then this wouldn't be happening.

The Warriors all had to Spirit evolve to save themselves and the Trailmon from getting hurt, then we all met up when only Takuya and ShadowWereGarurumon were left in the race.

We all waited on the other side of the tunnel, watching for whoever it was that would come out and be the winner.

First was the mutt duo, but then there was a burst of flames that were a bunch of DemiMeramon.

Then, a stream of flames came out with BurningGreymon holding Worm, the Trailmon.

The Beast of Flame gave Worm a boost with his fire and the Trailmon breathed out the flames at Bull, the Trailmon that ShadowWereGarurumon and Dogmon were on.

Take that you cheaters!

Bull stopped running and Worm kept on breezing past them, not even using the tracks at all and the rest of our team met up at the end of the track to wait on our leader.

Takuya turned back to normal as he waited the ride out, then jumped down as Worm stopped.

"Congratulations Worm and Takuya! For your brain and skill, you have earned a year supply of digi lube and a trip for nine to the fabulous-"the angel was cut off.

"Wait a minute. What about the cheese burger?" Zoe asked.

"There must be some mistake. The grand prize is a trip to Hamburger Digimon Village!" the angel said.

"Whoo hoo!" I cheered.

"So no food?" Zoe asked.

"Dude, I did not just 'whoo hoo' for no reason." I said.

"Of course there is. You can have more burgers than you can eat in a life time!" the digimon handling the cart before said as he came up to us.

The blonde's stomach then made a gurgling noise and she held it with a blush on her face, all of us laughing at her.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want. My grumbling tummy is nothing compared to the noises I've heard you guys have." Zoe said glaring at the boys.

To be continued…


	17. You Want Fries With That?

"You Want Fries With That?"

**Here is the next chapter. Great to be back working on this one. Hope you all like this! Please review and enjoy.**

"So what's the story n this hamburger village?" Takuya asked.

"It's a hamburger lover's paradise, my boy." Bokomon said.

"Sounds great." Zoe gushed.

"Bring on the beef, baby!" Takuya said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna eat my body weight, maybe even all of ours in burgers." JP said with a bit of drool dripping from his mouth.

Ew, that's kind of gross.

Worm, the Trailmon who was giving us a ride, stopped in a village that was in the middle of a small storm.

It was giving me the early similar feeling of when Sora, Yolei, Cody, V-Mon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon and I went to this western town to search for Biyomon and got stuck in jail by Starmon and forced into an endless poker game by Deputymon.

We all got out and started looking around for the restaurant, sticking close together so we weren't separated.

It was hard to see through all of this sand and I missed my goggles.

The sand finally stopped when we made it to the restaurant, but were confused to see a female Burgermon sitting at the table outside crying with six babies around her looking sad.

"What's up with them?" Takuya asked as Zoe ran up to the table.

"Um, excuse me. Are you all right?" she asked as the mother looked up at her with teary eyes.

"Oh, no dear. A giant digimon raided our village. He said something about the three moons making him hungry, so my husband gave him a big plate of our best burgers." MommaBurgermon said.

"Now I'm hungry." Takuya said.

"He liked them so much that he took my husband away to cook for him in his mansion." MommaBurgermon cried.

"Wow." Tommy said.

"Man, that's really messed up." Koji said.

"Yeah, how're we supposed to get our hamburgers now?" JP asked.

Koichi and I shared a look as we both raised our hands up, since we were standing on either side of JP and then slapped him over the head.

"Hey!" he whined.

"Your compassion in astounding." Bokomon said as he and Neemon looked back at the heavyset boy.

"Daddy is coming back, isn't he, Momma?" one of the babies asked.

"Isn't he, Momma?" asked the five others.

"Please, young man. Would you and your friends be able to help me find my husband?" MommaBurgermon asked standing as she looked at our resident goggle head.

"I suppose, but I wouldn't even know where to begin looking for him." Takuya said.

"The monster said he'd bring Daddy back if we make a bigger burger." One of the babies said.

"He means a better burger, but I'm afraid that's impossible. My husband makes the best burgers around. There's no way anyone can make a better hamburger than my husband. Oh, dear. What're we going to do?" MommaBurgermon whimpered.

"The monster said that to get Daddy back, we have to have the better burger ready before he moves three times." One of the babies said.

"No, silly! He said before the three moons align. That's soon." Another said.

"He's right. We must do something. The three moons will align by nightfall and the Chamelemon will be back for their Master's burger." MommaBurgermon said as Zoe turned to face the rest of us.

"Then it's up to us. We can make a better burger." She said making Koichi and I smile while the others were confused.

"Come on, I think we've scarfed enough burgers in our time to be able to come up with something that at least looks right. And when the Chamelemon take it to the mansion, we'll follow them." Zoe said.

"That's a nice plan." JP said.

"Except that I've never cooked before." Koji said as he and Takuya shared a look.

"Me neither, but I'm willing to try." The goggle head said.

"Me too. I always used to watch my mom cook back home. Don't worry, we'll make the best hamburger ever and get your daddy back." Tommy said.

"Making these burgers will be a piece of cake. They're one of the easiest things to make." I said.

"That's true." Koichi said.

"Looks like the dynamic duo are up for the challenge." JP said making the two of us give him a curious look.

Is that seriously what everyone's calling us?

"I think this will be a good experience for us." Zoe said.

"Anything with food is a good experience for me." JP said.

"Yeah, especially when it's burgers." Tommy said.

"Yeah!" the babies cheered.

"I don't even know what's in them. I guess I'll have to make it up." Takuya said looking confused.

"That's the whole idea. We can each make one and have judges taste them." Tommy said.

"Now, Takuya, this will be a friendly competition, right?" the blonde asked.

"You worry too much, Zoe." He said.

"Yeah, no problem." Koji smiled.

"Yeah right." Koichi and I scoffed.

"We may be a little rough, but we're ready." Zoe said.

"Yay!" the babies cheered.

"Oh, thank you so much." MommaBurgermon said bowing her head with a smile.

"Why don't I be your taster? It would be an honor to lend my superior palate to such a noble cause, so bring on the beef, baby." Bokomon said.

"That just means you wanna eat." Neemon said making us all laugh.

"My kitchen is fully stocked, so help yourself to anything you need. Now let's get cooking." MommaBurgermon said as we all cheered.

We were led into the kitchen after MommaBurgermon had us all wash up from head to toe since she didn't want us to touch the food after we had been out in the sun and dirt for so long without washing.

It felt nice to be clean again.

"Oh, man. I'm ready to chow right now." JP said as he grabbed an apple and started munching on it.

"Hey, save some ingredients for cooking." Zoe said.

"Yes, ma'am." He said.

"All this food is making me drool." Neemon said.

"Yes, but must you do it on me?" Bokomon groaned.

"It looks like some of them have never even seen a kitchen before." One of the babies said.

Koichi and I were gathering up some buns and ground beef while Koji walked by with a plate filled with seafood.

I'm afraid to even know what he's making.

When he gets married one day, he obviously won't be allowed to touch the cooking supplies.

"Hmm. I suppose you can never have too much meat." Takuya said.

"Hey, Z. what kind are you gonna make?" JP asked as he saw the blonde gathering some vegies.

"Patience is a virtue. You'll see." She said walking to her station.

"Smart, beautiful and confident in the kitchen. Can a girl get any better than that?" the heavyset boy gushed.

"All right. Meaty meat burger. Some of this, maybe some of that and I'm gonna make me a masterpiece. Meat, meat, meat, meat." Takuya chanted as he gathered up different types of meat and started off to his own station.

"That might work." One of the babies said.

Wow, this is gonna turn out to be a disaster.

Looking over to see how Tommy was doing, he was staring curiously at two buns.

"You look lost." One of the babies said.

"You need help?" the second asked.

"Well, the outside looks find, but I'm not sure what to put in the middle yet." The nine year old said making the babies fall to the ground in disbelief.

"I'm thinking ground beef. Oh, yeah. Now I remember. Mom said onions gave it flavour." Tommy said as he started peeling an onion and two of the babies watched.

"Oh, boy. Here come the tears. It all came apart and there's nothing inside!" he gasped.

"That is the inside." One of the babies said.

"We'll never get to see Daddy again!" the two brothers cried as they hugged each other.

"Never fear; the blade is here." Tommy sad holding up a very large knife.

"AAAHHH!" the two babies cried as they flew away.

Don't blame them; I would've done the same thing too.

Shaking my head, I went back to working on my own burgers, shaping the patties, cooking them and then adding on whatever I saw fit that would taste good on burgers.

Tommy was having some trouble as he spilled his onions in JP's boiled egg and Zoe's salad dressing, creating a whole new flavour and started finishing up his own food.

After a few hours we all finally finished our burgers and placed them on our own tables to be tested by Bokomon and Neemon.

"So, do you think they're edible?" one of the babies asked.

"I'm not gonna try it, you try it." his brother said.

"I'm not gonna try it." the other said.

"Meatloaf and yakisoba noodles. Ladies and gentlemen, an exotic combination for a new generation." JP said.

"Well, JP, I'm surprised. It's actually edible." Bokomon said eating it.

"Here, try my burger italiano with cheese, tomatoes sauce and lots of fresh chopped mushrooms." Zoe said as Neemon started scarfing three at once.

"Taste like chicken." He said.

"I made a regular cheese burger with cheddar cheese, onions, tomatoes and some relish." Koichi said.

"Hmm, interesting." Bokomon said with a smile.

"I made a burger with tomatoes, lettuce, ketchup and bacon." I said.

"Yummy!" Neemon said as he swallowed it down.

After, it was time for the goggle head and lone wolf to be judged and I was kind of afraid for Neemon and Bokomon.

I swear, one of Koji's burgers just moved.

There was a tentacle that moved.

"Are those supposed to be hamburgers?" Bokomon asked.

"I think I saw one move!" Neemon wailed.

See, I'm not crazy!

"Are you going to take a bite?" Bokomon asked as he stared at Takuya's platter.

"If they don't bite first." Neemon said.

"Mine's the meaty meat burger. Steak, pork cutlet and ground beef. I was going for volume." Takuya said.

"My deep sea burger has lobster, scallops and shrimp." Koji said.

The two digimon whined as they each took on of the burgers and started chewing, both looking close to throwing up.

Neemon's lips were even turning black.

"And I topped it all off with some sardines and peanut butter." Takuya chirped.

"My special sauce is made with pureed squid and white chocolate." Koji said.

"DISGUSTING!" the two digimon shouted as they passed out.

Koji and Takuya both tried their own burgers, looked disgusted then fed it to the other before they just looked close to vomiting while their lips were stained black.

"Hmm, interesting. Is this one yours, Tommy?" Neemon asked as the two digimon were at the nine year old's table.

"Why, does it look bad?" he asked.

"No, we just needed a break after the last ones." Bokomon said.

"Or get our stomachs pumped." The bunny said as MommaBurgermon walked over to them.

"Would you like some fresh tea?" she asked.

"Yeah." Tommy nodded.

"Why don't we all take a short break? I'll bring your drinks outside for you in a minute." MommaBurgermon said as she walked off.

"These smell good, Tommy. Let's give them a try." Zoe said as she picked up the platter of Tommy's burgers and started heading for the door with the babies flapping after her.

"hey, Zoe, I'll taste 'em too." JP said as he chased after her lip a puppy.

"It wasn't really that bad. Mine was better. Huh?" the rivals asked as they faced each other.

"Saw that coming." I sighed.

"Oh, boy. This'll end badly." Koichi said as we watched them.

"What're you talking about, Takuya? Yours was horrible." Koji said.

"At least mine was edible. Yours even smells bad. You just about killed Bokomon and Neemon!" Takuya yelled.

"Maybe we should have a rematch then." Koji said.

"Fine, anytime. You'll loooooose." The goggle head said turning his back on his rival to start cooking.

"Yeah, right. In your dreams botulism boy." The lone wolf retorted.

Bokomon, Neemon, Koichi and I groaned in worry knowing this wouldn't end well.

The Prince of Darkness and I sat back eating our own burgers and also tried the ones that the others left to see what they tasted like while we watched the rivals cook.

"Oh, not again." Bokomon groaned.

"How can they make such good food taste so bad?" Neemon asked.

"It smells like a garbage dump." The chicken groaned.

"Sorry, that was me." The bunny whimpered.

"I'd leave, but I can't walk." Bokomon said.

"All done!" Takuya laughed making the digimon cry out in shock.

"Just in time." Koji said as they both placed their platters down.

"Presenting the blister burger. A super spicy burger made with hot curry, kimchi and chiriso. When you eat it, your whole body burns!" Takuya said.

"And the rainbow burger. Apples, oranges, melon, bananas, strawberries and garlic sauce. Healthy, colorful and guaranteed to flush out the pipes." Koji said.

"Oh no." Bokomon whined as the two boys turned to the two digimon with expectant smiles.

The rabbit and chicken then passed out.

"You know what? I think I'm just gonna…go check and see what's taking the others so long." I said slowly backing out of the kitchen.

"I'll go with you." Koichi said coming up to my side as I took his arm.

"Anything to escape the toxic fumes." He muttered.

"I never thought anyone was as bad a cook than Mrs. Kamiya, but I was wrong." I said horrified.

We then took off outside.

"Wait! Please, TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Bokomon cried as we left him and Neemon to suffer.

We took off like the devil himself was on our tail and found MommaBrugermon was passed out on the ground.

"What happened?" Koichi asked.

"I thought they were gone for too long. The plan must've backfired and they got kidnapped." I said biting my bottom lip.

"Maybe we can track them." He said as he picked up MommaBurgermon and set her down in the chair at the table.

"How're we gonna do that?" I asked.

"Your Beast Spirit." He said.

My eyes widened at that.

"Look, you have three Spirits. Try using one of them to evolve." He said.

Pulling out my D-tector, I stared at the screen.

Which one do I use?

Sighing, I closed my eyes and focused on which one it could be that held my Beast Spirit.

There was blue light, then I saw the outline of a wolf running across a field.

Wolf…Garurumon…that means…

"Execute: Armour Beast Spirit Evolution!"

Sparks crackled around my body as I cried out in pain as the primal power consumed me.

I could feel my body changing, the fangs growing, the claws.

My body reshaping and growing as well as wings spreading from my back.

"Raimon: the Hunter of Friendship!"

I had transformed into a large blue wolf that was the size of Garurumon that was blue with a white underside, my legs also white up to my elbows…if wolves have them, the bottom part of my snout was white along with the parts trailing up to my eyelids, red eyes, the mark of Friendship on my chest and large white dragon wings.

Looking over at Koichi, he looked wary.

"What?" I asked as one of my ears twitched curiously.

"You can control it. You can handle the power of your Beast Spirit." He said smiling.

"Yeah, I guess I do." I said walking on my four legs, but it was kind of awkward since I wasn't used to it.

How did Koji do this when he was KendoGarurumon?

Just then, the scent of chocolate filled my nose making me tilt my head down to the ground and start sniffing, my instincts kicking in.

"What is it?" Koichi asked.

"I think I smell JP." I said walking around with my nose to the ground, no doubt looking very much like a hunting hound.

Once I caught the trail, I lifted my head up and let out a loud, musical howl that filled the night.

"What was that?" Koichi asked.

"Sorry, instincts." I said bashfully as the skin under my fur heated up.

"It's fine. Just lead the way." He said as he pulled out his D-tector.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"LOWEMON!"

Once he was done, I took off into the forest, following the scent of chocolate that turned into that of flora and winter breeze, then there was also something that smelt like…lizard.

They were all leading to the same place.

The earth shook under my paws, signaling a battle that was going on.

"There's a fight. Let's pick up the pace." I called to Lowemon as he jumped from the tree tops.

"Got it." he said.

When we arrived, we found that the digimon that kidnapped PapaBurgermon was Petaldramon and he was getting ready to fight Zephyrmon, MetalKabuterimon and KorIkkakumon.

Lowemon unleashed his Shadow Meteor, gaining Petaldramon's attention while I pounced on him, letting out a snarl that tore through the night.

My fangs clamped down on the Beast of Wood's throat, making him cry out as he tried to shake me off.

"Lowemon, you made it." MetalKabuterimon said.

"Who is that?" Zephyrmon asked.

"It's Dai. She managed to activate her Beast Spirit to track you all down when we found you missing." Lowemon explained.

"Let me go, ya mutt! My burgers are getting' cold! Don't cha care?" Petaldramon whined as he tried to shake me off.

"No." I snarled.

"You're mean!" he whined as he tossed me off, but my wings opened up to stop me in my path.

My mouth opened up as a stream of blue flame gathered.

"Loup Blaster!" I called.

The flames shot out and hit Petaldramon, backing him up away from the mansion as the baby digimon were surrounded around their father who was cooking from what my node could tell.

"That's it. The ultimate burger." PapaBurgermon said.

Zephyrmon used her Hurricane Wave on Petaldramon as I moved out of the way.

The Beast of Wood used his Leaf Cyclone, blowing leaves and winds at us, but KorIkkakumon wrapped his Frozen Arrow Heads, tying Petaldramon down.

"Stop fighting. We brought your hamburger." The babies said flying over and tossing the large burger in the wooden dragon's mouth.

"A dab of ketchup on top and you've got the ultimate burger!" PapaBurgermon said coming out and tossing another burger in Petaldramon's mouth as KorIkkakumon let him go.

"You've done it. I want more. I want all of them." Petaldramon said.

"They're in the kitchen." The babies said as we all got out of the way to let Petaldramon go to get his food.

"Let me at 'em. Coming through!" he said.

"Time to go." The Beast of Wind said grabbing PapaBurgermon and took to the air.

"Wait for us." The babies sang as they followed.

MetalKabuterimon used his Bolo Thunder on the mansion, making it crumble down around Petaldramon as we all took off back to the village.

"Nighty night." He said.

"Sleep tight!" the babies chirped.

**(Back at the village…)**

Thank you. You saved them." MommaBurgermon said as she swayed in relief, almost fainting.

"Momma!" the babies cried as they and their dad helped her sit back in her seat.

"I don't know how to thank you for all you've done for me and my family. As much as I love a good burger, I never thought my life would be saved by one. In honor of you, I'm naming our new creation 'the Little Tommy'." PapaBurgermon said making us all smile and laugh as we looked at the bashful little boy.

"Hey, where're the guys?" Zoe asked when she saw that four of our members were missing.

Koichi and I shared a look as we sighed in exasperation.

We all walked into the kitchen and saw that the rivals hadn't stopped yet.

"My hamburger's the best!" Takuya said.

"Wrong again, dorkus!" Koji said.

They both growled at each other as Bokomon and Neemon tried to sneak off, but were spotted.

"WHICH ONE IS IT, GUYS?!" they yelled making the two digimon yell in fear as they ran into my and Koichi's arms.

To be continued…


	18. The Continent of Darkness

"The Continent of Darkness"

**I took up the idea that was offered by digilover23 to use for the Duskmon arc since he's not in this story. Thanks and I hope you all enjoy this and please review!**

The group of Warriors were traveling in a Trailmon, also Koichi seemed to be a little jumpy lately and I wondered if this was because his Beast Spirit was nearby and he could sense it.

"Oh, wow, check it out. The Rose Morning Star's gotta be close now." Takuya said as everyone looked out their own window.

"Yeah." JP laughed.

"_Fantastico_, but it's mid-day. Are the clouds supposed to be that dark?" Zoe asked.

The sky where the Rose Morning Star is was all dark with burgundy and violet clouds in the sky, looking like a storm was going to start.

It gave off a similar chill to the Dark Ocean, but more tamed than it and not as evil.

"Uh, hey, Bokomon. What does this book have to say about this area?" Tommy asked.

"Hmm, let's see. I haven't found anything that-AAAAHHHH!" the chicken suddenly screamed in fear when he looked into his book making us all jump.

The train then skidded to a stop, making us all yell as we fell out of our seats.

Trains.

I freaking hate them.

"All right, who's the nimrod who slammed on the brakes?" JP asked annoyed as we all got up from the floor.

"That would be me, Blue Boy. End of the line." Trailmon said as we all looked out the window seeing that we weren't even close to the island.

We were still in the middle of the tracks in the ocean.

"That can't be right. We're in the middle of nowhere." Zoe said.

"It looks like the tracks don't stop for miles." Koji said.

"How observant of you. Look, if I say it's the end of the line, it's the end of the line. Get out, get lost." Trailmon said.

"Koji, how did you ever race with this guy?" JP asked.

"You can't do this! We have digi-rail passes." Zoe said.

"Yeah, yeah. Write it down, you'll sell millions. Look, you wanna go, then go. I ain't stopping ya." Trailmon said.

He opened up his hatch and lifted up his seats, tossing us all off and onto the hard, dirty ground.

"I wanna wish ya the best of luck. You're gonna need it." Trailmon said as he back tracked as fast as he could, leaving us all.

"And this is one of the many reasons I hate trains. We'll get into the reason why I hate air planes later." I groaned as I stood up, brushing myself off.

"You can count on that." Koichi said as he took off his hat and brushed off the dirt on it before he put it back on.

"I have to admit, I've been dumped before, but never like this." JP groaned as everyone else got up brushing themselves off or holding whatever part of them they hurt.

"So everyone in one piece?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah." Tommy said.

"Aren't there any normal Trailmon?" Zoë asked.

Well, there was that female Trailmon named Plum that brought Koichi and I to the Flame Terminal all those months back.

"I think I popped a waist band." Neemon said.

"Bokomon?" Takuya asked.

"Welcome to the Dark Gate." The chicken said with a frown.

"That temple like structure behind you is the Dark Gate. Through it lies…the Continent of Darkness." Bokomon whined as we all looked at the gate, spotting the mark of the Warrior of Darkness was on it.

"Why do I get the feeling that's not a good thing?" JP asked.

"Is it as bad as it sounds?" Zoe asked.

"I wish I could tell you, but to be honest, I have no idea what awaits us there. It's an eerie land shrouded in utter darkness, but the dangers it holds are as legendary as its mysteries." Bokomon said as Koichi stared at the gate in a trance.

"There's got to be something written in the book about it." JP said.

"Well, let's take a look, shall we? Continent of Darkness, chapter 12." The chicken said as he opened up the book to show that the pages were completely black with no words at all.

"Whoa, it's pitch black." The goggle head gasped.

"How come?" Tommy asked.

"It appears that there's really no first-hand information on this place. Many a brave digimon have ventured within, but it seems none of them has ever returned to tell of its secrets." Bokomon said making everyone worry.

"Only the foolhardy would dare enter the Continent of Darkness. We'll have to find another route to the Rose Morning Star." He said.

"But the shortest route is straight ahead. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?" Takuya asked making the chicken look freaked out.

"Uh, I think we should take a vote." JP said.

"Agreed." Bokomon whined.

"You know, when all of us work as a team, we've overcome some pretty tough stuff, so what's the point in backing off here and giving up." Takuya said.

"Yeah and if something major happens we'll just Spirit Evolve." JP said.

"There isn't any trouble that we can't handle." Tommy said.

"Exactly, we're the Six Legendary Warriors and Keeper of the Golden Radiance who stopped Grumblemon and that guy was no pushover." Zoe said.

"You guys know I'm in." Koji said.

"I've been in darker, scarier places than this." I said.

"We need to go in there. Something important awaits us." Koichi said making me look over at him.

"Well, we took a vote." Takuya said.

"Motion carried. Move out!" He and I said winking at each other.

We all started walking off to the gate, Bokomon hanging back in distress and fear.

"But what about me and Seraphimon's egg? Neemon!" he called.

"Don't forget to write!" Neemon called to him as he chased after us.

"I know I'm going to regret this. Oh, wait for meeeeee!" the chicken called as he ran after us.

Entering the Dark Gate, it didn't give off that same feeling that the Dark Ocean did.

It was much safer than that place, especially since we didn't turn black and white like my old team and I did there.

It just looked like a creepy forest with some chilly air.

It actually made me think of Halloween, which is fine because I love that holiday.

JP, Zoe, Tommy and Bokomon seemed pretty freaked out though, but Koichi was looking around the place as if he was searching for something.

"I'm wondering, do you think digimon can somehow end up being ghosts?" Tommy asked.

"What kind of talk is that? Next you'll start telling ghost stories." Zoe said.

"It was a dark and stormy night…luckily there was this terrific guy there waiting to come to your rescue." JP joked.

"Oh, that's so sweet. Thanks, Koji." I said smiling at the Warrior of Light making Zoe laugh as JP pouted.

The wind then gave off a sound that was similar to a roar, making Zoe, Tommy, Neemon and Bokomon scream as they jumped for cover.

Bokomon tackled JP to the ground, holding onto his leg for safety; Tommy was clinging to Takuya, Neemon was up on Koichi's head, while I found myself with the only other girl in the group in my arms shaking.

"Tommy, it's just the wind." The Warrior of Flame said.

"Chill, it's fine." I said running my fingers through Zoe's hair calming her.

"Stop acting like my Aunt Mable's dog!" JP yelled at the chicken who was holding onto his leg.

"Aunt Mable's dog would have turned tail and run by now." Bokomon said.

"We're not going back. We've already been walking for hours." Takuya said.

"Let's walk back a few hours and then we can all get ourselves out of this poor excuse of a dark closet once and for all." Bokomon said.

"H-Hey guys. Something's glowing." Tommy said pointing to this green light up ahead of the tracks we were walking along.

"Fireflies?" JP asked as he stood up.

"Maybe there's a town up ahead." Koji said.

"Come on, let's check it out." Takuya said.

We all ran off down to where the glowing neon orbs were.

Stopping at the end, we saw that the glowing was some type of moss looking stuff.

"Oh, look at that." Takuya gasped.

"That moss is actually glowing. Wonder if it's safe to touch." Koji said as JP bent down and picked up some of it.

"Let's see. Sure is. We can use it to light our way." The Warrior of Thunder chuckled.

Following his example, we all picked some of it up, the moss being cool to the touch and then we all started walking again since the tracks were long gone now.

"This stuff works great." Tommy said.

"Look, it's a cave." JP said as we saw one that was carved into a mountain.

"It's almost too perfect, like it was dug out by someone." Zoe said.

"Or dug out by something." Tommy said.

"Hey, anybody in there?!" Takuya called inside, his voice echoing.

"I guess not." Zoe said when Bokomon started wailing, making us all look over to him.

"Bokomon, what is it?" Takuya asked.

"I feel like this place is a ghost cavern filled with evil, ecoplasmic digi-spirits. I knew I should have stayed behind, but did I listen to myself? Noooo." The chicken said making me roll my eyes.

There was the strange sound of wind whooshing, making us turn to see a shadow moving in the tree tops.

"Did you guys see that?" Tommy asked.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Takuya demanded.

"Who's there? Show yourself." A childish voice repeated.

"What are ya, a parrot?" JP yelled.

"What are ya, a parrot?" the voice repeated again a few more times.

"Knock it off!" Tommy called.

"Knock it off." The repeat came again.

"Would you please stop? It's getting annoying." Koichi called.

"Would you please stop? It's getting annoying." The voice said.

"Annoying…annoying…annoying…." The voice kept on repeating making Bokomon wail yet again.

"They'll mock us till we all go insane! We're doomed! Doomed I tell you!" he whined as he went into the fetal position.

"Hey, I know. Beetle battle better in butter!" Zoe cried having it repeated.

"Just as I thought." The blonde smirked making us all look at her clueless.

"That's great. Ya wanna clue us in?" Takuya asked.

"They're repeating what we say, so let's confuse them with tongue twisters." Zoe said as we all shared a look.

"OoooK. Six sick bricks might bring back a snack!" the goggle head called having it repeated.

"Peter Piper poked and picked a pack of pickled peppers." Tommy said having it repeated.

Where do they come up with this stuff?

"Toy boat, toy boat, toy boat…ugh!" JP said tripping up on the tongue twister, the voices repeating it perfectly.

"It's no use. We just can't trip them up." Tommy said.

"Oh, yeah?" Koji asked as he ran forward with some of the moss in his hands and threw them up at the trees, revealing what type of digimon had been causing us this trouble.

"My goodness. Those creatures are Pipismon. The mutant digimon whose power is greatest in the dark. They can reflect sound back exactly as it's heard." Bokomon said as the bat digimon flew out of the trees and returned to their cave we had found.

"For cave dwelling digimon, they're really rather gentle. Even if they are a bit scary looking." Bokomon said.

"Well, just between us, I think they're kind of cute." Zoe said making the Pipismon repeat that with cute smiles on their fanged faces.

"I'm amazed to find peaceful digimon in such a dark place." Bokomon said.

"So, I guess it turns out you're glad you came. You just learned something. If you hadn't have come, you'd never known. It's good you took a risk." Takuya said to the stunned chicken.

"If you're not sure about something, there's really only one way to find out and that's to take a risk and go experience it for yourself." Koji said.

"Well, bless my buttons. You're right." Bokomon said.

"Why don't you write it down in the book? You'll be the first digimon to chronicle the Continent of Darkness. You'll be famous." Takuya said.

"Uh, well I…really?" Bokomon asked.

"Sure and since you're writing about digimon, maybe you can write about us. The true adventures of the Legendary Warriors of Keeper of the Golden Radiance. You can say how I controlled my Beast Spirit." Zoe smiled.

"I'd like to be mentioned. You can write about my cool hat." Tommy grinned.

"And mention how fearless I am." JP said.

"You can also write about how I fought the darkness and purified my own Spirit." Koichi said.

"And how Seraphimon turned my digi eggs into Spirits." I said.

"All right, then. I'll do it. Today I'll begin the greatest novel of all time. The Legendary Warriors and Keeper of the Golden Radiance venture the Continent of Darkness." Bokomon smiled.

"So, will you write about me as well?" Neemon asked.

"I think not." The chicken said as he gently snapped the bunny's pants and we all laughed.

"Well, a great novelist needs great material. So let's continue our journey into the unknown." Bokomon said.

"Sounds great." Takuya said.

"Let's go!" we all cheered.

A tree then fell to the ground, sending up a cloud of dust around us.

"Your journey's about to be cut short, small fry." Someone said.

"Yeah, says who?" Takuya yelled.

"Take a guess." Said the Warrior of Wood when he jumped over the fallen tree.

"Oh, not Arbourmon again." Bokomon whined.

"Good guess." Arbourmon laughed as he jumped up into the air, using his Power Pummel.

He hit all of the Pispismon, then stole their data.

"Oh, yeah. Feel the power, baby. That's good." He said.

"No way." Tommy gasped.

"That was an appetizer; you kids are the main course." Arbourmon said as he Slide Evolved to Petaldramon.

He roared as he charged at us, making us run out of the way as he rammed into the cave, then a glowing object that was black and gold shot out, going over to Koichi, who held out his D-tector, downloading it.

Petaldramon was too busy going on a rampage, swallowing up the data from the trees and stuff around us to even notice what had happened.

"I knew it was around here." Koichi said looking down at his D-tector.

"Right, let's do it." Takuya said as we all tossed down our glowing moss and pulled out our D-tectors.

"Execute: Beast Spirit Evolution!"

"Execute: Armour Beast Spirit Evolution!"

"BURNINGGREYMON!"

"KENDOGARURUMON!"

"JAGGERLOWEMON!"

"METALKABUTERIMON!"

"ZEPHYRMON!"

"KOYIKKAKUMON!"

"Raimon: the Hunter of Friendship!"

All of us all stood down in a group, glaring at Petaldramon.

"You know what I think? It's petal pulling time. Petaldramon, you're all bark and no bite." MetalKabuterimon said.

The Beast of Wood lashed out his tongue at us, but we all dodged it.

He got a tree instead as he pulled it into his mouth to eat.

"Man, talk about getting fiber in your diet." BurningGreymon said as he, Zephyrmon and I hovered in the air.

Petaldramon grew at least three times in size from what he ate.

"Oh, it looks like Petaldramon's growing into a king sized pet!" Bokomon said.

"He looks cool." Neemon said.

"He is not cool!" Bokomon yelled at him.

"Eating good makes you grow up big and strong, right?" Petaldramon said.

"Right." MetalKabuterimon growled as he shot out his Bolo Thunder.

He hit the wooden lizard's shoulder, but the mark healed up quickly.

"My turn." He said as he went after the Beast of Thunder.

"Oh boy." MetalKabuterimon said as he backed away.

BurningGreymon flew after him and fired off his Pyro Barrage at Petaldramon, but there was no damage done.

Zephrymon then used her Plasma Pods, but the mark she left healed like all the rest did.

"Come 'ere!" Petaldramon called as he shot his tongue out, wrapping the Beast of Wind of up it.

Nasty.

KendoGarurumon used his Howling Star, the blades he had cutting Petaldramon's tongue off and freeing Zephyrmon.

He then whacked the two Beasts with his twin whip tails, while KorIkkaumon used his Frozen Arrow Heads to grab Petaldramon.

He growled as he flung him off onto his back, JaggerLowemon and I running after the Beast of Wood next.

We both pounced on his back, snarling as we buried our fangs into him and he started bucking around like a horse to throw us off of his back.

The Beast of Darkness jumped off and fired his Ebony Blast at him, but it healed up again before I was flung off of Petaldramon's back.

I cried out as I went through the air, KendoGarurumon catching me in his jaw, being mindful of my wings as he set me down.

"You OK?" he asked.

"I'm good." I said.

Petaldramon then used his Thorn Jab, the vines going up to trap all of us, except for BurningGreymon.

Then he used his Leaf Cyclone on us, sending it our way as the Beast of Flame swooped down.

"Hang on guys!" he said as he used his Wild Fire Tsunami.

The cyclone and flames met, but the fire wasn't strong enough as it was pushed back then we were all sent back, falling into the ground in pain.

"Giving Beast Spirits to you puny humans is like piles of pigs. Why don't you just do yourselves a favour and hand 'em over?"Petaldramon asked.

OK, dude.

Mine belong to me, so I can't do that.

"Never. If you want these Spirits, then you're gonna have to come here and take them." BurningGreymon snarled as we all struggled to stand up.

Just as Petaldramon was about to use his Leaf Cyclone again, KendoGarurumon and I used our Lupine Laser and Loup Blaster, the two attacks hitting the Beast of Wood in the face.

KorIkkakumon then ran up and grabbed his leg as MetalKabuterimon got into position to fire him own attack.

He shot his Electron Cannon at the wooden lizard's tail, making him cry out in pain while the Beast of Ice lifted him up and tossed him down onto his back, the ground shaking from the impact.

The two Beast of Wind and Flame combined their Wild Fire Tsunami and Hurricane Gale attacks, creating a spiral of orange and pink that hit Petaldramon and made him shrink back down to normal size as his data was shown and I quickly switched.

"Raimon: Slide Evolution!"

"Pyramon!"

"It's over now, you hunk of firewood. Fractal Code: digitize!"

I then downloaded the Beast Spirit into my D-tector, turning him back into Arbourmon, who looked weak and a bit dazed as he forced himself to stand.

Two down and two more to go.

"Pyramon did it!" Bokomon cheered.

"Now she's cool." Neemon said.

"Arbourmon, now will you give up attacking us?" BurningGreymon asked.

"Well, I, uh…" the Warrior of Wood stuttered.

"Yes, he will." Came a lyrical voice.

We all looked up to see a female digimon walk out of the woods.

She was tall and her skin was blue with a dragon tail and three hornlike ears that were poking out of her long black hair.

She also had scarlet eyes while she was clad in really revealing clothes, short shorts, black ballet flats and a sleeveless black top that revealed her stomach.

The really strange thing was that she had the mark of Miracles on her stomach that was upside down.

She was pretty, but she had this power around her that was evil and her slitted pupil eyes said she loved to cause trouble.

"Oh, Dracomon." Arbourmon said.

"Who is that?" Zephyrmon asked.

"Well, here comes the Calvary. A friend in need's a friend indeed, right?" Arbourmon asked as he stood up.

"Wrong. With your Beast Spirit gone, there's really no more use for you. It's also an end to a great headache on my part." Dracomon said as she held out her right hand and a jagged blade appeared.

"What're you talkin'-"Arbourmon was cut off…literally.

Dracomon swung her sword down, cutting him in half as he cried out in pain.

A vision of MalMyotismon doing the same to Arukenimon and Mummymon flashed across my mind, making me shake a bit at the memory.

"Yesterday's ally is today's enemy. AHHH!" Arbourmon cried out as his Fractal Code was shown.

The female dragon held out her hand and absorbed the data, then the digi egg floated off.

"She destroyed her own friend." BurningGreymon gasped.

To be continued…


	19. Calamity

"The Calamity"

**I'm happy everyone liked the last chapter and no, Dracomon is not Jun. don't know where that came from, but it's not her. It's someone else that's close to Dai. Please enjoy and review!**

All of us stared at Dracomon, some feeling frightened while the rest of us were confused about how she could so cruel to her own teammate.

"Who is she?" BurningGreymon asked as the female dragon laughed darkly.

"I am Dracomon; the Queen of the Dark Knights." She said.

"Well, that explains the outfit." BurningGreymon muttered.

"She looks strong." Neemon whimpered as he and Bokomon were hiding behind a tree nearby.

"You have done well against the others, but let's see how you can do with me." Dracomon said as she swung her blade, sending out a blast of dark gold at us making us jump away from the blast.

It tore through the land we were standing, wrecking it up badly.

"All she did was swing her sword." KorIkkakumon said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Zephyrmon said.

"Come on, there's only one of her. If we defeated Grumblemon and Petaldramon, then lizard girl over there should be a piece of cake. Remember, we're Legendary Warriors and the Keeper of the Golden Radiance." BurningGreymon said.

"There's no way we can lose!" he said as he took off after Dracomon as she stood there calmly with a smirk on her blue lips.

MetalKabuterimon used his Bolo Thunder, blasting the ground in front of Dracomon, sending up all of this dust as the Beast of Flame went to punch her.

He missed since she jumped out of the way, doing a hand stand on his head, her hands grabbing onto his horns and she used all of her strength to toss him over onto his front side, grunting in pain.

"Takuya!" we all cried out as we gathered around him.

"That was lame. Well, I guess I should give you the chance to surrender." Dracomon said checking her talons in a bored fashion.

"You can give it, but we won't take it." MetalKabuterimon said.

"You guys really are annoying." Dracomon said.

"JP, Tommy, Koichi. Switch to your Human Spirits." KendoGarurumon said.

"Right." They said as all four males returned to their Human Spirits.

"Let's go." Lobomon said as we all charged at Dracomon while BurningGreymon stayed on the ground.

Lobomon jumped up with his Lobo Kendo, bringing it down on Dracomon, but she raised her own blade and they struck.

I gasped as I felt a strange feeling in my heart when the two blades clashed, both fighting to push the other back.

"Your attacks are so weak. Do you really think you can take me on as you are?" Dracomon taunted.

"Little help here guys." Lobomon called.

Lowemon used his Shadow Meteor, Zephyrmon used her Plasma Pods, Beetlemon used his Thunder Fist and Kumamon used his Frozen Tundra, all landing there attacks on the ground, lights flashing around.

"Now that ought to quiet her down." Bokomon said.

As the light faded, it showed that Dracomon was nowhere in sight.

"Where did she go?" Lobomon asked as we all looked up into the air.

There she was and she swung her sword at us again, sending multiple blasts of dark gold at us as we dodged them.

"Or make her fight harder." Bokomon said.

As Dracomon was about to land on the ground, I swooped in and landed a kick to her side sending her back.

She flipped her body, landing on her feet.

Our red eyes met each other, glaring as sparks seemed to fly between them.

"Let's see what cha got." She said with a smirk as she flicked her black hair.

We both charged at each other, getting locked into a hand to hand combat battle, both landing hits and kicks at each other, never backing down.

She kneed me in the stomach and I rammed my palm up into her chin, then she grabbed my dragon ear, so I grabbed her tail, both of us throwing each other to the ground as we started clawing as each other.

"Should we, uh, help?" Beetlemon asked.

"I'm kinda afraid to get in the middle of it." Kumamon said.

"Come on, Pyramon! You can do it! Knock that bitch into next week!" Zephyrmon called as she cheered me on.

"I think she's lost it." Lowemon sighed.

"No kidding." Lobomon said.

I cried out as Dracomon wrapped her tail around my neck, holding me to the ground as she leaned down close to me with a smirk on her fang that showed off her fangs.

"Not bad, but you'll have to do better than that." She said as she used her tail to throw me up into the air and then kicked me farther off.

Lobomon jumped over and caught me in his arms.

"Are you OK?" he asked holding me closely to his chest.

"Yeah, I'm good. Now let me at her so I can kick her ass." I said trying to pull away, but he wouldn't allow it.

"Please don't tell me you're this weak? You must have more power than this. Either that, or the Legendary Warriors I've been working with are way too weak." Dracomon said.

"Hey, we're just getting warmed up." BurningGreymon said as he stood up making the female dragon turn to look at him.

"Don't take us too lightly, you giant lizard. You want power, I'll show ya power." He said.

He then called up his Wild Fire Tsunami, sending it at Dracomon, who looked around at the flames as they covered her up, trapping her inside.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." BurningGreymon said.

"Takuya, get out of there!" Lobomon yelled as he jumped over to him with me still in his arms.

"Why? I just defeated her." The Beast of Flame said.

"All of us combined weren't able to defeat him and you think you did it by yourself?" the Warrior of light asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah." BurningGreymon said stupidly making me slap my forehead in exasperation.

"Just come on." Lobomon growled as he started running off with the others close behind.

"I mean, I hit her pretty good, didn't I, guys? Uh, guys?" BurningGreymon called as he chased after us.

For some reason, I could sense that Dracomon had survived the attack.

We all turned back to our human forms and started walking again, only my stomach was sore from the hit I had taken to it, so Koji carried me on our walk.

"Man, the Dark Continent sure is dark." JP said.

"I can see perfectly fine." Koichi said.

"You know guys, the more I think about it, the more I think I really did beat that girl." Takuya said making us all groan in annoyance.

"I can't believe that an attack that powerful wouldn't have done something to her. You know?" the goggle head asked as we all kept quiet.

"Fine." He pouted.

"Do you guys hear something that sounds like someone talking?" JP asked.

"I think it's just you, pal." I said bending my head back to look at him, but grunted a little as it put strain on my stomach.

"Not me, but if I did hear that, I'd say it was getting pretty annoying" Koji said.

"Very funny, guys. You can play your little game all you want, but I'm telling you, that girl is toast. There is just no way she can stand there and take that fire attack of mine." Takuya said.

Was I really like that when I first started off as a Digidestind.

"Yeah, right. Were you at some other fight? She took all our attacks and didn't even flinch." Koji said.

"Aw, so you can hear me now, huh? Then riddle me this, smart guy. How can you be so sure about what happened after you made us all run away?" Takuya asked.

"Do you really think she's alive?" Zoe asked.

"There's no doubt about it at all. None of us did any serious damage to her." Koji said.

"And she'll be coming after us." Koichi said.

"So how are we supposed to beat her?" Tommy asked stopping.

"I don't know. We'll find some place safe to come up with a plan." Koji said as everyone stopped.

"Then we'll never have a plan. There's no place safe in this world." Tommy said sadly making Takuya looked at him before he got this angered look and his eyes met Koji.

"You know what, Koji? This is all your fault. If you just hadn't been so eager to turn tail and run." He said.

"Just what are you saying?" the lone wolf asked.

"I'm saying that if we only stuck around and worked as a team, then we might have beaten her." Takuya said.

"And what do you know of working as a team?" Koji asked as he glared at the goggle head.

"Wh-What do you mean?" the goggle head asked.

"I mean, you didn't look too much like a team player when you went charging in against Dracomon by yourself, did you?" Koji asked.

"Huh?" Takuya asked.

"You could've been hurt, Takuya, or we all could have been." Koji scolded.

"So?" Takuya asked.

"Well, I'm famished. Who wants to eat?" Bokomon asked making the others smile while Takuya nearly fell over in shock at the random question.

"Huh?! Are you kidding me?! We're right in the middle of an argument!" Takuya yelled as steamed rose from his head.

"Being angered easily is a sure sign that you're hungry." Bokomon said.

"True. Yolei and I nearly killed each other over some dumplings once." I said making Koichi chuckle.

"Now, let's have something to eat and discuss this like civilized people…if you can." Bokomon said.

"Let's eat!" Neemon cheered.

"I'll second that motion." Zoe cheered raising her hand.

"Count me in." Tommy smiled as he raised his own hand.

"Yeah, I'm wasting away to nothing." JP whined as his stomach growled.

"And it'll keep Takuya's mouth occupied." Bokomon muttered.

We all found some ruins to rest in, JP and Zoe staying to make a fire while Koji and Tommy went to find some food, the digimon coming with the twins and I to gather some water.

"Are you feeling any better?" Koichi asked as his brother set me down.

"Yeah, I'm good. I've been in fights before. Don't worry so much." I smiled at him.

He nodded before he went to help Bokomon and Neemon, taking one of the water buckets from the chicken's hands.

"Daisuke, we need to talk." Koji said making me turn to him to see worry on his face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's about Dracomon. There's something about her that seems…similar to you and she also had that mark on her that looked like your Crest of Miracles." He said.

"Yeah, I know about that. I wonder why. There was also…I think I might know her, but I don't even know how that's possible." I said as I leaned against one of the ruins.

**(A while later…)**

"So that is your big plan?" we all asked looking at Takuya and Tommy in shock as we sat around the fire eating.

"Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm." The two boys nodded with smiles.

"How long did it take you to come up with 'attack all at once' a second?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, we tried that already, remember?" JP asked.

"Now, now, now. I realize it may look like the same plan, but once I lay it out for ya, you'll see plenty of differences." Takuya said as Tommy nodded.

"All right, Tommy, show 'em the plan." Takuya said.

"One plan coming up." Tommy said as he pulled out a wooden doll that looked exactly like Dracomon and placed it on the stone table.

"Now, say this is Dracomon." He said.

"Wow, Tommy, did you make that?" Zoe asked as everyone but Koji got up to check it out.

"Mm-hmm." Tommy nodded.

"Man, it looks just like her." JP said.

"I helped too, ya know." Takuya said as he placed a wooden doll Agunimon.

"Now, back to the plan. I'll Spirit Evolve to Agunimon and stop her-"

"Do I get my own doll, too?" Zoe asked eagerly.

"Yeah, I want one." JP said.

Tommy giggled as he and Takuya held up dolls of Zephyrmon, MetalKabuterimon, JaggerLowemon, KendoGarurumon, KorIkkakumon and Raimon.

"I wouldn't leave you out. Everyone's in the plan so everyone gets one. Now let's get back to my idea." Takuya said.

"Apparently we don't exist, Neemon." Bokomon sulked with the bunny.

"OK, so once I've stopped her, everyone will Beast Spirit evolve, then MetalKabuterimon and KorIkkakumon will move in. Zephyrmon and KendoGarurumon will sneak up on her flank while JaggerLowemon and Raimon get her at both sides, then when I give the signal, we'll all attack! And that's that. So any questions?" Takuya asked as he knocked down Dracomon's doll.

Have you lost your mind?

It seems like a good plan, but we're gonna need a hell of a lot more power.

She was holding back when we fought, I could feel it.

He's letting his pride take over him just like Tai did when he got his Crest of Courage.

"Just one; when do we get going?" Tommy asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm in shock. That looks like it might really work." Zoe said.

"I don't know, there's still a big problem." JP said.

"What do ya mean? Where's there a problem?" Takuya asked.

"Oh, yeah. Just how do you plan on stopping Dracomon?" Zoe asked.

"I mean, she knocked ya all over the place last time and that was your Beast Spirit. She's like another Dai, only worse." JP said.

"Yeah, well last time I wasn't on guard. This time I'll know what to expect." Takuya pouted.

"He sure is confident." Neemon chirped.

"Yes and no one can figure out why." Bokomon said.

"I don't like it." Koji said making us all look over to him.

Well, at least someone said it.

"Aw, what's the matter? Not enough running away for you?" the goggle head taunted.

"I can't believe him. When did he become such a chicken?" he muttered.

"Dracomon's different than anyone we've ever fought before. Instead of fighting, we should-"Koji was cut off.

"Wait, you're not really thinking of running away, are you?" Takuya asked.

"Yes, I am." Koji said.

"You're pathetic! What makes you think we'll be able to get away even if we wanted to?" Takuya asked.

"Come on, don't fight." Tommy said as Koji stood up.

"Takuya, let's talk." He said walking off.

"Yeah, let's." the goggle head said as he followed.

"Guys, don't do anything stupid." Zoe called.

"Don't worry, we're just gonna talk." Koji said.

"Yeah, if he's lucky, that's all we'll do." Takuya said.

Once they were gone, Zoe whimpered as she laid her head on the table while the others watch the rivals walk off.

"Come on, let's finish up eating. We'll need our strength." Koichi said as everyone waked back to the fire.

About a half hour later, the ground shook as the old stone building we were in was hit by a golden beam, making us all take cover.

Once the debris settled, we all pulled out our D-tectors.

"Execute: Armour Beast Spirit Evolution!"

"Execute: Beast Spirit Evolution!"

"Raimon: the Hunter of Friendship!"

"METALKABUTERIMON!"

"JAGGERLOWEMON!"

"ZEPHYRMON!"

"KORIKKAKUMON!"

"How'd she find us so quickly?" MetalKabuterimon asked as we all looked over to the female dragon who was perched in a tree with a smirk.

She jumped down and landed in front of the mess she had made, sword ready to use.

"Hide and seek is done. Time for a different game." She teased.

"Why don't I find that reassuring?" Zephyrmon asked.

"It'll be OK, just stick to the plan." KorIkkakumon said.

"What good is a plan if all of us to attack if we aren't all here? Guys, where are you?" Zephyrmon asked.

"Raimon, can you pick up their scents?" JaggerLowemon asked as my nose was up in the air.

The scent of spice and musk were heading this way, about fifty feet away.

"They're coming, but they need to pick up the pace." I said.

Soon enough, I heard the sound of howling and howled right back, KendoGarurumon and Agunimon arriving in time to fight.

"This is it, guys. Attack!" Agunimon ordered as he charged forward.

"Wait!" KendoGarurumon called.

"I guess we have to follow Takuya's plan now." MetalKabuterimon said as the Beast of Light growled.

"Hey, don't worry. It's a good plan." KorIkkakumon said.

"No it's not!" JaggerLowemon, KendoGarurumon and I snarled.

"You're nothing against all of us together, Dracomon." Agunimon said as he ran at the female dragon, who stood where she was waiting on him.

"So, you wanna fight? Here comes the worst you've ever seen." Agunimon said as he jumped into the air and threw his flames at her, but Dracomon moved out of the way, looking like she was barely moving her feet as she did so.

"All right, Speedy, dodge this." Agunimon said as he used his Pyro Tornado.

The flames hit her, but then faded away as the Warrior of Flame kicked her across the face.

"Hey, it's working." Bokomon said as Neemon cheered.

Dracomon just laughed as Agunimon jumped back from her.

"It's not polite to hit a lady. Did you learn nothing from the last fight?" she taunted.

"No. I can't lose." Agunimon shaking, but shook it off as he started throwing punches left and right at Dracomon and she just took the beating.

"Well, Takuya's finally lost it." Bokomon said as Neemon shook.

"Are you done yet?' Dracomon asked.

"She's so strong." Agunimon said in shock.

He then made it look like he was going to attack, but then quickly got behind the dragon and wrapped his arms around her.

"Now, guys. Attack NOW!" he yelled.

"That's our cue." Zephyrmon said as we all charged off, getting into our positions, all exits being blocked off.

"It's over, Dracomon. You're finished. Let her have it." Agunimon said.

We all then fired off our attacks as Agunimon jumped out of the way so he didn't get hit.

A dome filled with rainbow lights covered Dracomon, trapping her inside.

"All right." Agunimon cheered.

Dracomon then yelled as the dome shrunk and faded away after the lights swirled around her.

"She absorbed all of their attacks." Bokomon said.

"It's not possible." Agunimon gasped as he landed on the ground behind her.

"You're first." Dracomon said.

She then appeared in front of him, my eyes widened in shock.

"No! Taky." I said.

Dracomon then raised her blade, about to bring it down on Agunimon, but I quickly ran over, blocking the attack and taking it on myself.

"DAISUKE!" everyone yelled.

My teeth ground against each other as the pain erupted in my side, Agunimon's eyes filled with horror as I turned back to normal and dropped down between him and Dracomon, who looked frozen in place.

"Dai!" Agunimon cried as he dropped to his knees and pulled me up into his arms, me yelping as he moved me.

"D-Dai?" Dracomon asked as she took a step back, her eyes wide.

"Dai, why? DAAAAIIIII!" Agunimon yelled in despair.

"W-What's going on? What is this feeling?" Dracomon asked as she clenched her hands in her hair.

"What's wrong with her?" Zephyrmon asked.

"I don't know, she's acting weird." KorIkkakumon said.

"No kidding." MetalKabuterimon said.

The female dragon snarled as she thrashed around, yelling in pain and despair, her blade also swinging around.

"What is going on? What the hell's wrong with me?" she asked.

"It's all my fault. Oh, Dai. Daisuke!" Agunimon cried.

"Arg! Daisuke….AHHHHHH!" Dracomon screamed as dark gold light flashed all around us.

After that, all I saw was darkness as I felt the presence of my friends being dragged far away from each other.

To be continued…


	20. Back And Bader Than Ever

"Back And Bader Than Ever"

**Here is the next chapter; I hope you all enjoy this one. Please enjoy and review!**

I groaned as the sound of harsh wind filled my ears and the pain I felt before was there as well.

"Daisuke, are you OK?" someone called through the fog in my mind.

Whining, my eyes fluttered open to meet two sapphire colored eyes that were filled with sorrow and then relief.

"H-Hey there, wolf boy." I managed a weak smile noticing that I was resting on his lap.

He returned it as he pulled me into his chest and hugged me.

"I was so worried about you. I thought I had lost you there." He said as I hugged him back.

"I'm fine. I mean, I survived an apocalypse after all and a few wars. That was nothing." I said.

"That was not nothing!" he said pulling back from me, but he was holding onto my shoulders as he glared at me.

"You could have been killed. You would have been too if Dracomon hadn't freaked out like that." He said.

Yeah, what was up with that?

She was acting like hurting me hurt her.

Why would it, though?

"You don't need to worry so much over me, Koji. I mean, it's sweet, but you don't need to." I said.

He growled in annoyance as he stood up from the hole we were in that he must have pulled us into to escape the storm that was going on outside.

"You just don't get it." Koji said as his back was to me.

Frowning in confusion, I stood up and limped over to him.

"Then explain it." I said.

He kept quiet and didn't answer for some time and I almost whacked him over the head, but I just leaned against the wall of the hole, waiting for him to finally talk.

Seriously, just what is it that I'm supposed to get here?

Sighing, he pulled his bandana off and turned to face me with a sad look as his bangs hung in his face.

"I worry over you all the time because I care about you." He said.

"Well, I care about you too and the others, but it doesn't mean I'll go psycho in worrying. I know you guys can take care of yourselves and believe in you all." I said.

Koji groaned as he walked over to me, gripping my chin and lifting my face up, his sapphires staring down into my chocolate eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that. Out of everyone here, the only one I care about more than my brother is you." He said.

I blinked at that.

Once.

Twice.

"Why?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

He looked close to ramming his head into a wall.

"Are you really this dense?" he asked.

"Sometimes. It's kind of what starts the fights I get into." I said.

"You know what? I'll make this really easy for you. I'll just show you what I mean." Koji said.

At my confused look, the lone wolf tilted his head down and placed his warm and slightly rough lips on mine, making my eyes widen in shock and face burn red.

Oh, wow.

I really am dumb.

A few mewling noises escaped my mouth as Koji's lips moved along mine; coaxing me to join in and soon enough my eyes closed and I began to enjoy the kiss.

After a few minutes of our lips moving together, the Warrior of Light pulled away first and I opened my eyes as I panted a bit with my cheeks still red in a blush.

He gave an amused smile as he twirled of my spikey locks around his finger.

"Did you know your blush matches your hair color?" he teased.

My cheeks burned darker at that making him chuckle as I pouted and lightly slapped his chest as I pulled away.

"Oh, shut up." I said.

"I'm guessing you feel the same way or else I'd have a black eye right now." He said.

"Oh, you'd have worst and yes, I do you like you too. I always wondered why you kept acting like my knight in shining armour. This explains it." I said with a smile.

He nodded as he stepped closer to me, wrapping his arms around me in a hug.

"I know you're not the damsel in distress type, but I'm still be there when you need me to be. You've already done so much for me and the others and you never expect anything back from it." he said.

"We're friends. We're supposed to help each other out of kindness and love." I said as I rested my head on his chest being comforted by the sound of the strong, steady heartbeat.

"Speaking of, where are they?" I asked.

"I don't know. We all got separated after Dracomon had her freak out. As I was walking around in this storm looking for shelter, I found you just lying there in the middle of nowhere, so I carried you until I found this hole. We've been in here for an hour until you finally woke up." He said.

"I'm worried about the others." I said looking up at the storm.

"After the storm dies down we'll go look for them." He said kissing my cheek making me blush again and smile at him.

We stayed there in that one for about a few more hours until the storm finally died down, so we started off our search for the others, praying that they were safe.

"What is that?" I asked at the sound of shrieking laughter.

"Come on." Koji said taking me hand and pulling me to where the sound was coming from.

We found a building that had Mercurymon and Ranamon standing in front of a wall outside that had Koichi, JP, Tommy and Zoe chained up to it, all of them being tickled by these floating hands, some of them using feathers.

There were also three Datamon that were banging on four D-tectors with hammers, trying to get the Spirits from them.

One of the Datamon threw one of the D-tectors up, but then it was hit back down by a pink light.

"A force field? If we can just get through that, then we can get the D-tectors. But there's five of them and only two of us." Koji growled in annoyance as he looked over to our friends as they endured their torture.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we can help them. We just have to work together and we can save them. Besides, I'm sure Taky's on his way here now to help us." I said.

Koji groaned as he covered his ears, not wanting to listen to the sounds coming from our friends and his brother any longer.

They were now crying, tears falling down their red faces.

Wow, who would've thought tickling was the ultimate torture tool?

Ranamon seemed to have gotten fed up and made the hands disappear, allowing Koichi, Zoe and Tommy to breathe as JP looked at them worriedly.

She and Mercurymon then talked before the Warrior of Water turned back to our friends and then fired off her Dark Vapour at JP, making my eyes widen in shock.

"JP!" Koji and I cried as we pulled out our D-tectors.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"LOBOMON!"

"Execute: Armour Spirit Evolution!"

"Pyramon: the Angel of Courage!"

Lobomon charged in as I swooped in from the skies, the Warrior of light pushing her down Ranamon as she was stunned by our sudden appearance.

"It's Lobomon and Pyramon!" Tommy cheered as the Dark Vapour faded away from JP.

"That is no way to treat a lady." Ranamon said as she stood up and brushed the dirt off her face.

"Didn't your parents teach you any manors?" she asked.

"And so the fifth and sixth have joined us." Mercurymon said as he walked over to us, making Lobomon tense up.

The two males then started off a fight while Ranamon and I faced each other.

"So, time for round 3?" I asked.

"Bring it on, suga." She said.

She then used her Draining Rain, but I dodged it as I called out my Flame Sniper, hitting her in the shoulder, then took to the air as she sent out her Dark Vapour.

Ranamon then Slide Eveolved to Calmaramon and she wrapped me up in her tentacles as Lobomon was thrown down to the ground by Mercurymon.

"Hi, honey" Calmaramon said as she and the Warrior of Metal both surrounded Lobomon.

She spat her Acid Ink at him, but he got off the ground before he was hit.

"Yeah, you're quite the lady." Lobomon said as he had his Lobo Kendo ready to use.

"Watch it or your girlfriend will be next." She snarled as ink dripped down her chin and I turned my head away from the stench.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" he yelled.

Lobomon then used his Howling Laser, but Mercurymon used his Dark Reflection to send the attacks off into different directions as Calmaramon squeezed me to death.

I whined as I felt the strain on my wings, worried they would be snapped off.

She then grabbed Lobomon, worry for my wolf growing as he was then thrown down into the ground that broke away, making him fall into an underground cavern.

"KOJI!" I cried.

"You can join him." Calmaramon said as she threw me down, landing on Lobomon.

"Sorry." I said as I pushed myself off of him.

"It's fine. Are your wings broken?" he asked gently touching them.

"Maybe bruised." I said.

"Oh, sweeties, don't tell me you're done playing with me." Ranamon said as she and Mercurymon floated down into the hole.

"Maybe the poor lad and his mate need some bit of refreshment." Mercurymon said.

"That is so thoughtful. One drink of water coming right up." Ranamon said as she called out a dark cloud.

She used her Draining Rain, letting out a downpour of water down on use, flowing like a powerful waterfall on us.

We cried out as the cavern was quickly being filled with water, meaning they were attempting to drown us.

The water then started draining and we were swept up from the current, the doors to the cavern we in opening up as we landed on the ground, catching our breath.

"Have you no control?!" Mercurymon yelled as the evil female Warrior.

"Why are you mad at me? It was your idea." She said nervously.

"I'm surrounded by buffoons." Mercurymon sighed as he walked over to where Lobomon and I were trying to push ourselves to fight.

"Lobomon!" JP yelled.

"Pyramon!" Koichi called.

"Give me your best shot." Lobomon said weakly as he stood up.

"As you wish." Mercurymon said as he punched him, sending my wolf to the ground.

"Koji." I said pushing myself up.

There was lightning flashing in the sky and thunder boomed and then there was a strong wind blowing.

Snow then fell down around us making me look around in wonder.

There's something off about this storm.

It isn't normal.

What is this?

"Had enough?" Mercurymon asked he picked up Lobomon, slamming him against a wall.

"Leave him alone!" Koichi, JP, Tommy and Zoe yelled.

"Oh, can it." the tin man said.

I stood up and sent a blast our fireballs at his back, making him back off and drop Lobomon. I then ran over to him, gathering him into my arms as the sound of yelling made me look up to see that Agunimon was running our way.

"At last. The final player hath arrived." Mercurymon said.

"Then let's get this show on the road." Ranamon said as she ran off to Agunimon.

He threw his Pyro Darts at her, but they only hit the area around her feet.

"Missed me, missed me. Now ya gotta k-"Ranamon's taunting was cut off by her getting hit by more darts.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Agunimon said.

"That little whelp is much stronger than I remember." Mercurymon said.

The Warrior of Flame then used his Pyro Tornado, the flames hitting the force field the Datamon were in and he destroyed it.

"Now, Lobomon! Pyramon! Free the others." He said as Lobomon and I jumped up, seeing the four D-tectors soaring through the air.

The Warrior of Light used his Lobomon Kendo to break the chains, freeing our friends while I caught the D-tectors before they hit the ground.

"All right, guys. It's your turn." Agunimon said as I tossed them their D-tectors.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"LOWEMON!"

"BEETLEMON!"

"KAZEMON!"  
"KUMAMON!"

We all stood together as the thunder boomed, lightning flashed and the wind blew the snow around us.

"Aw, isn't this sweet. Together at last. I love reunions. It appears it's time for the final act of our little play." Mercurymon laughed.

"I should put on something more appropriate." Ranamon said as she Slide Evolved to Calmaramon.

"You don't really think you can win. Haven't you heard? It's not nice to mess with Mother Nature!" Agunimon said as we all charged at them.

"Let's finish this." Beetlemon said as he used Thunder Fist, electrocuting Calmaramon while Kazemon kicked her with her Tempest Twist.

"What is going on?" Mercurymon asked as the sea hag went flying.

Kumamon used his Blizzard Blaster, freezing Mercurymon's legs with ice to the ground.

Lowemon and Lobomon both used their Shadow Lance and Lobo Kendo, pushing Mercurymon out of the ice and down onto the ground.

"How did y'all get so strong?" Calmaramon asked.

"We have a stronger ally than you can ever imagine." Agunimon said as his arm was covered in flames.

"They're using the forces of nature to amplify their attacks. The Master will be displeased." Mercurymon said.

"Forget the Master! What about us?!" Calmaramon whined.

"Will you stop sniveling, woman?!" he yelled at her.

Fire then flowed around Agunimon and I, both powering up for the final blow.

"You won't defeat us ever again!" Agunimon yelled as we both blasted them with our flames and trapping them.

We all then walked forward towards them.

"Well, now what do we do?" the Beast of Water asked.

"Retreat and regroup." Mercurymon said as they both bailed.

"You little brats! This isn't over!" Calamaramon yelled.

All of us then cheered at our win over those freaks and the storm died down as we returned to normal.

"I'm so sorry you guys. This was all my fault." Takuya said with his head bent.

"What're you talking about? You're the one who rescued us." Zoe said as we smiled at him.

"But…" he trailed off.

"It's OK, Takuya. We were worried about you, but I knew you'd come through." Tommy said.

"I guess I really owe you one Koji, Dai." JP said.

"Nah. All of us owe Takuya. You've really changed." Koji said as we looked at the goggle head.

"I hardly recognized myself. I don't feel like a kid anymore. I think I finally understand what being a digimon is all about. We're in for an amazing ride. All of us." Takuya said as he smiled at his D-tector.

Way to go, Taky.

You've become a true leader.

"Hey, Dai, why're you and Koji holding hands?" Neemon asked.

Everyone looked at us as my face turned red and Koji smirked at it.

"Guess." He said.

"Are you two..?" Zoe trailed off with sparkles in her eyes.

Koji looked over at me, his eyes meeting mine and I nodded with a smile and bashful blush.

"Yeah, we're dating now." He said.

Zoe and Koichi then both cheered, throwing their hats up in the air.

"It's about time. You two are so cute together!" Zoe gushed.

"Looks like I just might be getting a baby sister someday." Koichi said.

"What? Wait, you two are dating? Since when?" JP asked.

"That's great." Tommy smiled.

"Miracles and Light. What a wonderful combination." Bokomon sighed.

"Uh, wow. Congratulations, you guys. Not sure if starting your relationship here is a good idea, but, whatever." Takuya said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Koji and I were smiling at our friends as I leaned against my boyfriend's side.

Well, things are gonna get interesting.

Oh, shit.

Tai and Matt are gonna have one hell of a fit when they find out I'm dating now.

Well, it's a good thing my wolf knows kendo and mixed martial arts.

He's going to need those skills when it comes to my two overprotective sempais.

To be continued…


	21. Alone But Never Alone

"Alone But Never Alone"

**Here is the next chapter, hope you guys all like this. I never really liked this episode. Poor JP. It sucks being the loner with no real friends. Oh, and to clear up something. When Koichi said that baby sister thing, he meant Koji and Dai getting married and that Dai would be his sister-in-law. Sorry if it wasn't clear to you. Please enjoy and review.**

Our group was still on our way to the Rose Morning Star, me holding onto my boyfriend's arm as we went.

Wow, never thought I'd say that before in my entire life.

Tai made a rule that Kari and I weren't allowed dating anyone until he started dating and he had to approve of our dates first.

Yeah, he's still single and had a conniption when he and he nearly murdered TK for dating his sister if Matt and Sora hadn't been there to rescue the child of Hope.

Imagine what the entire group will have to do to stop Tai and Matt from killing my poor wolf.

"Thank heavens you're back together again. So is everybody ready to go?" Bokomon asked.

"But where are we going, Bokomon?" Neemon asked.

"You're going to follow me and stop asking ridiculous questions." Bokomon said as he was pulling on the bunny's pants.

"Next stop, the Rose Morning Star, right?" JP asked.

"And try to keep up." The chicken said as he let go of the pants, both digimon falling down.

"I'm the leader. Follow me everybody." JP said as he walked forward.

"Oh, well." Takuya shrugged as he and Zoe smiled at each other.

After a while we were walking along this path on a canyon wall.

"One, two, three, four. Follow me as we explore. And five and six and seven and eight. I cannot stand in my place." JP sang enthusiastically.

"He's not exactly inspirational as a leader." Takuya joked lightly.

"It looks like he's just showing off to me." Zoe said.

"What if we don't wanna see what he's showin'?" Koji asked making me look down at the ground with a look of sympathy.

"I want a turn being the leader." Tommy said.

"I don't know. Leadership takes independence. Are you ready for that?" Takuya asked as Zoe giggled.

"Hey, JP depends on chocolate and that didn't stop him, huh?" Tommy joked making everyone but Koichi and I laugh as we looked at JP.

He had this obvious aura of depression around him and it made me mad to know that his friends were the ones who caused it.

"Guys, that's enough!" I said making them all stop and look at me in surprise.

"You might be joking around, but it's still hurtful. Stop acting like jerks." I said letting go of Koji's arm, shooting him an Ishida Glare before I walked off to JP, looping my arm with his and leading him away.

"Great, I'm in the dog house and we've only been dating for three hours." Koji groaned.

"You had it coming." Koichi said before the others walked after us.

"Thanks for that, Dai." JP said softly.

"It's fine. I know what it's like to have people joke about you in front of them and not even have them think it could hurt me." I said.

"Huh? I would've thought you had millions of friends." He said looking confused.

"Never used to. Before I became a Digidestind, I never even knew what true friendship was. You only really learn it when you fight alongside others and save the world together." I said with a smile.

As we walked, the ground shook making JP let go of my arm as he fell down and the earth lifted up, separating us from Bokomon and Neemon.

This powerful gale then blew around us, pulling us seven humans up and we landed in some weird sort of place, all of us ending up on each other in a pile.

I have no idea what this is or where we are, but the entire place is giving me the creeps.

"Do you mind? Get off me!" Zoe yelled with an anger blush at JP, who had landed in her lap looking dazed.

"Sorry about that, Zoe." He said getting up quickly as she fixed her skirt with an annoyed look.

"I really am getting tired of falling all the time." Takuya said as Koji gave me his hand and helped me up.

"You OK?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah. How many times do I have to tell you to stop freaking over me?" I asked spotting Koichi smiling at us.

"Where are we?" the Warrior of Darkness asked as he looked around the reddish pink hallway we were standing in that felt soft and squishy under my feet.

"I don't know how we got here, but it looks like we're trapped." Koji said.

"Are you serious? There's gotta be a way out." Takuya said as he felt a part of the wall.

"Feels kind of spongy. This isn't normal rock." He said.

"Aye, yae, aye. Dead end." JP said before he yelped.

"Zoe, where's JP?" Takuya asked when we saw he was missing.

"I saw him go that way." The blonde said pointing at this huge red eye ball that was at the end of the hall.

"The owner sure got a scary decorator. JP, where are you?" Takuya called.

"JP?" I called.

"We need to find him and fast. I think he's in trouble." Koichi said.

He's right.

Something is wrong with JP.

I can feel it.

Suddenly, Takuya, Koichi and I all gasped when the sound of someone crying out for help came to us.

"Guys, what's the matter?" Tommy asked.

"You hear something?" Zoe asked.

"No, more like a feeling. JP's in trouble." Takuya said.

"And so are we." Koichi said as the hallway moved.

It shook, making us fall as these tile like things fell out of the ceiling and landed on the fleshy floor, turning into the floor and becoming a part of it.

"Gross!" Zoe whined as these arms came out of the walls, floors and ceiling.

They started grabbing at us making us all stand back to back.

"Guess that feeling was right." Takuya said.

"Go away, slimy! Back! Back!" Tommy cried as one came after him and he kicked at it.

Arms started coming after us, making the boys move around and Zoe and I both froze when we both felt one of the hands grab our butts.

Those sick pervs!

We both picked up those tiles and tried to hit the hands, but hit Takuya instead.

"Hands off, buster!" Zoe yelled, then blinked when she saw who we hit.

"Sorry, Takuya." We said.

Another arm reached out for Tommy and Koichi, but Koji and Takuya kicked them away.

We all then pulled out our D-tectors.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"AGUNIMON!"

"LOWEMON!"

"LOBOMON!"

"KAZEMON!"

"KUMAMON!"

"Execute: Armour Spirit Evolution!"

"Pyramon: the Angel of Courage!"

"Wanna grab something? Grab my Pyro Punch!" Agunimon said as he aimed his flames at the hands.

Lobomon used his Lobo Kendo, cutting them away.

Kazemon used her Hurricane Wave and Kumamon used his Crystal Freeze, but I didn't use any of my attacks because I was getting a bad feeling.

"These things probably attack JP, too." Agunimon said.

"But where is he now?" Kazemon asked.

"The eyeball. My guess is it's some kind of portal and he's on the other side." Agunimon said.

"Guys, we need to go in now. I have a bad feeling that something really bad is going on." I said holding my D-tector as the Crest of Friendship flashed on the screen.

Lobomon came up beside me and hugged me, kissing my cheek.

"We'll help him." He said.

I gave a small smile at him.

"Let's get moving. He's going to need us now." Lowemon said as we all turned to face the eyeball portal thingy.

"Right, let's move." Kazemon said.

"Here we come, JP!" Kumamon cheered.

"We're coming for ya, buddy! Just hang on." Agunimon said.

We all turned back to normal and ran through the eyeball, stopping in shock when we saw the other world on the other side that had copies of us all yelling cruel things to JP as he stood in a stone wrestling arena with an evil version of Beetlemon….after we all landed on each other that it.

What is it with portals and rough landings?

Is it a union thing?

"Are you all right?" Takuya asked Zoe, who was leaning on him.

"Of course I am!" she yelled jumping back and tugged at her skirt with a red face.

"Oh, now that's weird." Koji said as our copies looked back at us.

"What is this? Some kind of evil house of mirrors?" Takuya asked as Tommy hid behind him.

"JP!" he cried to our friend making him look over to us with a smile.

JP then Beast Spirit Evolved into MetalKabuterimon, but the evil dude did the same.

"Aw, man." Goggle head said.

"There's two of them." Tommy said.

The evil one used Bolo Thunder on the original, but there was no damage done thankfully.

MetalKabuterimon was up very close to his copy and then fired off his Electron Cannon, making us all cry out as the light and debris was blown up to where we were all standing.

As the light faded away, our copies were all gone and there was our heavyset friend lying on the ground.

We all ran down towards him, worry filling us all as we ran down.

"JP!" Takuya called.

"JP!" I cried.

"JP!" Zoe called.

"Oh no!" Tommy said.

"You OK, Jeep?" Koji asked.

"Are you OK?" Koichi asked.

"Speak to me." Takuya said as we crowded around him.

The oldest member of our team pushed himself up and gave a small smile.

"Did Koji just call me 'Jeep'? Hey, you really are my friends." JP smiled as he looked around us.

"Course we are, you bonehead." Takuya said.

"Yeah, but don't tell anybody, all right?" Koji joked.

"Wolf boy…dog house." I said.

"Shutting up." He said making Koichi laugh.

"I was worried about you, JP." Tommy said.

"I'm just happy you're all right." Zoe said softly.

"It's good to see you safe." I said hugging the heavyset boy around his neck.

"We all are." Koichi said.

"You mean that?" JP asked timidly.

"Sure." Zoe said.

"I'm sorry." He said looking down sadly.

"Why?" Takuya asked.

"I doubted our friendship. It was terrible. I felt like nobody cared about me." JP said.

"Of course we care about you." Zoe said as Takuya and I helped our friend up on his feet.

"Thanks, I'll never doubt our friendship again. You guys are like family to me. You're the best friends I ever had. Thanks for comin'. I love you people." JP said.

"OK, now I'm uncomfortable." Takuya said rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, it's been kind of an emotional day, ta know? I'm just glad the gang's back together again." JP smiled.

Just then the moment was ruined when those creepy hands came out of the ground, making us all cry out.

"Not again!" Zoe whined running off.

Eyeballs then appeared all around us, Zoe accidentally stepping on one that was on the ground and was sinking down into it.

"Zoe!" Takuya cried.

"Where'd she go to?" JP asked.

A hand then pushed Takuya into another eyeball that was behind him, then JP was pushed back into a different eyeball behind him.

Tommy cried as the hand chased after him, Koji getting in the way and was thrown into the eyeball behind him, while Koichi was thrown back into one that was in the ground.

A hand grabbed me by the throat and pulled me into an eyeball portal that was behind me as someone began giving off that annoying, evil laughter that I hated so much.

Great, separated yet again.

Why does this keep happening to all of us?

This sucks beyond belief.

What's gonna happen to us next while we're separated.

Guys, please be safe.

To be continued…


	22. Sleeping Beauty

"Sleeping Beauty"

**Here is an original chapter. I hope you guys all like it. Please enjoy and review!**

After we had all been separated, I found myself in an area that was filled with trees, grass and flowers all over the place.

Time seemed to go on and on as I walked, looking for a way out of this crazy place.

"Where am I? I am getting so sick of this B.S." I said as I went.

"Help!" someone cried.

Turned, I followed the voice and came to a river that had three male V-Mon being suspended in mid-air over the rushing waters in a net.

One V-Mon looked normal in coloring, another was black with green eyes and the last one was silver with gold eyes.

"Do you guys need some help?" I asked.

They looked over at me and nodded, though it was hesitant.

"We kinda got stuck in a trap." The blue dragon said.

"Get us down already." The black dragon demanded.

"Please?" the silver dragon begged.

"Hang on." I said as I ran over to the tree and began climbing up it.

It would be easier to just Spirit Evolve and fly up, but I'll save that for when more trouble comes.

Looking around to make sure the branch was safe, I crawled out onto it and started to untie the knot.

Before it could fall, I grabbed onto it and slowly slid back down the branch, getting away from the river and then pulled the net up onto the branch and opened it up, allowing the three dragons out.

"There ya go." I said.

"Thanks a lot for the help. We were worried we'd be stuck up dere for a while." The blue dragon said.

"No problem. I'm Daisuke, by the way. But all my friends call me Dai." I said.

"I'm Veemon. These are my brothers DarkVeemon and SilverVeemon." The blue dragon said.

"Hello there." SilverVeemon greeted with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, whatever." DarkVeemon said with his arms crossed as he looked away with his nose turned up.

"Well, anyway, I have to get going. See ya." I said as I climbed down the tree and started walking off again.

That was kind of random meeting those three like that.

V-Mon was always a trouble maker, so maybe I'll see the Veemon brothers again if we're all stuck in this place together.

About an hour had gone by with me walking around in this forest, looking around in hope that one of the others wound up in the same dimension I was in.

As I was walking, there was the sound of snapping from above causing me to stop.

Narrowing my eyes, I looked up and gripped my D-tector in case Ranamon, Mercurymon or even Dracomon were there and was going to ambush me.

There was the sound of yelling as a tree branch fell from our of the tree tops broken and there was SilverVeemon falling.

I ran over and held my arms out, catching him before he hit the ground, but the impact sent us both onto the ground with me on my back.

"What happened? Am I dead and a digi-spirit now?" he asked with his eyes closed tightly.

"No really. You doing OK?" I asked making him open up his golden eyes looking up at me.

"Um, y-yes. Thanks for saving me…again." He said with a blush.

Laughing, I stood up and set him down on his feet.

"Don't worry about it. I'm happy to help." I said walking away and giving him a wave goodbye.

Jeez, wasn't expecting to see one of them again this soon.

A half hour later I was walking into a clearing that cut off into a field of beautiful flowers and found the three dragon brothers were sitting on a blue and white checkered picnic blanket with different types of fruit all set out.

Veemon looked over and spotted me smiling as he did so, then nudged his two brothers.

DarkVeemon rolled his eyes as his two brothers ran over to me with eager looks.

"Daisuke, there ya are. We were just gonna go look for ya." Veemon said as he and Silver Veemon took hold of my hands and started pulling me towards the spread.

"Oh, really? Why's that?" I asked as we stopped in front of the blanket.

"We wanted to thank you for helping us out today. You really didn't have to." SilverVeemon said.

"I had nothing to do with this." DarkVeemon said making his brothers shoot him a look.

Well, he's a sourpuss isn't he?

"You really don't have to. Besides, I need to find my friends as soon as possible." I said.

"Bu-but we picked this fruit all fresh and sweet just for you. Please, stay and try some of it." Veemon begged with those big teary eyes that V-Mon would give me when she wanted more sweets.

It tugged at my heart and made me miss her, but I shook it off before I could get homesick and depressed again and sat down in front of the three dragons, the blue and silver ones cheering as they picked up different fruits and held them out to me.

"Here, try this." Veemon said holding out a plate of strawberries.

"Thanks." I said taking one of the plump dark red berried and bit into it, almost squealing at how sweet and juicy it was.

"These are awesome. A little whipped cream and it would be heaven." I said as I licked the juice from my lips.

"We also have some blackberries, blueberries, pomegranates, avocados, oranges, water melon and peaches. Feel free to eat as much as you want." SilverVeemon said.

"Thanks, but I can't eat all of this one my own. You guys should dig in too." I said smiling making all three dragons look at me in surprise.

"Are you serious?" DarkVeemon asked with wary eyes.

"Sure. It wouldn't be fair for me to eat all of this and leave you to starve. Go for it." I said.

The brothers kept quiet, Veemon and SilverVeemon both looking at their brother who was sitting between them.

His green eyes were looking into my eyes carefully, searching for any sign of lies or whatever and then there was a bit of regret in his eyes.

"I always thought humans were selfish creatures. When you helped us, I was sure you did it for some type of repayment, but…you don't appear to have a cruel streak in you at all." DarkVeemon said at last.

"Not all humans are bad. Some of us are good, if not then why would the Digital World let us come here if the digimon thought we would just destroy it?" I asked.

"You got a point there." He smirked as he picked up one of the large peaches and bit into it.

I laughed and then glanced over to the guilty looking Veemon and SilverVeemon.

Wonder what that was about.

"Hey, you guys better eat before we do it." I teased.

They snapped out of it and started eating; all of us telling jokes as we ate the fruits and laughing so hard we nearly choked on our food half of the time.

They had told me that the black dragon was the oldest while the blue dragon was the middle child and the silver dragon was the youngest of the trio.

SilverVeemon had walked off into the forest near the flower fields a short while ago while Veemon and DarkVeemon stayed to talk to me, but I was getting kind of drowsy.

"I'm gonna go for a walk to try and walk myself up." I said as I stifled a yawn as I stood up.

"Stay close." Veemon advised.

"There could be dangers out there." DarkVeemon said.

Nodding to them, I walked off into the forest, the scent of the trees and flowers drifting over on the warm winds that blew my hair back.

It was really nice here, but I knew that I had to find the others and soon.

I wonder where Koji is.

Hopefully he's not freaking out as he tries to search for all of us, me included since he knows that Dracomon is going to be coming after me again rather than the others.

"What are you doing?" a female voice demanded.

I looked over to where it was coming from and spotted SilverVeemon between a row of trees I was standing beside.

He was holding a bouquet of beautiful flowers that were yellow, blue and orange, the dragon holding them close to his chest as he stared up at this female digimon that looked like a normal woman, only with orange fox ears and a tail dressed in orange short shorts and a sports bra with red gloves and red boots that reached her knees.

She had long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes that were filled with this evil glint as she sneered down at the dragon.

There's something wrong with this picture.

"Uh, well, these are for y-you, of course." SilverVeemon said as he handed the flowers to her with a nervous smile.

"Oh, how sweet." The fox said as she took the bouquet.

"Now, how are your brothers handling things with the Golden Princess?" she asked.

The Golden Princess?

Wait, does she mean me?

"Wh-what are you talking about?" SilverVeemon asked fearfully.

"The human child with the caramel skin, chocolate eyes and mahogany hair that turns strawberry in the right lighting. I know you've noticed how beautiful she is…for a human child." The fox said as she pulled a petal off of one of the flowers.

"Zorramon, we…" SilverVeemon trailed off as the vixen kicked him down onto the ground.

I wanted to jump out and teach that bitch a lesson, but knew I had to stay back and watch what was going on to see how they knew each other and what she wanted with me.

"Lady Ranamon gave us the orders to take out the Keeper of the Golden Radiance while she disposed of the Warrior of Wind! You and your pathetic brothers were supposed to catch her when her guard is down and poison her so that I could finish off the job." Zorramon snarled making my eyes widen and hands fly up to cover my mouth so I didn't make a sound.

Oh, no.

Zoe.

She'll be fine.

She can handle the sea hag just fine, I believe in her.

"But Daisuke's really nice. Lady Ranamon lied. Humans aren't all cruel monsters at all. Daisuke saved us all without asking for anything in return and is the kindest person ever. It isn't right to deceive her." SilverVeemon cried as tears fell from his eyes.

Zorramon snarled as she grabbed him by his throat and pulled him up to her face and shook him a bit.

"We have a mission to carry out. Do it or I'll slaughter your entire village. Understood?" she asked.

The dragon sobbed as he nodded his head, then was thrown down onto the ground.

The vixen then pulled out a seed and it grew into a dark red rose with sharp thorns on it.

"Here. Hand this to the Golden Princess. She'll prick her finger on the thorns and a toxin will be released and put her into a deep sleep and that's when I'll strike." She said.

SilverVeemon hesitantly reached his hand out and held the rose by his claws so he would prick himself and I quickly made my way back to where Veemon and DarkVeemon were.

So that's what was going on.

The brothers are being forced into this.

Zorramon, you may want to watch yourself because I'm one tough bitch that you don't want to mess with unless you want real trouble.

"Hey, you feeling better?" Veemon asked as I came back.

"Yeah, I'm good. I think I just ate too much." I smiled at them as I took a seat beside his big brother who was eating a piece of watermelon.

A few minutes later the youngest dragon came walking out of the forest looking a little shaken.

"Hey, Silver, you OK? You look kind of shaken." I called in worry as I saw that he had a bruise forming on his face.

"What happened?" DarkVeemon asked as he shot up and ran over to him.

"Oh, I just tripped and fell. I'm so clumsy." SilverVeemon chuckled making Veemon frown in worry.

He didn't believe that at all.

"Actually, Daisuke. I-I have a special gift for you." SilverVeemon said as he walked over with sorrowful gold eyes, but had a smile painted on his lips.

"What is it?" I asked.

He then pulled the rose out from behind his back and I pretended to look surprised.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." I said reaching out for the rose.

As my fingers almost touched it, SilverVeemon jerked back making me look at him in surprise.

He was really fighting with himself right now.

"What is it?" I asked.

"N-Nothing." He said.

I then took hold of the rose, but pretended that my finger was pricked as I dropped the rose to the ground and clutched my hand to my chest.

"Daisuke, what happened?" DarkVeemon asked as the three brothers crowded around me.

Evil laughter rang through the area as the vixen appeared looking quite pleased with herself as I dropped to the ground panting and gasping as I did so.

"Zorramon!" Veemon gasped.

"The Golden Princess shall prick her finger and die!" she cackled as my eyes closed and I held my breath so that my heart would stop beating, or make it seem that way.

My body was flipped over and two scaly hands were placed over my heart, checking for the beat, but then pulled away.

"She's gone." Veemon's voice said sadly as someone sobbed loudly.

"The toxins must have worked faster than I anticipated. Oh, well." Zorramon said as I heard her walk over to my body, sensing where she was.

"Good work. Maybe you aren't useless after all." She said standing by my legs.

"This wasn't worth it!" Veemon yelled.

"We were misled! Daisuke was pure of heart. That was why she was the Keeper of the Golden Radiance." DarkVeemon yelled.

"The Princess is dead. Get over it." Zorramon said.

Her guard was completely down, so I quickly swiped my leg out under her, kicking her down onto the ground while I jumped up and pulled out my D-tector.

"You were saying?" I asked smirking as the brothers stared at me in shock and happiness.

"You wretch! How are you still alive?" Zorramon demanded as she pushed herself up and bared her fangs.

"I heard all about your little plan. You want a fight? I'll give you one." I said.

"Execute: Armour Spirit Evolution!"

"Pyramon: the Angel of Courage!"

"Beautiful!" the brothers said as they stared at me as I hovered in the air with my wings spread out, the sun shining down on me as my chocolate hair blew in the wind.

"Puh-lease. Let's do this." Zorramon said as she pulled out another rose and it transformed into a long whip with sharp thorns.

She lashed it out at me, but I dodged it and called out my Flame Sniper, hitting her with it.

While I kept dodging the whip I noticed that the places she did hit were burning.

"See that? That'll be you when I get you, Princess!" Zorramon cackled as she jumped at me, but I landed a kick at her stomach and managed to get her to drop the whip.

When the whip was gone, I grabbed her hands and threw her into a tree, her back hitting it with a sick crack.

The dragons all cheered at this.

"Shut up!" she yelled as them as she threw these seed bombs at them, but I swooped in and was hit by them instead, screaming as I was thrown down by the attack.

"Why do you protect them? They betrayed you and led you on." Zorramon said as she stood up and walked over to me.

"They did it because they had no choice. The Veemon are peaceful, good digimon. They wouldn't stoop to your level unless they were doing it to protect someone." I said.

"Daisuke…" SilverVeemon sniffled.

"Pitiful." Zorramon said as she was about to stomp on my head, but then three streaks of blue, black and silver rammed into her and she went flying.

I smiled as I saw it was the brothers who were glaring at her.

"We've had it with you, Zorramon." Veemon said.

"And that fucking dick, Mercurymon and his skank Ranamon. We are done with this." DarkVeemon growled.

Standing up, I flew up into the air and raised my arms into the air as sparks started to crackle.

"Paradise Flare!" I called.

Moving my arms into a star pattern, it became an orange light that shot out towards Zorramon, consuming her in flames as she was hit with it.

She screamed in pain as her Fractal Code was shown.

"Time to go night-night. Fractal Code: Digitize!" I called collecting the data as the digi egg flew off.

Flying back down to the ground, I turned back to normal and was tackled by the three dragons into a hug.

"We're sorry!" They said.

"We didn't wanna do it, but we had no choice." Veemon cried.

"We were lied to and abused, but it's hardly an excuse for almost getting you killed." DarkVeemon said.

"Even after what we did, you still were nice to us." SilverVeemon sobbed.

"Yeah, we're friends and I never give up on my friends." I said with a wink.

They all laughed as an eyeball appeared, making us all look at it as we pulled away from the hug.

"That must be the way out of here." Veemon said.

"You three go throw and head back to your village." I said pushing them towards it.

"But what about you?" SilverVeemon asked.

"I still need to find my friends. Don't worry though, we'll see each other again." I swore.

Thy nodded and walked through the eyeball portal, waving to me as they did so.

Once they were gone, I sighed as I stretched and looked around the area I was in and started walking to another portal that I had found.

"Let's see where this goes to." I said as I walked through.

To be continued…


	23. The Warrior of Miracles

"The Warrior of Miracles"

**Thanks for all of the review for the last chapter and I'm glad to see you all liked the Veemon brothers. Here is the next chapter and things will become clearer about Dracomon's identity…hopefully. Please enjoy and review!**

Out of the things that I could've found I did not expect to be in a huge empty room that was dark and only had a bit of light shining in from this mark that looked vaguely similar to the Crest of Light.** (Why does Sakkakumon have the Crest of Light on him? I never understood that.)**

"OK, now what?" I asked looking around the room.

"Who are you?" someone asked making me jump and turn to see who was in the room with me.

"Just what do you mean to me?" the voice came again.

"Seriously, hiding in the shadows? How clichéd can you get?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

Just then, someone had grabbed me by the throat and was holding me up in the air above their heads.

Coughing, I looked down to see that Dracomon was glaring up at him with confliction in her red eyes.

"I need to know who you are and why you disturb me so much. Give them to me. Give me…your memories!" she snarled.

Dark mist wrapped around my body and I screamed as I felt this intense pain in my head.

It felt like millions of needles were being stabbed into my skull.

_There was darkness and then I was slowly waking up to the sound of giggling and bouncing coming from on top of me._

"_I don't remember setting my clock to giggle!" I sleepily said as I tugged my covers over my head as the laughing got louder._

_I pulled the covers down to see Ken was on a futon next to my bed smiling and then looked on my bed to see Minomon and Chibimon wrestling playfully on my bed._

"What…was that? There was something there I knew. Show me more!" Dracomon yelled.

The pain grew as she dug deeper in my mind, pulling up memories of my times in the Digital World, meeting all those digimon, the battles and how Ken and I became best friends.

_I was staring at TK as he hugged Patamon to himself, both smiling happily as they did so, Garurumon in front of him._

_I got to hand it to TK; he really risked himself to save Patamon. Talk about a true friend." I said._

"_Would do the same thing if I was in danger?" Flamedramon asked making me gasp and look at her feeling put on the spot and nervous._

_Would I risk my life like that for her?_

_She's important to me, yes, but I don't know if I'd actually be willing to die for her._

"_Maybe." I said unsurely._

"_Maybe? Maybe?! What about 'definitely'?!" she yelled at me sounding insulted._

Tears were flowing down my face from all of this, my voice sore from all of the screaming I had done.

Dracomon's grip was also tightening as I heard her groaning, as if she was suffering from this just as much as I was.

Good, you deserve this.

_Chibimon and I were in the bathtub, me struggling to wash her as she giggled uncontrollably._

"_Hold still, I still need to wash under your arms." I laughed along with her._

"_No! not my armpits! Anything but that!" she giggled._

"_I need to clean you up." I said._

"_Let me be dirty!" she giggled._

"_No way. All of my boyfriends will think that stink is coming from me. What have you been doing; skating on a skillet?" I giggled._

_She then slipped out of my hands and tackled me down into the tub, tickling my sides._

"_Let's see how you like it." she said._

_We both laughed as water and bath bubbles were splashed all over the place, but I finally managed to wash her up and then cleaned the floor up of all the water before I got grounded._

My eyes opened up and looked down at Dracomon to see her shuddering as she looked into my thoughts, her scarlet eyes clenched shut tightly as she did so.

Why do my memories mean anything to her?

This makes no sense.

All she is seeing is mostly the times I spent with V-Mon.

Does she find it hard to believe that humans and digimon can live together peacefully?

That whole human and digimon hating each other thing is racists if you ask me.

_"Do you have your Crest?" I asked as I ran over to Ken while Stingmon hovered in the air with XV-Mon._

_Ken held his hand out and showed the Crest of Kindness to me and I smiled reached out for it._

_"Great, hand it over." I said, but he closed his hand over it and pulled away._

_"What do you think you're doing, Daisuke?" Ken asked._

"_Saving the world." I said as the base gave off an explosion. _

"_This is my responsibility. I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me." Ken said._

_Stingmon flew in overhead._

_"I can take this from here." he said._

_He was about to get hit by Ookawamon, but XV-Mon helped him._

_"Are you nuts? He's an Ultimate!" she said._

_"So? I'll do this alone." Stingmon said._

_"What are you trying to do? Get yourself killed? That's a genius move." I quipped sarcastically._

_Ken's head was hung down, his shame, guilt and hatred for himself shown on his face._

_"It's my base, my Crest and my fault. No one else is going to die for my mistakes! Understand?" Ken demanded._

_"We know the risks." I said gently._

"_Have you forgotten? I was the Digimon Emperor! I was a monster!" Ken said shaking from his emotions._

_"And I am as guilty as Ken. I didn't stop him!" Stingmon said._

_"You two need to chill." XV-Mon said._

_"The only way I'll feel like a human again instead of a monster is to erase all trace of my evil. To fix things. And the only way to do that is with my own hands!" Ken said fists clenched._

_"But Ken..." I trailed off not liking where this was going._

_"He still has nightmares. Horrible ones! But then, mine are worse." Stingmon said._

_"It doesn't matter what happens to me as long as I can accomplish my goal!" Ken said._

_"ENOUGH!" I yelled as I brought my hand up and slapped him across the face, his eyes wide in shock._

"_I'm tired of your big bad wolf act!" I yelled._

"_She means 'lone wolf'." XV-Mon called down helpfully._

"_Yeah, that's what I mean. I'm not gonna let you do this by yourself, get it?" I said to the stunned child of Kindness._

_"What about the people who care about you? At least think about your digimon! We're here and we're helping and that's that!" I finalised, shocking him._

_"WAKE UP, ICHIJOUJI!" I shouted._

_"Yeah, wake up, Stingmon! Here's your chance from stopping him from doing something stupid!" XV-Mon said._

_"Yeah, that's what I said! You're the genius, Ken, you figure it out." I said._

_"But...if I'm not here..." Ken trailed off._

_"Then what?!" I demanded._

_Ken groaned in misery, conflicted._

_"Dai is right! Then what? How will you fix your mistakes if you're not here? I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I know that much!" XV-Mon said._

_Stingmon thought over the female dragon's words._

_"You're right. I guess neither of us has been thinking very clearly." Stingmon said._

_"OK, so you messed up a few times, you think I haven't? I do it all the time. Don't give up! Just fix it!" Davis said._

_Ken looked to be on the verge of tears from all the emotions he was feeling._

_"I don't know how." he said weakly._

_"Do you think I do? Keep trying until something works and when it gets really bad, you hang with your friends, because they're always your friends, even when you mess up." I advised softly knowing that some of my friends were watching this all right now._

_"Great! But what if you don't happen to have any friends?!" Ken cried._

_Just then, this teal glow came from the both of us._

_We pulled out our D-3s and saw that the light was coming from them and the sound of two heartbeats coming in loud and strong together filled the air around us._

_It was both of us._

_Our hearts were beating as if they were one and it was the most incredible thing in the world._

_XV-Mon and Sting were covered in the same lights as they flew around each other._

"_XV-Mon…Stingmon…DNA digivolve too…PAILDRAMON!"_

Finally, Dracomon tossed me away from her and I rolled on the floor until I came to a stop twenty feet away from her.

She howled in pain as she dropped to her knees, tears falling.

"Why? Why do they…affect me so much?" she sobbed.

I pushed myself up and looked at her as she forced herself up, glaring at me.

"DIE!" she yelled as she pulled her blade out and charged at me.

Before she could even reach me, I was covered in golden light, cutting off her way.

"What is this?" she demanded.

My D-tector was beeping wildly, so I pulled out it out and saw that the Crest of Miracles was flashing brilliantly on it as well as the upside down mark of it on Dracomon.

The bright gold light healed up the injuries I had and as my eyes closed, I saw Koji and Takuya behind them, both transforming into new forms that were a combination of their Human and Beast Spirits as they fought ShadowSeraphimon together, who was really Mercurymon using Seraphimon's Fractal Code.

Standing, I watched as Pyramon and Raimon stood at my side, both smiling as the marks of Courage and Friendship glowed on them.

"Execute: Golden Evolution!" I called.

Power flooded the room as I felt the flames and electricity of my Human Spirit and Beast Spirit consume me, transforming me.

Two large white dragon wings grew out of my back, my skin turned blue as my eyes turned red, a dragon tail and ears that were like V-Mon's grew and I had long messy chocolate colored hair.

I wore a leotard that was red and sleeveless with a yellow collar that hung down around my shoulders, red armguards that had gold spikes at the top where my elbow was and finally I wore red boots that had a gold orb on each side of my heel.

"Miramon: the Warrior of Miracles!"

Dracomon looked up at me in shock as the mark of Miracles glowed on my forehead as my bangs were blown to the side.

"How is that possible?" she asked me.

"Because I'm the child of Miracles." I said.

She shook her head and then charged at me, but I held my hand out as a pearly white blade with a gold handle appeared, both blades clashing.

The fight began, both of us swinging our blades ay each other, trying to knock the other dragon's sword out of the other's hands or land a blow.

Bright gold and dark gold were thrown around the room as we battled.

We were evenly matched.

Once our blades clashed against each other again, we put all of our strength into it as we leaned closely to each other, red eyes glaring at each other and fangs bared.

Our powers were leaking from both of us and the room wasn't going to be able to withstand the pressure for much longer with how we were going.

Suddenly, two familiar looking eyes that were filled with warmth, courage, love and friendship flashed in Dracomon's eyes.

We both pulled back in shock and the room gave off an explosion that sent us both flying out of the dimension we were in.

As we soared through the air yelling, I saw that all of the others were out of the strange floating green digimon we were all in.

And Seraphimon's egg looked close to hatching, too.

At least the others are safe.

But I need to find some answers on Dracomon.

Who is she?

It couldn't be possible that she's really…

No, that's impossible.

Right?

To be continued…


	24. The Truth

"The Truth"

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy and review!**

After I landed, I was running across the barren landscape looking for where Dracomon had gone off to so that I can find out who she is.

From all of the searching, I swooped down onto a cliff that was overlooking an old monument.

Maybe she's down there.

I swooped down; flying through a hole that was in the building and found that it was filled with stone pillars and there was water all around like it was the ruins of a flood.

My sword was drawn, ready for an attack as I heard the sound of wind swooshing and turned to see a flash of blue disappear into the shadows.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"That's what I wanna know." I said as my eyes roamed the room.

"Your face…it disturbs me." Dracomon said as I spotted movement behind one of the stone pillars.

"Why do you keep to the dark? Do I scare you?" I asked.

"No." she said.

"Then why hide? And why fight with Cherubimon? Do you know what he'll do to this world if he does win?" I asked.

"I am a Knight. I am the one who fights for my Master no matter what." She said.

"Even if it means killing? That doesn't make you a Knight! That makes you an assassin." I yelled at her.

She lifted up her blade and looked like she was thinking over my words before she shook her head and glared at me fiercely.

Dracomon then charged at me and our battle started up again, both of us throwing each other back.

Our attacks were slowly bringing this place down and when our blades clashed and we got real close like last time, those eyes appeared again and made us both pull back as bright and dark gold lights sent us both flying back and crashing into whatever was behind us.

Laying in the water, I pushed myself up and saw that Dracomon was clutching her head as a huge shadow I knew the form of appeared over her.

"Finally decided to get off your lazy ass, Cherubimon?" I asked as I pushed myself up.

The shadow looked my way and growled.

"Always an annoyance. You took my Warrior of Darkness away from me, so I had to improvise with a new weapon." Cherubimon said.

"A new weapon?" Dracomon asked as she looked at the shadow in confusion.

"That was you coming after Koichi on the Trailmon, wasn't it?" I asked as I raised my sword and bared my fangs.

He laughed as he raised up his hand and lightning flashed before he hurled it at me, making me shriek in pain from it all.

"DAI!" Dracomon yelled looking like she wanted to run to me.

As the attack died down, I fell into the water as my body shuddered in intense pain from being hit by lightning.

Well, I was hit by lightning and survived.

There's something I can cross off my List of Things to Do before I Die.

My vision was fading on me, but I looked up to see the blurry form of Dracomon.

"Remember what I told you, Dracomon. You were abandoned. Your partner doesn't care for you at all. She hates you, thinks you're weak. Let your anger and hatred consume you. Kill the Keeper of the Golden Radiance!" Cherubimon ordered.

Dracomon roared as she was covered in data and looked like she was digivolving while the shadow of Cherubimon faded away as he gave off his evil cackle.

"Dracomon digivolve too…AEROVEEDRAMON!"

My eyes grew wide at the sight of the huge dragon as she burst through the ceiling making the entire monument crumble all around me.

Spreading my wings, I quickly flew out of the building to where I had seen the door, avoiding the falling debris.

Once I escaped, flames were then being shot at me by AeroVeedramon and I started swooping out of the way of each attack, but was soon hit and was knocked down to the ground gasping in pain as I transformed back to normal.

Turning my body over, I cried out as my side throbbed and I clutched at it as my D-tector fell out of my pocket and to the ground beside my head.

AeroVeedramon roared as she circled around me like a vulture would to it's prey.

I have to get up and get away or else I'm dead.

My friends…family…partner…I want to see them again and save this world.

The dragon dropped down towards me, the winds blowing around me harshly until my D-tector shot out a white light and hit AeroVeedramon on her forehead, making her pause only five feet away from me.

My arms flew up over my face as something fell on my lap as the winds and rocks around me swirled around from the beating of the dragon's wings.

"_You must remember now."_ Came Ophanimon's voice.

"_AeroVeedramon, remember your time in the human world."_ She said.

My arms moved down so that I could look up to see Ophanimon's mark on AeroVeedramon's forehead and stared into the two large red eyes that were filled with confusion and sorrow.

"You were in the human world?" I asked.

"_Remember your friends and loved ones. Remember now."_ Ophanimon said.

The dragon's eyes closed as she seemed to be doing as she was told, remembering something that Cherubimon had made her forget.

After five minutes, her eyes snapped open as she stared down at me in shock and she flew off.

Sitting up properly, I felt something move on my lap and looked down only to get the shock of my life.

The goggles that Tai had given to me a year ago and that I had left with V-Mon at the Kamiya apartment were there lying in my lap.

Gingerly, I picked them up and teats sprang from my eyes and I sobbed as I realized who AeroVeedramon is.

"V-Mon." I whimpered.

That sick, twisted son of a bitch!

How did he get into the human world and get V-Mon?

How dare he use her as his weapon!

When I get my hands on that bastard, I'll kill him!

Come to think of it, I left V-Mon with Tai to look after her and he let her get kidnapped and pulled into this mess, so when Cherubimon's gone and the rest of my new team get back to our world, Taichi Kamiya is DEAD MEAT!

"DAI!" someone yelled.

Standing up and placing my goggles on around my neck, I turned to see that Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, JP, Koji, Koichi, Bokomon and Neemon were running over to me.

Koji was in the lead and as soon as he was within arm's length of me, he pulled me into his arms and I returned the hug.

"I was worried sick about you." He said into my hair as my head rested on his chest.

"Are you OK?" Takuya asked as the others all stopped around me.

"Yeah." I said softly as I lifted my head up from my boyfriend's chest as he turned us both to the side to see everyone properly.

"That's good news." Zoe sighed with her fist to her chest.

"Yeah, we all heard that huge explosion and thought that maybe you were in it." Tommy frowned.

"Well, I was. Sorta." I said making everyone gasp.

"You were? What do you mean?" Takuya asked.

"It was AeroVeedramon. She was digivolved from Dracomon by Cherubimon and attacked me before she took off." I said.

How am I supposed to tell them about what I had just discovered?

"Man, I'm sick of her." Takuya frowned.

"My dear, there aren't many who can stand up to AeroVeedramon and still walk away. I'm flabbergasted." Bokomon said.

"Gazuntite." Neemon said.

"I guess." I sighed looking down before I heard the sound of tiny wings flapping.

"Well, hello there." A soft voice said making me look up.

"Hey, you're a Patamon." I gasped as he landed on my shoulder.

"Yep, that's me and you're Miracle Girl. Light Boy was really worried about you." He chirped as I noticed he had a pink waist band like Bokomon did.

"He hatched out of Seraphimon's digi egg." Takuya said.

"So it was because of him that Takuya was able to Fusion Evolve into Aldamon." Zoe said.

"And that Koji was able to Fusion Evolve into Beowolfmon." Koichi said.

"You were able to do it on your own because of your power of Miracle, but you already knew that." Bokomon said.

"You have a lot of power in ya. Thanks for helping me out before you were turned into a digi egg by the way." I said giving the small Celestial a smile.

"Ah, it was my pleasure." Patamon said.

"I can't believe that I can finally say this, but now that Daisuke's here, we can head to the Rose Morning Star." The chicken said.

"Yeah, so let's get it in gear, guys." Takuya cheered pumping a fist in the air as he turned to the others.

"Hey, I've been ready this entire time." JP shrugged as I looked off to where AeroVeedramon had flown.

Koji, Koichi and Patamon were all looking at me in worry.

They knew something was bothering me.

"Yeah, ready to eat." The Warrior of Flame joked making Zoe giggle.

V-Mon…

I'm coming for you.

Pulling away from Koji, I picked Patamon up off of my shoulder and walked over to Zoe, handing him over to her.

"Sorry guys, but I can't come with you…not yet." I said as I turned and started running off from them.

"Daisuke!" Koji yelled.

"Where's she going?" Tommy asked.

"What could you possibly have to do that's more important than the Rose Morning Star?" JP yelled out to me.

"Killing the evil giant bunny that kidnapped my partner and turned her into Dracomon, that's what!" I yelled back before I continued on my way.

"WHAT?!" several voices yelled in shock.

Pulling out my D-tector, I quickly Spirit Evolved into Raimon and began tracking down AeroVeedramon so that I could find her and end this battle with her and have my V-Mon back to normal…then murder Cherubimon and Tai.

I'll never trust him with anything dear to me ever again.

To be continued…


	25. My Dragon

"My Dragon"

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy this and please review!**

My paws slapped against the earth as I ran, tracking the sweet scent of V-Mon that had been corrupted into a bitter scent when she was turned into an evil digimon.

Finally after an hour I found AeroVeedramon flying around in the dark skies looking confused.

Data wrapped around me and I transformed back to normal hoping this would help her remember me as I pulled my goggles up on my head and let my hair down from the mini ponytail I had it in.

"V-MON!" I yelled up at her.

She paused in her flight and just hovered in the air as she looked down at me.

"V-Mon, it's me. Dai. I'm your partner. We fought the Digimon Emperor, Kimeramon, Kokomon, MaloMyotismon and Diaboramon together with all of our friends. Don't you remember?" I called up to her.

AeroVeedramon roared as she shook her head.

It looks like I'm getting through to her, but Cherubimon's power is tying her down too tightly.

"V-Mon, fight it! You're stronger than he is. You're the strongest digimon I've ever met!" I called up to her.

She was thrashing around in the air as she tried to get her bearings, then stopped as she looked down at me with smoldering red eyes.

That's not good.

She blasted one of her attacks at me and I ran for cover as it hit the ground near me, the force of it picking me off my feet and sending me a few feet away on the cold ground.

AeroVeedramon swooped down and blasted another attack at me as I pushed myself up, but I was still weak from our earlier battles so I was slow.

Just as the flames were about to reach me, someone pushed me down out of the way, the place where I once stood being burned.

Looking up, I saw that it was Takuya who had saved me from the attack.

"Nice timing." I smiled as he returned it with a thumbs up.

Koji and Koichi ran over while Patamon flew up to where AeroVeedramon was while Bokomon and Neemon tripped over themselves to keep up with the twins.

"Daisuke! Are you all right?" Koji asked as he knelt down next to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Enough is enough is enough!" Patamon cried.

He then started blasting AeroVeedramon with his Boom Bubble while the dragon just stood there watching and taking it with a bored look on her face.

"Patamon!" Koji called in a disapproving tone.

"Crazy little guy." Takuya said as he then looked at me.

"Where'd the goggles come from?" he asked.

"These used to belong to Tai, who gave them to me and I left them with V-Mon. AeroVeedramon dropped them when Ophanimon stopped her from destroying me." I said as my hands gripped onto Koji's jacket.

"So that is her then." Koichi said as he looked up at the dragon.

"Oh, this is MetalGreymon all over again!" I whined as I buried my face in my boyfriend's chest while he rubbed my back to calm me down.

"Dai, I know this is hard, but we need to fight her." Koichi said.

I know he's right, but I'm scared to hurt V-Mon.

Oh, now I know how Tai felt when we had to fight MetalGreymon to save him from the Emperor's control.

"I think I ran out of Boom." Patamon squeaked making me look up to see the baby Celestial turn and try to fly away, but AeroVeedramon blew a puff of air at him and sent him falling down to earth.

Bokomon cried out as he pushed Neemon out of his way as he ran over to Patamon and caught him in his arms, then fell down on his bum from the momentum.

"What a brave boy." The chicken praised smiling proudly at the smiling baby.

"Look, Dai, I know V-Mon means the world to you, but we need to fight her." Takuya said.

I looked down feeling conflicted.

Koji cupped my chin and turned my turn to look me in the eyes.

He looked worried about me, but there was also determination glowing in those sapphire orbs.

"You need to fight with us. You know that. I know that you love her, but you have to do something to save her." He said.

"All we have to do is give her a little Fractal Code Digitize. It'll be fine." Takuya said smiling, looking very sure of himself.

He reminded me so much of myself from the old days when I was eager to take down any bad guy standing in my way with my dragon at my side.

Smiling, I stood up with my D-tector out.

Koji and Takuya both smiled as they stood on either side of me, their D-tectors pulled out and ready to use.

"I'll stay down here for backup. Good luck guys. I know you can do this." Koichi said.

We nodded at him as the three of us then transformed.

"Execute: Fusion Evolution!"

"Execute: Golden Evolution!"

"ALDAMON!"

"BEOWOLFMON!"

"Miramon: the Warrior of Miracles!"

The three of us took off up into the air, AeroVeedramon looking at us and firing off one of her attacks at Aldamon, but he used one of his blades on his arm to cut through it.

Beowolfmon come up behind AeroVeedramon and used his Frozen Hunter, with was a large blue flame in the shape of a wolf with glowing red eyes that pounced on the dragon, making her cry out.

My heart gave a pang at seeing her in pain, but I shook it off and tried to get my mind focused on the situation.

Aldamon used this attack called Solar Destroyer, which was a second sun, only maybe a bit smaller and hurled it towards Aeroveedramon, but she barely dodged it, the tip of her tail getting burned and she shrieked out in pain.

"V-Mon, please. I love you. Forgive me for this." I said as I swooped down.

The gold orbs on my boots glowed and they both floated up, turning into a blue wand that was about three feet long that had a gold orb at one end and a star with wings on it on the other end.

Twirling it, I then held it out in front of me as gold light shot out of it, striking AeroVeedramon while Aldamon and Beowolfmon both fired off their attacks too, all of them hitting her at the same time.

The dragon roared in pain and I let a few tears fall as Beowolfmon came over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked into his crimson eyes.

"Guys!" Aldamon called making us look over to see what he was.

There was V-Mon, in the air as she glowed with that dark gold light and she was screaming with the transparent forms of Dracomon and AeroVeedramon screaming behind her.

"We need to do this now." Aldamon said as he pulled out his D-tector.

"No. She's my partner. I'll do this." I said meeting his eyes and he nodded in understanding.

I smiled at him and then looked back to my suffering dragon as I pulled out my D-tector.

"Time to bring you back, V-Mon. then we can go kick some ass together again. Fractal Code: Digitize!"

Dracomon and AeroVeedramon were both turned into data as they were downloaded into my D-tector, the light around V-Mon fading out as she then fell out of the sky.

"V-MON!" I yelled in worry.

Thankfully, Koichi ran up and caught her before she fell and held her gently in my arms as he looked up at me with a smile.

Sighing in relief, the guys and I returned to the ground and transformed back to normal as I ran over to the Warrior of Darkness.

"Oh, V-Mon." I said sadly once I saw she was unconscious.

"She's worn out, but I'm sure she'll be fine. Physically at least." Koichi said as he handed her over to me.

I gathered my dragon up in my arms, tears falling down my face and dripping onto her head and I hugged her closely to me while Takuya and Koji flanked me, Patamon sitting on the Warrior of Light's head to get a better look.

**(Half an hour later…)**

We all sat down on the ground waiting for Zoe, JP and Tommy to catch up to us while I stared down at my dragon while I leaned against my boyfriend's chest with his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Let's play a game." Neemon said.

Bokomon frowned at him while Patamon flapped over to the bunny, the two playing in the dirt as they made a sandcastle.

"Patamon, you're getting all dirty!" Bokomon whined turning into a mother hen.

V-Mon was still sleeping in my arms, but she looked peaceful, so I wasn't worried.

"She'll be fine." Koji said as he kissed my cheek.

Smiling back at him, I kissed his cheek too, then looked down at my little dragon.

"If she's anything like you, she'll be up soon and torturing us soon." The Warrior of Flame said making me give him a look while he snickered.

"I don't torture you. I just kick your ass when you're being stupid in a serious situation." I said.

"Uh huh." He said with a bored look and I pouted at that while Koichi chuckled at our banter.

The sound of a train whistle made us all look over to see a teal Tarilmon coming over with Zoe, JP and Tommy sitting on top of him and waving at us.

We got up and walked over to the tracks as the Trailmon slowed to a stop and the late trio jumped off of the train.

"Hey, is that V-Mon?" Tommy asked pointing at the dragon in my arms.

"Yep, this is her." I said.

"So you did it. That's great. Will she be OK?" Zoe asked as she leaned over to get a look at V-Mon.

"She's strong. She's my girl, after all." I said gently tracing the yellow V that was displayed proudly on V-Mon's forehead.

"So what happens now?" JP asked.

"I mean, do we take her with us?" he asked.

"That's a stupid question." Koji said.

"She's Dai's partner." Koichi said.

"V-Mon's coming with us. We can't just leave her." Takuya said.

"Fine, but one more thing; why is Dai wearing those goggles?" JP asked.

I rolled my eyes as we all walked into the train and took our seats, me setting V-Mon down on the seat next to me and rubbed her head that was pillowed on my lap.

Koji was next to me and had his arm around me like he now does as a usual thing and it helps calm me down and keep me grounded when I feel stressed.

The others were all talking to each other in a different car than the three of us, Bokomon fussing over Patamon while Neemon commented on it.

A few minutes into the ride, I felt V-Mon moving in my lap and looked down to see her blinking her tired scarlet eyes up at me.

"Dai?" she asked.

"Hey. Feeling any better?" I asked.

She sniffled as tears formed in her eyes.

"I-I'm really sorry for everything I did. I had no control over what happened." She sobbed.

I hugged her tightly to me, kissing her head.

"It's OK. I forgive you." I cried.

The sound of footsteps alerted us that the others had heard us and were coming to see what was going on.

"An-And everyone else." V-Mon said as she pulled back and looked at the others.

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you all." She apologized.

"Hey, no worries. We're over it." Takuya said holding his hands up.

"We're just happy you're OK now." The Warrior of Wind smiled.

V-Mon whipped at her eyes and returned the smile.

"I should really thank ya all for takin' care of my Dai. I was really worried when I woke up and saw that I was in the Kamiya apartment. Gatomon told me that Dai dropped me off and then left quickly." She said.

"I'm sorry. Ophanimon called me and said that I needed to hurry up and get to the train station to help the next generation of Digidestinds and that I couldn't bring you with me. I would've put up more of a fight, but time was running out. I'm sorry if I worried you like that." I said.

"I won't be sorry if you won't." she smiled up at me.

"Agreed." I said.

"But how did you get into the Digital World and how did Cherubimon get his hands on you anyway? It doesn't make any sense." Koichi said making us all look at him.

"The computer in Tai and Kari's dad's study was acting weird and a portal opened up in it. I walked through to see what was wrong and saw that Cherubimon and his evil Warriors were trying to get through to the human world, but they couldn't do it. They captured me before I could go back in to tell the others and beat me until they made me digivolve into Dracomon." V-Mon explained.

That son of a bitch is so dead when I get my hands on him.

Patamon then flew over and sat down on her head with a giggle.

"We're all safe for now. Be happy." He chirped making my dragon giggle.

"Finally, we can go to the Rose Morning Star without any more issues." Bokomon sighed.

"Yeah!" we all cheered V-Mon getting up and displaying her energy.

She then turned back to face me with a curious look and pointed at Koji.

"So who is this guy and why's he sitting so close to ya without getting' punched?" she asked.

My face burned red as I gave a nervous laugh as played with my goggles that slid down around my neck.

"Well, this is Koji Minamoto. He's my boyfriend." I said.

"BOYFREIND?! Since when?" V-Mon shouted with a comical stunned face.

"Um, about a day now I think." I said.

"A DAY?!" she yelled.

"They have known each other for about five months now and they've gotten to know each other well." Koichi said.

"Is it that bad that they're together?" Tommy asked.

"No, not to me. I'm happy that Dai finally found someone, but when Tai and Matt find out their precious kohai had a boyfriend they'll blow a gasket." V-Mon said.

"Meaning what?" JP asked.

"Where do ya think Dai got her violent streak from?" she asked.

Everyone froze and slowly looked at me in shock and I fumed at them.

"Hey! If anything, Taky and Wolf Boy are more like Tai and Matt with all of the times they tried to kill each other." I pouted sitting back in my seat.

"HEY!" the Warriros of Light and Flame exclaimed while V-Mon looked thoughtful.

"When did ya stop callin' them Taichi-sempai and Yamato-sempai?" she asked.

"For a while now. I guess I never realized it. I guess after my adventures here, I don't need my sempais anymore." I said.

"Wow, ya really matured." V-Mon smiled.

"Yeah, that's great. When are we getting to the Rose Morning Star anyway?" JP asked.

No one answered him as Koichi knelt down in front of V-Mon.

"I'm Koichi Kimura. It's nice to meet you." He said.

"And I'm Zoe Orimoto. Dai's told us a lot about you." The blonde smiled.

"Told? More like lectured. I'm Takuya Kanbara by the way." The goggle head said.

"Lectured? You've been hanging around Ken too much and is Takuya the leader of this team? I don't know why the leader always has to wear goggles." V-Mon said.

"I'm Tommy Himi." The nine year old said getting the dragon's attention.

"Yeah, hey. I'm JP Shibiyama. Welcome, I guess." The heavyset boy said.

V-Mon's nose twitched as she caught a scent and then her eyes went all starry as she jumped on JP, freaking him out.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YA DOING?!" he yelled.

"CHOCOALTE! I smell chocolate! Where is it? Gimme, gimme, GIMME!" the dragon yelled cheerfully as she started searching his pockets.

I laughed at that while the others sweat dropped as JP tripped over his own two feet as he tried to get my hyper dragon off of him and a bar of chocolate fell out of his jumpsuit.

Maybe he's not heavyset after all.

His suit's just filled with hidden chocolate bars to make him seem that way.

"MINE!" V-Mon yelled as she pounced on it like a cat would a mouse.

"Wow. I think I miss AeroVeedramon." Koji said as I laughed harder.

"A little warning to everyone here. Never get between a digimon and chocolate." I advised as I leaned back into my wolf's chest.

"Got it." the others said as they watched V-Mon snapped the bar in half and hand the other piece to Patamon, then they both devoured their bars.

To be continued…


	26. Shadows

"Shadows"

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys all enjoy this one and please review!**

Patamon then whimpered as he sat on V-Mon' head, all of us looking at him in worry.

"Is something wrong?" Koichi asked.

"Yeah and that something is coming this way and it's big and scary." Patamon said.

The Trailmon then roughly skidded to a stop on the tracks making us all cry out as we tried to hang on to the seats and whatever else that was nearby so we didn't fall.

The Trailmon then hit something, making the cars all jump off of the tracks and I felt Koji wrap his arms around me as I saw V-Mon doing the same for Patamon as the car we were in fell to the floor, glass shattering from the windows all around us.

"I…hate…trains!" I growled out as we all slowly got up, being mind full of the glass so we didn't get cut.

Takuya climbed out of the window to see what we had hit first as everyone else got their bearings.

"What happened?" Takuya asked as the Warrior of Light climbed up out of the window beside him.

"Cherubimon!" Koji gasped.

"He looks mad." Takuya said as JP climbed out of another windows looking nervous.

"Hey. What do you say we kick it for a while and talk this through, huh?" the heavyset boy asked.

Cherubimon laughed as the rest of us humans climbed out of the windows and looked up to see what was going on and to fight.

"With pleasure." Cherubimon said as he then kicked the Trailmon, Angler, and sent him flying far away as he cried out something in German.

Well, JP did say 'kick it'.

Cherubimon bared his fangs at us as he chuckled deep in his throat, getting on my nerves.

"Payback time." Takuya said as we all pulled out our D-tectors.

"Execute: Beast Spirit Evolution!"

"BEETLEMON!"

"ZEPHYRMON!"

"KORIKKAKUMON!"

"JAGERLOWEMON!"

"Execute: Fusion Evolution!"

"ALDAMON!"

"BEOWOLFMON!"

"Execute: Golden Evolution!"

"Miramon: the Warrior of Miracles!"

KorIkkakumon threw his Avalanche Axes at Cherubimon, but the overgrown bunny just slapped them away with his hand.

Beetlemon and Zephyrmon used their Lightning Blitz and Hurricane Gale, but Cherubimon held out his hand, blocking the attacks.

Beowolfmon used his Cleansing Light and Aldamon used his Atomic Inferno next while JaggerLowemon used his Ebony Blast and I my wand to send out a blast of golden light, but the Fallen just laughed darkly as we did zero damage to him at all.

"This isn't working." Beowolfmon said.

"Well, he is the big boss. We've gotta tag team him. KorIkkakumon, I think it's time to bring out our combo attack." Beetlemon said.

"Right." The Beast of Ice said as he roared and cold winds blew around him with snowflakes.

"Here goes nothing." Beetlemon said as KorIkkakumon tossed up his axes and the Warrior of Thunder flew up to catch them.

"Wait a minute!" Aldamon cried out.

"Proton Slam: Avalanche Axes!" KorIkkakumon and Beetlemon cried as the beetle threw the axes at Cherubimon, the small blizzard following the path.

"How's that feel?" Beetlemon asked as the attack hit and started pushing the Fallen back.

"Aw, how refreshing. My turn." Cherubimon said as he puffed out his chest and the two axes went flying right towards Beetlemon.

Aldamon swooped over and punched the axes away with his blades.

"Thanks." Beetlemon said.

"We'll need more than that to beat this guy. Now stay back. I'm gonna try something that can get a bit messy." Aldamon said.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be right here." The Warrior of Thunder said.

"Yeah, I'm OK with that." KorIkkakumon said as the Fusion of Flame came down to the ground where the twins and I were standing.

"Koji, Dai. Back me up?" Aldamon asked.

"No prob." Beowolfmon said.

"On it." I said giving a salute.

Aldamon then stood his ground as flames started gathering in his hands as it grew into a huge ball like the sun.

"Solar Wind Destroyer!" he roared.

He then tossed the ball towards the Fallen, hitting him as it exploded and smoke covered him.

"Game over." Aldamon smirked.

"Not quite." I said as the smoke cleared to reveal Cherubimon as he laughed.

"Man, I gotta work on my serve." Aldamon said.

"Next?" Cherubimon asked mockingly.

"That's it. I've had enough!" Beowolfmon yelled as he ran up to the Fallen as his golden blade glowed with blue flames.

He used his Frozen Hunter on Cherubimon next.

"That did it." Beowolfmon said.

Indeed. It showed just how pathetic you are." Cherubimon said.

"What's with this guy?" Beowolfmon gasped.

"Shall I destroy you now or should we play some more?" Cherubimon asked.

"We better think of something quick or he's gonna squash us like a bunch of little beetles." Zephyrmon said.

"Great, thanks a lot for thank visual, Z." groaned the beetle digimon.

"You had your chance, my turn." Cherubimon said as he raised his hands into the air as storm clouds gathered.

"What is he doing?" JaggerLowemon asked.

The Fallen called down his Storm of Judgement, lightning bolts hitting the ground all around us and even hitting some of us.

Looking over, I spotted V-Mon and Patamon and they were about to get hit, so I swooped over and covered them both and took the hit for them.

I screamed out in pain at being hit by lightning for the second time, my energy draining.

After the storm was over, I dropped down to the ground feeling weak and panted as I saw through blurry eyes that the others had all reverted back to their human forms and were on the ground in pain too.

"Is she alive?" Bokomon asked as he and Neemon ran over to check on me.

"Dai?" V-Mon asked.

"I'm good, just hate that mutant bunny even more now." I grunted as I struggled to move my body, but felt the after effects send shock waves through my body.

"Do you suppose he'd want a rematch?" Neemon asked as I felt V-Mon move me over onto my back and looked down at me with sad scarlet eyes.

"Well, I'm disappointed. I expected at least a shred of challenge today. And you. How pathetic losing to them." Cherubimon sneered down at V-Mon.

My dragon snarled as she stood up and marched over to him.

"You better shut up. You don't own me and I don't do anything you order me to. Dai is my partner and I fight by her side no matter what." V-Mon called up to him.

"Oh really? Did you forget that she left you? The Keeper of the Golden Radiance is human. They don't truly care for digimon." Cherubimon said.

"You've never met a human before. You're too full of evil to even know the love shared between a human and their digimon partner." V-Mon said.

A smile came to my lips as I forced myself to sit up, gripping my D-tector.

It's time for my dragon to become a true knight.

Looking over I saw that the others were forcing themselves up as they looked at V-Mon and Cherubimon.

A flash back of V-Mon standing with Terriermon facing Kokomon when he was in his Fallen Mode flitted across my mind.

"Go..go…" I stuttered trying to get the words right.

"Go? You expect us to leave you here?" Bokomon asked.

My grip tightened on my D-tector as the mark of Miracles glowed on the screen.

Raising it into the air, I took in a deep breath.

"GOLDEN ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

Golden lights swarmed around me and reached out to V-Mon, her eyes meeting mine as we shared a smile.

She was pushed up into the air, Cherubimon's eyes widened in shock as her small cat-like cat grew into that of a woman's and was covered with golden armour that was sharp and the mark of Miracles was displayed proudly on the front of her armour-like shorts.

"V-Mon golden armour digivolve too…MAGNAMON!"

Lights flashed around the area like they would at a concert, everyone staring in awe at the new digimon.

"Whoa." JP gasped.

"Who is that?" Tommy asked.

"That is Magnamon. She is one of the 13 Royal Knights. Normally male, but this one is female. She digivolved from V-Mon with the use of the golden armour digi egg of Miracles. Her special attack is Magna Explosion." Bokomon said as he looked into his book.

"She's beautiful." Patamon chirped.

"You think you can defeat me?" Cherubimon roared.

"Yes, I think I can." Magnamon said as the light show faded away.

Just as Cherubimon was about to start up his storm again, Magnamon surged forward at amazing speed that I had seen when she fought Kimeramon and punched him in the face, sending him back.

"All right!" Koji smiled as Koichi laughed.

"She's got him on the run now." Takuya said as we all got up and walked over to stand in a group to watch my Knight fight.

Cherubimon went to grab Magnamon, but she danced out of the way and these missiles shot out of her gold armour, blasting him.

He growled as the smoke cleared and caught her in his hand, making everyone cry out in worry.

"This is the end of the road for you." He snarled.

"Is it?" Magnamon asked.

She glowed with a golden light as an orb covered her, expanding and making Cherubimon quickly let go as he cried out like he had been burned.

The orb grew bigger and bigger as it covered the Fallen, making him cry out loudly as he was destroyed.

"She did it." Koji smiled.

"What, something's wrong. He's dissolving, but there's no Fractal Code." JP said as we all looked in confusion to see that he was right.

Cherubimon just faded away into nothing, like on a TV screen or a computer.

"That wasn't the real Cherubimon we were fighting. It was like some kind of projection. Unfortunately, he's still very much alive. I can feel him." Koichi said as Magnamon flew over to us.

She was covered in light again as she shrunk and fell down into my arms, being Chibimon and looked worn out.

"If that was just a projection, I don't think I wanna meet the real one." Koji said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"You have impressed me, V-Mon and Daisuke. The power of the Golden Radiance is very strong and difficult to use as it could drain you of your energy, yet you both remain fine. But make no mistake; you'll never be a match for me. I look forward to meeting you in person at the Rose Morning Star." Cherubimon's voice echoed around us.

"Can't you bad guys be normal?" I asked.

"Yeah, that projection your voice thing is so lame and it's been done way too many times." Chibimon said as we both looked bored.

"Get a new, original gimmick." I said.

"Do you two have to piss him off?" JP asked making Chibimon and I look over at the heavyset male.

"Yes." We said making him face fault.

Chibimon climbed up onto my head making me smile at her as she giggled down at me as her paws curled into my hair.

"Let's go to the Rose Morning Star and beat Cherubimon and save the world…again…again! Wow, we've done this way too many times. I'm startin' to think we should be getting paid for this." She said making us laugh as Bokomon frowned.

"Chibimon, you are one of the 13 Royal Knights. You should be acting more valiantly than this." He scolded.

"Calm down. She's just joking." Zoe said.

"How about all of this is done, we go to America to visit Willis and we can all go to his family summer house to relax at the lake? You can also see Terriermon and Lopmon again." I said.

"Yay!" Chibimon and Patamon both cheered.

"Hey, we get to come too?" JP asked.

"I loved to meet your old friends." Zoe gushed.

"It would be nice; especially to relax after all of this is done." Koichi said.

"Hanging out by the lake would be nice." Takuya said as Koji smiling down at me.

"Well, seeing the Human World and meeting the old Digidestind teams before us would be something I would love to do. All right, you convinced me." Bokomon said.

"Yay, we get to have fun." Neemon said.

"All right, let's move out!" Takuya said.

We all then turned and started walking the rest of the way to the Rose Morning Star, letting Koichi take the lead since we were in his element so he could sense where it was with ease.

Let's hope this is the last time we deal with Cherubimon and we don't get a bitch slap if we find out there's someone else we need to fight to save this world.

I swear, if someone else is behind this whole plan while Cherubimon and the other Warriors and Chibimon were all being used as pawns, I'm gonna level the Digital World.

To be continued…


	27. Operation: Rescue Ophanimon

"Operation: Rescue Ophanimon"

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys all enjoy and review!**

All of us walked to the Rose Morning Star, following Koichi as he led us there and we all soon stopped at a gorge that had floating rocks that led to this castle where Cherubimon lived and that Ophanimon was being held.

"We made it. The Rose Morning Star." Takuya said.

_"Children, hear me!"_ came Ophanimon's voice.

"I know that voice." Zoe said as we all pulled out our D-tectors.

_"Children, you finally made it."_ The voice said.

"It's Ophanimon!" Takuya said.

_"With the Spirits of the 10 Legendary Warriors, you must defeat Cherubimon here."_ She said making everyone gasp at that.

"Cherubimon is here too?" Koji asked as everyone looked at the base.

"Yeah, he is. I can sense him in there." Koichi said.

_"He is anticipating your arrival."_ The female Celestial informed us.

Then, these streams of data shot out from around us and made it's way up into the castle.

"Whoa. Where's all that data going?" Tommy asked.

_"The Digital…data is…"_ Ophanimon's voice was cutting out until her signal was lost completely.

"Her signal dropped out! That huge data stream must have overloaded things. We just got cut off." The Warrior of Flame said.

"What do you think that data's coming from?" the blonde haired girl asked.

"Maybe Koichi knows something about it." Tommy said as we all looked at the elder twin.

"Yeah, Koichi is the Warrior of Darkness. He can this kind of stuff, right? I mean, he knew about Tapirmon. He has to know something, right?" JP asked.

"I wish I knew, but I'm not psychic. Sorry, guys." Koichi said with a small smile.

Chibimon hummed as she looked up at the castle with a frown.

"Well, when I was his Knight, he told me about him gathering data for some ultimate power, but I'm not sure what his plan is." She said.

We were all quiet for a bit as we looked up at the castle and data, unsure of what to do or say, but then the silence was broken by Takuya chuckling.

"Anyway, what we really need to do now is find and rescue Ophanimon." The goggle head said.

"But how are we gonna get there from here?" Tommy asked.

"Seems to me the only choice we have is to use those big floating rocks." The Warrior of Thunder said.

"I'll bet it's another trap." Zoe said.

"AAHHH! A trap? But I'm too young to fly." Neemon yelped.

"You ninny! Need I remind you our friends have overcome much greater obstacles than this? They are fearless Warriors, to whom; traps are a part of the game. Takuya, am I right?" Bokomon asked with his dark eyes sparkling and a flushed look on his face.

"Actually, Neemon does have a point." Takuya said with a worried look and Bokomon's happy look died out into a baffled one making us chuckle.

"Gotcha. Of course we're going. Now let's do this!" Takuya said.

All of us then pulled out our D-tectors and then evolved.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"Execute: Armour Spirit Evolution!"

"AGUNIMON!"

"LOBOMON!"

"LOWEMON!"

SAKUYAMON!"

"KAZEMON!"

"BEETLEMON!"

"KUMAMON!"

"Pyramon: the Angel of Courage!"

Everyone then started hopping from rock to rock as the Warriors with wings flew and also carried Chibimon, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon was flapping his wings as Kazemon held onto him, making him think he was flying, which was absolutely adorable.

"Quickly! We must make pace. Ophanimonis in peril!" Bokomon said as he and the yellow rabbit were sitting on Beetlemon's back as he also carried Kumamon.

"Next time, no hitchhikers." The Warrior of Thunder grunted.

"Careful, this altitude may cause a nose bleed." The white chicken said as he watched as Kazemon and Patamon went higher up.

Lobomon, Lowemon and Agunimon landed on the ground while us fliers landed and put down our passengers so they could walk.

There was a huge door in front of us, but it wasn't connected to anything, it was just there in front of us.

"Um, does this remind anyone else of the Dark Gate, or is it just me?" Beetlemon asked.

"This must be the entrance to the castle." Agunimon said.

"OK, but there's nothing back here for us to enter into." Lobomon said.

"Well, ya had to think that this gate had to lead to somewhere." Agunimon said.

Just then, these balls on chains were thrown at us, making us jump back at the attack.

"Wow, nice reception." Agunimon said as he and Lobomon dodged.

Then the weapons went back up to where these two reaper digimon dressed in tattered red and beige robes, both holding golden sickles.

"Oh, no. Phantomon." I groaned.

"It is time for the harvest." The first said.

"Of your souls." The second said.

"Those are Phantomon digimon! The grim reapers of the Digital World. Phantomon always carry a syth and know how to use them. They wear crystals around their necks which keep their clairvoyant hour and their just dying to see into the future to see who their next victim will be." Bokomon said.

The first Phantomo flew down and started swinging his syth at us all, making us stumble back to avoid being chopped up.

Lobomon drew one of his Lobo Kendos to attack him, but the ghost disappeared and then reappeared behind the Warrior of Light and was about to attack him, but was stopped when he heard a roar as Lowemon used his Shadow Meteor to make him run off.

"Hey, nice shot." Lobomon said to his brother and Lowemon nodded at him.

Kazemon used her Hurricane Wave to get the Phantomon, but he evaded it and appeared in front of her, about to use his syth on her, but was topped by Kumamon's Frozen Tundra.

"You sure froze him out." The Warrior of Wind said smiling to the bear.

"It was my pleasure." The Warrior of Ice said.

Beetlemon then tried his Thunder Fist on the ghost, but he got away.

"Slippery little devils aren't they?" The Warrior of Thunder said.

Agunimon then used his Pyro Punch, but he missed too.

They then came after me, so I called out my Mars Blast to hit them, but then faded away.

"Stupid ghosts." I muttered.

"Nice try!" one of the Phantomon laughed as they floated together in front of the door and then they disappeared again.

"Great, they vanished." Agunimon groaned as the Warriors looked around.

"Use extreme caution." Bokomon said as he, Neemon, Chibimon and Patamon all looked out from behind the red rock they were hiding behind.

"The Clairvoyant Crystals they wear capture and hold you in another dimension forever." Bokomon warned.

"That doesn't sound good." Kazemon said.

"Phantomon, show yourselves!" Agunimon called out as everyone spread out to look for the ghosts.

"Don't wander off too far!" Patamon called out.

Beetlemon cried out in surprised when one of the ghosts captured him and vanished again.

"Beetlemon!" Kazemon cried out.

She then gasped as she was taken as well.

"Kazemon!" Lobomon called out as he jumped over to where the fairy once stood.

"It's no use. We can't see them in time to-" Lowemon was cut off as Agunimon was taken.

"Taky!" I called as Lobomon was beside me, but then one of the Phantomon came after us and the next thing I knew, everything was black.

The world I was in was filled with darkness; there was no light at all or any sound, scent or feel.

It was a big black void of nothingness.

Time seemed to have stopped inside the Phantomon's Clairvoyant Crystal.

Soon enough, there was a light shining through the black and I was back outside with all of the other Warriors as we turned to see the Phantomon were covered in their Fractal Code as Lowemon held his D-tector.

"Confused, evil souls, be buried in Darkness and sleep. Let the shadows purify you. Fractal Code: Digitize!" Lowemon said as he gathered the data of the Phantomon.

"Outstanding!" Bokomon praised.

"Wow, Lowemon, you saved everybody!" Patamon said as he flew out with Chibimon holding onto his paws.

"Thanks, Koichi." Lobomon said making his brother smile at him.

"Any time." Lowemon said just as I hugged the Warrior of Darkness.

"You were awesome, Koichi." I said making him chuckle as he hugged me.

Two arms then wrapped around my waist and pulled me away making me look back to see my jealous boyfriend.

"Hey, check it out." Beetlemon said.

We all looked over to see that the door had opened up to reveal a spiral staircase that went way up, like in a haunted mansion.

All of us walked inside and went up the stairs, Patamon and Chibimon both in my arms as we went to see where we would end up next.

Soon enough we entered this creepy world that was dark purple with mirrors floating around us with Fractal Code in the mirrors and there was this creepy groaning noise.

"What in the world is this place?" Agunimon asked.

"Who knows? This world just gets weirder and weirder." Beetlemon said.

"I'm shutting my eyes. I don't wanna know what happens." Neemon whimpered.

A shadow of some creature in one of the mirrors then reached out and tried to grab at everyone as we all cried out in fear and shock.

Then there were shadows of creatures in every mirror, reaching out for them with clawed hands.

"How do we stop these things?" Kazemon asked.

Just then, a bell chimed and it made all of the creepy hands back away into the mirrors they came out of.

"Whatever that is, it stopped them." Agunimon said.

"This is the Hall of Shadows. All those who have fallen prey to Cherubimon's treachery are locked forever within." An old male voice said.

"And just who're you?" Agunimon demanded.

"My name is Oryxmon. I am not your enemy." Said the large black goat that walked over to us.

"Cherubimon's castle is a deadly land, filled with traps, but I can lead you safely to Lady Ophanimon." Oryxmon said.

"What do ya think?" Agunimon asked.

"I don't know. I'm not sure we can trust this guy." Lobomon said.

Just then, Patamon flew over to the goat with a happy giggle, making Bokomon freak out as the Celestial sat on Oryxmon's back.

"Works for me." Chibimon said as she climbed up onto my shoulder.

"Lead the way then, Oryxmon." Lowemon said.

The goat then led us into this room that was filled with crystals and rainbows that were reflecting around the room from the light.

It was so bright in here that there were no shadows around us, which is just weird.

"Lady Ophanimon id being held in the sphere above us. Sealed within that light of golden orb." Oryxmon said as we all looked up.

"It's so bright." Kumamon said.

"And warm." Kazemon said.

"What is that?" Agunimon asked.

"That glowing entity you see before you is one of the Three Great Angels, Lady Ophanimon." Oryxmon said.

The female angel stepped forward from the back of her cage making us all smile.

"You made it. The Legendary Warriors have returned and so has the Keeper of the Golden Radiance and her Royal Knight." Ophanimon said.

She was beautiful and she had this aura that radiated love and comfort, like a mother would.

"Come on, let's free her." Beetlemon said as he and Kazemon flew up to try and break the cage, but it wouldn't give.

"The seals too strong to break through." Kazemon said.

"Thank you children, but you must not waste your powers on me." Ophanimon said.

"But why?" Agunimon asked.

"Because there is a greater purpose for your being here. But before you put yourself into any more danger, you must know why all of you were called to this world. Ages ago there was a terrible war. A fierce battle rage between the Human and Beast type digimon, then Lucemon appeared and stopped the fighting, bringing peace to this world, but soon after, Lucemon grew mad with power, tormenting and repressing all digimon. It was then that the 10 Legendary Warriors rose up, carrying the light of truth and right in their hearts. Oh, how bravely they fought against Lucemon and the evil of his injustice. And after finally defeating him, the 10 Warriors disappeared. Cherubimon, Seraphimon and I worked together to bring peace and harmony to the Digital World once more." Ophanimon said.

"Hey, that's the exact same story Seraphimon told us." Neemon pointed out.

"Quiet!" Bokomon hissed as he snapped his friend's pants with a grin.

"But it wouldn't last. Seraphimon upheld our world's system of law and order. Cherubimon protected all our knowledge and legends. And I foster the appreciation of all life and love. And yet…it soon became obvious that Cherubimon ideas and philosophies were quite different from ours. Seraphimon and I decided that we should meet alone to try and find a way to reconcile our views to Cherubimon, but when Cherubimon found us talking together, he misunderstood our intensions. He thought we were trying to undermine him and subvert the beliefs he held." Ophanimon said.

"Our world exploded. We were treated like traitors by Cherubimon's followers. He had convinced the Beast types that we were the cause of all their problems. Cherubimon lead them in an aggressive campaign against the Human type digimon. He had become a monster steeped in evil. Ever since that moment, I have been imprisoned in this castle waiting for Seraphimon to awaken." Ophanimon said.

"I wish everybody would just play nice." Patamon said sadly.

"I wonder if all of this happened because Cherubimon liked Ophanimon?" Kazemon asked.

"No way!" Beetelmon protested.

"To gain power, Cherubimon possessed five of the 10 Legendary Warriors' Spirits. He took four of these Spirits and created his own group of evil Warriors. Then he commanded digimon all over our world to begin collecting the Digital World's data, the ruthlessly carried out his edict and began creating chaos all over our beautiful planet and turmoil for its inhabitants. At the rate they were pillaging our world; I knew it would soon be destroyed. With the survival of our World's imbalanced, I desperately called out to another world, in which Cherubimon had no power. Only those human children who were pure of heart answered my call. Your positive response encouraged me, but your level of commitment has astounded me. Thankfully, I had been told by Seraphimon that the other five Spirits of the Legendary Warriors were hidden, without Cherubimon knowing, I led you to them and you found them all. Then Cherubimon planted the remaining Spirit that he held, the Spirit of Darkness, into Koichi, but he was with Daisuke who helped him see through his pain and sorrow, purifying the Spirit. Your strength and courage triumphed over the many ordeals that you have faced, now you face the truly daunting task of defeating Cherubimon, but you possess the power of the Spirits of all 10 of the Legendary Warriors. You are our greatest hope to conquer his evil." Ophanimon said with a smile.

"You are a fool, Ophanimon!" someone said with suppressed rage and hatred, making the female angel frown and look upward.

"It's Cherubimon!" Oryxmon said making everyone go on guard.

"I hear him, but where is he?" Kazemon asked.

"Haven't you wondered why I allowed the human children to come here, without destroying them? Surely I have the strength to do it." Cherubimon mocked.

"What are you saying?" Ophanimon asked.

"We screwed ourselves by walking into a trap." I said making everyone look at me.

"He's been collecting a lot of data and is gonna use it to destroy us and take your Spirits." Chibimon said as everyone gasped.

"Really? You're surprised about this? I thought it was pretty obvious." I said.

"The Golden Princess and her Knight are correct." Cherubimon said as he appeared above us.

"You and these humans have brought my plan into fruition. Let's end it." He said.

Just then, all of the marks on the Warriors were glowing making me look at everyone in surprise since nothing was happening to me because I'm not a Legendary Warrior.

"My Spirit!" Agunimon gasped.

"It's starting to glow." Kumamon said.

"What's goin' on?" Beetlemon asked.

"Bokomon, what is happening?" Kazemon asked.

"Finally, it has all come to this shining moment when my evil will reign supreme!" Cherubimon said.

I really hate this guy.

To be continued…


	28. Takuya & Koji's Fusion Revoution

"Takuya & Koji's Fusion Revolution"

**Here is the next chapter and YAY this story has made it to 200 reviews! I'm so happy about this. Anyway, please enjoy and review.**

Cherubimon then gave off a roar as he grabbed at Oryxmon as the Warriors' marks stopped glowing.

"Stop, what're you doing?" Agunimon cried.

"Oryxmon has outlived his usefulness. He's a pawn who led you here. And since he's no longer necessary…" the Fallen said as he threw the goat down onto the ground as everyone watched in horror as he blasted him with black lightning tinged with red and destroyed him.

That limey little…

All of us glared up at the Fallen as he smirked looking down at us all.

"How novel you're still shocked by my brutality." Cherubimon taunted.

"I'm not. I've seen this before." I said shrugging making everyone look at me in surprise.

"Ah, yes. I almost forgot that you've seen acts of brutality before your friends and mate. I ensure you that I will have you quaking in fear soon, Golden Princess. I will destroy anyone to collect the Spirits of the 10 Legendary Warriors. Even you, Ophanimon, are not immune." Cherubimon said.

Ophanimon, who looked worried, walked up to the cage and touched it, but was zapped by it and backed away in shock.

"So you used Chibimon as one of your pawns, too?" I asked glaring up at Cherubimon as Lobomon wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me from charging into a battle all by myself.

Cherubimon laughed as he looked over to where my little dragon was standing with Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon.

"She was a stubborn one, but after many days of starvation and beatings, she began to see things my way. Love is an interesting emotion, especially love scorned. She then became my most willing puppet ensuring that my bidding would be carried out thoroughly. By using her I made certain all of the Spirits would arrive here." Cherubimon said.

"You bastard!" I yelled feeling my anger building and boiling in my veins.

"You're a sick freak. How dare you make me hurt my Dai and all of those innocents?" Chibimon yelled just as angered.

"As unaware as you were of my scheme, you turned out to be my best subject I ever had. You saw the pathetic creatures in the lower depths of this castle. They were digimon I experimented with. But they couldn't fuse with the Dark Spirit that I had before the Golden Princess helped Koichi purify it. Unfortunately they couldn't stand up to the intensity, my experiment broke them." Cherbimon explained with a sick look in his eyes.

"How'd you like some of your intensity back?" Lowemon asked as he stepped forward.

He then sent out his Shadow Meteor, but it didn't seem to have any effect since Cherubimon just held his hand up to block it and it did no damage.

"What's going on? Why is my attack power so weak?" Lowemon asked.

"It's because there's no Darkness. The fact that no shadows exist here has knocked the power out of your attack." Bokomon explained.

"But how can that-"Lowemon was cut off by the Fallen.

"Silence! It is time for me to take back the glorious Spirits of Darkness you stole from me." Cherubimon snarled as he grabbed Lowemon, making us all gasp in worry for our friend.

"Oh, no you won't." Agunimon said.

He, Lobomon and I all reverted back to our human forms and pulled out our D-tectors.

"Execute now: Fusion Evolution!"

"Execute: Golden Evolution!"

"ALDAMON!"

"BEOWOLFMON!"

"Miramon: the Warrior of Miracles!"

Beowolfmon charged at Cherubimon, slashing his golden claws at him to save his brother, but the Fallen jumped back.

Aldamon then used his Atomic Inferno to blast the Fallen, but the attacks were redirected to Lowemon for some reason and hit him in the face.

Cherubimon snarled as he threw Lowemon down, Beetlemon and Kazemon catching him while I flew up and slashed my sword at Cherubimon, who jumped back, but I managed to at least scratch his arm a bit.

He looked at his arm and glared at me.

"You wretch." He said as he then went to hit me, but Aldamon pushed me back and was grabbed instead.

Beowolfmon used his Cleansing Light to free him, but they hit Aldamon in the face.

Cherubimon threw the Fusion of Flame down as Beowolfmon gritted his teeth.

"Sorry, Takuya. Trust me, I was aiming at him." Beowolfmon said.

"This isn't going well." Neemon said.

"It's the light. Because it's so bright, your attacks got all loopy. They won't work in here." Patamon said as he flew up to face Ophanimon.

"Patamon is right. This light renders you attacks useless." Ophanimon said.

"You know what? I think it's time we took this outside." Aldamon said as he and Beowolfmon jumped up and grabbed Cherubimon, ramming him into the wall and breaking outside.

"We'll keep him busy! You guys free Ophanimon!" Aldamon called to the others as they stood up, looking at the angel, wondering how they would do it.

"You got it!" Beetlemon said.

"How can we get her out?" Kumamon asked.

"We need to bend the angle of those chains of light." Bokomon said.

"No prob." Kumamon said as he used his Frozen Tundra, touching one of the chains, steam wafting off of it.

"Oh wow, it's working." Patamon said.

"That's it, keep it up." Kazemon said.

"Anything for Ophanimon. I'm putting all my freezing power to work." The Warrior of Ice grunted.

After a few more minutes, Kumamon lost his strength and fell back down to the ground with the others, unable to break the chain.

"You were really hanging tough there." Kazemon said as she caught him.

Beetlemon flew up next and smashed one of the crystals that the chain of light was coming from and the link faded away.

"It just might work. I think I got a way to free Ophanimon. Her cell is a cage of intensified light. If we get rid of the mirrors that reflect that light, then the bars on her cell will disappear." The Warrior of Thunder concluded.

"Of course. That makes sense. So, where do we start?" Lowemon asked.

"Let's begin by breaking that mirror at the top left." Bokomon said.

"Let's do this, guys!" I said flying up to the crystal and gave a hard kick to it, shattering the crystal as the beam of light faded away.

"Next the other left!" Neemon said.

"Got cha!" Lowemon said throwing his Lance at it and it shattered, leaving a large gaping hole in the wall as more bars faded away.

"Up top's next!" Patamon said and Kumamon used his Blizzard blaster on the mirror, destroying it.

"And last it's my turn to help out!" Kazemon said as she thrust her hip at the mirror, only to hurt herself and not even leave a scratch.

"Ohh, dude, that sucks." I said sucking my teeth at the sight as the fairy rubbed her bruised hip.

"No kidding." She said.

"Slide Evolution: Zephrymon!"

"Let's try this one. Hurricane Gale!" the Beast cried as she sent out her attack, blasting out a large section of the wall.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Chibimon cheered.

"Wow, yeah!" Neemon cheered.

"Wonderful! Stupendous!" Bokomon cheered.

"Don't worry, Ophanimon. We're almost done." Patamon said.

We all got back to work, but I felt as though I needed to be outside to help the guys out instead of in here freeing Ophanimon.

"There. That should do it." Lowemon said.

"Well, now there's some shadows." Bokomon said.

"But Ophanimon's still in her cage." Patamon said from on top his head.

"We have to break up that light that's holding it there." Bokomon said.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." Beetlemon said flying up, but Cherubimon burst into the room before he could even get close enough to fire off an attack.

He blew Beetlemon back with powerful winds sending him crashing down to the ground, then shot out his Judgement Storm at him, making him revert back to his human form and stole his D-tector.

"Hey!" JP protested.

"At last, the Spirits of Thunder are mine." Cherubimon said.

Oh, fuck, this isn't good.

"JP, are you…" Zephyrmon asked as she flew over to him and helped him up.

"I'm fine; just make sure Ophanimon's free." JP said.

"But I-"Zephyrmon was cut off.

"He's right. I'll distract Cherubimon while you free Ophanimon." Lowemon said.

"OK." The Beast of Wind said.

"I'll help distract him." Kumamon said.

"Slide Evolution!"

"JAGGERLOWEMON!"

"KORIKKAKUMON!"

"KYUUBIMON!"

KorIkkakumon used his Frozen Arrow Heads, grabbing Cherubimon's hands with them and dragged him down while Zephyrmon rammed into the cage, but was zapped by it.

Cherubimon struggled his way out of the Arrow Heads, knocking the Beast of Ice down as JaggerLowemon ran over and shot out his Ebony Blast, but it was countered by Cherubimon swallowing it, then he blasted out violent winds at the two males.

He then blasted them with violet smoke from his mouth and made them turn back into Koichi and Tommy, then took their D-tectors.

"Here I hold Kumamon and KorIkkakumon of Ice. You have given me what I need. I will soon possess all of the Legendary Spirits. Because of your weakness, I have inherited the Spirits of Darkness Lowemon and JaggerLowemon. Two D-tectors left. My absolute power is almost at hand! You, Zephyrmon and Kazemon Spirits of Wind. With you I'll have the Water Spirits Ranamon and Calmaramon." Cherubimon growled as he charged at the Beast of Wind, but she jumped out of the way as he ran into the cage, but wasn't hurt.

Instead, he just blew these powerful winds at Zephyrmon and she was thrown back into the cage, getting zapped by it while I flew in and stabbed Cherubimon in the arm with my blade, making him yell in pain and anger as he threw me away onto the ground where the digimon were watching.

"Finally, the Spirits of the 10 Legendary Warriors are mine. With the addition of your D-tectors, my power will at last be complete." Cherubimon said as he called out his Lightning Spear.

"Zephyrmon, Miramon, it's too late. Save yourselves." Ophanimon begged.

"I won't give up!" Zephyrmon said as she stood her ground even though she was in the air.

Cherubimon laughed as he threw his Lightning Spear at the Beast of Wind, making Ophanimon gain the hidden strength she needed to break free and push Zephyrmon out of the way, getting slashed with the attack herself.

Zoe fell to the ground as feathers from the angel rained down on her, making for a very pretty picture.

"Oh no! Ophanimon!" Zoe cried out in worry.

"Enough! Cherubimon, I cannot allow you to have your way." The angel said.

"Ophanimon, why would you…sacrifice yourself? You and Seraphimon both have risked being destroyed for peace." The Fallen said hurt.

"You really have no idea, do you? But how could you? You who think of digimon as nothing more than pawns. You're heartless!" Ophanimon cried.

"Though endearing, your words are nothing more than foolish sentiment, Ophanimon." Cherubimon laughed as tainted Darkness steamed off of his body and his Judgement Storm rained down around them all.

I gathered up Chibimon, Bokomon and Neemon in my arms as Patamon sat on my shoulder as I took off to get them to safety as Tommy, JP, Zoe and Koichi chased after me to meet up with Koji and Takuya.

"What has happened to you? There was a time when you greed with my foolish sentiment. Your heart was full of compassion for the creatures of this world." Ophanimon said.

"Compassionate? Me?" he asked stunned.

"Cherubimon, how could you have forgotten how hard you worked for the Beast Type digimon?" the angel asked.

"You…lie." The Fallen accused.

"I pity you. To see how easily goodness can be corrupted by evil." Ophanimon said.

Cherubimon blasted out violet smoke at her, sending her back.

She stopped and called out her shield and Eden's Javelin, sending out a rainbow stream of light at him, stunning the Fallen as he was covered in celestial light.

He growled and covered his face in pain as he reverted back to his true form, making the humans gasp in wonder at the sight of the ugly creature becoming something so adorable and pure, like what Kokomon had turned into as he turned back to normal before he faded away into data.

"Who's that?" Neemon asked.

"That's what the real Cherubimon looks like." Patamon and Chibimon said.

The Celestial cried out in pain as he soon turned back into his Fallen form, the evil having a strong taint on his soul and heart, so Ophanimon blasted him again and he blocked it.

"Why do you always stand against me? Why do you bear me this hatred?!" he yelled in pain.

Geez, he is really broken up about this, not at all like how MaloMyotismon was.

He didn't try to act like he was the innocent one being tortured, the fang freak strutted his bad self right in front of all of us with that sick evil grin.

"My heart weeps for what you have become. You have lost the ability to love or care for anyone but yourself." The angel said.

"It's your fault. You and Seraphimon made me what I am. The two of you pushed me away!" Cherubimon said.

"I can save you if you let me. With the powers I govern of life and of love I can save you." Ophanimon smiled as she threw her weapons away and flew closer to him.

"You would…do that?" he asked surprised.

He floated over to her and bowed his head to her and she placed her hands on his head.

"Guys, what's happening?" Tommy asked his friends.

Celestial light surrounded the two as the Fallen returned to his real form, looking so peaceful and happy.

After a minute, the female angel pulled away from him and he turned back to the evil creature with a stunned look.

"What…what have you done?!" he yelled as Ophanimon held the six D-tectors in her hands that he had stolen.

"The D-tectors! You stole my Spirits!" he yelled angered.

"Here!" she yelled throwing the devices over to the human children who had lost them.

"What in the world happened in there?" Takuya asked as we all went outside to find him and Koji.

"Uh, I'm not sure." Zoe said as she handed the boys their D-tectors back.

"How could you do this to me?" Cherubimon yelled making us all look at the two fighting digimon that were once friends.

"He's too strong. I have no choice." She said as she summoned up these crystals and sent them flying to Cherubimon, but he countered with his own attack, creating a huge explosion, Ophanimon crying out in pain.

The others all fell back as the earth shook from the explosion that was created by the force of the attack.

"Cherubimon's done. He's beaten." JP said as the Warriors all got up and saw the evil digimon was hanging on top another floating island so that he didn't fall into the pit.

"I wouldn't count on that." Koichi said.

"But what happened to Ophanimon?" Takuya asked.

_"His power was too strong."_ The angel's weak voice came from the Warrior of Flame's D-tector.

_"The evil surrounding Cherubimon was much stronger than I had anticipated. I had hoped to purify him, but last, I failed."_ She said sadly.

"Where are you?" Takuya asked.

_"Thank you for journeying so far and enduring so much. I am grateful to all of you for the courage you have displayed." _Ophanimon said.

We all gasped as Cherubimon was pulling himself up, so I flew off to go take care of him while the others spoke with Ophanimon.

Hovering over him, I slashed at his hands and he pushed himself away, floating in the air as he glared at me.

"You have caused enough trouble." He said.

"That's my line, you prick." I said as I charged at him with my blade.

A digi egg floated off into the sky behind him, making it known that Ophanimon was now gone and I sent a silent prayer to her to come back after this battle was done and the Digital World was back to it's former glory.

He threw a lightning bolt at me, but I dodged it as I went to fire off a beam of golden light from my wand at him.

The battle began with the both of us throwing our attacks at each other, me leading him away from the others so that they could come up with a plan on what the hell to do.

Finally, he managed to grab me and was squeezing the life out of me as he chuckled darkly.

"Now, it's time for you to meet your end. Or you could always switch loyalties to ensure your and the Royal Knight's safety." Cherubimon sneered down at me.

Growling, I jerked my head down and bit hit thumb, the metallic taste of blood bursting into my mouth.

He roared as he threw me down onto the ground, the rocks and debris digging into my back painfully as I cried out as was turned back into my human form.

Turning onto my side, tears fell from the pain just as Cherubimon landed on the ground in front of me, the waves of evil coming off of him making me sick to my stomach.

"You had a chance to save yourself and yet you rebelled. Why did you do this?" he asked.

I looked up at him with a fierce glare.

"Because I'm a Digidestind. I dedicated my life to protecting those I love and the innocents of the Digital World and Human World. I haven't let scum like you get their way yet and I won't slip up now. You're done for, Cherubimon!" I yelled up at him with as much strength as I held.

"If those are your final words, then…" Cherubimon said as he lifted his foot, going to step on me.

So he's gonna kill me like one would kill a bug?

That's insulting.

Before he could do it, a new energy of purity and power made us both look over to where the others were, rainbow lights flooding the area around them.

"What is this?" Cherubimon asked as I took this opportunity to run off to safety and my D-tector beeped as the Warrior of Wood's Beast Spirit came out of it and flew off to the light show.

"Unity Execute: Unified Spirit Evolution!" two male voices shouted.

"EMPERORGREYMON!"

"MAGNAGARURUON!"

Two new digimon stood there in front of me, the wolf one flashing over to me quickly and jumping back over to where all of my other friends were and he set me down.

"Are you all right, Daisuke?" came a gruff voice from the wolf that sounded like my boyfriend's.

"Koji?" I asked as he pulled away from me.

He nodded at me with a smile before he took his place next to EmperorGreymon, who I'm sure was Takuya.

"What just happened?" I asked as Koichi and Zoe flanked me and Patamon sat on my head while Chibimon was on my shoulder.

"Well, Ophanimon gave Koji and Takuya the rest of her strength and changed their D-tectors." JP said.

"Then we all gave them our Spirits along with the other Warriors and they became EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon." Zoe finished.

"Oh. Thank god. I need a nap." I said slipping to the ground in exhaustion.

Let's hope our boys kick Cherubimon's sorry ass.

To be continued…


	29. Ice Ice Baby

"Ice Ice Baby"

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you guys like this one and please enjoy and review!**

All of us were staring up at the two new evolved Warriors of Light and Flame as they hovered in the air, me still kneeling on the ground in exhaustion from my previous battles so far.

"Ah, another beautiful evolution." Bokomon sighed happily.

"You guys rock." Neemon said.

"I'll say!" Patamon cheered.

"Enjoy it while you can for shortly all you'll enjoy is the comfort of the grave. Ophanimon was a fool to sacrifice herself." Cherubimon said.

"No, actually, Cherubimon, you're the fool." EmperorGreymon said.

"What?" the Fallen asked.

"You think you can control the Digital World by yourself, but you're going to destroy it instead. You're so greedy that you'll end up with nothing." EmperorGreymon said.

"But don't worry; we'll stop you long before that happens." MagnaGarurumon said.

"Pathetic, meddling humans. What could you know of the Digital World?" Cherubimon asked.

"Apparently more than you. All of us can see that your selfishness will destroy this world." EmperorGreymon said.

"But with Ophanimon's power behind us now, we'll stop you." MagnaGarurumon said.

Cherubimon sneered in annoyance at them.

"Whenever you're ready." EmperorGreymon said as he and the wolf got ready to fight.

"Then prepare for your doom. No matter what power you have obtained, you are no match for one of the Celestial digimon." Cherubimon said as he called down his Storm of Judgement.

They dodged the bolts, but we also had to get up and move as one lightning bolt crashed down where we were watching the fight.

"Hey, guys, that was a little too close for comfort." JP whined as Tommy whimpered at the sight of the crater that was created just a few inches from where they once stood.

"You see? I can destroy all of you that easily." Cherubimon said to the Warriors of Flame and Light.

"We have to get the others to safety." MagnaGarurumon said.

"Right." EmperorGreymon said as he flew over to gather us up while MagnaGarurumon fought with Cherubimon.

The dino landed in front of us while the fight started.

"Let's go guys." EmperorGreymon said as he kneeled down so that we could all climb up on him.

Once we were in the air, Cherubimon aimed an attack at us, but MagnaGarurumon dived in front of us and took on the attack himself.

Koichi and I looked over at him in worry, but were relieved when the dust cleared and saw he didn't have a scratch on him.

EmperorGreymon went up to the castle and placed us down.

"All right guys, you should be safe up here." He said.

"We're fine, go stop that guy." Tommy said.

"I'll do my best, which as we all know is awesome." EmperorGreymon gloated as he flew off.

"He's screwed." Chibimon and I said as everyone gathered at the side to watch the fight go on.

"Hit him once for me." Tommy called.

"And twice for me." Bokomon called.

We watched as the two Warriors dodged the attacks sent at them by Cherubimon and sent their own at him.

All of the smoke and lights made it hard to watch the battle and see what was happening.

"Don't let him scare you." Tommy called.

"We're all counting on you guys." JP said with his fist pumped and Patamon on his head.

"We know you can do it!" Zoe called.

"Come on boys, you can do it!" I cheered as Chibimon bounced up and down, crying out in encouragement.

"Takuya and Koji

They're our men

If they can't do it

No one can." Bokomon and Neemon sang as they danced with fans in their hands.

"Tryin' to concentrate here!" EmperorGreymon called at them making the two stop.

The fights raged on with the flames and lightning being blasted around, yelling from all three echoing around us and we cried out in fear as we were almost blasted by a bolt that Cherubimon fired off.

"We're gonna be blasted into smithereens for sure." JP yelled as he and Tommy ducked down for safety.

"Maybe not JP. Those attacks are wild and unfocused like Cherubimon's fighting scared. I think we're actually safer than we've ever been." Bokomon said.

He's nuts.

After some more power attacks, Cherubimon retreated and the castle started falling apart, all of us crying out.

"It's coming down." JP groaned.

"We have to get out!" Tommy yelled.

Chibimon jumped down as she digivolved into V-Mon, looking up at me with a determined look.

"Let's get outta here." She said.

"Right." I nodded holding out my D-tector, hoping it would let her digivolve normally.

"V-Mon digivolve to…XV-MON!"

EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon flew over and picked up the others to take us to safety while I climbed up on my dragon's back with Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon following.

The three digimon flew off away from the castle just as it started crumbling away.

"Wow, we got outta there just in the nick of time." Tommy said.

"So do you think we got him?" JP asked about the Fallen.

"No way. It's never that easy." MagnaGarurumon said.

"Guys, look out!" Tommy cried out.

The castle gave off another powerful explosion, sending us all back to the ground away from the mess.

Everything around me became darkened by the debris that fell on top of me.

I just stayed under the pile for a few minutes, not wanting to move because I felt tried.

There were voices coming from the others as they popped out from under the mess, but I didn't care too much at the moment as I just wanted to rest.

Suddenly, the debris was pulled off of me and Koji was looking down at me with a worried look.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"No. I want to sleep for a year." I whined.

He chuckled at that as he pulled me out into his arms, holding me to his chest.

"All of us could use some rest." Takuya said.

JP gave a loud yawn in agreement to that statement while we all laughed.

"Let's move off a bit from the mess so we can rest up." Koichi said.

"But what about Cherubimon?" JP asked.

"Don't worry. He's still in the area and won't be leaving soon. I can feel it. Let's take some time to gather our strength." Koichi said.

Koji sat down and leaned against a large boulder, me cuddling up to his chest to relax and take a nap.

My ear was over his heart, the comforting heat of his body and steady heart beats relaxing me.

V-Mon came over and leaned up against my side making me open my eyes to look at her with a loving look.

My boyfriend brushed my hair out of my face, kissing the side of my head as Koichi sat down with Tommy in his lap, JP was sitting down with Bokomon and Neemon using him as a pillow and Zoe was leaning up against Takuya.

We might have a new couple right there with those two.

All of a sudden Patamon started yelling making all of us jump and turn to him in shock.

"What are you yelling for Patamon?" JP asked.

"'Cause he's coming!" the Celestial cried.

"Dinner?" Neemon asked.

"Cherubimon's coming?" Koji asked as we all stood up and looked around.

"It's beneath us." Koichi said.

The ground then turned to ice and large spikes of ice shot up from the ground, knocking us all off our feet and onto the frigid ground.

Someone, male, started laughing darkly as we all looked up, my eyes widening in horror as I saw it was a white version of Devimon.

"IceDevimon, one of the nastiest digimon around. Don't expect any mercy from this creature." Bokomon said.

"Cherubimon sent you to finish us off, huh?" the Warrior of Thunder asked.

"Cherubimon? Ha! I wouldn't compare me to that weakling if I were you." IceDevimon smirked.

"If you're not with him, what do you want with us?" Zoe asked.

"Oh, just death and destruction. You don't want to know what it says in here." The chicken said.

"How will I know that until I know?" Neemon asked hanging from his pants on an ice spike.

"You make my brain hurt! Just trust me. He's bad business. The baddest business." Bokomon said.

"What?!" everyone demanded.

"If you must know, it says he went on a rampage across the Digital World, destroying digimon and eating whatever data he could get his hands on. Eventually he was captured. And since he was too powerful for Cherubimon to destroy, he was imprisoned until without end. Are you happy now Mr. and Mrs. Pushy Pants?" he asked.

"But wait a minute. Imprisonment without end? Sure looks like it ended to me." Bokomon said.

"So does the book say where he's supposed to be imprisoned?" Tommy asked.

"It doesn't, but I have a sinking suspicion that we found it." Bokomon said.

"Well, let's unfind it." Neemon whimpered.

"So, tell me. You are humans are you not?" IceDevimon asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Takuya asked.

"Hold your tongue little creature. I simply wish to express my gratitude to those who freed me from that tiresome prison." IceDevimon said stunning all of us and making me bite my lip.

"Oh. Well, you're welcome." Neemon said making everyone, including Patamon turn to glare at him.

"Know, it's funny. I didn't know humans could evolve into digimon. Do you have tasty data like those others? Yummy." IceDevimon said.

"Watch it, bub." JP hissed.

"The data of the digimon Cherubimon captured was so sweet." IceDevimon snarled.

"Are you telling us that you destroyed all those digimon?" Takuya demanded.

No way.

He really ate all of those poor digimon?

That sick, crazy bastard.

"You bet cha, but I wonder if your data will be sweeter." The Fallen ice angel said as he licked his lips in a way that disgusted everyone.

"You'll never find out so long as we have a say in it." Takuya said.

"And we do." Koji said as the two boys and I pulled out our D-tectors.

"First let me give you a little gift for freeing me." IceDevimon said shooting out blasts of ice that froze my, Koji and Takuya's D-tectors.

"My D-tector! This is a thank you?" Takuya asked as the three devices couldn't work with the ice blocking it.

This totally sucks.

"You're powerful, so I'll save you for latter. That way we can have a good fight after these distractions are eliminated. And let me tell you, it will be so joyous. All the pain and the suffering, don't you agree?" IceDevimon said.

"OK, we've crossed over into Weird Ville." Zoe said.

"And to have the chance to taste human data for the first time, this will be the most wonderfully excruciating day ever! Thank you so very much for this gift!" IceDevimon said as his purple eyes turned red.

"Listen, chump. The pain's gonna be all yours." Zoe said with a flip of her hair.

"Yeah, I second that." Tommy said.

"Count me in." JP said.

"Me too. I'm not gonna let you hurt my friends!" Koichi said.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!" they all yelled.

"BEETLEMON!"

"KAZEMON!"

"KUMAMON!"

"LOWEMON!"

Beetlemon started the fight off with Thunder Fist, but missed IceDevimon as he jumped away, then Kazemon used her Hurricane Wave, but she missed as he bent backwards with a laugh.

Kumamon jumped in with his Frozen Tundra, but IceDevimon caught him in his hand.

He chuckled as he started licking the bears head, making him freak out.

"Tommy!" Kazemon cried out as she went to help, but IceDevimon grabbed her around her throat, holding her back.

"Your look of fear makes you so much prettier." He said.

"IceDevimon, let them go or else." Takuya yelled.

"That's a good idea. OK." IceDevimon said tossing the fairy down as he went back to Kumamon, dropping him as Lowemon rushed over to help the bear.

"That's a good first step, now get lost creep." Beetlemon said.

"But I can't leave without having fun with you first. You're such unusual prey. Now what can I do to prolong my joy? Ah, of course. Trust me; you're going to love this." IceDevimon said as he spread his wings.

He flapped them harder, creating strong icy winds, ice crawling up the Warriors' of Thunder and Wind's legs.

"I can't move my legs!" Kazemon cried.

"Isn't that wonderful? I can get you one at a time. And there is absolutely nothing you can do about it. Best idea I've had in years." IceDevimon laughed as Kumamon used his Crystal Freeze on his foot while Lowemon jumped to his other side.

The Warrior of Darkness used his Shadow Lance to strike him, but the Ice Angel flew up away from the attack.

"Well, if that's the way you want it, then let us begin your beautiful destruction." He said.

"Come down and fight." Lowemon said as the three Warriors stood together.

"I've got a better idea. You come to me, if you can." IceDevimon taunted.

"Right." Lowemon said as the three were covered in data.

"Slide Evolution!"

"KORIKKAKUMON!"

"JAGGERLOWEMON!"

"We must stop him now." The Beast of Ice said as he grabbed his battle axes.

He jumped up and sliced with his Avalanche Axes, but missed, then the lion used his Ebony Blast, IceDevimon blocking it with his wing.

"This is no fun at all. Your attacks, they bore me." He said.

"Will someone please shut him up?" I asked.

"If the D-tector wasn't frozen, I could digivolve and help them." V-Mon growled as Patamon perched on her head.

IceDevimon then flew over to Takuya, Koji and I, grabbing us and holding onto us tightly in his clawed hand.

"Put them down you evil scaly wag!" Bokomon yelled.

"First some fun." IceDevimon chuckled as he brought his claw close to the boys and me making the two Beasts tense up.

"How delicious. I just knew you were the kind who wouldn't attack if your friends were in danger, but there are things I don't yet know about you humans. Such interesting and fragile creatures, so I propose a game. Let's see how much freezing these two can stand and how much you're willing to let them freeze." He said as he threw us down.

As we hit the ground, a barrier made of ice came up and covered us.

I was shivering from the cold air that was inside knowing we would freeze if the others didn't defeat him soon.

"Fight you coward!" Kazemon yelled.

"Coward? A coward runs from pain, but I embrace it." IceDevimon said flying over to the Beasts like a streak of white and knocked them both back.

"So, you still want me to fight your friends?" IceDevimon asked.

"You let us out of here; we'll give you a real fight!" Takuya yelled.

"Yeah, come on!" Koji yelled.

"Let us out you freak!" I yelled.

"You already have a fight on your hands." IceDevimon said as icy vines rose up and tried to wrap around Takuya, but Koji pushed him out of the way and wound up getting tied by them instead.

"Koji, no!" Takuya yelled as my eyes widened in worry for my boyfriend as his lips seemed to be turning blue.

"Such a lovely sound. Well, that's what you get for trying to protect your friends." IceDevimon taunted.

JaggerLowemon fired off his Ebony Blast, hitting the Ice Angel in the back.

The Beast of Darkness was covered in waves of Pure Darkness as she snarled at the evil angel.

"I've got some pain for you." He growled.

That's my best friend.

"Oh, delightful." IceDevimon said.

The Beast pounced, the Ice Angel flying off, so JaggerLowemon hit the sphere, shattering it and the icy vines.

Koji then fell, so I caught him in my arms and held him close to my chest as I tried to warm up his body.

"Let's fight." Takuya said.

"No, wait. We're just gonna be in the way. We have to run." Koji groaned.

"He's right. We need to get out of here." I said as I helped him stand up, Takuya coming to our side to help.

"It's up to you now, Koichi!" He called.

We all ran over to safety as the Beast of Darkness got ready for the attack.

"Are you ready?" IceDevimon asked as he was covered in blue mists of ice with swirls of red.

"I wouldn't want you to be the slightest bit unprepared for the fight that is to come 'cause it's your last!" he said.

JaggerLowemon snarled as he pounced at the Ice Angel, the two being covered in a hurricane of icy winds, the others only seeing the shadows of the two when light show from the hits that were made.

"Why won't this stupid D-tector unfreeze already?" Takuya growled in frustration.

"Koichi, no…" Koji said worriedly as I held him to my chest while I stay down on the ground.

"He'll be fine, Wolf Boy. Koichi is strong." I said kissing his cheek as he clutched at my right hand and held it tightly.

The hurricane stopped as JaggerLowemon was thrown to the frost covered ground, the Pure Darkness fading.

"JaggerLowemon." KorIkkakumon said.

"I'm fine, just free the others." The lion said standing.

"But…" KorIkkakumon protested.

"Now!" the lion roared.

"OK." The Beast of Ice nodded as he went over to Kazemon and Beetlemon.

IceDevimon went to grab him with a snicker, but JaggerLowemon pounced on him while KorIkkakumon used his axes to slice the ice, freeing the two Warriors.

"Now for some fun of our own." Beetlemon said as he and Kazemon were covered in data.

"Slide Evolution!"

"METALKABUTERIMON!"

"ZEPHYRMON!"

"You know, it's always better to destroy many than just a few." IceDevimon said.

"How about just one? You." JaggerLowemon said as he crept up behind him.

"It's time to show you the strength that comes from true friendship." The lion said.

KorIkkaumon breathed out icy air as Zephyrmon spun around in a tornado, making the winds grow into a blizzard as it hit the Ice Angel, covering him it.

"Do you really think cold would stop me?" he asked as his body was frozen to the ground as MetalKabuterimon brought his cannon into firing rang.

"No way!" IceDevimon gasped.

"This might stop you." The Beast of Thunder said as he used his Electron Cannon, hitting him and then the blizzard stopped as the Beasts as backed off to watch as IceDevimon looked at himself in horror was he started cracking and falling away.

"It's not possible. I'm cracking!" he said.

"You don't look like it." Zephyrmon said.

JaggerLowemon used Dark Master, charging at IceDevimon as the Pure Darkness tinted with red shot from his body, hitting IceDevimon in the back here Sakuyamon had kicked him.

He yelled in pain as the lion tore right through him, skidding in the snow on the other side, the Ice Angel's Fractal Code showing.

"Slide Evolution: Lowemon!"

"IceDevimon, your evil data has long been in need of this purification. Fractal Code: Digitize!" Lowemon said as he collected the data and the egg floated off.

Lowemon then fell to his knees in exhaustion as he turned back to normal, me getting up and running over to him with V-Mon and Patamon following.

"You OK?" my dragon asked.

"Yeah, that just took a lot out of me." Koichi panted as I held out a hand to help him up.

He smiled as he accepted it and I pulled him up, Koji coming up behind me as he smiled at his brother.

"Great work." He said.

"Thanks." Koichi said.

The twins then hugged as we all stood back and watched them.

I bent down picked up my dragon, hugging her to my chest and I kissed her head as she hugged me back.

Just then, there was a beeping noise making Koji, Takuya and I pull out our D-tectors and see the ice melt away.

"All right, it thawed out!" the goggle head cheered.

"Because IceDevimon was defeated, everything's going back to normal." Bokomon said as the snow and ice all melted away from the area around us.

"My pants are soggy." Neemon said with Patamon smiling on his head.

"So is your head." The Celestial said.

There was then a harsh wind that blew them, then it passed away making us all look up to see Cherubimon's lair had more data flowing into it.

"What is that?" Takuya asked.

"I'll give ya three guesses." MetalKabuterimon said grimly.

"I just need one. It's over yet guys." Takuya said.

"Oh, boo." V-Mon pouted.

To be continued…


	30. Cherubimania

"Cherubimania"

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

"Wow, look at all those pretty floaty thingies." Neemon gasped.

"Sorry to bust your blissful bubble, but those are not thingies." Bokomon said.

"Oh, yeah? Then what are they?" the bunny asked.

"Well…um…I don't know, but thingies do not glow." The chicken said.

The weird panels that were around the castle seemed to be glowing in a white light as data started going up there.

"Oh, OK." Neemon said.

"Those two don't know when to stop." V-Mon groaned as she massaged her temples.

My poor sweet dragon.

More data was being gathered and I was horrified to even see what the Digital World looks like right now.

"Whatever it is, it sure is sucking up a whole lot of data." Takuya said.

The ground then shook as parts of it started to float upwards.

"Oh boy. Now what?" MetalKabuterimon asked.

"Cherubimon. He's definitely up to something up there. I can feel it." Koichi said.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I've had just about enough of that guy." Zephyrmon said.

"You can say that again." V-Mon and I said.

"Apparently, the space and gravity data is being affected by some sort of energy warp." Bokomon said.

"Or by those glowing thingies." Neemon said making the chicken groan.

"Neemon will you please stop it with your thingie…thingie." Bokomon yelled.

"I think it's time to finish this. How about it, are you with me?" Koji asked.

"Uh huh. I guess. We have to do something, right?" Takuya asked.

"Definetly and you and I are the only ones who can do it." Koji said.

"Excuse me. You're not the only ones who can go further than a Beast Spirit. I'm not letting you guys do this alone." I said as I walked over to the two rivals/best friends.

They both smiled and nodded at that as JP, Zoe and Tommy turned back to normal.

"Well, all righty then." the heavyset male smiled.

"Win this battle and you could save the Digital World." The blonde smiled.

"Yeah, we really could, huh?" Takuya said with a nod and smile.

"You bet." Tommy chuckled as he gave the victory sign.

"Well, I'm game if you two are." The goggle head said.

"You don't mind staying behind?" Koji asked the others.

"Ah, come on. Why would we mind? After all, you're the ones who get to fight Cherubimon. EmperorGreymon, MagnaGarurumon and Miramon are the only ones strong enough. But don't worry, we'll be here rooting for ya." JP said with his arms behind his head.

"Wow, I'm touched." Koji said making me chuckle.

"I'm touched." JP mocked as he walked over.

"Touch this. Just remember, pally." He said as he gently touched his fist to my boyfriend's stomach, Koji looking surprised at it.

"If you lose, you have to answer to me." JP smiled as he placed a hand on Koji's shoulder, the two boys smiling.

"Right." Koji nodded.

"Relax, JP. We've got everything under control." Takuya said.

"No evil mutant bunny's gonna get the best of us." I said with a wink and thumbs up.

"Yeah, buddy!" JP cheered as he hugged the two boys.

"I'm glad to hear it men and lady. We'll all celebrate once you've won." He said.

"Yeah, when you beat Cherubimon, I'm gonna cook a big yummy dinner for everyone." Patamon said.

"And I'm gonna throw the biggest party ever." V-Mon said.

"I wanna contribute something." Zoe pouted.

"I know. When you win, you can take me on a date." She smiled making JP gasp in shock and bowed his head in sorrow.

"You mean you'll take Taky on a date. Koji's taken, remember?" I asked as I hugged my boyfriend, who smiled as he returned the hug.

"Right." Zoe giggled as Takuya blushed.

"Yeah and I'm gonna give the three of you a great big kiss on the cheek." Tommy said as he puckered his lips and started making smooching sounds making me laugh as the boys looked disturbed.

"That's just wrong." The two said.

"I'm going to knit you three matching waist bands to look exactly like mine." Bokomon said as he walked by us as Neemon danced behind him.

"Bokomon, you really shouldn't." the boys said making the chicken sulk.

"We could always save them for our future children." I said making him brighten up.

"You three are going to do great. I have faith in all of you." Koichi said as he walked over.

I gave him a hug as he shook hands with Takuya and hugged Koji.

"OK, well then, I'm as ready as I'll ever be. How about it?" Takuya asked.

"Oh yeah." Koji laughed.

"Now let's go make some history." He said.

"And save the world…again." I said.

"Then go already. I got some rooting to do." JP said as he shook himself out of his depression.

When we get home, I'm gonna get him a girlfriend.

We all then pulled out our D-tectors.

"We're coming for ya, Cherubimon. I don't know what's gonna happen up there, but I do know we'll need you guys to believe in us with everything you've got. Are you up for that?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

"Let's bring peace back to the Digital World." Takuya said.

"This could be our last battle. I'm proud to be fighting it with you, Takuya and Daisuke." Koji said.

"I guess we better win then." Takuya said.

"Ya got that right." I said.

"Yeah." Koji nodded.

The three of us started walking off with the goggle head in the middle, leaving the others behind where they would be safe.

"Yeah, get him, guys." JP said.

"Good luck." V-Mon called as everyone else started cheering.

"Unity Execute: Unified Spirit Evolution!" Takuya called.

"EMPERORGREYMON!"

"Unity Execute: Unified Spirit Evolution!"

"MAGNAGARURUMON!"

"Execute: Golden Evolution!"

"Miramon: the Warrior of Miracles!"

"You ready?" EmperorGreymon asked.

"Mm-hmm. Let's do it." MagnaGarurumon said.

"Time to kick some butt." I said as we all took to the air.

The sound of our friends all cheering for us encouraged us to go up to fight and give it our all to win.

Seriously, the Cherubimon my team fought was easier to take out than this guy.

We're gonna take this one out in half the time and then go out for ice cream to celebrate.

The three of us stopped on one of the floating islands to see that the panels were glowing again, then turned back to normal as they stopped rotating around the lair.

"I think he knows we're here." EmperorGreymon said.

"Mm-hmm. I feel him." MagnaGarurumon said.

"Get ready for the fun." I said as I called out my blade.

"So, you've come back to play? You've lived a little longer, have you not? Take a look." Cherubimon said as he looked out of the window us his lair as he held up a large orb of data.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked.

Bad news that'll kick our asses?

"Well? Then let me enlighten you. This orb contains all of the data I have collected from the Digital World." He said.

"But why?" MagnaGarurumon asked.

"Yeah, what exactly do you plan to do with that?" EmperorGreymon asked.

"Make it a part of me." Cherubimon said.

"Can't you bad guys just be normal?" I asked as I rubbed my forehead.

Stupid evil freaks.

"Oh, great. What does that mean?" EmperorGreymon asked.

"He's insane." MagnaGarurumon said.

"Yes, perhaps I am, but once I've assimilated this compressed data, I will be invincible." Cherubimon said.

The orb shrunk and then it went inside of the freak's head, which was really creepy.

Plenty of creepy things have happened in my life, but it still doesn't make it any less weird when I see it.

"It is done!" he roared as he was covered in purple smoke.

"And now I shall relieve you of the Legendary Spirits and end the reign of the Golden Radiance." He chuckled darkly.

"I don't think so." MagnaGarurumon said as he took to the air.

"Not while I'm still breathing." EmperorGreymon said as he started running.

"Let's end this." I said as I flew off.

The wolf sent out his Magna Missiles, but missed Cherubimon as he swooped down.

EmperorGreymon then punched him in the jaw as I swung my blade at Cherubimon, slashing him across his face, then dino boy and I fled so MagnaGarurumon could blast him with his Magna Rocket.

Sadly, a floating boulder got in the way and saved the bunny as he got away.

"Missed again." MagnaGarurumon said.

"Whoa, calm down. Did you really think it would be that easy?" EmperorGreymon asked.

"It would be if he hadn't gobbled up all that data. The three of us would turn him to dust if he hadn't." I said.

"We need to get focused here." MagnaGarurumon said.

"Yeah." EmperorGreymon said.

Cherubimon then used his Storm of Judgement and we worked on dodging the blasts.

"Very well." He said as he used his Lightning Spear.

EmperorGreymon sliced through it with his blade.

"Is that the best you've got?" he asked shocking the bunny.

"He's pretty quick. I'll drive him this way. Back me up." The wolf said.

"I'll be ready." The dino said.

"Be safe." I said.

MagnaGarurumon took off while EmperorGreymon swung his sword above his head as he started up an attack and my blade glowed with a golden light.

"Hey, ugly, wanan dance?" MagnaGarurumon called as he shot at Cherubimon.

"More power. I need more power." EmperorGreymon growled as he swung faster and harder as we watched the battle.

Cherubimon was backed up to a boulder, catching him off guard and was blasted at.

The boulder was destroyed and he was in a clear shot of dino boy and I to get him.

"Almost ready." EmperorGreymon said as his blade was glowing with power.

"Just a little bit more. Dragon Fire Crossbow!" he roared as he released his attack as I sent out my golden lights that all hit Cherubimon.

He cried out in pain as he was hit and an explosion of fire surrounded him and we stood by watching.

"I hope that worked." MagnaGarurumon said.

As the flames died down, it showed that the Fallen was still there even though the bottom half of his body was gone.

Damn it all to the bowels of Hell!

"What?!" EmperorGreymon gasped.

"Valiant effort, impressive strategy. Oh, but did I mention that I'm invincible?" Cherubimon mocked.

"That's impossible." MagnaGarurumon gasped.

"Not when you possess as much data as I do." Cherubimon said as his bottom part returned.

"Thank you. That was quite refreshing." He said.

"His body." EmperorGreymon said.

"It's regenerating." MagnaGarurumon said.

"Great, do we have to go inside of him and blast him apart like that?" I asked.

That actually did happen once.

Magnamon and Rappidmon were swallowed by Kokomon when he was in his Fallen Mode and to end him and get rid of the virus, they blasted it away to purify it from the inside.

"Even stronger and you will be my first victims." Cherubimon said as his forehead flashed purple and he grew thrice in size.

He gave a mighty roar to show off his true power.

"He's huge and he looks mad." MagnaGarurumon said.

"Are you afraid now?" Cherubimon taunted.

"More like pissed." I said.

"No way. I don't care how big you are." EmperorGreymon said.

"You don't scare me either." MagnaGarurumon said.

That will change. Watch out, the sky is falling." Cherubimon said as streams of data blasted out of his forehead.

"Let's swing. Get ready, I'm about to rock your world." He said as he made all of the floating rocks in the air sail right at us.

We separated to get away, but were hit by some of the rocks, EmperorGreymon being squashed between two boulders, but he was blasted free by the wolf.

"Nice trick, but you've got to do better than that." MagnaGarurumon said.

"Perhaps you'll like this one." Cherubimon said as his forehead flashed with that light again.

A castle that looked like the one from Toy Island where we met Monzaemon, Pandamon and the ToyAgumon fell from the sky.

"Just a little demonstration to show you who is still in charge around here. Now to finish the job." Cherubimon said.

He sent out Thousand Spears at us as the castle was turned into debris and fell on top of us, our bodies growing weak from the pain.

"Ah ha. Maybe one more." He said.

Terminal Judgement was sent at us.

"We're not done yet." EmperorGreymon said.

"No way." MagnaGarurumon said as the three of us pushed the spears and rubble off of us to stand up.

The three of us took to the air as the sparks all hit us and soon the world went white.

_Groning, I opened my eyes to see that I was sleeping on Koji's lap as he leaned against a tree._

_Confused, I looked around me to see that Takuya was on a tree across from us and was laying on Zoe's lap while Koichi was on a bench beside Koji and I with V-Mon in his lap._

_JP, Tommy, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon were enjoying ice cream._

"_What's going on here?" I asked as I pushed myself up._

_Koichi looked over with a smile as he pet my sleeping dragon's head._

"_Rise and shine." He said as I felt Koji slowly woke up._

"_What's going on here?" he asked as he rubbed at his eyes._

"_Where's Cherubimon?" he asked._

"_That's what I wanna know." I said._

"_The battle is over. You guys won. We're all out celebrating, remember?" Koichi asked making us look at him._

"_It's over? We really won?" my boyfriend asked._

_How is that possible?_

_Sighing, I leaned back against Koji's chest to relax._

_How can this be?_

"_You two must have been dreaming about the battle." Koichi said with a comforting smile._

_Koji took my hand and I looked up to him to see him smile at me and I returned it as I leaned up to him._

_His lips touched mine as we enjoyed being together as we were safe with all of our friends here with us._

_I giggled as Koji pushed me down onto the soft grass and he loomed over me, his bandana gone as his bangs hung in his face._

_The sound of Takuya and Zoe laughing made me look over to see them hugging each other as they enjoyed their own time._

"_Hey, look over here." Koji said softly as he cupped my chin and gently turned my head to him._

"_This is our time, so let's enjoy it while we can." He said._

"_All right." I said with a blush on my cheeks as he laughed._

_He leaned down and our lips touched again in a kiss that was filled with love._

"MagnaGarurumon, Miramon! Wake up!"

Gasping, my head shot up from the ground, my chocolate colored hair around me as I saw my blue hands.

Oh, I was Miramon and that means the battle wasn't over.

Damn it!

"Amazing. You're still alive." Cherubimon said as he hovered above us.

MagnaGarurumon was pushing himself off the ground as EmperorGreymon was using his sword to keep him standing up while I stood up as well.

"You're telling me. Are you all right?" dino boy asked my boyfriend and I.

"I think so." MagnaGarurumon said as he took my hand and pulled me over to him.

"I'll be good." I said.

"Perhaps I should enjoy my new powers. You're such willing playmates." Cherubimon laughed evilly as he swooped down and his forehead flashed with that light again.

He lashed out at us and we were sent into the side of a canyon wall, grunting in pain as our backs were hurt.

"Fools. Why do you resist the inevitable? Give me your Spirits!" Cherubimon ordered.

"Shut your trap." I spat out as I pushed myself up.

"He's too strong." EmperorGreymon said.

"Forehead." MagnaGarurumon corkaed.

"What?" dino boy and I asked.

"It's his forehead. Beams of light seem to shoot out every time he's about to launch an attack. It's got to be the source of his power." The wolf said.

"So what do we do?" EmperorGreymon asked.

"Our attacks are useless from a distance. We've got to strike at close range. If we can find a way to release the compressed data implanted in his forehead, he'll have a sudden loss of energy then we can take him out." MagnaGarurumon explained.

"Love it, let's do it." I said.

"But how're we supposed to get that close?" EmperorGreymon asked.

"I fly in first and distract him while you two come in behind me and go straight for the forehead." MagnaGarurumon said as he pushed himself up.

"Why should you go first? My armour's stronger than yours." EmperorGreymon said.

"What am I supposed to do once I get there?" MagnaGarurumon asked.

"In case you didn't notice, my attacks were useless. The only way to get him is with your swords." He said.

"Once we're up there, it's all gonna be on you two, so what do you say? Think you can handle it?" the wolf asked as we looked up to Cherubimon.

Smirking, I leaned over and placed a kiss on the side of MagnaGarurumon's snout.

"Piece of cake." I said with a wink.

"No problem." EmperorGreymon said.

"Atta boy." MagnaGarurumon said as he patted my head.

"I'm tired of waiting. Goodbye." Cherubimon said as he formed a purple orb in his hands.

He sent the blast down at us, but we flew up right through it and charged at Cherubimon.

"Come seal your fate." He said as he sent out his spears at us.

MagnaGarurumon was getting hit pretty badly as he covered us, but he kept flying through as I was covered in a layer of gold light that protected me.

"Is that all you've got? I can take anything you've got!" he said.

"Hang in there, Koji." EmperorGreymon called as the wolf was hit harder by more spears.

I flew over to the dino as I watched my boyfriend get hit.

"We need to hurry." I said.

He was then hit by Lightning Blast and he cried out in pain as he fell back and my eyes widened in horror.

"KOJI!" EmperorGreymon yelled.

"Go get him, buddy." MagnaGarurumon said as he passed us.

"Taky, you can take this guy. I'm going after Koji." I said.

He looked at me and nodded, then I took off to where the wolf was falling.

MagnaGarurumon was fading between sleep and the waking world as I reached him.

"Koji, hang on." I said as I grabbed him and flew off to a floating island and hugged him to my chest.

"You should be helping Takuya." He groaned.

"He can handle it himself. He's strong enough and I have faith in him." I said.

My wolf kept quiet as the golden light from around my body touched MagnaGarurumon and began to heal him as the battle raged on.

EmperorGreymon was covered in flames as he charged at Cherubimon, the Fallen looking terrified as the dino got closer.

With a roar, he stabbed his sword right into the center of Cherubimon's forehead and data started pouring out.

"He did it." MagnaGarurumon sighed with a smile.

Cherubimon was covered in data as he was transformed back into his Celestial form, finally at peace as he turned into a digi egg and floated away.

EmperoGreymon came over to where we were on the ground.

"Hey, you OK?" he asked.

"Did we get him?" MagnaGarurumon asked.

"Oh yeah." The dino said.

"Well, then I'm fine." The wolf said as he leaned back in my arms making me laugh as he turned back to normal.

"Koji." Takuya said as he turned back to normal.

The giggle head picked him up and started walking away to where our friends are, me following after them as everyone spotted us.

"He-hey!" Takuya called to everyone as I waved to them.

The others were all jumping around as they cheered, V-Mon holding hands with Patamon and Neemon as they danced around.

Koji started slipping off of Takuya's back, so the goggle head righted him properly.

It's strange, though.

We won the battle, but for some reason, I have a feeling we barely won the war.

Please let me be wrong!

To be continued…


	31. It can't be: Lucemon reappears!

"It Can't Be! Lucemon Reappears"

**Here is the next chapter where the Royal Knight arc comes in. By the way; the request for a cat fight was given. Please enjoy and review!**

"Huzza! Huzza!" Bokomon cheered as he held hands with Patamon, Neemon and V-Mon as the four celebrated.

"Yeah, yeah!" the Celestial cried.

"Oh boy, oh boy." The bunny cheered.

"Who owned that big bad bunny? Yahoo!" my dragon cheered.

"Now the Digital World can be at peace once more." Bokomom said.

"It feels like a dream." Tommy said as Takuya placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Wake up, buddy, because we did it. Cherubimon's gone and the Digital World is safe again." Takuya said.

"Yeah." Tommy said.

"That's strange." Koji said making Koichi and I look over at him.

Does he sense something off like I did before?

"What is, Koji?" the Warrior of Darkness asked.

My boyfriend growled as he looked out over the land as I held onto his arm.

"The land that was lost should have come back by now, but the Digital World's surface still looks damaged." He said.

"What?" Bokomon asked as the digimon stopped.

"Dag nabbit." V-Mon pouted.

"Hey, you're right. This doesn't make sense. When the data was restored, the land should have been restored with it." Takuya said.

There was then some sort of wave that came up miles off across the huge craters that were around us.

"I don't believe it." he said.

"That doesn't look good." Tommy whimpered.

"Oh dear, what now?" Bokomon asked as he climbed up on Takuya while Neemon climbed up on Tommy while Patamon and V-Mon were up on my back and head.

We all watched as the mountains in the distance were turned into data and faded away.

"Those mountains just disappeared." The Warrior of Flame gasped.

A huge gust of wind blew up at us, making everyone stand their ground so we wouldn't get blown away.

"What's happening?" JP asked.

"The data was scanned." Takuya said.

"Could Cherubimon still be alive?" Zoe asked.

"It can't be." JP said.

"It must be something else." I said as I hung onto V-Mon and Patamon.

Remembering I had my goggles back, I pulled them up over my eyes to block out the dust that was blowing around us.

"Let's go see." Takuya said.

**(Later…)**

After the storm died down, we all walked off to some sort of monument to see what could have caused that storm.

"Huh?" Takuya gasped as he stopped as the fog rolled around us.

"Hey, Taky, what's the matter?" JP asked.

"Did you see something?" Zoe asked.

"I'm not sure, let's keep moving." Takuya said.

Before we could though, some red orb floated down and zoomed by us.

It landed near us and caused an explosion as we all braced ourselves from it.

"Who's there?" Takuya called.

Looking up at the monument, we saw some strange looking digimon up there dressed in green robes and a tattered old orange cape.

"I am Baronmon. I cannot allow you to pass." He said.

"I see. You're the one that scanned that mountain." Takuya frowned as he pulled out his D-tector.

We all then pulled out our own D-tectors, each of them glowing and beeping as we got ready to fight.

Great Spirits of the universe, hear me. Give me…your power." Baronmon said as the jewel on his forehead glowed.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"Execute: Armour Spirit Evolution!"

"AGUNIMON!"

"BEETLEMON!"

"KAZEMON!"

"KUMAMON!"

"LOWEMON!"

"LOBOMON!"

"Pyramon: the Angel of Courage!"

As the red orbs that Baronmon sent at us were falling, we all charged him and bypassed the orbs as we went.

"Don't attack. I have no intention of fighting the 10 Legendary Warriors and the Keeper of the Golden Radiance." He said.

We all stopped in shock in mid-air as we were about 5 feet away from him while the orbs exploded on the ground.

"I know you are the protectors of the peace, but all of you must hear what I have to say. I have a prophesy." He says.

Oh, not again!

Baronmon's forehead glowed again as everyone covered their eyes from the bright light.

"It concerns the rebirth of an ancient evil; Lucemon." He said.

Mother of all that is good and pure!

We were shown images of the Digital World that had huge missing parts in each area and it dove deeper into the underground and the deepest parts of the earth.

There was a violet light that held some small figure inside of it that had many wings.

It was a little boy curled up, but then he looked up and his piercing blue eyes made my skin crawl.

We all gasped in shock as the visions faded away and we fell back to the ground transforming back to our human forms.

"Takuya, speak to me." Bokomon cried.

"Are you all right?" Neemon called.

"Dai!" V-Mon cried.

The seven of us were down on our knees in disbelief while the digimon checked on us.

"They look all right, thank goodness." Bokomon said.

"So Lucemon's coming back, huh?" Takuya growled.

"That's not good." The chicken said as he looked up to see Baronmon.

"You got it wrong, pal. Lucemon was defeated a long time ago." Takuya called.

"Takuya, shut up!" I said making everyone look at me.

"If Myotismon and Diaboramon can make a comeback after being destroyed, then I have no doubt that Lucemon can too." I said as my fists clenched.

"The Golden Princess is correct. I will show you. The truth is about to happen." Baronmon said as these red cracks appeared in the monument.

It was destroyed, crumbling down.

"OK." Takuya said unsure.

"Look. This is where the Holy Mountains once proudly stood. Now our great protectors have fallen to the evil that struggles to return. Listen; the Digital World is crying out for your help." Baronmon said.

We all stood up to hear what he had to say.

Who were these other protectors who are now working for Lucemon?

He came down and led us to this secret underground cavern and we walked down the stairs to see what he had to show.

"Follow me." He said.

"Follow you where?" Takuya asked.

Baronmon was standing on some sort of tablet that had digi code written on it and under him were these glowing objects.

They looked like revolving bowels with some light inside them.

"You see before you the Digital World's Tunnel of History." He said.

"Tunnel of History?" Takuya asked.

"Yes, this place holds the entire recorded history of our world." Baronmon said as the tablet we were standing on started to lower.

"At the start, our world began from 10 spirits and 10 different types of data. There are human and beast type spirits." He said.

"Yes, yes, yes. That much we know." Bokomon said a bit annoyed.

"There is more. The 10 ancient legendary spirits banded together to defeat Lucemon and then sealed him in a world of nothingness." Baronmon said as we went inside one of the bowels and saw the fight.

"The dark area." He said as we fell through the bowel.

"All of us have heard this history lesson before." Bokomon said.

One too many times, thanks.

"Be quiet and listen. Behold and learn. Lucemon's demise led to this." Baronmon said as another bowel lit up and showed us the shadowed images of some digimon soldiers.

"The Warriors freed the spirits. All ten were released in our world. The spirits needed to be protected, so they were entrusted to the three Celestial digimon who were chosen to rule." He said.

"Five were given over to Cherubimon. Two were placed in the care of Seraphimon. And the other three to Ophanimon. And then the Warriors fell to sleep and it was wonderful. You see, the next period of time was characterized by a long and lasting peace that excited throughout the entire Digital World, but Lucemon was waiting, biding his time, knowing the day would come that he would be revived. Waiting patiently for his chance." Baronmon said.

We were all shown the dark nothingness that held the boy with blonde hair, snowy skin, bright blue eyes and had purple markings on his body that was dressed in a white toga looking cloth with his wings wrapped around his curled up body.

Everyone gasped at the sight of him.

"Then one day an opportunity arose." Baronmon said.

"GET TO THE POINT!" I yelled.

Everyone turned to me in shock, though V-Mon and Koichi looked like they were expecting it.

"Cherubimon was losing his faith and so Lucemon used his evil influence on him to turn him into a psycho and started gathering up all of the data for him. Cherubimon was a puppet who worked for Lucemon without even knowing this. That much is obvious." I said with my arms crossed.

"What you say is true. The result is the ravished world before you." Baronmon said as we were shown the image of what we knew the world looked like.

"Eaten away by the treachery of Lucemon. When you vanquished Cherubimon, the massive amount of data he gathered was released and absorbed by Lucemon." He said as we were shown EmperorGreymon landing the finishing blow.

Cherubimon turned back to normal as he was then turned into a digi egg and floated off while the data of the Digital World went down into the cracks of the earth and was absorbed by the glowing amethyst orb that had the evil angel inside of it.

"Hey, wait. So Cherubimon really didn't know anything." Koichi said as he looked at me.

"Dude, I said that before." I pouted.

"That is sick." Koji frowned.

"All of this brings us to the present. Bear witness to the horrible condition of the Digital World." Baronmon said.

We were shown the world that looked like it was ending and dead, then to the mountains from an area being scanned right at the moment.

Two figures that were shadowed were doing it.

"Who is that?" Takuya asked.

"They're sucking up the Fractal Code." Koji said.

"The mountains are disappearing." Zoe said sadly.

"Are right, so tell us; who are they?" Takuya growled.

"I don't know. I'd say…now that Cherubimon is gone; these are the underlings that have been sent to collect the Digital World's data. Now you understand what is happening. Lucemon will use any means to achieve his goal. If they succeed, Lucemon will be revived!" Baronmon announced loudly.

"That is my prophecy." He said.

"So that means…" Takuya trailed off.

"The entire Digital World will be destroyed." Baronmon said.

"And with it, our world too." I said sadly.

"The end…it can't be." Takuya said in disbelief.

The image of our two worlds were shown and they were destroyed, making everyone brace themselves from the light as it shone on us.

After the light faded away, we found ourselves back to the stairs that outside.

"We thank you humans. You tried valiantly to help, but now you must return to your world. Go now before it's too late." Baronmon said.

To hell with that!

He then left us all down here as he went outside.

"We're not leaving." Takuya said.

"What did you say?" Baronmon asked as he stopped.

"Ophanimon and Seraphimon helped us battle to save the Digital World, but now it's up to us. We haven't come this far and give it this much to let it all go. We will save this world." Takuya said as he stood proud and tall.

There is our fearless leader.

"But how will you do it?" Baronmon asked as the rest of us stood to look at him with total confidence.

"Easy; we all possess the power of the Spirits of the 10 Legendary Warriors and the power of the Golden Radiance." JP said.

"Lucemon will never have the chance to destroy this world while we're here." Zoe said.

"Impossible. The prophesy is right. Lucemon will be revived." Baronmon said.

"If he is, we'll stop him." Tommy said.

"We may look like a bunch of kids to you, but we can handle this." Takuya said.

"Besides, Dai and I already saved the world a few times already. With the power of Miracles on our side, we can do anything as long as we believe in it." V-Mon said making me smile down at her.

I don't know how I managed all of these months without her.

"If we don't take care of this, then who else will? You think we're just humans, but we're digimon and proud of it." Takuya said.

That's my goggle boy.

"Your pride won't help here. The prophesy will come to pass." Baronmon said as he turned his back on us.

The Fractal Code behind us was then scanned away.

"Them again." Takuya frowned.

"Hurry, we must get outside." Baronmon said as the earth started to shake.

All of us quickly ran out, but we were still buried under the rubble.

I hate this so much.

Pushing my way out of the rubble with V-Mon on my head, I heard laughter and saw the two Mega level digimon walking through the dust.

"Hey, knock it off. Just who are you two?" Takuya asked as everyone else started popping up out of the rubble.

"I am Dynasmon; the passionate warrior." The male Mega dressed in white and gold with purple wings said.

"And I am Crusadermon; the indifferent warrior." The female pink Mega who had yellow ribbons said.

"We are here for Lord Lucemon's justice." They said.

"We have come to fulfill Lord Lucemon's destiny as his emissaries of evil." Dynasmon said.

"We are supporters of his right to become this world's supreme winner." Crusadermon said as she pulled out a red rose.

"We serve Lord Lucemon by collecting Fractal Code." She said.

"And we are known to all as the Royal Knights." They said.

"ROYAL KNIGHTS?!" V-Mon and I yelped.

You have got to be fucking kidding me.

The only other Royal Knight I know is Omnimon when WarGreymon and MetalGreymon fuse together to become him and I think Rappidmon counts too.

How can Royal Knights be evil?

"Why? Why would the Royal Knights who have always been known as defenders of right align themselves with Lucemon?" Baronmon asked.

"This world is…disordered." Crusadermon said.

"The only one who can fix it is Lord Lucemon." Dynasmon said.

"This is our task and we shall complete it." he said as the two Knights started draining away the code.

"STOP! STOP IT NOW!" Takuya yelled as he tried to run forward to stop them.

The others all ran forward, but I stayed back to share a look with V-Mon.

"You up for it?" I asked her.

"You know it. You take a breather and I'll start kicking butt. You can get it next time." She said with a wink and thumbs up.

"GOLDEN ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" I yelled as golden lights flooded out from me and touched V-Mon.

"V-Mon golden armour digivolve to…MAGNAMON!"

"Execute now: Fusion evolution!"

"ALDAMON!"  
"BEOWOLFMON!"

"Execute: Spirit evolution!"

"BEETLEMON!"

"KAZEMON!"

"KUMAMON!"

"LOWEMON!"

"So it's you." Dynasmon said.

"The humans who can evolve into the 10 Legendary Warriors." Crusadermon said.

They then looked off to where Magnamon was standing with me behind her.

"And our fellow Knight; Magnamon. Partnered to the Golden Princess herself." Dynasmon said.

"You both should join us. We will be unstoppable and create a new, better world with you on our side." Crusadermon said with a flourish.

"Forget that." I spat.

"I make a habit of staying away from crazy mons like you." Magnamon said.

I stayed behind as the battle started and it looked like everyone was getting their butts kicked.

The Warriors all went after Dynasmon while Magnamon and Crusadermon were fighting.

Both were ruthless with throwing punches and kicks, not giving up once as they kept at it.

Crusadermon used her ribbons to tie Magnamon up, but my Knight just threw herself back and swung her body around to send the pink lover into the ground.

"Ya gotta love girl fights." I muttered as a sweat drop fell.

Crusadermon then used these rose petals that would cause a bit of pain, but Magnamon was covered in golden light that destroyed them as she charged off at Crusadermon and tackled her to the ground.

"How come Magnamon is doing better than the others?" Patamon asked from his spot on my head.

"It must be because Magnamon is a Royal Knight. True, one is a Mega and the other is an Ultimate, but they are matched." Bokomon said.

Dynasmon then knocked out Zoe, Tommy, Koichi and JP with some attack called DNA Disintegrator.

That is so not cool.

Aldamon and Beowolfmon then attacked him, but they did no damage and Dynasmon started using his own attack that hurt them both.

"Oh dear, oh dear. Patamon, it's time to come back home." Bokomon said as the Warriors of Flame and Light fell to the ground turning back into Koji and Takuya.

Bokomon grabbed Patamon and started shoving him head first into his pink band to hide him.

"Come now, don't wiggle my boy, it's for your own good." He said.

"My good too." Neemon said as he climbed inside the band.

"Get away!" Bokomon yelled as he kicked Neemon and he stretched out with the band at least five feet away before he snapped back into the chicken and Celestial, the three getting sent to the ground.

"You guys aren't helping." I deadpanned.

Truthfully, I liked the messing around they were doing.

It was a stress reliever of the epic battle for our future that we had going on.

I turned back to the fight to see Zephyrmon, MetalKabuterimon, KorIkkakumon and JaggerLowemon now going into battle as Magnamon and Crusadermon were now bitch slapping each other.

"You are a great nuisance." The pink Knight groaned like one of those prissy girls.

"Me? At least I'm not mentally challenged like you are." My gold Knight yelled.

While that was going on, Dynasmon was attacked by the four Beasts, but he dodged their attacks and then blasted at them all.

They all turned back to normal, then turned to Koji and Takuya.

"Wind into Flame."

"Ice into Flame."

"Thunder into Light."

"Darkness into Light."

So that's how they did it, huh?

EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon were then on the scene while the two female Knights were now rolling around on the ground shouting insults at each other.

"Ah, the spirits of the Legendary Warriors." Baronmon smiled in awe and hope.

"Honestly, why you sound surprised I have no idea. We did try to tell you more than once. MagnaGarurumon and EmperorGreymon are very tough. They are the greatest champions that defeated Cherubimon along with Daisuke here when she used the digi egg of Miracles to evolve into Miramon: the Warrior of Miracles." Bokomon said as he walked over with Neemon and Patamon stuck in his pink band.

"I see." Baronmon said.

"UGH! YOU LITTLE INGRATE!" Crusadermon screeched.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU PINK FREAK?!" Magnamon yelled.

I chuckled nervously as the two kept rolling around on the ground before they jumped up and started throwing their attacks at each other.

"This is getting to be insulting. Finish her off now." Dynasmon called.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" the two female Knights yelled as rose petals and rockets were thrown his way.

He quickly jumped out of the way and was smart enough to shut up and let the two females go on with their fight.

"Scary." Neemon whimpered.

"They'll lose. I have predicted you cannot beat the Royal Knights." Baronmon said as the two Warriors charged off at Dynasmon.

EmperorGreymon hit Dynasmon with his Dragon Fire Crossbow and sent him to the ground that made wind blow up around us while MagnaGarurumon went over to help out Magnamon with Crusadermon.

A wall of flames was blocking our view as we exclaimed in wonder.

"How is this possible?" Baronmon asked.

"It isn't pride. It's courage, friendship, hope and passion that drives us all on." I said capturing his attention.

Just as I said this, Crusadermon and Dynasmon laughed as they rose up from the flames and attacked EmperorGreymon, MagnaGarurumon and Magnamon.

"I predicted this." Baronmon said.

"Unless you have something positive to say, keep that big trap of yours shut." I snapped at him as my friends continued to cheer our other friends on.

"Oh man." Tommy said.

"I can't believe this." Zoe said.

"They got clobbered." Koichi said.

"They lost?" JP asked as the three fell to the ground.

"No way." Tommy said.

"EmperorGreymon." Bokomon gasped.

"And even MagnaGarurumon." Zoe said.

"But how?" Koichi asked.

"Magnamon!" I called.

"Great Spirits of the universe, give me power." Baronmon said as the jewel of his forehead glowed red.

"Meteor Dance!" he called with a wave of his cloak.

Meteors started to fall from the sky as the evil Knights stood over MagnaGarurumon, EmperorGreymon and Chibimon.

"Be gone." Dynasmon said.

"Your ugliness is intolerable." Crusadermon said.

They both blasted away the meteors, but the wave of power was heading towards us.

"What're we gonna do?" Tommy cried as he clung to JP.

"Spirits, hear me. Give me the strength to protect these brave humans." Baronmon said as he spread his cape to shield us.

He cried out in pain as he then took on the full force of the attack and was turned into a digi egg that then floated off.

The after effects though still knocked us off our feet though and gave us a small amount of pain.

"He saved us. Everyone all right?" Bokomon asked.

My visions and hearing was fading, but I could see Fractal Code around my human friends.

How is that possible?

Looking up, I saw Crusadermon was walking our way.

Grunting, I pulled out my D-tector.

"Time for me to play." I said.

"Execute: Golden Evolution!"

"Miramon: the Warrior of Miracles!"

My strength was returned to me as I stood in front of my still knocked out friends and held my sword as the two Knights walked over to me.

"So now the Golden Princess wishes to fight?" Crusadermon asked.

"I'm not letting you hurt them." I said with narrowed eyes.

I saw the two Warriors stand up, Chibimon being on my boyfriend's head.

"Very well. Let us begin. Wing of Wyvern!" Dynasmon said as he started to glow white.

"No, Dynasmon!" Crusadermon gasped.

"Daisuke!"

"Dai!"

The two Warriors were soon at my side as a huge white dragon was in front of us, snarling as it got closer to us.

We were all hit from the great power and screamed in pure agony from the pain as we were sent flying.

Suddenly, everything went black.

To be continued…


	32. The Man in the Moon is you

"The Man in the Moon is You"

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy this and please review!**

Everything was black.

It was like an endless void of nothingness that I was trapped in and was unable to escape no matter how hard I tried.

Suddenly, it was ended by the sound of beeping like a heart monitor from a hospital.

Groaning, my eyes opened only to have me close them again from the bright light that was looming over me.

"Hey, this one is waking up." A male voice said.

"Dai." I heard V-Mon's voice.

"Dai, are you awake?" Koichi's voice came.

I tried to open them again and was met by my best friend's relieved face.

Chibimon was sitting on top of his head and I looked over to see Neemon and Bokomon were standing next to him as Patamon swooped down and sat in my lap.

I was lying down on some sort of weird machine and saw that Koji, Tommy, Zoe, Takuya and JP were like that too, only they were still out.

"Where are we?" I asked seeing all of the Starmon around us.

"Dai, you're never gonna believe it, but we're on the moon." Chibimon said.

"The moon?" I asked in shock.

"You got that right, honey. Uh huh." Someone with a bad Elvis impression said.

Looking over I saw that it was SuperStarmon and he was walking over to us.

"It's a great pleasure to have the Golden Princess here with us. Don't worry, we'll have your friends and boyfriend up soon." he said as he fixed his sunglasses.

"Thanks, SuperStarmon." I said with a small smile and nod.

As I went to move, my side throbbed painfully and I grunted from the pain, so I move my shirt up a bit to see that it had been wrapped up.

"You took some pretty nasty hits. You have three large claw like scars on your side along with bruises and cuts that have been infected. Try not to strain yourself too badly. You need the rest." A Starmon said.

"She won't listen. She's far too stubborn." A Western accented voice spoke making me look over and smile.

"Been a while, Starmon and Deputymon." I said to them.

"Oh, so these are friends of yours?" Bokomon asked.

"When the Digimon Emperor was still around this girl and her team freed me from him." Starmon said.

"She also didn't wanna play cards with me. She'd rather stay in the jail cell with that little boy." Deputymon said.

"It wasn't fair that you would take Sora, Yolei and I but leave Cody just because you think boys lie and cheat at cards. Besides, Cody doesn't have it in him to tell a lie." I said with a tender smile at the thought of the boy and Armadillomon.

Chibimon smiled softly as she saw my look and jumped onto my head.

The sound of groaning filled the room as Takuya slowly started to wake up along with Koji, the others all soon following.

**(Later…)**

Takuya had his hands and face pressed up against the glass as the others stared in shock at the sight before them.

"So we're on the moon?" he asked.

"I can't believe it." Zoe gasped.

"Well I couldn't either, but it's true." Koichi said.

I just nodded as I held onto Koji's arm.

"I guess…it isn't made out of cheese, huh?" JP asked weakly.

"No." Koji said.

"All right already." Bokomon growled in frustration making us all turn to him.

"Now's not the time to get flakey. We've got to return to the Digital World and save it from Lucemon." He said.

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" JP asked.

"SuperStarmon said there are no terminals or rails so we can't take a Trailmon." Patamon said.

If Ken and Wormon were here then V-Mon could become Imperialdramon and we could all get back that way.

"So that means we're stuck here?" Tommy asked.

"No. There has to be a way back." Takuya said with a clenched fist.

"And that is?" Koji drawled out.

"You don't know do you?" Bokomon asked after a few seconds of silence from the male goggle head.

"Well, let's all brainstorm. We've gotta come up with somethin' right?" Takuya said.

We all then hummed as we held our chins in thought.

"Let me get into my thinking pose." Patamon said as he landed on the floor near Chibimon.

The both of them held their chins with stern thinking faces that looked adorable on them.

Neemon was snoring with a snot bubble which made Bokomon glare at him.

"Oh, would you wake up?" he snarled as he snapped the bunny's pants, waking him yelp as he woke up.

Everyone then gasped as we noticed that the Knights had just taken away another area of the Digital World.

"Aw man, we gotta hurry. Spirit Evolving may not help us think, but it's worth a shot." Takuya said.

We nodded as us humans ran out and then all started our evolutions.

"Execute: Spirit/Beast Spirit/Armour Spirit Evolution!"

"AGUNIMON!"

"Pyramon: the Angel of Courage!"

"LOWEMON!"

"METALKABUTERIMON!"

"KAZEMON!"

"KENDOGARURUMON!"

"KUMAMON!"

"All right everyone, fire on my signal and give it all you got." Agunimon said as Kazemon and I took to the air.

"You got it." Lowemon said.

One by one, we all fired off our attacks in the same direction into the air as Agunimon waited and went last.

"Well that ought to take care of…whatever we were shooting at." MetalKabuterimon said.

Yeah, what was up with that anyway?

"What exactly were we shooting at anyway?" KendoGarurumon asked as we all looked at our leader with looks of confusion.

"Well, nothing specific, we were just firing that way." Agunimon said.

"Say what now?" I asked.

"Now I'm confused AND annoyed." My wolf snarled.

"What were you trying to do, genius?" MetalKabuterimon asked.

"I don't know. I thought if we all fired in one direction, maybe we could move the moon." Agunimon said as he scratched at his head nervously.

Move…the…moon?

What?

"You know, we could use the force of our attacks to nudge it closer to the Digital World." He said.

"Ah…what?" MetalKabuterimon asked dumbfounded with a sweat drop.

"Well, at least we gave it our best shot." Agunimon laughed.

We all groaned in disbelief as Kazemon and I went to the ground, the fairy turning to walk off with her hands on her hips and frown on her face.

"Come on you guys, let's go." She said.

Gladly.

Agunimon continued to laugh as we all walked away.

"That's just wrong." MetalKabuterimon said.

"He's lost it." Kazemon said.

"Hey, wait up you guys!" Agunimon called as he ran after us.

**(Later…)**

Kumamon was trying all different types of ways to try to get back to the Digital World by getting himself up in the air, but he failed each time with amused Meteormon watching.

"I give up." Kumamon pouted as he laid down on the ground.

"Well, nice try." Agunimon said.

Kumamon whined as he sat up and KendoGarurumon walked over.

"Leave this to me." He said.

The Beast of Light's tires then spun as he shot off to the stone ramp and sailed right off into the air and was getting extremely close to the Digital World.

"Look, he made it." Bokomon smiled as he, Neemon, Patamon and Chibimon came out to watch.

"That's my boy." I smiled.

There was then a wave of electricity in the sky where KendoGarurumon had gone.

"I think he's in trouble." Agunimon said.

We all gasped as the wolf started falling back down to the moon, crying out in pain as he was covered in data.

"KOJI, NO!" Agunimon yelled.

KendoGarurumon then fell into a crater far off from us, so we all started running off to him as worry consumed us.

"KendoGarurumon!" Kazemon and Kumamon cried.

"Wolf Boy!" I cried as I flew off and arrived over to him quickly and kneeled by his side as he tried to stand up.

"Koji are you OK?" Lowemon asked in concern for his brother.

"What the hell happened to you up there?" Agunimon asked as I hugged my wolf's head.

"I got stuck in something. It drained all my energy. It was all I could do to stop from de-digivolving." KendoGarurumon said.

"That would be the electromagnetic stream." A Meteormon said.

"Yep. It's the stream." Another said as the entire crowd murmured in agreement.

"The stream is a river of energy in space that separates us from the Digital World. Its flow is changed by the pull of the moons and no one's ever crossed it." Meteormon1 said.

"But we must have crossed it OK. I mean, we're all here aren't we?" Kazemon asked.

"Yes and no." Lowemon said making us all look at him.

"We must have bypassed it. We got here through a warp created by the Royal Knights' attacks." He said.

"Great which means we're never gonna find a normal way to get off this stupid rock." Agunimon whined as he bent over.

"Star light, star bright. Get us off this rock tonight." Kazemon said as she looked up at a shining star in the night sky.

Yeah, I don't think that's gonna help.

"Oh dear." A Burgermon whimpered.

"I sure am worried." She said.

"I hope they're all right." Another small one said.

"Hey, you guys are Burgermon aren't you?" Kazemon asked.

"Well you guys must have crossed the stream, right?" Kumamon asked.

"No, why would we? The moon is where all of we Burgermon come from." Another female said.

"But we saw Burgermon down on the Digital World." KendoGarurumon said.

"They were very nice to us." Kazemon said as we thought back to the family we had saved.

"My goodness, you saw them? Those are our friends who moved down there." A young Burgermon said.

"Oh, I see." Kazemon said.

"But we haven't heard from them in forever." He said sadly.

Another part of the Digital World had been taken away and I bit my lip in horror at the thought of all those digimon trying to escape the destruction.

Agunimon gave out a growl of anger and frustration as he punched a boulder that was nearby.

"THERE'S GOTTA BE A WAY OUTTA HERE!" he yelled.

"Calm down." KendoGarurumon said.

"How can I be calm at a time like this?!" Agunimon yelled at him.

"I hate to say it, but unless we have a rocket ship, then there's no way we can get off here." Lowemon said.

"Wait, that's it!" MetalKabuterimon exclaimed making us all look at him.

I have a bad feeling about this.

The Warriors and I watched as he started drawing these equations in the dirt while mumbling something, Agunimon and I groaning at the numbers and letters.

Stupid math.

"Where did you get these equations?" Lowemon asked.

"I saw 'em in a book once." MetalKabuterimon said.

"That's reassuring." Lowemon muttered.

Later on, I don't know how, but MetalKabuterimon had Agunimon in his cannon and was about to be fired out of it.

"Hey, are you sure this is gonna work?" he asked nervously.

"Of course it will. Trust me. All right, here we go." MetalKabuterimon said as he positioned his canon properly.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1 BLAST OFF!" the Beast of Thunder said.

And there went Agunimon, fired out of the canon and going straight up into the air, cheering.

But about 300 feet away and 60 feet into the air, he fell down to the ground.

"Uh, OK. Maybe it was divide by 2 and carry the pi." Metalkabuterimon sweat dropped.

He then went back over to drawing in the dirt as the rest of us looked at each other nervously.

He wasn't gonna do that to us too, was he?

"If at first you don't succeed… Hey, Agunimon! You ready to try again?" he called to the Warrior of lame who was still far off from us.

"No! I can't believe I let you talk me into the first time, metal head!" Agunimon shouted at the top of his lungs as we saw the far off figure of red and yellow jumping up and down in anger.

"Aw, come on." MetalKabuterimon sulked.

"There's got to be a better answer." kendoGarurumon said as he picked me up by the collar of my leotard with his fangs and walked away.

The others were going too as Kazemon started flying off.

"I should hope so." She said.

"I'd let you guys shoot me out of a canon. Come on, it'll work this time!" the Beast of Thunder called as everyone ran away.

**(Later…)**

Lowemon has found something in a crater and found me, Chibimon, Patamon, Bokomon, Neemon, KendoGarurumon, Kazemon, Agunimon and Kumamon to bring us to see it and we all gaped in shock at our luck.

"I just looked down and there it was." Lowemon said.

"I can't believe it." Agunimon said.

"Amazing." KendoGarurumon said.

"Hey, you guys! Check it out!" the voice of our last member called as he came over holding a rock that had a drawing of a rocket on it.

"I figured out how to get us back to the Digital World. You're gonna love this. All we have to do is build ourselves-"

"A rocket?" Agunimon and I asked.

"Yeah! How'd you know?" he asked.

Maybe because a rocket was crashed in the crater below us.

"Hey, where did that come from?" he asked when he spotted it.

"Our friends built it." someone said making us turn.

"That's the one they used for testing, but as you can see, it didn't work so good." A Burgermon said as the tribe walked over.

"Hey, can we use it?" Agunimon asked.

"Of course you can." He said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" KendoGarurumon asked.

"Let's get that thing out of the ground." Agunimon said.

"It's pretty heavy. Maybe we can help." The Burgermon said as the Meteormon came up.

"Yeah, we'll help ya too!" they said.

"Thanks, guys. We'd appreciate it." Agunimon smiled.

"If we help you get back to the Digital World, maybe you can help our friends down there." Burgermon said.

So then we all got to work pulling the rocket out of the ground and then we had the Starmon, my western Starmon friend and Deputymon, and SuperStarmon come over to help us.

Kumamon came up with an idea to create a large slingshot to make the rocket fly off to the Digital World.

After it was done, we all turned back into our human forms to admire our work.

"Wow, a few repairs, one big elastic band and this ship's ready to fly." Zoe said.

SuperStarmon was going to cut the chain that would release us after the two ones cross paths.

"Cool." Tommy said.

"Thanks for your help everybody." Takuya said.

"And thank you for helping our friends on the Digital World. You will do that, won't you?" Burgermon asked.

"We promise." Koji said.

The Burgermon, Meteormon, Starmon and my two western digi-pals all waved us off and cheered.

Our group got inside of the rocket and buckled up as we got ready for take off.

"OK guys, next stop; the Digital World." Takuya said.

"Well, we may not remember how we got here, but we're sure gonna remember getting back." Koichi said.

"The moons are aligned." Zoe said.

"Yeah." JP said as all of us were tensed up.

"Oh wow, this is exciting." Tommy said.

"You should be on a plane being flown by my friend Michael's dad. That's the reason I hate planes." I muttered.

"No kidding." Chibimon whined.

"This waiting is unbearable." Bokomon said.

"Let's have a sing a-long. Who knows 'The Wheels on the Bus'? The wheels on the bus-" Neemon sang.

He was cut off when SuperStarmon used Haley's Squall to cut the chain and we all started screaming as we held onto the seats as we were shot into space.

When we were halfway there, we started falling.

"This doesn't feel right." Bokomon said.

"We don't have enough speed!" JP yelled.

"We're gonna die!" Chibimon cried as she and Patamon screamed and held each other.

"Don't worry, I'm all over it." Takuya said.

He jumped out of the rocket and Beast Spirit evolved into BurningGreymon and flew under the rocket to hold us up and use his Wild Fire Tsunami to make us gain more speed.

"We're gaining speed. Way to go, Takuya." Zoe said.

"Nice work." Koji smiled.

When we reached the electromagnetic stream, Takuya came back in as we rode the blue stream to the Digital World.

"Now we're right back on target." He said.

The stream then started to make things rough as sparks crackled around the ship and everyone whined as we held on until it was over.

"We're almost through it!" Takuya called.

"All right, we're safe." Zoe smiled when the sparks stopped and the bumps were gone.

"Not for long." Koichi pointed out the rocks in front of us.

"Oh man, an asteroid belt." JP groaned.

"More good news." Takuya said sarcastically.

He manned the controls to help us evade the rocks as we all watched with hope that we would get through it OK.

Everyone screamed as we spun around and got knocked out of the stream and danger.

"We're out of the stream again." Takuya said.

"But we're OK. Neemon, what are you doing?" Bokomon frowned.

"Standing on the ceiling, why?" the bunny asked as he floated around us.

All of us then got out of our seatbelts and laughed as we floated around.

"Hey, this is fun." Tommy laughed.

"It goes up, it goes down." Neemon said.

"Yeah, this could be fun, but I'm over it already." Koji frowned with his arms crossed.

I laughed as I floated over and kissed his cheek making him crack a grin.

Chibimon giggled as she floated around with Patamon flying after her.

"My skirt keeps falling up! I mean down-up. Oh whatever, just nobody look!" Zoe yelled.

She was upside down with her hands holding her skirt up so she didn't reveal her girl parts with a blush on her face and JP looked at her with a blush too.

"You heard her, JP." Takuya said looking like he was trying not to hit the guy from staring at the distressed girl.

"What're you looking at me for?" JP whined helplessly.

Something then rammed into the back of the rocket making us all turn.

"What was that?" Bokomon asked.

"Excuse me, but you're in my way." Mole the Trailmon said as he gave us another push.

We had landed on a track.

"Wait you guys, it's a Trailmon." Takuya said as he was against the glass.

"Move it please, road hog." Mole said as he kept ramming into us.

"Um, excuse me. Would you mind giving us a push home?" Zoe asked as she gently hit the glass to get his attention.

"Well, I suppose I could leap over you, but that seems like an awful lot of work. Pushing it is." Mole said as he started pushing us.

"Grazi, Mr. Trailmon!" Zoe gushed with clasped hands.

"My nose is going to be so sore tomorrow." Mole whined.

We all looked over at the land around us to see a lake was downloaded away.

"Would you look at the damage they've done." Koji said.

"At the rate they're going, there won't be much of the Digital World left to save." JP said.

"Now that we're back, we've got a score to settle with those Royal Knights." Koji said.

"And Lucemon. We're not gonna lose twice. The whole Digital World is counting on us." Takuya said.

Just you wait you sorry excuse of Knights and an angel.

We're gonna take you out, just you wait and see.

To be continued…


End file.
